


Klngons of Boreth Star Trek the Next Generations

by JoACurl



Category: Klingons of Boreth, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 104,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4340951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoACurl/pseuds/JoACurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you throw a bigoted Starfleet Intel Officer in with a species she hates and mix that with a reprobate privateer and the High Cleric of Boreth stir in a conspiracy to unsettle the peace treaty between Cardassia and Bajor and you have one wild ride and adventure with the Clerics of Boreth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Klingons of Boreth

Chapter 1

The growl was low and filled with disdain and anger. "Clerics! They will be the death of me yet!" GowRon walked to the viewport, crossed his arms and glared into the darkness that was the space that surrounded his ship. Snapping his hand over his com-badge he shouted, "Commander Torth my quarters now!" He knew he sounded angry and it was more than communicated over the bridge's intercom.

"Yes, my lord I am on my way!" The bark was guttural and held a tinge of anxiety, the tone of the Supreme Commander's voice was testy and when he was testy he was deadly. Turning to his second in command he ordered him to take the helm. Bucking up his courage he turned and wondered if by the day's end if he would be in the bilge of the lowest depths of some mining colony on Qo'noS or would he still be on the uphill climb to his Captainship and the head of his own command.

GowRon looked down at the decoded missive he had just received and it made his blood boil with rage. Slamming his fist down on the panel he growled again. He wanted to hit someone or kill something perhaps he should take some time on the Holo deck and go hunting. The chirp at his door alerted him that Torth was awaiting entry to his quarters. "COME!" He barked then turned and crossed his arms glaring at the door.

Torth was far from a small Klingon. Standing all of six feet six he was two hundred eighty pounds of harden muscles and bone. Back straight eyes fixed he stepped into the room and saluted the commander. "Your command my lord GowRon?"

"I need this ship headed to Boreth immediately, and I want to be there yesterday. I also need to pick up someone from the Space Station near Cardassia. My nephew is there and he is needed for my meeting with the Supreme Cleric."

"Consider it done my lord, will there be anything else?" He stood stiff back and at attention his eyes fixed to a spot over the Supreme Commanders shoulders. Though not a tall man by any means, Torth knew that this Klingon had not climbed to the head of the council because he was weak. Just his presence forced those around him to respect if not fear him.

GowRon sighed deeply to release the tension that had been building in his body since he received that communiqué from Qo'noS. "Only if you can find someone that could get close enough to that bitch daughter of T'L'th's and kill her." The words had been softly muttered.

Torth was not sure he had heard the supreme Commander correctly. "I am sorry my lord did you say you wished the High Cleric M'lar dead?" He turned his dark troubled gaze on his leader. He knew that the myth that was M'lar could not be killed it had been tried numerous times and each time the poor bastard that had tried had found his desiccated body parts floating out some air lock in deep space.

"Never mind, I was angry forget I said anything, return to your post and let us collect my nephew if nothing else perhaps I can embarrass the house of T'L'th and force an arrange marriage between our houses to secure my position on both Boreth and Qo'noS." He watched the warrior in front of him give the traditional salute and turn to leave the room.

"I sweat Kantae you had better be in possession of that chalice or your life expectancy is limited in our family line." GowRon turned to peer out the viewport of his quarters and stood to fume silently about even having to go to Boreth. "Farmers, they are nothing more than clerics and farmers on this planet why they even claim to be Klingon is beyond me."

Somewhere Deep in the Alpha Memory Quadrant

Lifeless Moon Base obscured by a ring of floating debris

The slender form of a petite woman slumped down before the computer moving her fingers over the panel she sat back and began to speak softly. "Open dialogue, personal log." She paused thought a moment then began to speak again. "It began a week ago, and even now I am not sure of what I was witnessed or even a participant of in this newest assignment. I was ordered into the office of the Admiral Eric Pressman of Star Fleet Command." Here she chuckled softly and sighed at then personal joke that was going through her mind.

"You know little did I realize that once I arrived at his office that I would be I immediately transported to his ship and ushered into his ready room." Again that soft chuckle that was so like her and her father, Eric Pressman, the very man she had been summoned to meet with for this newest assignment.

She propped her tiny looking feet up on the console and folded her hands over her flat stomach. Closing her eyes she pinched the bridge of her nose. Another habit her father had when he was stressed or fatigued.

Obviously when she was transported to the ship's transporter room and escorted under guard to the ready room she had wondered if she was under arrest. She knew her last assignment had been borderline regulations for the all knowing and being Star Fleet Command. There had been some parts of the command that were allowed some levity with the way they 'negotiated' their positions while on assignment but they had directives and she had violated about ten of them at the last count.

She had dressed as she was ordered to dress in civilian clothing that would not denote her as anything other than an attractive female of five feet two inches in height, one hundred five pounds, long auburn hair and piercing green eyes. She was an uncommon beauty that caught and held the male attention and the females with the same taste for one of their own sex. She shot them all down with one single glance that said it all, 'not interested.'

The security team had cast admiring glances over her heavily endowed figure and she secretly smiled because none of them realized she out ranked them and was using her deep cover to make this meeting. Moving with a seductive sway to her hips she knew she had caught the attention of the Ensign behind her and threw him a come hither look over her shoulder. He winked and returned her smile then it was all back to business as usual.

She was summarily escorted into the office of Admiral Pressman. She could only imagine their thoughts and then recalled these men had been hand picked by her father for the very reason he always hand picked his men. They had been trained to guard their thoughts and hold their personal feelings in reserve to execute their duty faithfully to their superior officer.

" I looked at the Admiral he smiled invitingly to me offered me a chair and nodded to the security team and dismissed them. He held his soft chuckle of amusement until the room was clear.

"I love how you always seem to capture their attention and hold it. One of my tests to allow them to be a part of my personal guard if any one of them were to give you more than a smile, wink or try to get your information, I would throw them out on their butts and drum them out of the corp."

"He had sighed softly and studied me then smiled proudly. I knew then he was about to get serious and it was an assignment he had personally hand picked for me. I also knew I was not going to like where this all was going. Then he continued with his thoughts and the usual smoozing me to accept what he was about to order me to do."

"That I suppose is why you are so good at what you do Captain Jennings." Margo Jennings shrugged humbly and locked her gaze to the man that was her father. Though they did not share the same last name she was his daughter. A progeny of a night of passion shared between a beleaguered then Starfleet Commander and a Doctor from a rural community.

"I suppose you are starting this out with a compliment because you are proud and the fact you have a shit detail you want me to take and accept without comment or argument? What is this about and why am I here in your ready room?" She watched as her father leaned forward and pressed a few sensors on the table and an image was displayed on the view screen.

Margo had studied the image for a moment and noted the green eyes, auburn hair, the diminutive form in some sort of ornamental dress that denoted she held a position of power. It was foreign enough that it was not traditional Klingon dress from the ones she had seen before.

Turning her gaze on the man in front of her she held her own emotions in check and waited for the other proverbial show to drop. Patience had been a fortitude for her growing up and she knew now she had to wait for her father to get his thoughts together to express what he wanted or expected from her.

"Margo, this is M'lar, High Cleric to the Supreme Council of Boreth. She is in line to succeed her father upon his death. She is also shares a very close resemblance to you." Margo sat back and studied the features on the screen.

"We have the same eye color and hair color but Dad I don't have a turtle forehead if you had not noticed." She knew she was being derogatory. She had never had any kind of affinity to or for this race of barbarians and had resented being around them whenever the opportunity was afforded and she was forced to share space with them. Studying the image in front of her she smirked, she had never seen a small Klingon female before and this was certainly a first for her.

As an accent to what she had just pointed out she ran her index finger over her forehead. She watched him smile and with a flip of a couple more sensors he had her picture bisected on the screen and then enhanced the one of her slowly making her into a Klingon. When he had done his version of manipulations she had her remade Klingon picture superimposed over the Cleric's image and the images were a duplicating match to one another.

"Okay, I see it now so what has this to do with me? I am still wondering how such a tiny female Klingon could have found herself in a position of authority. I would have figured they would have thrown her back or killed her at birth because she did not meet the standards of being big and tall! " She was not sure if she liked this idea that was floating around in her mind of what exactly her father had wanted her to do.

"She was genetically designed with the DNA of Molar and Kahless. By combining the DNA of both the good and bad of the Klingon world her father as a tribute to his then mate A'Shira had her made small but powerful. Do not under estimate her daughter; she is far more than a tiny female with a wrinkled forehead. Fortunately for us, she also is an ally to Starfleet from this part of the Klingon world that kept itself separate from Qo'noS. Bear in mind that not much is known about the 'peaceful side of the Klingon population."

She had sat through his briefing her of what he expected and wanted and the reason for her participation. After he explained that there was some nasty manipulations going on involving the Cardassians and the Bajoran peace treaty she folded her fingers together over her stomach. She sat stone faced and listened to what he had proposed.

"So we will be taking you off the grid and depositing you on a nearby moon and you will stay there and start your training until you are needed. Will you do this for the old man?' There it was the parental guilt to get her to do what he wanted. She had watched him take on that pleading eye look watching her to gage her feelings about his request. To accent the importance of this assignment to him personally; he had stood and stepped around the table to stand behind her and gently began to massage her shoulders.

Always in the past that kind of cajoling had been a cue that she should be the dutiful daughter and do as her father expected and wanted. This time she was and had been more reserved simply because it dealt with the Klingons and he knew she had a problem with Klingons and why.

Blinking she sighed and continued with her log. "Once there, I was witness to something of an extraordinary nature. Even now I am not sure of what I am about to undertake, it would seem there is a faction of Klingons that are attempting to over throw the current peace treaty between Cardassia and Bajor. This is to throw the two worlds into another civil war as a form of a distraction to allow them passage into the neutral zone and the Romulan planet Remus. "

She shifted to get herself in a more comfortable position and closed her eyes and continued to dictate into her personal log. "Not only is this a problem with another civil war between Cardassia and Bajor but there is also a renegade faction of the Marquise that have decided to meddle in this affair. So, it appears I am in training to become a Klingon Cleric. It would further appear that I have a double or if you will a counter part in the Klingon Empire of Boreth."

"Can you imagine my surprise to discover that my counter part on Boreth is M'lar the High Cleric to the Council? She is the next in line to the Chair of the Supreme Clerk, a position that holds as much power and prestige as that peacock GowRon wishes to think he has as the head of the Klingon Council."

Taking a soft breath she continued with her thoughts. "The current chair of the Supreme Cleric is currently occupied by none other her father T'L'th." Reaching for her padd she brought up his image and studied it for a moment.

"From the intelligence gathered it appears she has a great deal of influence over the general populace and she is highly revered by them and it would be a foregone conclusion upon her father's passing to the great hall of warriors she will assume his position on the council."

Margo lifted the padd from the desk and flipped through the pages then rested her gaze on the face now peering back at her. "Apparently, she has been a leading influence over most the Cleric's warrior force. It is rumored that she is a direct descendent of Kahless the Unforgettable. She has even gotten the respect of most of the High Command in Qo'noS."

"Apparently, I will need to undergo some intensive training over the next three weeks to learn how to fight as a Klingon and to learn the language. I also understand that there are arrangements being made for me to actually meet the great and powerful M'lar her self." She yawned and closed her eyes for a moment to collect her thoughts. She was tired and she needed to sleep but sleep was not forthcoming at this point. She was conflicted with this new assignment. Truth be told she hated the Klingon race with the very fiber of her being and it was a prejudice that had gone back two generations before her.

"I wonder, since we look so much alike, if we indeed have the same temperament? I have to admit when my ire is up, my temper matches my hair much as my mother's temper did her red hair. I have to say the only saving grace out of his meeting will be that it most certainly be interesting. Never thought about coming face to face with an alternate race doppelganger. I must confess the thought of having a double both excites and repulses me." Flipping through her padd again she brought up the Klingon dietary habits frowned deeply and then and sighed.

"I have a problem with the requirements for the dining habits of the Klingon race. I am not accustomed to or have I ever desired to acquire a way of life as hostile or opposite of what I am or whom I represent. I am after all human. I do not know if I will be able to pull this off." She opened her eyes and looked at the quarters she had been placed in and sighed.

"The barbaric actions and habits of the Klingon contingency are so uncivilized. I know I am not as seasoned as some of the other operative that have been used. I also know my limitations. I am concerned that I may jeopardize this missin and will be considered withdrawing from this assignment. I though I would prefer the mines of Cardassia than to live amongst a group of savages such as the Klingons. I will study the computer-generated profile of M'lar and make a determination in the morning."

She shook her head and thought a moment and was angry with herself for being so negative about this assignment. "You would think with three degrees I could get past this personal affront to my life and life style by the simple suggestion I take this assignment as a personal favor for my father."

She stood and threw the padd on the desk top, stretched from the small of her back and rolled her neck left then right. "Right at this time, I am exhausted and need to rest. Perhaps in the morning I will have a better perspective or point of view." She turned to peer around the tight quarters and smiled.

"I think I should go to Admiral Namaghuchi and tell him of my reservations and request to be reassigned to a different detail. Although I am currently under standing orders to proceed with this current assignment. Whether I wish it or not." It was her turn to growl under her breath and she curled her hand into a tight fist and sighed again. "I don't like being a drama queen about this situation and perhaps if it were not for my great grandmother's experience that so affected my mother, may she rest in peace, I don't think I would have all these negative feelings."

She paced back and forth like a trapped animal and continued to purge her thoughts into her personal log. "My fears are that no matter how hard I plead, no matter what excuses I give, nothing short of resigning from Starfleet altogether will prevent me from being assigned to these very detestable task of living with a species I abhor and resent."

Then she let go with what it was about this whole assignment that had caught at her and stuck in her crawl. "I realize our relationship with the Klingon Empire has been tenuous to be sure but for me its personal and I should be above these feelings. After all the great Captain Kirk lost his son to the Klingon's vengeance and he was able to put aside his feelings. The difference is, I am not Kirk. I am Margo Jennings and human with real human feelings."

Pausing in her pacing she sighed deeply to release the tension from her body, then turned and looked down at the padd with the image of the woman that she was to meet. "Already I have found myself dreading this meeting with a woman that is supposed to resemble me. I wish I had more information. I just cannot bring myself to put my heart into this assignment."

She shook her head and hoped that by doing so it would shake loose some of these negative thoughts that were plaguing her. Then she began to speak softly again, "End log record date and time." She turned and walked out of the small room to a narrow hallway to another steel re-enforced door. Pressing her palm to the outside locking device she waited for the soft whoosh and the door opened. Entering the room she walked to a narrow but comfortable looking bed. This room like most safe house rooms was sterile and coldly impersonal.

The only thing of any personal nature was her clothing that now laid neatly packed in a compact silver case. Margo had been on a few assignments that had been hair raising and had placed her in jeopardy several times before. But nothing had been this deep cover and serious. It was going to require her to undergo surgery to alter her looks and make her look more like the Cleric.

That alone was unnerving her the most. She was truly afraid of becoming the one thing she hated the most and that was a Klingon. She knew it was silly fears that she would go so deep cover that she would loose a part of herself to a species that had caused her the most irritation in her practical life. That alone was an oxymoron, along with the fact she was a part of military Intelligence. She had never thought that the military had anything to do with intelligence. You had to be crazy and out of control to do half the things they expected her to do. So how had she come to this juncture in her life that had taken the practical out of the girl and the girl out of the practical? She was an adrenalin junkie.

Flopping down on her bed she closed her eyes and began to do a mental checklist of what she was going to have to do to begin this new assignment. "I will need to slowly start altering my diet. Perhaps I will supplement my diet with some nutrients cubes prior to attending the feasting functions. I also wonder how, I shall assimilate or acclimate to the Klingon way of life?"

This had been a check list of items she had summarily gone over at least ten times since she found she was being assigned to this newest mission. Frowning she sighed. "They are so uncouth, detestable, barbaric savages with no sense of dress or culture." Again there was the crux of the problem it always came down to the checklist of negatives that she was still wrestling with and how she would accomplish blending in and being accepted.

Reaching over to the padd on her side table she flicked through the pages and came to the one folder she had been looking at earlier. "Profile on M'lar, daughter of T'l'th." Reading through the first few paragraphs she surmised, "She is a hard driven female of some considerable importance, this we knew already." She read on and began to begrudgingly find she liked this female. "She took her right to accession at the age of eight, she has been rumored to been gifted with second sight so she could be a telepath. That would make her one up on her enemies."

"So, she can precog who she can trust and who she needs to snuff out. I just hope she learns to trust me and then maybe I can learn to trust her." She laid the padd on her chest and sighed. "perhaps if I put it down and then read it I can explain why I am having the most difficulty with being surgically altered as a Klingon."

Closing her eyes she thought about why she hated being thrown into this mission. Continuing to speak softly, Margo began to explain her aversion to being with the race known as Klingons.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Margo slept and as she slept she dreamed of the days she was young and had formed her angry impressions of the Klingons. It all started with the whisperings of her mother with her father and their talking about Margo’s great grandfather. She heard her mother plead with her grandfather to not pursue the information he apparently had received while doing duties as an Ambassador on Le’ite a moon that laid within sixteen parsecs of the planet of Boreth. 

“Dad, you promised to leave it alone. Now you expect me to just allow you to follow up on this . . .” Margo slipped next to the doorframe from the dining hall where her mother now stood her body ramrod straight and glaring at her father. Both adults were totally unaware that the small child of tender years of no more than five stood wide eyed watching the ‘discussion’ between parent and child. “This is utterly ridiculous and insane, you have no idea what you are walking into let alone if the information is legitimate.” 

Margo slid down into the shadows and folded her tiny body close to the door pressing her face to the wall she listened to the debate of whether or not he would go to Boreth and seek out this mysterious informant that had information on Ferrell Langstrum’s death. “Dad you can’t be serious! We have lost two of our own to the Klingons and why would you do this? Why would you put yourself at risk?” 

Closing her eyes she listened to the soft reasoning tones of her Grandfather and knew he had advanced on his daughter and brought her stiff body close to his for a fatherly hug. “Because I miss this from my own father. It is something I need to know what exactly happened to him and if I can recover his body and bring him home where he belongs then I have to do this. Surely, as my daughter you understand this.” 

Margo could see her mother’s body beginning to relax, imagined seeing her mother’s arms uncross, her cheek going to her father’s chest, her eyes closing and the tears sliding down her cheek. Margo sniffed she hated it when her mommy cried it was sad. “Just promise me you will be careful.” That was the last time that Margo saw her grandfather. She was told later that he had been murdered in one of the back ally streets of Boreth. His body had been eviscerated and what was left was not identifiable except by DNA results. 

Then the final straw that had sealed her hatred of the Klingons was when her mother disappeared while on an ambassadorial trip near the Klingon home planet of Qo’noS and later was reported having been imprisoned and eventually died while in captivity. This was enough that it closed her heart down to anything Klingon. So, she had lost her great grandfather, her grandfather and then her mother to the brutally that was Klingon and their ways. Margo hated them and she hated the fact she was extremely intelligent.

She had obtained three degrees before her eighteenth birthday and then she had tested for Starfleet academy. She had obtained one of the highest scores for a human and was immediately accepted into the officer’s training program. That was when she was finally introduced to her father. 

Her mother had told her that as a Jennings-Langstrum she was to hold her head proudly. “You come from a very long line of commendated Admirals!” Margo knew she had come from a long line of Starfleet Admirals. However, her mother had harped at her that they did not expect Margo’s choice to be Starfleet. 

It was expected or hoped that she would choose the Ambassadorial Corp. Her mother had harped on her abilities. “What with your intelligence and calm reasoning under fire you could be anything Go-go. My God you could be in law. I have never seen anyone that could talk herself out of an impossible situation like you did with that unruly crowd at the station.” 

Her mother was talking about the time she was sixteen and there had been a group of blackguard that came to the monorail station and had started to heckle and push people around. One unfortunate young man had taken an interest in young Margo standing with her arms full of packages and had purposely bumped her causing her packages to drop and roll to the center of the rail. 

Margo had promised her mother that she would wait for her at the South Street entrance. Her mother as usual was late. Now with the heckling and the young bucks wanting to cause trouble Margo was about to go ballistic until a would be hero came into the mix. Hiram Landry had been in her biology class and did not like how she was being harassed. 

“Why don’t you leave her alone you poor excuse for a man? You want to pick on little girls but not a man?” Hiram was six foot four and went a good two hundred pounds and had played quarter back for his second level education school. The boy did not like the odds of someone that could tower over him and he watched Hiram pick up Margo’s package. “You okay Margie?” He smiled and she wanted to melt into those deep blue eyes.

Nodding she spoke softly, “Thank you Hiram. It was nothing really I am sure he did not mean it.” She looked pointedly at the boy who now had three of his buddy come to his side and glare at Hiram. Margo read the signs just by their body language, they were a pack and Hiram was about to get jumped.

Seeing the train rolling into the station she waited for the doors to open shoved her packages into Hiram’s arms and shifted her body weight, throwing him back into the open door just as it was about to close allowing the train to pull away from the station. Watching him look helplessly at her he glanced to the side and saw five Cadets from the academy get off the train and stop to look at one very pretty girl facing off against five boys.

“Now, gentleman. Usually I am pretty even tempered and I can be nice and friendly. However, this situation does not call for diplomacy. It calls for action. I am not afraid to take action. I cold easily with four moves subdue all of you and embarrass you in front of these big strong men over here. I don’t think your ego could stand to have one small girl take you down so you have a choice, leave now or face total embarrassment and possible incarceration. I leave the choice up to you.”

Of course the testosterone enhanced males could not believe or want to believe one tiny girl could take them so one stepped forward, with one simple move she had swept him to the ground and held him by his throat, her eyes were locked to the other four. “This is just an example of what I can do, shall we proceed?” Again, two of them decided to try her and they found themselves down and for the count with two moves. Her eyes fell on the last two and she smiled. “That is three moves do I continue?” Her gaze never wavered. The two looked at the three on the ground. 

“I wasted a move so I might have to take two moves to take you down but if I do, I can assure you that you will not easily rise up and walk away with all your limbs in tack. If anything I plan to make an example of you and break your legs.” She had said it so softly and with such conviction the two left standing glanced down at the three she had put on the ground. “So?” She watched them glanced at their friends on the ground then to each other and turn and run off.

The Cadets started to laugh and applaud and watched the other three crawl off then rise and run after their friends. Again there was another round of cheers, whistles, and applause. Margo turned and did a stage curtsy with a smile. One young man, a Bajoran male stepped forward and patted her shoulder, to lock his fingers over her shoulder bone. His first mistake was touching her. His second mistake had been to allow his hand to linger on her shoulder. 

She had grabbed his hand and bent his thumb back with enough pressure to take him to his knees. “I appreciate the recognition of a fellow well-mannered member of Starfleet. I did not invite you to touch me.” She released his hand and to the young man’s embarrassment felt his face flush with his embarrassment. 

“Sorry.” His group backed away and moved on to their intended appointment. Which was one of the local pubs. That was when the legend of South Street was born and the more than drank the wilder the stories became about the tiny woman who took on twenty thugs and talked them into running away. When the word finally got back to her mother she smiled knowing that her daughter had finally saw the wisdom of using her talent to talk instead of fight. 

The memory of her mother brought a sad smile to her lips. Her mother had been so beautiful, smart and loving. She cherished those times she had spent with her mother. She was not an only child, she had a sister and a brother but in her world they had been born before her and were not in the house where she grew up. They had families of their own and she was just a reminder that their mother was still filled with passion and was obviously fertile. 

With no mother to guide her through her formative years she had to learn on her own by trial and error and then there was the boys that were beginning to take note of her and wanted to conquer the ice queen. The ardor of the males cooled as they discovered whom her father was once she was actually enrolled in the academy. She became the Admiral’s off limits daughter and the ice queen. Margo did not care what she was called they were petty comments and did not affect her personally.

That gave her time to study and then surpass the other cadets in a relatively short period of time and when the final test was given in the Borg Attack simulator, which had replaced the defunct Kobiashi Maru simulation. She like Kirk had cheated to win. She knew that was the only logical way to advance was by cheating, the thing was she had to make sure it did not look like she had cheated. 

Needless to say she passed and surprised her instructors with her manipulations of the scenario to have it be a win-win situation for all involved. Try as they might they could not figure out how she managed to change the scenario to bring about the win she had accomplished. Her father had watched her with pride brimming from the core of his career and had laughed when the techs tried to find where she back doored the program and turned it around. She also discovered that her instructors were a lot like the Klingons she detested all bark and no manners. 

After she had been able to select the method of service to Starfleet she was intrigued and challenged by the Intelligence Corp. She could have been a Jag officer if she had wanted it, she could have gotten her law degree in an year and passed the bar, but it was a snooze. She could have selected a star ship and been the resident Ambassador but again that was not exciting enough. What she wanted was the behind the scene intrigue and espionage. 

Back corridors of Deep Space Nine

The wiry thin figure dressed in black hugged the walls pressed into the shadows. With the years of plying his trade he inched along the wall until his fingers found the right deviation and with a subtle amount of pressure he pressed and felt the wall give. Sliding into the opening he controlled his breathing. Looking over the room he saw the area most likely to keep something not wanting to be found. Smiling he started forward and then heard the voices outside the door. 

In that split moment of decision-making he dove for the safe and then in the wink of an eye had found what was needed and replaced it with the duplicate. Turning as the door opened he slipped his prize into his bag, activated his transport pin and felt the disrupter fire whiz past him as he fizzled from view. 

The bridge crew stood expectantly waited for the form to materialize. Each one held a hand close to a disrupter just in case it was not whom they had expected to be on their bridge. The figure appeared was a compact nicely built male of perhaps five feet ten inches tall. His piercing blue eyes shifted around his surroundings and his easy smile spread across his handsome chiseled features. With a flick of his head he flipped his bangs back out of his eyes. “Hi honey! I am home!”   
Janae watched his crew break into smiles and go back to their duties. 

“Sheesh you could show me a little love?” he cracked moving to take up his position at the helm of his ship. Slumping into his command chair he sighed deeply reached into his bag of holding and pulled out the object he had just risked war and his life for. “This children is what will keep us fat and happy for the next six months.” He smiled looking at the shapely form of Mara bent over the sensor board. “We are not out of the soup just yet Captain. We have a Klingon bird of Prey decloaking off the starboard bow moving into bay twelve.” 

“Then let us not allow them a chance to scan us and lets head to Boreth, I will need my shuttle prepared and we will go in stealth so I can return to M’lar what she has been harping on for the past sixteen hours.” He turned to Modak his chief security officer and handed him the object that looked like a golden gem encrusted dust collector. “Put that in the shuttle in the co-pilot’s seat and be very careful the tubes inside are priceless and cannot be replaced.”

Jamugu walked to his Captain’s chair, he was an odd looking male for his species, covered in fur looking a lot like a oversize walking man-wolf. He was a true Senisian bred male an original to Boreth from eons back. His deep-set black eyes peered at the object and with gentle over large clawed hands he reached to touch the sacred chalice. “You know where I come from on Boreth, this was something that was just rumored to be not believed to actually exist. Now to see it.” His voice had held a reverence for something first discovered and proven to be true.”

“Jam back off boy, you know its true. You did not believe in M’lar and she existed just like this thing. She had the sacred trust and someone from inside gave her up for a few gold bars and promises of some hallow glory. Now what we need to do is find out who set her up and continue to allow her to do her duty to the temple and the Klingon Empire.” 

He watched the overly large male Senisian drop his clawed talon tips from the container and smiled, it was an eerie smile with those wolfish teeth displayed making it look like he was baring his teeth to attack. “You are right. He stepped back to navigation and took up his chair. His gaze set to the viewport watching the star field around the ship. 

Mara was a shapely well-built and muscled bodied Elasian female. Her tears were rumored to be an aphrodisiac to any that let the tears touch their skin. She could make them fall in love with her. That was why no one on Janae’s ship the Tori was allowed to go near her during her emotional cycles and if they did they had to wear gloves and avoid her tears. To say Mara was beautiful was an understatement. To say she was deadly in battle and to under estimate he was a death sentence. 

“Boss, we have scans from the space station. Odo is requesting permission to board the ship.” She turned with a hint of tension on her face and the tightening of her body said she was preparing for flight or a fight. 

Janae looked at Mara and smiled, it was one of those kinds of smiles that spread across his face and lit up his eyes with a hint of mischief and an indication he had a brilliant idea. “Modak, put this on the console in front of Jamugu. Jamugu put the little dinosaur you stole from that human last week on top of it along with that stupid stuffed tribble. Mara do invite the good Chief of security onto the ship.” Janae watched his orders being taken out as the transporter fizzled another androgynous looking figure with predominately male features onto the bridge.

“Janae, why is it that whenever you are on station I always getting a complaint?” Odo stepped forward and faced Janae. The Bajoran male smiled, his eyes twinkling.

“Odo, she did not complain while I was in her bed.” He smirked and Odo showed no emotion. He looked around the bridge and began to pace over the compact and neatly kept area watching each of the crewmembers.

“That was not what she complained of and you know it.” Odo paused next to Jamugu laying his hand on his console. His allowed his eyes to shift over the others on the ship then they came to rest on the stuffed tribble and the dinosaur resting on the pretty container. He reached for the tribble and rested it in his hand and looked at Janae. “She wants her bracelet back. You give me the bracelet and I won’t let this go any further than a strong warning.” Odo placed the tribble back on the pretty container and placed his hands on his hips and waited.

Janae sighed deeply, “I think she stuffed it in my pants to give me an excuse to come back, so I took it as her giving me a thank you gift.” He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a sparkling chain with a teardrop diamond dangling from a small ring. Standing Janae smiled then stepped to Odo and handed the trinket over. With a soft sigh he shook his head. “She was memorable but alas I shall not revisit her again.” 

“It probably is the best that you steer clear of her, she brings me as much trouble as you seem to do when you are on station. Why not by-pass us next time and go straight to Bajor, the last time I checked they had eradicated the writs for your detainment and you are free and clear to visit your Uncle Nemor. He misses you Janae and you owe him a visit at least.” 

Janae affected a chastised look and walked back to his chair and slumped in it. “I would visit him more often. I just don’t get along with that new mate he chose she and I are not fit to be in the same room. She tries to mother me and frankly a female that is around the same age as me does not fit the profile for mother of the year.” 

Odo pocketed the trinket and looked at Mara, “It is good to see you again Marajade LaRue, I said it before and I say it again, the next time you exit this ship, please register with the docking master your emotional cycle. We don’t need a riot on this station.” He looked at Modak and the Jamugu. “I have no problem with either of you two. If you continue to hang out with this guy I will suspect that will not be the case.” He nodded, touched his transport pin and fizzled from sight. 

Janae smacked his hands together and pushed himself from the helm. “See plain sight! Distract and confuse then in plain sight. Okay group lets head to Boreth, we have a very profitable meeting to make and a reputation to save.” Janae felt the usual brief disorientation that warp speed made when they went from light speed to warp. He walked to the turbo lift waited for the pneumatic doors to open and allow him entry. “I will be in my quarters when we get to Boreth’s air space let me know.”

Chamber of Decades   
Temple of Kahless, Boreth

She was an enigma and something rarely seen in the Klingon culture, most Klingons by the age of majority had reached the height of six feet or better and tipped the scales at a healthy weight of two hundred fifty pounds of solid muscle. She was to the casual observer no more than perhaps five foot two inches and maybe hit the weight of one hundred ten pounds or less but she like other Klingons was solid muscle. Her eyes were jade green and her hair a deep rich color of brown with red-gold highlights that caught the light and made her appear she carried a halo of fire around her head. 

Today she wore her ornamental robes of her office, the High Cleric of Council of Priests for Boreth. She paced the floor looking to an open receptacle and noted it was empty. Chewing her bottom lip she sighed again and stepped towards the opening and stared at it hoping it was not empty but held the Chalice that held the only DNA of Kahless left on the planet. Her breast heaved with her withheld anger and her eyes narrowed and she did not turn to face whomever had decided to enter her alter room. She knew who was there.

“Bi’Anka?” She turned to fix that green cold gaze on the female warrior that towered over her petite form. The Senisian wolf warrior had been genetically altered to appear more Klingon than Senisian. The only part of her appearance that allowed anyone to know she was not full-blooded Imperial Klingon was her eyes. They were elliptically shaped like a cat and she spoke not a word just looked at her mistress. The silence annoyed the cleric.

“Speak and say it. I can hear your thoughts even though you speak not a word Bi’Anka and it is annoying so say it and let it out.” M’lar pushed past the female warrior that had been selected to be her bodyguard from her eighth year and together the two had grown up to be more like sisters than guard to cleric. 

“I will only ask mistress to be allowed to gut the one that did this offense and upset you. I have heard the Bajoran is on his way and that the gutro GowRon is also on his way with that whelp he hopes to marry off to you.” Her words had been soft, her look feral and her manner one of contained anger. 

“Well he is not going to marry me off to anyone Bi’Anka, he is going to be in for a shock when he tries to embarrass me in front of my own father. I just want to know whom within our ranks has betrayed this house and the Temple of Kahless with such an affront?” 

Bi’Anka’s tall slender body moved with pent up anger and energy she wanted to kill something and she did not care who or what it was that met the sharp end of her blade. Her long black hair held light streaks of white and her armor was typical of most the cleric’s guard only made from a finer material that matched M’lar’s own armor. “I promise you mistress once the traitor is discovered his blood will anoint my blade.” 

M’lar watched the doors to her alter room slide open and the echo of the action reacted off the vaulted ceilings. A very tall and heavily armed warrior entered his gaze traveled over the room to land on Bi’Anka and then to his mistress. He wore the armor of the House of T’L’th and his demeanor was one of business and nothing more than devotion to the house that had selected him from birth to protect and guard the cleric’s of Boreth. 

“Tork?” M’lar stepped forward the soft flow of her robes dragging the floor to dance around her ankles. The plunging neckline would have distracted any other male but this male was used to the sight of his mistress. She stood poised at the top of the dais and folded her arms under her breasts and waited for his report. He bowed to her and went to one knee.

“My Lady M’lar, your father has summoned you to his Chair, you are requested along with Bi’Anka to present yourself now.” He kept his head bowed and awaited M’lar to dismiss him. 

M’lar sighed deeply and then hearing a familiar sound behind her turned and smiled at the chalice that had been taken was now appearing in the receptacle that had been vexing her earlier. She glanced to Bi’Anka and smiled. “Tell my father, I wish to change and will join him shortly.” She watched Tork rise turn smartly to the door and go out of sight.

“He took his time getting that back.” Bi’Anka stepped forward and closed the receptacle. For the first time in thirty-six hours M’lar smiled. “Yes but he did it now did he not?” She turned and walked down the steps and headed to her chambers to change, for this show down she wanted to look her most regal and intimidating.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

M’lar marched down the stairs and out the pneumatic doors and the arched hallways that were made of stone and steel. Her feet fell with soft and near silent footfalls as she made her way to her privatorium. Walking to the wall she laid her hand on the panel and watched the door slide silently open to reveal an interior room that held row upon row of gowns. S

he walked down the first row found a gown of red diaphanous material with a low plunging neckline. Taking it down she smiled. If she were supposed to go down in flames of shame then she would show them the true nature of the High Cleric to Boreth. “I think its time GowRon and that pup Kantae learned exactly who they are dealing with when it comes to a true Cleric.” She muttered to herself more for reassurance. 

“You plan to use sexual persuasion?” Bi’Anka stepped into the secret room. Looked around at all the finery her mistress possessed, walking to the back wall she looked at another wall and pressed a palm to the wall and another panel opened this time displayed was every imaginable weapon ever used by any Klingon warrior. She pulled to small thin bladed knives from the wall laying them on a shelf beneath the display. “Will you want a disrupter to wear on your hip or will the knives be enough?” 

M’lar smiled, “Bi’Anka the knives are not necessary in my father’s alter room. But if it will make you feel better, she turned now dressed in the red gown that hugged her body like a second skin. “Then give them to me.” She held out her arm her palm up. The gown draped in layered slits to her wrist around her wrists she wore silver bracers with the house of T’L’th’s symbol embossed in the metal. Taking the knives she slid them into her thigh straps. 

When she walked to the exit of her dressing room, the long gown moved around her slender legs to reveal sculpted well-muscled legs, like the sleeves it too was layered in slits. The neckline plunged to her naval revealing a very healthy portion of her cleavage. The hint of steel glistened under the light and lay snug against her inside thigh. Walking to another wall she laid her palm over the wall’s panel. Once again the panel slid back to reveal three silver and two golden headpieces. Lifting one of the silver ones of a simple circlet she laid it on a shelf opened a drawer beneath the panel and pulled out a red veil. Laying the veil over her long curling hair she laid the circlet on top. 

Walking back to her dressing room she found a pair of anklet boots with spiked heels. Sliding them on she felt at least four inches taller. They were like the rest of her current mode of dress silver accents to the blood red gown she wore. “Now let us go see father.” She smiled and it was a deliciously triumphant smile as the sound of her heels walking down the silver plated hallway heralded her arrival to the Supreme Cleric’s alter room. 

With the whoosh of the doors opening she paused for dramatic affect and saw all eyes of those present turn to view her. GowRon looked on with a hint of admiration at the beauty before him and his nephew. If he had not already taken a mate she would have been a temptation for him to add to his house. With a sideways glance at his nephew he saw the lust burning in his eyes watching her make her entrance into the alter room. For a woman about to be shamed she walked with the confidence and arrogance of most clerics to the stairs and up them to take her position by her father.

“You summoned me?” She glanced down at the larger than life seated figure of her father at her side, while she stood with a degree of surface respect. Beneath the surface the man that sat in his Imperial Robes of his Office as the Supreme Cleric of the High Council of Boreth knew his daughter was seething with anger beneath that cool façade. She rested the palm of her hand on the back of his chair and looked with a superior attitude to those that stood below.

Her gaze slid over the interior guard, Tork, HmFic, Bi’Anka, were her guards although she knew that the gnarled old hulking form of HmFic was loyal to her father he was still her guard. Then there was Toroth, an unknown and she was unable to read him. Her gaze shifted to L’Marq, another unknown, next to him was Morag another unknown that had recently been added to her guard. Shifting her gaze only she looked around the room and her gaze went to her fathers guard, Jovon, K’ T’err Klorak and finally to Chang the great grandson of the dead Admiral that had tried to take down Kirk. The door opened and Balak entered to take up his position by GowRon’s side and Kantae. 

M’lar was not foolish enough to have not sensed that there were more from GowRon’s ship standing and lining the hallway she just walked down outside these hallow halls. She could smell them and sense their fear her reputation had preceded her to Q’onoS of that she was sure their minds were chaotic with their thoughts and she was getting a headache trying to separate who was a problem from who was going to turn and run if she displayed her abilities to them.

His voice sounded tired and his anger was as barely contained as hers yet he sat placidly on his alter and spoke with a deep baritone voice in a room designed to carry and react the voice back and around the room. “

Yes, daughter I summoned you. It appears an allegation pertaining to your trust has been made. GowRon has indicated that you are no longer in possession of the chalice of the Old ones as a matter of fact.” 

He flicked his wrist and a door behind the alter open and a floating disc moved into view bearing a very good resemblance to the Sacred Chalice. “He claims that they took this from your holding.” M’lar glanced at the chalice sitting pristinely on the disc and glanced to Kantae and then GowRon who both appeared to be very smug. 

She said nothing she waited she knew that the offer was going to be made. “It is obvious that your house has been breached and the trust that was given to such a poor example for a High Cleric has been misplaced. But if you are amenable to my recommendation, I shall propose a liaison to keep this breach quiet and save the embarrassment to your house T’L’th.” 

T’L’th glanced to his daughter standing very still and holding the arrogance he had come to appreciate. “Oh and what liaison is that the Head of the Council of Qo’noS would propose?” he felt her body tense next to his. He knew when he had her altered genetically he had her enhanced and knew she was scanning all of those present and even those in the hallway. He needed to give her an edge and he had done precisely that, he had given her mind control over others. He knew she would be small like her mother. So, she needed something more and today he was going to see he had made the right decision. 

“I propose a marriage between your house and your daughter to my house and my nephew.” He smiled he had laid out his plan and so far he was not getting the reaction he had expected. GowRon thought there would be outrage and anger spewing forth and a show of defiance instead he looked at M’lar and saw there was a look of deference. That was when he knew they had something they had kept from those present.

“What say you daughter would you wish an alliance by marriage between the two houses?” He finally turned his gaze to his daughter and she smiled. Something no one in that room expected to see from her. The look was one of triumph and for a moment GowRon had wondered if they had second-guessed them and was now going to allow them an insight into why they were taking his offer as a joke.

“I say that whelp does not have the stamina to wed a daughter sired by you. I would say that he boast of something that is an impossible feat to have accomplished since the true chalice is still in its repository under guard and secure. That this . . .” she lifted the chalice they had presented to the assembly and threw it to the foot of the alter. 

The action had caused a sudden gasp of outrage by the others in the room, eyes wide they watched as the chalice shattered and nothing was inside the container. “This is a fake father. Bi’Anka bring forth the true Chalice to show the Supreme Cleric he may rest easy that the trust has been maintained.” Her gaze shifted to Morag and then she read him, he had been the traitor. Without moving her gaze from him she directed telepathically her thoughts to Tork, “Tork, without letting him know you are shifting positions move to Morag he is the traitor.” Then she shifted direction to her personal bodyguard, “Bi’Anka, Morag is the traitor back up Tork when you return to chambers.” 

Both Tork shifted his weight and subtly without notice took up position in the shadows behind Morag. M’lar scanned his thoughts as he shifted guiltily on his feet. “That is impossible I took that without anyone’s knowledge how was it that they have the real chalice and GowRon had the fake?” 

Bi’Anka walked with head held high and contempt in her look as she passed the honor guard of GowRon outside the Supreme Clerics alter room. Walking with the confidence she had been bred she removed the chalice from its place of holding and carried it with reverence back to the alter room. Entering the room she advanced to the alter steps and waited for M’lar to come down the stairs to retrieve it from her. 

M’lar stepped down those steps with a decided click of her heels on each step to pause with head held high and reached for the sacred trust and lifted it overhead. “I give you the trust and the duties of my office in this object of my duties to the Empire and the Trust of the Cleric’s of Boreth. I give you the holding of the last DNA samples of Kahless the Unforgettable and Molar the Beast. I give you the tubes of time and ages to preserve the history that is mine alone to hold” 

She turned and her father sent the floating disc down the steps for her to place the chalice on, which she did with reverence. Then palming her hand over the lid she lifted the lid and reached inside to pull forth the silver cylinders that held the DNS of Kahless and Molar and brandished them for all to see. “So, you see there is some chicanery afoot but not from this house father so I say I am against any alliance with a house that would be so lacking in honor to try and force a marriage between two houses that cannot be more the polar opposite of each other.” 

Kantae looked shocked and turned to his Uncle. “Morag promised that the vessel I had was the true holding of the trust Uncle!” He felt the sting of a back handed slap across his face and saw the look of shock on his nephew’s face. “Uncle?” M’lar shifted her gaze to Bi’Anka and noted she had positioned her self in front of Morag and when Kantae mentioned Morag’s name she had spun so fast that before Tork’s blade could find its target, Bi’Anka had already gutted him with a low growl and a howl of vengeance. 

Morag never knew what had struck him down. “Traitor!” Bi’Anka snarled and then spit on his slumped and bleeding form as he fell face forward. The door opened and GowRon’s honor guard who had drawn weapons swarmed the room. The Supreme Cleric’s guard had taken up a position of protection with M’lar’s in front of the Cleric’s chair on the alter. 

T’L’th stood looking down at his daughter. She turned looked up at her father and nodded. Turning back she faced those that stood ready to fight at any signal from GowRon or show of force against GowRon. Closing her eyes she lifted her arms forward and pushed her thoughts out to those that stood facing her. “Sleep!” She commanded and the word echoed around the room. Those that had the command directed to them dropped their weapons and slumped to the floor in a sound sleep. 

“Now, Kantae whom else did you plant in my guard to betray this house? Did you not realize that I would never allow my trust to be violated and made vulnerable to you? And you GowRon should know this house this planet will always support you in your stand as the Head of the Klingon Council. These dishonorable displays do not need to come between two houses of power.” M’lar had stepped towards GowRon and then saw Kantae pull the blade from his leg holding. 

“You Bitch, you should never have been allowed to breathe your father should have fed you to the lava pits or suffocated you in your cradle!” Kantae had spent so much time spouting out his spittle with his anger and his words he did not see her lift her hand and narrow her eyes. “Crush.” She clamped her hand shut and a howl of rage and pain filled Kantae as every bone in his hand was shattered and split through his skin. Blood oozed down his arm as he lifted his hand in shocked discovering that he no longer had a hand that was recognizable.

From the rear of Kantae another blade was drawn and the single thrust was a killing one as it found its mark and was driven up into both his hearts and twisted. GowRon had the look of blood lust in his eyes as he watched his nephew slump forward and he pushed him off his blade. “He was worthless any way. I have more nephews. You can throw his body to the lava pits. You will of course release my men from your spell witch and allow us to leave with some dignity I hope.” He actually smiled for M’lar’s benefit gave her a half bow and then turned to her father and nodded to him.

“Until later T’L’th. If I know my nephew which I thought I did one thing is for certain Morag is the only traitor you have to contend with this day. I will leave you until later.” He turned and marched passed the fallen men in front of the door paused and looked back at the glint in M’lar’s eyes. 

She smiled and whispered, “Awaken.” The men began to stir and moaned. 

GowRon barked, “Get up you lazy fools we have business to attend back on Qo’noS!” Turning he commanded to be transported and walking out into the hallway his body began to shimmer and he was gone, the honor guard as well began to shimmer and they too were gone. 

M’lar looked at Bi’Anka and nodded. “Return the trust to the holding and Tork, clean up this mess it disgraces my father’s temple.” She turned bowed to her father who in turn nodded his head to his daughter behind a mask of cool reserve he watched her glide from his chambers and smiled. When she knew she was no longer in public view she picked up her pace and hurried to her chambers to change. 

Rushing into her privatorium she paused, stretched across her bed was none other than Janae. “I take it all went well?” He said casually as he studied his friend dressed like some street corner hooker, which he did not mind it was pleasing to the eye. She walked past his reclined form on her bed and entered her changing room.

“You were close on this one.” She called from the interior of her dressing room. When she re-emerged she was dressed in a simple black tunic over form fitting breeches wearing knee high boots. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. “Your payment will be deposited in the account of your choosing.” She found a belt and slipped it on. Standing relaxed in front of the Bajoran she smiled. “Comfortable?” 

“Actually, your bed sucks, it’s hard and bites into my ass.” He rubbed his butt as an example of what he had just observed. With one fluid movement he rolled to a standing position. “So where do you want to go to celebrate, can you get the key to Daddy’s shuttle and we could go to that little pub down the road that has such delightful Orion slave girls that are ever so adoring and loving for a certain price.”

M’lar sighed deeply slumped down on the hard stool by the bed and looked at her friend. “I am not going anywhere if you want to go, in that drawer over there are some gems, take them they can be used for barter and you can I am sure bargain for at least fifty bars of gold latinum if you want.” She watched as he sauntered to the drawer she indicated, slid it open with one finger reached in and pulled out three of the twenty gems he estimated was there. 

“Three is plenty for now my dear. And it is your loss not wanting to go celebrate. So what will you do now that you have placed GowRon in his place?” He walked to the door of her inner sanctum and paused in the open doorway looking at her as he crossed his arms and legs and looked down the hallway seeing Bi’Anka moving with force towards her mistress’s room. “Ut oh here comes trouble and it looks pissed.” He smiled tilted his head to M’lar blew Bi’Anka a kiss and pressed his teleport pin and shimmered from sight.

“That Bajoran is nothing but trouble my lady, your father wishes to speak with you and he is not happy.” Bi’Anka watched her mistress frown and sigh. Turning to the open doorway she walked past Bi’Anka. “I would say after today nothing will be the same again my lady.” 

M’lar walked once again down the hallway her footfalls falling silent on the steel flooring. She walked past the alter room and continued down the hallway to the Chamber of the ages, walking into the room that had always given her chills upon entering. She paused before the image of Kahless and genuflected. “Grandfather I trust your guidance and obey your commands, you pointed to this star called Boreth and said look for you here and here is where you will be. I am here my honored one and ready to do whatever is needed in your name and the name of the Council of Clerics.”

“Child, you bend before a statue when you have me to turn to and ask my wisdom why do you always treat me as if I did not exist?” The voice was filled with tenderness and kindness and she smiled. Here was the reason she had been given the trust of the remaining DNA of Kahless and Molar. Here was why GowRon did not trust the clerics of Boreth and here was a living representation of what had been used to help design her. 

Pivoting on the balls of her feet she turned and watched his arms open wide. She rushed to his arms and felt those strong loving arms enclose her in a tight embrace. “M’lar you worry too much. You should know that I could never be disappointed in you. You are a part of me and in that I will always live on. What troubles you today?” He pushed her back to peer down into her wide green eyes and smile. She was a true Imperial beauty of the Klingon race. 

She snuggled into his hold and let out all her fears and anxieties to him over the near fiasco that had just occurred in her father’s alter room. With each word uttered she felt the tension leave her body and a wave of relief flood her. As she cleansed and confessed she felt the weight of her world fall from her shoulders and the soft utterings of a man she had come to call grandfather. “There, there child. You are so young to have so much put on your shoulders. Would you rather not have a mate and bring fine babies into the world to raise as warriors for the word of Kahless?” 

He had pushed her back to peer down into her wide and loved filled eyes. “No Grandfather, I was made to be an extension of your beliefs and you know should I marry, my position is forfeited. I would rather spread your words and show the Imperial Klingon world that the way of Kahless is the right way and the words you say are the right words to find victory and to protect those that cannot protect themselves.” He brushed her hair from her face bent and lightly kissed her forehead.

“You have good hearts M’lar, you should go to your father I believe he is rather upset with the turn of events today and is seeking a way to educate you to the ways of the world and the ways of the other species that surround our planets.” With those words uttered she knew her fate had been sealed she just did not know how much it was going to affect her until she had the meeting he was demanding.

Getting one last hug from Kahless she turned and continued through the hall past the statues of Kahless and Molar caught in a deadly fight. She knew it by mote she had stared at it from the time she could walk and would come in here to walk around the many statues that adorned this hall. There were the statues of Kahless going through the river of blood, the ride of the dark fleet, then the forging of Kahless’ bat’leth as it was made from one of his hair out of molten lava. 

Finally she arrived at the rear of the hall and passed down a more ancient cave like structure to come up before a metal door and placed her palm to the door’s surface. A tinny voice spoke “You may enter daughter of T’L’th.” The door slid open to a wide expanse of living quarters that belonged to the Supreme Cleric of Boreth. Her father reclined on a chase holding a padd in his hand. He like she had changed into something more comfortable. Not at all like what those of extreme power the Klingon Empire were expected to wear.

“M’lar come in and sit down we have much to discuss.” He laid down the media device sat up and looked at his daughter. “Today you nearly shamed this house. I would not have been able to prevent your marriage to that whelp had you and that Bajoran pup not managed to pull a miracle out of your ass. So, it occurred to me that perhaps I needed to send you out into the world to experience what you have been sheltered from for so long.”

M’lar stood up from her chair, her eyes blazing her breasts heaving and her fear of what he was about to proclaim was beginning to eat away at her. “What are you doing father? What are you proposing?” 

He held up his hand. “The Head of Starfleet Command had requested we allow them a ship of Klingon Warriors from Boreth. Therefore, I am assigning you as the Admiral over the Bird of Prey Havoq under the Captaincy of K’Ter’r, you will take Tork, Bi’Anka, Delila, HmFiC, Dovka, Ashira, and any other of my guard you deem would help you on your assignment, you will do this for a period of one year. I expect by the end of that time you shall have gathered a great deal of experience that will help you in your duties once you return.” 

He watched her pale, then trembled with her pent up frustration and turn on her heel, her color going high with her anger. “M’lar where are you going?” He watched her stop at the door, her head held proud her back straight and her fists clinched.

“I am doing what any warrior would do prior to going out on assignment, I am going to get drunk!” She slammed out of his quarters and disappeared into the shadows of the hall outside to his shouts and commands of her to return to his presence immediately.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

K’Ter’r House of Morag sat at the head of his table in the dining hall. He was a war proven warrior that had seen more action in his short forty-five years than most his young inexperienced crew. A large male with slightly greying hair, beady small eyes that missed nothing, and a large body that ached more than felt good he sat back and scratched, belched and farted. He was happy. The scratch ceased the itch, the belch took the pressure from his guts, and the fart annoyed those in the dining hall. 

He smiled hearing the muttered complaints about what the captain’s diet must have been to cause such a noxious odor to come from his body. Three warriors stood up with their plates and left the area; which was fine by the Captain he did not like them any way. He was still smarting over the newest orders that had been sent to him by the High Council of Boreth. He was a seasoned warrior with a honorable service to the Empire and the Clerics and what had they done for him? Given him a ship of misfits and screw-ups and in need of repairs. 

Every time he tried to push this bucket of bolts into warp five it would buck and shake much like his ex-wife when she wanted to make love. He should have killed her off long ago but could not find a good enough reason to do so. Besides she had whelped him two strong sons that had crawled up the ladder of success under GowRon. Now, to add insult to injury he was informed he would be having more new crewmembers and he needed to bring this poor excuse of a ship to dry dock for refitting for someone befitting the station they held.

When he had pressed and asked whom this new member was he as told he was being ordered to take the Supreme Cleric as his Councilor and Ambassador on the ship and she would be with them for a year? He had moaned inwardly, now he was being used as a babysitter for the Supreme Cleric’s brat. He of course had never met the wench, but there were abundant rumors floating around to denote her as trouble and possibly possessing the unearthly powers of a witch something that had been bandied about since her birth and appearance in the Temple of Kahless. The last thing he needed on this ship was to have rumors get out of control.

He ordered the ship to make way to the docking station on the perimeter of Boreth’s nearest moon and waited his turn to put his ship in dry dock so it could be upgraded and retrofitted. He had been ordered to bring his second of command and to appear in the Hall of Echoes to stand before T’L’th. Something he did not really want to do but would because it was his duty and the duty he owed to the man and his house. His father had given his father a place on the council and then by succession had given his son the standing as a captain upon his return from battle with the JemHadar. He had many glorious and wonderful stories to tell but unfortunately the crew he was given with his commission did not care. 

Disgruntled and feeling a bit put upon, he took his ship and his commission and went forth in space and was content to let these misfits continue to muck up the assignments so he could find reasons to punish them. After two years of this constant bickering and tom foolery with his crew he was ready to resign his commission and retire to the far side of the planet and spend the rest of his days drunk. Now, he was to be a glorified baby sitter for a spoil brat. 

Allowing one more rather loud and very obnoxious sounding wet fart to escape he shook his pant leg laughed as one crewmember actually turned green and rushed from the room. Walking out the door he headed to his quarters at least there was some really nice bottled year of bloodwine hidden in his safe. He could easily get himself drunk on that bloodwine and sleep it off all the way back to Boreth.

Hidden Safe House Somewhere in the Alpha Quadrant

Margo had spent the past seventy-two hours of rigorous training on the Klingon way of warfare, from hand to hand combat to tactical manipulations, She was tired and sore and the holodeck simulator was getting one heck of a workout. She used all her pent up anger and energies to throw herself into learning this Klingon and the way she walked, talked and dealt out justice. 

Finishing a grueling workout on an obstacle course which parameters had been sent to her by deep cover intelligence she was sore, hot, and tired and she did not look forward to the next forty-eight hours. At the end of which she would be required to undergo facial reconstruction to finally be made over in the image of the female Klingon she was to double. This final touch was what was the biggest insult to her. 

To have to look like one was almost too much for her to bear. The one thing that held her back from going rogue and not accepting this assignment knew once on Boreth or around the terminals of the Borethian Empire she might finally learn what had happened to her great grandfather, her grandfather and her mother. This was the only point to this assignment that was a saving grace in one form. 

The automated voice of the computer alerted her to an incoming message from her father. Margo stopped at the last obstacle and canceled the program’s continuance. Walking out to the hallway she reached for her away case and pulled a towel from it wiping the mud and sweat from her face she continued down the hallway to her ready room and sat down. “Put him through now.” She waited for the view screen to come to life and the face of her father appeared before her.

“Hello Kitten looks like you have been working out.” He smiled and that was when she saw how much he had aged over the past few years. His hair was more white than grey, the lines that etched his eyes were deeper from him crinkling his eyes when he was thinking or working on something and the crevices around his nose and mouth had deepened threatening to turn into jowls. The only thing that saved him from that was he worked out regularly and did not have one ounce of body fat that was not necessary on his body. 

The smile had gone from genuine to superficial and she knew he was under a great deal of stress especially with her fighting him all the way on this new assignment. 

“Father, to what do I owe the pleasure of this contact? I thought I was to be deep cover are you using secured channels?” She leaned back and put her feet up on the console smudging mud from her workout on the smooth pristine surface of the console. She brushed her dirty hand through her hair and tilted her head waiting for what was so important that he would risk exposing her and her position. 

“We just received Intel that GowRon was on Boreth with his nephew Kantae and that he was there to force an embarrassment on the Cleric. Apparently, M’lar has a sacred trust to hold and someone was able to remove that trust. However, we understand that someone from entourage was able to retrieve it, replace it with a replica and the tables were turned on GowRon. I further understand that GowRon’s house is minus one nephew.” He smiled thinking of what must have transpired in that alter room. 

“I see so she has made an enemy of GowRon?” She was beginning to like this female Klingon. “So she has a really high placed enemy that has to be watched now as well as what is already in play in the file I have?” she sat up, leaned forward and folded her hands in front of her smearing the mud over her arms and her console.

“So it would appear. I understand that you are scheduled for surgery tomorrow?” He watched her stiffen look down at her dirty body and then watched her shoulders heave as she let out a long held breath to relieve her tension. Slowly she raised her head and those eyes locked to her father’s eyes and she just nodded. 

“O900. Are you going to be there?” She actually wanted him there when she went in for the reconstruction of her features. She watched the emotions play over his face and then he sat back and closed his eyes. 

“Do you really think that is wise for me to be present for this? I mean if that is what you want I can be there.” He did not want to risk anyone knowing he had an interest in this operation he had his own agenda for getting his daughter into a high place of trust within the Borethian Empire. He watched a hint of disappointment wash over her face as he waited for her answer.

“Nope not necessary, guess that is all we have to discuss?” She had become abrupt and was hurt her father was going to abandon her to the mercy of whatever would befall her on this assignment. “If there is nothing else father, I am tired and I need to clean up.” She watched him hesitate but she knew he knew and recognize that she was shutting down to him and was now disappointed in him for his refusal to be there. She did not give him any further comment.

Reaching forward she ended the transmission. Sat back and dashed the angry tears from her eyes. Taking a deep cleansing breath she let it out slowly and closed her eyes. “No, I can do this.” Pushing from the console she left her ready room and marched back to the holodeck and barked out to resume her work out program. Throwing herself with all her pent up anger, hatred and disappointment she forced her body to go through the programs parameters pressing her self to exhaustion. 

As she executed the last of the program she collapsed to the floor in an adrenalin high. She smiled, she had done it, and she had given it her personal best and had succeeded. Now she needed to meditate so that she could face what she had to the next day. Closing her eyes she felt the release of her anger and her disappointment as she slipped into a light dreamless sleep. 

Out skirts of Quin Lat Boreth  
Klingon Hoch

Janae walked to the bar and ordered his Volkain Wine. Sidestepping a body that had just been thrown to the floor. Ducking as a chair flew past his head he chuckled. “Same old same old, the boys are back in town.” He leaned into the bar, “Karaka, set me up with my special bottle.” He waited and looked around ducking one more time as a table sailed though the air. “Damnit, when does this settle down?” He took the bottle and looked around for a place out of the way of the fight to sit and drink. 

Just as he was about to move forward the door filled with figures that caught the attention of everyone in the bar and a soft rumbled flowed around the room and it said the same name over and over. “M’lar.” She walked into the room followed by that behemoth known as Tork, that Volkarian wolf bitch Bi’Anka and the other one what was his name, oh yeah, HmfiC. “Better make it five glasses and another of my special blend, the wet towel just arrived to throw a damper on the party.” 

Karaka laughed and nodded. “Upstairs is best for your meeting with the Cleric, might as well go on up and I will send her up and Lela with the glasses. Seems you are in some deep shet old friend.” Janae grabbed the other bottle and sidestepped a body that was scrambling up from the floor only to fall on his knees in a bow before the High Cleric. M’lar looked around the room dispassionately seeing Janae she sighed.

Tork took up position on her right while HmfiC disappeared out the side door to set up a parameter with more of the temple guard. Bi’Anka kicked a grappler out of the way and growled as he made to grab a part of her anatomy that was not an option to touch. “If you want to keep that hand worm, then keep it to yourself.” She spoke in his ear then kneed him hard in the groin and threw him aside. 

Tork saw from his peripheral another figure moving into view and with little effort turned and lifted the poor unfortunate warrior by the scruff of his neck and flung him through the window. “Taking out the trash?” Bi’Anka quipped as she was beginning to enjoy this night after all. Tork smiled and winked then turned and planted his elbow into the throat of another that had the misfortune of getting close to his mistress.

M’lar turned her attention to the second story and nodded to Janae as he slid back in his chair and propped his feet up on the table. Feeling the room grow more with unrest she sighed softly closed her eyes and sent her thoughts out to those in the room. “Leave! Take your fight to the street now!” Those in the bar that were of Klingon descent heard the order and was powerless to resist her command as she exerted her mind control over them. Side stepping a broken table and chair she headed for the stairs. 

“Nice trick, you gotta teach me that sometime.” Janae quipped as he sat back and waited to the glasses to be brought up to their table. He appreciatively eyed the female Lela that arrived with a tray and several glasses. He reached for her bottom and patted it, then shifting he slipped a coin into her bodice and winked. “Keep it in memory of the last time.” He watched her pat her bodice; wink at him and then turned to walk away. Peering at him over her right shoulder.

He had to admit watching her come up was nice, large breasts barely concealed by a halter top of silvery material, hip hugging slit skirt that followed her ankles all the way up to her hips where the well browned part of her body could be appreciated, as she turned to leave he had to admit that going away she was just as pleasing to watch as she was on the approach. “If you can tear your gaze away from the local color I need to talk to you but not before you pour me a drink.”

Janae frowned, “Wow this is serious you want to have some of this wolf piss to swig down.” He poured her a generous portion of the teal blue wine and watched her throw it back with a slight cough, a wrinkle of her nose and squint of her eyes. 

“Smooth.” She said through a raspy voice as she waited for him to refill her glass.” He was beginning to get concerned, she was drinking heavily stuff she normally would not have drank and she was looking sour and put out and he knew it was not his fault this time. “Refill it again and just sit there and listen.” He refilled a double portion and sat back folding his arms over his chest only taking a chance to look around at where the other players were.

Surprisingly the only ones left in the bar were the dirt farmers that had come in for a quiet drink and small village talk of the day’s events. For them it was a break from screaming kids and a nagging wife. He saw Bi’Anka standing quietly at the top of the stairs near her mistress while Tork held the bottom of the stairs, discouraging any who thought to climb the stairs with just a hard stare. As tall as he was and as wide, it was easy to see why he easily intimated the local color. 

Bi’Anka was the surprise, for her she was slender and well muscled, her black hair barely combed, and the bridge of her forehead denoted she was Volkarian born and bred and that she had the same temperament of the wolf people was not in doubt when she used the back of her throat to growl low if she was annoyed. Janae made it a point to not annoy her he had felt her ire one time and then she said she had been easy on him.

“So, I need some information on a Klingon Captain by the name of K’Ter’R. He has the Havok and is suppose to be on his way back to Boreth. He is indebted to my father and is the son of Sub Cleric T’rmak.” She took her time drinking the glass of wine taking smaller sips and studying the liquid inside. 

“May I ask why you are so interested in this Captain?” Janae shifted his gaze over the room and saw shadowy movement by the interior door near the rear of the bar. He felt the hair on the back of his neck rise and tensed watching the shadows but listening to what M’lar was saying.

“it seems father was not happy with what happened and the fact I lost the chalice to begin with has caused him to think I need a more worldly education, so he is assigning me for a year to that ship and Captain so I can learn more about the universe I have isolated myself from and in.” Her sarcasm was not lost on him but his body was shouting ambush from the top of his head to the tip of his toes.

“M’lar when I tell you to duck, I want you to dive for Bi’Anka, and alert your guard we are about to be ambushed.” M’lar tensed closed her eyes and sought out the danger. It was not Klingon, searching for those outside she found the only one still standing of her guard that had not been stunned was HmfiC and he was blocking her mental thoughts. Pushing her thoughts to Bi’Anka and Tork she spoke softly in their minds. “Prepare for an attack.” She felt them both tense as the rear door was blown open and five figures shimmered from teleportation into view with weapons drawn. 

The figures were shrouded in cloaks and facemasks, they bore the shape of Cardassians but their weapons were of Senisian make. M’lar frowned. “To your right Bi’Anka, behind you Tork.” She called to her guard then stood and looked to the five figures below. 

Tork had rushed forward to engage them the moment they appeared only to feel his body stunned by another figure behind the five appearing in the room. What shocked the five was the blast that hit Tork should have shoved his body back against the wall. He slapped it off much as someone might slap away a small pest. Bi’Anka had slid into the shadows and shifted her eyes to a form of infravision seeing the heat signatures in the room that were not Klingon. “Cleric M’lar, surrender and no one else has to be hurt. Just come along with us quietly and no more bodies must be added to the count.”

M’lar chuckled, “Do you really think I am going to just allow you to take me out of this bar because you think I am going to be afraid of a few phasers and what six of you?” She stepped more fully into view and she despite her size was a commanding and striking figure in her black tunic top and figure-hugging black pants with thigh high boots now lined with a sundry of weaponry. 

“You want my surrender?” With one fluid movement she placed her hands on the railing of the bar’s second story and flipped over the rail to land on her feet in the middle of the five male figures. This had startled the attackers and they staggered back from her as she pivoted on the balls of her feet. “Let us just see if you can take me, if you can take me down then I will obviously go with you but . . . “ she laughed lightly, “If I best you then you will of course die.” With a shift of her body she laid her leg straight up catching the chin of one male and sending him rocking backwards into the bar, where the tender lifted a bottle and clubbed him over the head. 

The leader cursed in four languages and began to discharge his weapon at the cleric as she danced back and avoided each round fired at her direction. She knew what she was going was giving HmfiC time to call in back up locate the shuttle that had transported the recon party that was there to abduct or kill her. She was also giving Tork a chance to recover from his being stunned earlier and letting Janae get into place so he could get off some rounds. 

She knew that Bi’Anka had slid into place and was about to launch herself from the top of the stairs on two of the ones closet to her. All she needed to do was get them in place by twisting throwing a punch and kicking out at the attackers. Just as she had two in place she spun around to the shooter and caught him up the side of the head with a well-placed kick. That sent him flying back and out the door where she heard a pain filled ‘oomph and knew HmfiC had taken control of the perimeter of the bar. 

Turning she saw Bi’Anka balanced on the rail of the upstairs and launched herself down with a growl and a snarl as she brought her weight down on the two that she had chosen for her special attention. From the front door of the bar three more figures appeared and with weapons drawn they began to fire into the melee. Janae set up in position from above drove them back out the door with well-placed shots. He smiled as he watched the Cleric guard arrive and surround them. 

Tork had methodically begun to wail on the remaining two attackers punching one, turning to punch another and then to take them and knock their heads together. Watching them stagger apart and then fall into each other to land with soft moans of pain. Tork glanced up to see HmfiC motion for him to follow him out the back door. Tork stepped over the two bodies and disappeared through the door following his commander. 

M’lar sighed as she waited for Bi’Anka to finish with her two and M’lar effectively kicked the last one unconscious on the floor. “Will you quit playing with your prey and just knock them out Bi’Anka I still have business I need to discuss with the Bajoran!” She sighed softly walked to the tender and slapped the bar. “Another drink and make it quick, I have business and then I suppose I will need to go back to the temple to see how we shall handle these usurpers.” She sighed dramatically and then winked at the bartender who started to laugh. 

M’lar looked down at the floor and frowned, the one she kicked into unconsciousness was starting to come around. The tender handed her another bottle and she bent over and cold cocked the unfortunate kidnapper and watched the bottle break over his head drenching him in cheap wine. “Same to waste good wine on scum.” She without looking back at him reached for the towel he extended so she could wipe the blood and wine from her hands. 

Turning to Janae and nodding to him she smiled. “Another night at the local pub shot in the ass! Why don’t you meet me back at the temple so we can talk in peace and quiet.” Janae shrugged then jumped down from the second level.

“How about tomorrow morning since you will obviously be busy torturing these fine fellows for the rest of the evening.” M’lar chuckled and nodded then turned and walked out the front door to be surrounded by her guard and lead back to her hover craft that had brought her to the bar. She watched as the guard rounded up the attackers and placed them in a floating detention cell. Closing her eyes she saw that her new assignment was going to be a new experience and maybe a welcome break from the tensions apparently building here on her own planet.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

M’lar stood in the chambers of the ages. She looked around at the well-loved safe zone she had known her entire life. There was a sense of resolution to the set of her shoulders. “My lady the human female from Star Fleet is in your quarters awaiting you.” Q’alaQuin , M’lar’s personal assistant stepped quietly into the room. She had not wished to disturb her mistress in her hour of distress. She had returned late after meeting with HmfiC in the interrogation room.

M’lar had sat passively watching HmfiC do what he did best and that was coerce information from an uncooperative subject. The howls of pain moved past her and she stood and studied her nails and looked back at the five men that had tried to kidnap her. One had already expired and had been taken from the room. “I will be in meditation in my temple when you are done my lord HmfiC. She had turned shot her dispassionate gaze over the three that were awaiting HmfiC’s special treatment. Pausing by the apparently leader, she smiled.

Bending over she had given him a nice view of her cleavage. Whispering softly in his ear she spoke, “Be glad I am not using what my god divined to me at birth to get what I want. Had I the opportunity I would have taken your mind apart and put it back together so that even your own mother would not have recognized you.” Rising she let her fingertips dance over his fac in a gentle caress. “Fail to answer his questions and then I will be allowed to sift through your thoughts and I will know what I want.” Lifting his chin she placed a chaste light kiss on his lips.

Sighing softly, she turned and walked from the room and smiled, she already took what she wanted and knew who was behind this assault. She would go to her chambers and send Janae to bring the traitor to her and deal with him personally. Humming softly from the recent Klingon Opera she had watched via digital relay from Qo’noS something for which she had a guilty pleasure. 

Entering her privatorium she found Janae once again laying across her bed, his eyes fixed to a spot on the vaulted ceilings. “You know a few mirrors, some nice landscape pictures and a few drapes would do this room wonders and make it more comfortable.” He rolled from his back to his stomach and glanced at her standing in the open door way, leaning against the side of the door, her ankles crossed, her arms crossed over her chest with her head tilted. 

“What remotely makes you think I care about comfort in my personal quarters?” She continued to hold her pose and study him, he rolled to his back and hung his head off the end of her bed and smiled. 

“You know from this position you look like you are upside down? Plus with her arms crossed like that makes your boobs pop up higher and the look like they are about to fall out of your top, should you really be standing like that?’ He wanted to get under her skin. All he managed to do was make her smile.

“You think I care?” She spoke softly and pushed off of the door and walked further into the room. Going to her terminal she clicked a couple of buttons. Ignoring him as he watched her cross the room. 

“You really don’t have the panache to pull of that little maneuver you know? Where you just look awkward standing there so nonchalantly, I make it look natural and good.” Doing a backwards flip off her bed he landed on his feet moved to the door and assumed the same position she had stood in and waited for her to turn and look at him. “See, you are too tense and way too top heavy to give it a total don’t give a crap look like me.” He smiled that roguishly handsome smile.

M’lar continued to key in buttons on her con panel, navigating her hands over the top of the panel. Continuing to ignore him, which he thought he was being clever and glib trying to get her to smile or throw something at him. ”M’lar look at me, did you even hear what I said?” He pushed off the doorframe and noticed she was ignoring him and more engrossed in what she was manipulating on the con panel. Walking to her side he saw she was transferring funds into one of his accounts and it was a sizeable amount.

“Far be it from me to interfere with your work here, I take it you have another assignment and I am not going to like it from the size of those funds you just transferred.” He leaned over her shoulder and clicked the transfer button watching the amount decrease her balance very little if at all. “So?” He plopped his chin to her shoulder and sniffed her hair. “Oh and you need a bath and wash your hair it smells like the Hoch.” 

M’lar elbowed him off her shoulder spun around and walked to the panel that would open to her changing room. “I just sent the orders to your ship under code, you need to get on that and hold off on what you can find on K’Ter’r. I need this done yesterday.” She called back to him from her changing room. 

M”lar could go out and change in front of Janae for all the interest he had in her as a desirable female. To her he was like an instrument that held some emotional value much as a sibling and to him she was nothing more than a rich relative that would be able to provide him what he wanted. He had learned early in his business you never ‘petered the payroll.” If you did you did not get paid, besides they did not have that kind of sexual tension for that to ever be a problem. She was Klingon and he was Bajoran. 

They both knew that Janae had his interests tied in with someone else and she was always by his side. Whereas, Janae knew M’lar would never want to be with any other species but her own and that had not happened. She was married to her job. Which for him paid well and kept him in runabouts and lots of women and booze if he needed it. 

M’lar walked out dressed in a simple robe of her office and walked to her bed to fall back on its hard surface and close her eyes. “I am tired Janae, I am so friggin tired and I am mad but right now I am too tired to work up enough energy to be mad, so go and be a good little Privateer and bring me this idiot that wanted to use me as a pawn in his slave trading games.” 

“Sure thing babe, but before I go I just wanted you to know that Jennings agent just went through her facial reconstructions and I have the first images of her and frankly for a human she does make a good duplicate of you, she could be your doppelganger my dear.” He watched her turn her head and face him with a modicum of interest. 

“Than you, I will keep that in mind if ever I want to slip away from the Havok and do some of my own exploring with you. She can take my place. From what I read she hates me and she does not even know me.” She did not sound disappointed just resigned to the fact she was going on a ship with a Captain that resented her around a crew that would be scared of her with a federation under cover agent that hated her and might try to slip poison in her drink or food or a knife in her back or cut her throat when she slept. 

Janae turned to her terminal and made a few clicks of the buttons and transferred a document from his ship to her personal data bank. “If you are interested I just transferred what I have on her to your computer. For what it is worth M’lar she might have good reason to hate the Klingons. They killed half her family and she was left with a stuff shirt of a father that happens to be the head of Star Fleet. So consider that before you judge her.” 

M’lar threw herself over on the bed and laid face down into the coverlet that rested skewed on her bed. Speaking into the hard thin mattress she said, “She should before judging all of us get to know us first. I will give her a chance if she allows me a chance. Not all humans are great and wonderful and have been a bit of a problem for a lot of Klingon. Just as I don’t judge her entire race by their actions I hope she has enough intelligence to at least hold her judgment until she has something other than past history to base it.” 

She heard him activate his transport pin and waited for the air to settle from the disturbance of the molecules being shifted to be reformed later. It always had given her a feeling of static in the air and made the hair on her arms stand on end. Planting her palms down on the bed, she pushed her self up from the bed and stood. This was going to be a long night and she was going to have to prepare for this meeting with the human female. 

Curiosity got the better of her and she walked to the vid panel and plugged in Janae’s information. She waited as the image came into view and she sat back. There were slight subtle differences but she had the same color hair, eyes and of course the one attribute that M’lar had become well known for, her amply endowed breasts and her tiny stature. “Computer transfer image to the larger screen in my temple please. M’lar pushed from the control panel and walked out of her room.

Walking to her temple room she took her position on her alter and commanded, “Display last transmission.” The image came into view and she studied it sitting back on her chair. She bridged her fingers together and studied the petite image in front of her. “Display image in human form.” The image shifted and the image of Margo Jennings appeared on the screen and a hint of an idea filled M’lar’s mind and she smiled.

“Really M’lar, I thought I gave you more credit than vanity. Shift image back to Klingon.” Her father stomped into the room and studied the image on the screen then looked at his daughter. “Remarkable for a human to so closely resemble you is it not?” He walked up the stairs to stand by her chair and look from her to the image in front of them.

“Actually not really father, I always assumed there was a reason you had kept her mother alive and near you all these years and now I know why. She is sister to me in part is she not? You took from her mother’s genetics the very thing that she had kept hidden for so many years and that was she was actually Klingon and her daughter has the blood of a Klingon in her veins.”   
She had suspected it for years when she had discovered her mother was actually an under cover agent that had been planted on earth and allowed to have a family life and needed to get close to the head of Star Fleet. Where she actually gave birth to Margo, lived her life among the very people that had caused so much pain for her people, she had been placed in a life of a woman that had been an ambassador to the Klingon Empire and was killed in a terrorist attack. 

Keeping her death a secret through the inside channels of the Borethian Empire, had been easy enough especially when it was discovered that Ashira bore a resemblance to the very same woman that had been there to offer peace between the people. “You have a sister and you must try to work with her and help her past her hatred daughter, she will be there in what she believes is as an advisor for you and the Star Fleet Administration. Under no circumstances is she to find out your mother, her mother is alive.” 

M’lar sighed and sat back looking once again as her sister and shook her head. “It is sad all she wanted was to have her mother there to watch her grow up and instead she was to become a political pawn in the game of intrigue and espionage.” M’lar sometimes found her position to be unenviable. “She has no idea she is related to me does she Father?” She glanced to her father who studied the half human half Klingon on the vid screen. 

In his eyes she saw the truth of it all, she saw what even she had not realized she saw that she was more than half Klingon, she was her sister her twin. ”You bastard! How did you do it!” She had never felt so much anger in her life as she had at this moment and to have been separated from a part of her self that she was now just learning the full truth of it and it was upsetting. Pushing up from her chair she spun around the outrage and anger filling her as she studied her father’s bent head.

“YOU manipulated her genetics just as you had mine! How could you pass that child off as human? If she is a part of me, how could you possibly have managed to get a child into that house that was not human?” 

Her father turned and looked at the image of the daughter he had to watch and love from a distance, a daughter that was to make that buffoon that had courted his woman as a life mate and made a child with her. “The truth of it all daughter is the same clerics that brought back Kahless did this, and that embryo that was a part of you, was isolated and placed in your mother, with some minor alterations.” Their technology was so far advanced from earth’s that most of what they had been kept secret for years. When the opportunity came to get an operative on the inside he with much regret had sent his wife to do the job. 

M’lar if she could cry would have thrown one of the biggest temper tantrums in her entire life. She had thought she was special and unique but lonely. She knew that somewhere in this universe there was a part of her missing and she could not put a finger on it. Growing up she had always felt a part of her was missing.

Now as she stood in the center of the chamber of ages and she felt her heart being ripped apart, in a few moments she would go into a room that held her other part that had been missing. “Child, she has her purpose just as you have yours and now the time has come that you will share that purpose together.” The deep base voice of her grandfather Kahless filtered around the room and she felt his strong arms surround her. 

Her personal assistant having not received an acknowledgement from her mistress knew she had heard her and turned to leave. As she walked through the arches she bowed to the large man that was the clone to the god that all had revered as Kahless the Unforgettable. 

This was the representative; the mighty warrior that had become a symbol and then god for her people. The one her mistress had called Grandfather from the time she could speak. He was where he needed to be at this moment because M’lar’s trepidation and insecurities were flooding the chamber with her pheromones and it was unsettling for any other Klin to be around. 

M’lar hugged her grandfather and kissed his cheek. “I love you and you will be one I miss the most when I am gone Grandpapa.” Her voice had fallen soft and she had laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. The emotion she was feeling at the time was over whelming her. 

“The time will pass quickly my sweet one and soon enough you will be back where you belong. You will be a lot wiser, more mature and ready to face the duties the empire has for you. For that you will be grateful and so will I. Now go see your sister. At least you do not go and face this alone?” He returned to kiss to her forehead, gave her another hug then pushed her on to the archway. He stood back and watched her go from his view.

“You old devil, you know how important you are to her?” T’L’th stepped from the rear of the chamber; he had come upon their intimate moment and was not going to interrupt it for anything in the world. “I hope I know what I am doing.” He stood next to the grizzled old warrior and sighed deeply.

“I hope you do too, it’s a very big and very dangerous world you are sending her into without any knowledge of how others may view her. She has a hard enough time with those that do know her.” The old man that had grown tired from the many ages he had spent reviewing what his life had been turned to peer at the greying old warrior at his side. “You are soft T’L’th does not mean your daughters have to be too. Besides you are sending her out there with her sister.” 

T’l’th sighed and nodded, “What one can’t handle the other will and hopefully they will bond and unite the house again and she and Margo can come home to their mother.” 

“They had better if not I will hold you responsible for their lives for the rest of yours and I will make it a living Klingon hell for you.” Ashira walked into the room stepping up to the two male warriors and kissed her husband’s cheek with a smile. 

“If anyone could make your life a miserable existence son, it is this one so pray to me that her daughters do not come to harm and if they do it will be an honorable death. After all you could make two more like her.” He had said this tongue and cheek. As soon as he said it, he felt his ear pinched and held between a thumb and finger with pressure slowly being applied. “Oww Ashira, I was just kidding! Let go.” 

T’L’th chuckled and felt his ear snatched, the small woman with long flowing blond hair smiled and closed her thumb and finger over her husband’s ear. “I just want you to know I have not forgotten this was your idea.” Releasing her hold she turned and her long gown of silvery and black material that hugged her figure like a second skin moved around her ankles as she walked away.

“If I was not busy I would take that woman by force back to our chambers and remind her who is the one in charge in this family.” He had spoken softly into Kahless’ ear. From the entrance to the private quarters Ashira turned and smiled.

“You might find that you don’t want the truth of that statement my love. I hold the power between my legs and have you where I wish you.” She turned with a soft whoosh of the door as it closed behind her exit from the room.

Kahless laughed and elbowed T’L’th and shook his head. “No truer words were spoken my son, no truer words were spoken.” 

M’lar made her entrance into her privatorium by a secret passage, dressing simply in her robes of state she knew she looked impressive with the glitter and shine of the headgear she wore which resembled a giant bird rising from the flames with a betleh held in its talons and the scrolled initials of T’L’th embossed on the betleh. Trailing from the center of the headpiece was five yards of shear material that when spread out held the Klingon Emblem in jewel tones sew into the part that drug across the floor. 

Wearing three-inch heels on her thigh high boots, the jacket she wore split up the sides to reveal the boots and her knives that were tucked into the boots and strapped to her thigh. The jacket sparkled and caught the light, the front was split open to her naval and she knew she was on display and she showed she was not afraid to show what she had been gifted with by birth. Cinched at her waist she wore a belt that carried the name House of T’L’th in golden ink. Her attitude was as it always had been when she wore the uniform of her office. 

Standing on that dais she looked down at the small female in simple Klingon tunic, pants and ankle boots. M’lar felt an instant connection but she knew it was because she knew who this little arrogant chit She stood with arms crossed and waiting for the great and powerful Cleric to speak. “Margo Jennings I presume.” Her words were spoke with a precision and no emotion just made as a statement.

“Yes.” Was a simple and unimpressed reply. 

“Follow me.” Was the staccato reply, M’lar stepped forward and down the stairs dragging the train behind her so that a full view of her decorative hair piece could been seen and admired. She stepped next to the woman and glanced at her then sighed. ”That will never do if you are to be with me.” She walked past the woman and into the hallway to wait for two servants to come up and remove the head piece. When it was removed, the hair that had been piled under tumbled down over her shoulders to lay to her waist and brush her hips.

“Ahh much better, that thing gives me a headache every time I have to wear it. Come along we need to get you in a uniform befitting a Klingon guardsman that is assigned to my entourage.” On silent footfalls the shadowy figure of Bi’Anka fell in behind the two women. 

M’lar watched as Margo shifted her weight preparing to go into combat stance the moment she heard Bi’Anka behind them. “Relax she has been with us since you entered the chamber to my temple. She only let you know she was there as we approached my private quarters.” She immediately felt the resentment come over missing Bi’Anka’s presence. “Relax human, if she did not wish you to know she was there she would never have given you the opportunity to know it until your throat was slit.”

“Something I understand your kind are good at doing to those of an innocent nature.” She muttered softly and received for her nasty comment a low growl that was almost feral and animalistic. 

“Careful Captain Jennings the one you insult is no normal Klin female she comes from a very special blend of Klin and wolf people we call Volkarian. She does not take insults lightly and she only kills those she knows deserves to die.” The door opened to allow them entry to the private quarters that had been assigned as M’lar’s socializing room. Speaking over her shoulder to the three servants that stood poised ready to get whatever their mistress wanted stood straighter as M’lar spoke softly, “Bring this one a uniform befitting a second in command to my guard, also send for Do’Vka and Tork, they need to meet the newest member of my entourage.”

They bowed and disappeared into the interior of the room. Turning M’lar nodded to Bi’Anka who walked to the window that overlooked the tranquil looking garden below. Resting her body against the window’s frame, she waited, muscles tense and watched. She said nothing but those eyes watched everything as they traveled the room and the gardens below. 

From the distant wall a soft sound of a thunk was heard and Bi’Anka barked, “Down! Now!’ She then flipped over the second story seal and was gone from sight. For M’lar before the deadly dark could make it through the window the security shield was activated, she dove towards Margo hitting her hard and knocking her to the floor as a barrage of disrupter fire hit the security shield deflecting the deadly fire. A large explosion rent the air with a deafening sound and M’lar knew the shields were down and now they were vulnerable.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Margo fell flat to the floor and looked to the window, frowning she began to use her elbows, and hands to pull herself to the door’s entrance, she looked over at M’lar now inching her way to another wall, rolling to her side she watched as more disrupter fire tried to penetrate the security barrier around the open window. 

M’lar slammed her palm against the panel on the wall to her weapons locker, The panel slid up revealing a wall of plasma rifles, disruptors, blades concussion grenades. M’lar stood up grabbed the plasma rifle, threw a disrupter to Margo and tucked two grenades into her blouse. “When I get to the widow, I am going to deactivate the security grid, you can stay or come its up to you. “ 

Margo crawled up the wall to peer out the windows. She saw the temple guard darting past disrupter and plasma cannon fire as a barrage of rapid fire filled the courtyard. She observed Bi’Anka involved in hand to hand combat with three large males and surprisingly the female Klingon was winning and just appeared to be toying with her attackers. Her gaze shifted over the courtyard and she saw a large white haired male Klingon charging the enclave of about four males dressed in black and grey garb with face obscuring masks. 

“Who are these fools?’ She hissed to M’lar as she clutched the disrupter in her hand. Ducked as another volley of cannon fire hit the side of the window and sent plastered, rock chips flying as shrapnel over the window seal. 

“They are what I call Molarites, they are the other religious faction that chose to follow the fallen one Molar and shout to whomever will hear them that he will return just as Kahless did.” M’lar waited for a moment ducked down, popped up and fired a successive round of fire over the courtyard aiming at the cannoneer. 

“Stay here, I am going after the one firing the cannon.” She dove out the window two stories to land and roll to a standing position. Margo was never one to take orders from anyone including her father except when it was a demand. This had not been a demand just an order from a over ego inflated female Klingon Cleric. She followed her contemporary out the window.

“I told you to stay low, now you are in the fray, I am not going o explain to your father why you were injured or worse yet killed while under my charge!” Before she could start another tirade Margo growled and charged forward firing her weapon at the one controlling the large weapon mounted on a hoover craft.

She knew he would need at lest a full forty-five seconds to recharge after his last round and it was growing close if she could get him to fire the weapon at her direction, that would give M’lar time to advance on him. She zig-zag to the right then the left and smiled as she saw him turn the weapon in her direction. 

Listening to the whine and of the weapon charging to fire she tap her transporter pin and waited for the familiar feel of her skin crawling as she shimmered from view and the cannon exploded. M’lar had watched and then realized what she was doing. Charging forward she used the back of Tork to pole vault to the center of the plat form. Turning she lifted her hand and narrowed her eyes and commanded the Klingon on the platform to freeze. 

Unfortunately, for her he had been conditioned against her mind tricks and with a soft expletive she kicked up her left foot, twisted her body and brought the second foot up to catch him under the chin with a double kick. The unexpected momentum of the kicks caught the Klingon warrior off guard and he fell backwards.

M’lar turned and watched as Tork mounted the platform took control of the hoover craft, M’lar grabbed the cannon, and waited while Tork took them over head, using the weapon as a form of driving back the invading force that was on the ground she carefully aimed and placed five shots between her guard and the Molarites sending them scattering. “Divide and conquer she muttered under the loud discharge of the weapon. 

Bi’Anka ducked when she heard the discharge of the weapon then looked up and did the closest thing to a smile as she could do and watched as M’lar took over the firing of the weapon. “About damn time”, she mumbled as she shifted her weight and broke the neck of one warrior, threw his body to the side and advanced on another warrior. She knew her mistress well enough to know her next plan of action would be to disperse the groups into smaller manageable melee forces. 

Scattering the assault team M’lar ordered Tork to destroy the craft, she waited as he took her low to the ground and she threw herself down into the center of three male Klingons that had taken up a defense in the middle of her garden. They warily studied their options and thought of a means to attack or retreat. With the arrival of the High Cleric she knew their time as limited. One brave warrior stepped forward with a swing of his d’k tahg towards her throat.

Anticipating his actions, M’lar back flipped away turned and charged low clutching his wrist and twisting it catching his thumb with her palm she drove her body into his and broke his thumb. She knew it was minimal damage and would not stop his assault, the other two formed a circle around the two combatants until they felt their own bodies assaulted from behind. Bi’Anka and Dovka had arrived to help. 

In short order the three males were subdued and placed on the ground awaiting the clean up detail to take them to the holding cells below. M’lar grimaced, she had received a minor cut in the middle of the foray. Looking up from the slice across her middle she frowned and felt her world tilt then darkness descended over her and she collapsed to the ground.

Bi’Anka growled low darted forward and bent over her mistress, sniffing the blood from the wound “Poison, med bay now!” She gathered M’lar up hit her transport pin and shouted. “Medic now!” The two shimmered out of view to reappear in a medical facility inside the temple. The area was already deluged with wounded being triaged and healed. When Bi’Anka appeared holding the Cleric all activity stopped and the wizened older male Klingon wearing the uniform of a doctor stepped forward lifted her from Bi’Anka’s hold and turned leaving the room.

M’lar felt the poison working its damage through her entire system and there was little she could do to stop it. It had put a paralytic agent against her ability to try and self heal and was blocking all her efforts. She was beginning to feel her respiratory functions being affected and her mind was racing to find a way to fight against this foreign agent debilitating her body. The sad part of this whole situation was her mind was aware of what was happening the emotions were she was helpless.

She lay on the bio bed and waited to die. The doctor was not about to allow that to happen. Checking her stats against the bio bed readings he began a diagnostic on what poison was crippling her functions. The whole area around the room that held their beloved cleric, the wounded warriors gathered around the opening to the room and they watched anxiously while the doctor worked to save their cleric.

A small shuttle craft outskirts of the Temple grounds

Margo found herself transported to her shuttlecraft; sitting down at the console she programed in the location of the fight and set the transporter to send her back. She may not like this assignment and she did not like Klingons but she could not leave her to a battle without her help. She reasoned it would be a good opportunity to put her training into good use and see if she could hold her own against a Klingon in actual hand to hand combat. 

Temple Gardens

Standing she waited to activate and found herself in the last location she had been before the cannon fired. The area held the smell of scorched earth and burning plasma. Feeling a strong set of fingers clamp down on her shoulder, reacting she reached for the hand tucked her body and shifted her weight to feel the opponent flip over her shoulder and land with a loud grunt. “Relax I am on your side!” 

Margo shifted and turned looking surprised, the male she had just flipped was certainly no Klingon but a Bajoran, and if her Intel was correct he would be the one that had been hired by the cleric to be her under cover operative on various missions. 

Then he spoke not really looking at her, he pushed up supporting himself on his elbows and watched the ground then glanced up and spoke, “Damn M’lar, why did you do that for? I was just making sure . . .” He standing up he began to dust him self off and stopped. The look that crossed his features was incredulous, “Well I will be damn. You are not M’lar. If I did not know better I would swear you are little Margo Jennings all dressed up like a Klingon. They were right, you are a close enough match that you could be her double.” 

Margo blinked and could hardly believe her eyes. Standing before her was her old friend’s ex-boy friend Janae. She straightened up and looked at him then smiled. “I guess it has been a long time. I am surprised that you could tell us a part most have trouble knowing that I am not M’lar.” She reached forward and offered him a hand up. 

Janae clapped his hand to hers and instead of letting her hoist him up he tugged her hard and off set her balance sending her tumbling on top of him. “I gotta say usually I like something as nice as you on top, but this is awkward, because of how closely you look like M’lar I just don’t get that lovin feeling darling’” He shoved her to the side and stood up. Brushing off his clothing he looked down at the disgruntle look that crossed her features.

“You did not have to be so rude, do you know what just happened?” She was indignant pushing her body off the ground to stand and face off against him. She like he began to brush off her clothing.

“Yeah, they had a typical Klingon picnic and forgot to invite me.” He said sarcastically as he looked around at the destruction that occurred in the rear gardens. He shook his head. “I guess these were a Molar death squad sent to take out the false ones.” 

He turned and nodded to Dovka as he approached. Janae liked this male Klingon he was reasonable unlike Tork the devoted ready to die and lay down on his blade for his charge. That was too intense for Janae’s tastes. Dovka paused looked at Margo then blinked and turned to Janae, “The Cleric was hurt they took her to sickbay. I know she will want you to be present should she . . . “ Dovka did not want to think of his mistress going to the dark hall of warriors or traveling the river of death. 

“Hey man, its M’lar she is the next thing to invincible as you will find. Come on lets go check on her together and make sure she is going to pull through this.” Janae turned to look at Margo. “if you want to come you might as well follow. I know you don’t like the species but she is your newest assignment.” He fell in to step next to Dovka and walked back to the temple’s entrance. 

Margo was about to retort but held her tongue. Instead she followed them to the entrance of the Klingon temple. A part of her resented being here but a part of her had some concern for the woman who had tried to save her. She was conflicted enough that she buried her personal feelings below the surface and noted the temple’s entrance had taken quiet a bit of damage from the assault. Those inside had started scrambling to make repairs or were being carried off for the medical facility. 

Dark side of Heghpu’ Mas

Daedalus watched the assault on the temple with little emotion. His eyes studied the Volkarian when she jumped through the window activating the shields as she threw herself into the foray of the onslaught. Sitting back to get more comfortable he waited to see if T’L’th would show his sorry hide and fight for his temple. Instead he watched the area swarm with temple guard, and in the lead of that assault was HmfiC. He had a score to settle with HmfiC and with T’L’th, and then to his surprise which caused him to sit forward in his chair and study the screen there she was he prodigal daughter. M’lar had joined the fight for her temple. 

He saw the blade slice her stomach and frowned. He did not want her dead; he wanted her as his slave. He knew Tormaq had dipped his blade in poison. Frowning he slammed his fist down on the console! “NO! NO! NO!” The outburst caused those around the half human half Klingon male to scatter. Standing he shouted. “Prepare my ship and lets go collect those stupid fools. Leave Tormaq to me!” Standing in his traditional Klingon garb of a warrior, he flipped his head around sending his dreadlocks braided with sharp blades to dance haphazardly around his face and head. One tiny blade flipped forward and caught his cheek putting a small scratch on his cheek. 

Growling with irritation he wiped the blood from his cheek licked it from his gloved hand and glared at the slaves that served his stronghold. “What are you looking at fools, if you wish to keep your lives continue on with your duties.” He pushed one unfortunate Feringi to the side as he stepped through the door and headed to his ship. “I am sure by the time we get there if those forces are not dead they soon will be.” His smile was very unpleasant as he studied his beq in front of him.

 

Temple Infirmary

Trovan studied the bio screen and smiled. “A nasty poison for sure but not strong enough for me or for her.” He turned and began to combine two hypo sprays when he heard the cardiovert in the bed activate, glancing up he saw one heart had quit beating and the bed was sensing this and preparing to stimulate the heart back into rhythm. He waited and heart the charge and the discharge and looked back at the bed’s readings and saw the heart was beating again but the other heart was showing distress. Moving as quickly as he could Trovan began to inject the hypo spray into her neck. 

“Wait!” The command came from the open doorway Kahless entered the room. Walking to the bed he laid both hands on her face, using his thumbs he forced her eyes to open. “Now proceed should she not make it, I want to see her soul before she walks the halls of death!” He never looked at the doctor he kept his eyes staring straight into her eyes. “Know you are not alone M’lar we all are here!” He cried out to the near comatose woman that laid before him. 

Trovan hit the side of her neck with the injection and listened to the hiss as it was injected into her body. The minute it hit her system, her heart that was in distress stopped, her body convulsed and she slumped to a limp unresponsive form. Kahless continued to look into her eyes and hold her face in his hands. All life signs left M’lar’s body and as quickly as they left a small heartbeat was heard as the bio sighs returned to normal. 

The gaze of his granddaughter cleared and she smiled into her grandfather’s eyes. “I live grandfather.” Her words were soft and held a hint of a raspy tone to it. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Releasing the hold he had held on her face he stood back and looked around at the anxious onlookers. 

“She lives go on about your duties, clean this place up.” He barked to hide the relief he felt with her recovery. He marched out of the infirmary and headed to the hall of decades. Slumping down on the lip edge of his statue. Leaning over he let out a long held breath to cleanse his body of the tension he had felt earlier.

“She lives?” Ashira stepped up next to the slumped shoulder warrior. Placing a hand on his shoulder she squeezed giving him the comfort of one that knew his fears and pain. “She is made with part of you in her father, she is strong and she will make us all proud some day. You have to draw upon that courage that is a part of you and hold to it.”

Kahless sat up straighter turned to gather Ashira close to him and held her tightly. “We came close to loosing her and her soul would have been a win for the Molorites. Are you sure that T’L’th is doing the right by sending her out there where there are a lot more dangers than some zealots?” 

“I think my husband chooses to make sure she will be safe father, I hope that you will support him. I know we will miss her but she has to get some experience and become a better cleric.” Kahless dropped his arm around his daughter and kissed her forehead. 

“Where is the Supreme Cleric?” He looked around the chamber half expecting him to be present for this family moment between a father and daughter. 

“He is in interrogation, they found the leader of this assault and wanted to be there for the interrogation. He does not know about M’lar, if he did that Captain would not have enough left of him to be recognizable except by molecular scans.” Her words were dripping with anger thinking of her daughter nearly dying. “The only thing that would have saved him would be the fact she died honorably protecting her family.” 

Kahless chuckled, “She was fearless. I had never seen a more heroic act than the one of her jumping form her window and heading for the plasma cannon. The other one that human female . . . “

Ashira warned his with a soft rebuttal. “You mean my daughter with the Admiral, your other granddaughter?” She tensed thinking of the betrayal she committed by leaving Margo behind. She felt her father’s body stiffen and then relax.

“It is hard for me daughter to think of her as another granddaughter.” He laid his weary head on her shoulder and sighed deeply. “How you could allow that man to touch you the way you did and then produce a child by him?” He turned his chin to look at her bent head. “I know it was for the good of the Empire.”

Ashira sighed deeply, “What you fail to realize father at that time, we all thought T’L’th dead or missing in action. I had to do what I felt was right to get close to the Federation to find what was happening. It was pure luck that earth female was here at the time and had been killed in a Molorites attack. It was a matter of just sending me in her place. Do not forget to get close to him required me to be pregnant by him. You as well as T’L’th know I carried the second embryo from M’lar’s conception with me. We just had to make sure all records reflected she was a perfectly birthed human female a lot of manipulations and deception went into her birth.” 

Ashira stood and walked to the entrance of the chambers. “I did not want to leave her behind without my influence but I was needed back here and T’L’th had been found.” She turned and looked at the bent head of her father. “You of all should understand how much this upset me.” She walked back to him then knelt before him. “Do not hate me father it would crush my spirit.” 

He cupped her chin, smiled then kissed her forehead. “If your husband can forgive then who am I to not forgive you with all my hearts.” Rising he offered her a hand up. “Come shall we go see how the interrogations are going?”

Outer perimeter of the Cleric’s temple

Daedalus landed his ship near the outcropping of rocks, a point that had been designated as a rendezvous point. Stepping from the rear loading area he scanned the area with his eyes. “Where are they?” He growled low waiting with more controlled rage and irritation. If it were up to him he would kill them all and leave their carcasses for the fremire birds a carrion winged death eater. He never liked them because they picked the bones of the dead and dying. 

A slight movement from the distance and he saw them, his death squad making their way with heavy wounded to the check point for pick up. “Go get them and be quick about it. If I know that old bastard HmfiC he will be in close proximity. Move out!” He stepped back in disgust. How had this mission gone so wrong? He would need to regroup and formulate a new plan and perhaps gain an ally. He had heard that GowRon was not happy with the House of T’L’th. 

M’lar’s private quarters

Bi’Anka followed Margo and M’lar back to her private bedchamber and for once she was glad it was on the inside of the temple away from a window or other access except through her. She had tried to offer her a shoulder to lean on but she was ignored and followed more sedately Janae and Dovka out into the hallway. “Mistress, if you will permit I would like to go and watch the interrogations.” 

M’lar waved him off, turned to Bi’Anka, “Stay close, when HmfiC returns let me know.” She walked past Janae who watched her walk off towards her sleep chamber.

“You know its okay to show you feel like crap M’lar, you don’t have to go all uber Klingon on us and show us guys what a super female you are, we get it. You just nearly died and you think it a weakness to not allow others to offer help?” 

M’lar ignored him stepping past him looking like she had been hit by a goroth hog. One he had the displeasure of meeting when he set down on the outskirts of Damatra on Seti Alpha IV. Something he had carried a scar for over six years until he wanted to look pretty again and had the scar repaired. 

M’lar entered her quarters and flopped down on her bed and looked at the ceiling. “Uber? What in all of Holrath is a Uber?’ She slide her head sideways to look at Janae, and noted Margo take up a position next to Bi’Anka.

“It is just a slang term for saying you are more than Klingon, like over the top and trying to be bigger than life and pretend you are some kind of super being that does not have faults, pains, or disappointments. “ He more than muttered under his breath as he spoke and glanced at the smirk on Margo’s face. “See she even thinks I am right.” 

M’lar shifted to look up at her sister. “Is that right do you?”

Margo was on the spot and sighed deeply then nodded her affirmative. “Yep I sure do.”


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dry Dock space outside Planet Boreth

K’Ter’r lumbered over to a table near the side viewport so he could watch the refit of his ship. The waiter from the bar watched the old Klingon male take his seat and shuddered. He knew when they reached that age; it took very little warnog to send them into a need to prove their virility. So, one word and the wrong word could be anything. Grog was not even why he had asked for this duty, it was one thing to be on the Feringi home world or even on a Space Station or a Federation ship. This was a whole new experience for him.

Since Ferenginar had negotiated the franchise of all bars along the Alpha Quadrant he resented his father for offering his services here off world near the Klingon planet of Boreth. That argument had started out like most arguments with his father. “But Dad, I don’t want to go to the Klingon world. I don’t want to manage a bar, I don’t want to do what all of you have done, I want to be an artist!” The argument ended as it always did, with him giving in and doing what the family wanted.

So misery loved company and that Klingon over there looked pretty miserable. Walking to his table he noted the posture of the old warrior. Head bent, arms folded on the table, and his body curled over his drink. Then came the customary growl belch and finally there it was the look. “Do you need a refill friend?” Oh wrong move for Grog, the head snapped up, the eyes narrowed and the lips snarled.

“Do I look friendly to you?” K’Ter’r recognized fear and stupidity. He knew Feringi were an annoying race but they were not stupid. He noted that this young pup was neither afraid or stupid for the moment.

“No, you look miserable and you look like you could use another drink that is why I came over.” He used his most placating voice to not make it sound condescending to this war proven male and from the looks of his insignia he was a Captain. He noted he was watching the ship in the docking bay being refitted and wondered if that was his ship. “Yours?” He nodded to the ship.

“Yep, and a sorrier ship you will not find within this empire.” The old one mumbled, lifted his mug and downed his drink. Sitting the mug down with a thump and a belch he looked at the young Ferengi male in front of him. “Do you have Nintie here?’ He leaned back in his chair, draped his arm over the back, shifted his body sideways and studied the room. Something Grog learned a long time ago was the faked out relaxed stance. When in fact he knew it was the perfect positioning of the body to prepare for a sudden stand to throw him self into a fight. 

“Looks like she is getting a refit and the upgrades look considerable. I guess you must be important to warrant such an upgrade as to completely change your ship.” He offered a small smile looking at the old warrior. Which to the old warrior the smile reminded him that he was talking to a Ferengi and they had one interest only, the coin in his account.

“I don’t know about that runt, but if they want to give me a whole new crew and a new ship refurbished who am I to argue?” His interest was shifting to the arrival of part of the crew that was working on his ship. They were dressed in their coveralls and laughing uproariously. The old one shifted his head to hear the conversation better.

“Did you see that crap of a ship? I mean for the love of Kahless what are they thinking of putting the Cleric on that rusted bucket of bolts?” That was the tall slender male with his hair trimmed neatly back. 

The other one that had been working with his buddy laughed, “Are you sure they are putting her on the ship, I figured it would have been a Kvort class and not that pathetic excuse for a bird of prey.” 

“I hear they are having the house of “T’L’th emblem painted on the hull announcing it as the lead ship for the cleric. I pity the poor son of a dog that is the captain. I am sure he is a war weary old fart stain that would not take lightly orders from someone wearing a skirt and sporting no male parts. 

Grog moaned inwardly as he watched the Klingon male stiffen his body, curl his fingers over side of the back of his chair, tighten his leg muscles and with little effort heft him self up out of the chair he had occupied. He looked at the little pup in front of him, reached into his pocket pulled out his credit voucher and hand it to the male Ferengi. “Here there should be more than enough on that to cover any damage.” He shoved the tiny male aside as he protested his leaving him with his credit voucher.

K’Ter’r walked to the table with the four work crew and towered over them. The one that had called him an old fart stained being the braver of them glanced up at the glowering old male Klingon and laughed. “What is your problem grandpa?” He had failed to recognize the rank he wore and the fact his face was now etched in a look of giving pain and not receiving.

“That is two times you insulted me. I see this generation of Klingon males was born without the fortitude to give respect when it appears before him.” The tone of the voice told Grog what was about to happen, it was then he sighed and went behind the bar and prepared to start adding up the cost for the damage. 

The smart mouthed crewmember had not gotten the chuckles he was expecting from his contemporaries and glanced at them to see why. All he saw was a look of absolute fear and respect for a man that now looked older than the dirt that was farmed on Boreth. Still feeling the bravado of youth he ignored his friends and glanced at the old one. “Just who are you old man to be standing there like an impotent balnar to be interrupting my break with my friends?” 

The hand moved quicker than the eye saw. K’Ter’r grabbed the young one by his suit front and hefted him with one hand up from the chair. Pulling his face close to his face; K’Ter’r growled, “I am the old fart stain you just made fun of and the grandpa you just called me except had any of my issues birthed you, I would have slit your throat at birth knowing what you are about to become. As for an impotent balnar, I assure you I shoot not blanks nor do I have a problem pleasing my woman.” 

It was too little too late for the uttered or more precisely strangled apology that was issued before the poor unfortunate repair crewman felt his body lifted singlehandedly over the shoulder of the Klingon captain and thrown into the bar behind Grog, hitting the display of various liquors and the mirror tiles that had reflected so pristinely back the rear of those very same bottles. 

Now the glass tiles mingled shards with the broken bottles of liquor. The sound had caused enough of a commotion that the security officers stations on the repair station who were at that time taking a break to get something to eat. Heard the crash and came running into the room. Looking at the broken bottles, the three-crew members that were standing to rush to their friend’s now broken body, they saw what and whom had caused the ruckus. Moaning softly, they walked to the injured crewman.

“Does he need a medic?” The young one lifted his head and looked at the security chief and then to the old warrior that threw him into the bar. Laying his head back down he closed his eyes.

“Who is he?” He muttered softly to the nearest security officer.

“That is Captain K’Ter’r and he is of the old guard. Did you by any chance insult him or his house?” Though the name was spoken the fact he was a captain was enough to make the smart mouthed disrespectable one moan outwardly. 

“Are you telling me I made fun of a captain?” He covered his eyes with his hand and sighed deeply, he could see he would be written up on report.

“Yes, but not any Captain, that one has seen more combat action than your whole family Turmoq, why would you want to insult him?” The security chief was familiar with the boy and his family and knew they spoke a lot of times without thinking. This obviously was one of those times and now he lay probably with two broken ribs and a concussion. Turning to Grog, he spoke softly. “Call for the station medic to come pick up this stupid one.” 

K’Ter’r nodded to Bamor, the chief of security for the space station. He had known Bamor as long as he could remember after all their families had gone back many generations. K’Ter’r went back to his table and reseated himself over his drink. Looking over his shoulder he motioned Grog to bring him another. Once again he assumed his position of arms folded around his empty mug, his head bent and his body curled over his drink. 

Grog walked a little more cautiously to the Captain. He had heard rumors of this man and his feats of bravery during the conflict between the Dominion and Klingons. He has been prepared to die for his ship and his crew and he had taken many lives during that battle. It was a shame the empire had now relegated him to the position of being a captain on a ship that would obviously be run by a female cleric. 

Setting mug of Nintie on the table, Grog also set his credit voucher on the table too. “Look no charge, I was told that whomever the captain of that ship was all his costs were to be charged to the Supreme Cleric.” He slid the car to the old warrior. “And for what it is worth he deserved it and I thought you were easy on him.”

K’Ter’r looked over his shoulder at the broken Klingon and barked out. “How many broken bones?” Grog looked to the medic working on him and watched him hold up four fingers. 

“Four.” Grog said as he watched K’Ter’r pick up his cup and take a long draw from his mug, sitting it down he belched and nodded. 

“He is right I must be getting old, I was hoping for seven.” Picking up his credit voucher, the old Captain slid the card into his pocket, turned to Grog, “Give your self a tip for twenty-five percent. If the Cleric is paying for it give yourself a forty percent tip.” Walking from the room he did not give a backwards glance his destination was planet side and his family’s old homestead on the outskirts of Quinlat.

Grog sighed looking at the retreating back of the old warrior and turned to face Bamor. “He started it so he should be the one to pay for the damage.” Bamor nodded and turned to the boy and sighed deeply.

“He let his mouth over load his ass didn’t he?” He saw the young one about to protest when he felt a boot on his shoulder pushing him back down on the floor. Bamor had placed the heel of his boot on the boy’s shoulder. “Stay down stupid. You never learn your whole family opens their mouths and they want to know what happened afterwards. It is a wonder you survived this long no wonder they put you on the underbelly crew.” 

Reaching into the boys pocket he lifted the voucher card from his pocket and handed it to Grog. “if it does not cover it then yes, bill the cleric but add a note that this one caused the situation and that his pay should be docked for the amount.” 

Turmoq did not agree and voiced his opinion again to the wrong Klingon male. “That is not fair, you are as stupid as that fat old man that just left here.” Turmoq did not get to finish his thought as fist met the face and bone broke under the punch. Bamor grinned.

“That is for K’Ter’r and this is for me.” He punched him rapidly again four more times. “Now that should make it seven bones broken.” 

Temple of Kahless outer Regions of JoH’a’le’veng

Daedalus was not happy; he stormed from his quarters down the hallway cursing the gods and his crew hitting any unfortunate soul that came within his reach. Pausing for a moment to collect his rage and contain it closer to his level of coping he turned those cold heartless black eyes on one poor unfortunate female crewmember. “You my quarters now!” She trembled at the thought of how this sexual session would end and closed her eyes knowing she would need to see the medic when he was done. Swallowing hard she scrambled down the hallway to his quarters where she immediately began to undress and await her master’s return.

Daedalus continued down the hallway. He had no intentions of taking her now. She was expecting him to come in and beat her and then take her as he usually did to relieve his anger. However, right now he had another destination in mind and it was not even on this ship. First though he needed to check his secure channels to see if Qlorak had gotten him the information he needed, and that was a secret meeting with GowRon. He needed allies and he needed more powerful allies than what he had currently. 

Seating himself at the console he began code in his security clearance. He waited while the computer decoded his messages. When the computer indicated it was safe to proceed he hit the one button reserved for that function and watched the vid screen in front of him. The face of a disgruntled looking Cardassian male came into view. He postured and expounded what he would like to do to the recipient of this message. This actually made Daedalus smile. “Dead on the morrow Gul Dukat.” He sighed and moved along dismissing the veiled threats and sighing Daedalus slapped the reject button and waited for the next message. 

Finally the aggressively handsome Qlorak’s features came into view and he could tell what he had accomplished was done because of the excitement written on his features. “My Lord Daedalus, good news. I have met with GowRon’s be’ and she has agreed to get you in to meet with him. She like you feel the cleric’s have gone too far to posture their position in the council and finds them unimportant.” 

Not exactly the news he had hoped he would hear but good enough. At least the young lothario had gotten close to GowRon’s most respected confidant. “Maj my friend maj. Do we now when I can meet with the Councilor?” He has spoken more for himself and continued to listen to the message.

The image shifted slightly and the caused Daedalus to frown, then the image cleared and Qlorak apologized. “I had to turn off the transmission we had an unexpected guest an old friend of yours was just poking his nose in here to see what I was doing. I am sure you remember Modak. ” This did set Daedalus off as he heard Janae’s best friend and second in command had been to see Qlorak. “I am sure he was just checking to see if Shanee was here in my bed. He was it appeared to me that he was seeking soft comfort for the night.”

Daedalus knew that like Janae, his second in command was very much over sexed and sought a bedmate nightly so he relaxed. “It will be within seventy-two hours for this meeting and he wants it to be near Space Station 12. He has business in that section of space so will be there in seventy-two hours.” Again there was a shimmer on the message and Qlorak’s image disappeared and did not come back on. Switching off the vid screen he sat back and smiled. Finally, he was making some headway. Laughing he now could turn his attention to the soft thing in his quarters.

Volkarian Caves outside of Quinlat

Chuka sat cross-legged in front of the crudely built fire. Hunkered over he appeared to be sleeping, dressed in black garb was uncomfortable for him it pressed his fur down and compacted it against his body making him want to itch. Feigning sleep he waited for whoever was approaching his fire to make a move. Then he heard the voice relaxed, lifting his head his yellow wolf like eyes pinned the intruder. “You know I could have killed you just now Bi’Anka, why are you not with your charge?” 

The tall slender female Volkarian clansman stepped into view. “Had I not wanted you to know I was here you would never have heard me father, you taught me better than that.” She stood next to the old male wolf and yellow feral eyes locked with yellow feral eyes. “I came because we fell under attack and I need ears to the ground to locate Daedalus’ hole.” 

He nodded and indicated the spot next to him. Folding her ankles one over the other she lowered her body to the ground taking up a cross-legged position next to her father. “It is already done, we heard of the attack and sent runners out to see what they could uncover. “ 

He shifted slightly to relieve the cramp that had grown in his haunches. He marveled at the changeling by his side. Rare was it the Volkain could produce one that would take on the features of the Imperial Klingon and his family had been such for the past one thousand years and still counting the number that would be given over as a guard for one of the higher arch of the religious group that had taken up the caves to the north. 

“How are you daughter it has been too long since last we sat and spoke.” He was sounding tired and resigned to growing old and waiting to join those that would travel the dark river to a new world. His ears were still sharp, his teeth as wicked as ever, his sense of smell was as keen as ever and his life had settled. He had whelped six litters with his current mate and from that litter two had been deemed changelings and was to be taken from his litter. Their training would begin and they would be assigned as personal guards for the clerics. 

“I am well father, times are growing more tense and dangerous for M’lar, her father has determined that she should be sent into the far reaches of space to learn more of the world and the many that surround us.” 

“How do you feel about that?” He studied her from a sideways glance, his long wolf shaped face studying a girl he never really got to know until her teen years. Then she had established her bond with the Clerics. However she had learned from them to respect her parents and elders and that was how she sat beside him now a devoted child ready to be there should her father ask her to lay down her life.

“I feel nothing except it is a bad idea but will do what the Supreme Cleric requests.” Her voice had taken on a monotone affect, which Chuka recognized as her way of saying she was not happy. 

“I see, so have you expressed your thoughts to the High Cleric about not taking this new assignment?” He looked back at the dancing flames in the fire pit.

“I did not, it would not have been wise considering this is an order coming from her father. She has only had contact with those on this planet and that poor excuse for a Bajoran Janae. It is time she let her field of experience be expanded to know more than the tight little circle she has sequestered her self among. She needs these experiences to be a better cleric. However this is a dangerous time for her to be off planet.” 

It was a practical enough response but one that held underlying meaning for her and her father. Even now they were at risk because when she took her seat next to her father, she knew eyes were on them and the air had shifted to bring another’s scent close to both their noses. Where it was obvious by the twitch of Chuka’s nose as it picked up the scent, it was not so for Bi’Anka whose only reaction to the intruder’s scent was her subtle shift appearing to back away from the heat of the fire.

“Four, moving with stealth mode suits, one click to the right at your 3:00 o’clock.” Chuka has whispered his instructions for Bi’Anka.

“On it, I will take the first two on the left, you can have the two on the right.” With the shift of the catch on the disrupter, both rolled right then left and was up and charging the attackers. Bi’Anka shifted to full wolf form as she bound up the rocky abutment to throw herself over the rock and land on two predators on the other side. Her mouth gaping wide her eyes snapping with her deepest feral instincts she ripped the throat out of one attacker’s throat. 

Feeling a bite of a knife into her shoulder blade she lost her form and shifted back into Klingon form, growling low she flipped over and grabbed the knife that had been planted between her shoulder blades and ripped it out with a howl of rage and pain. Once again her eyes shifted and she went back to full wolf form and charged again. This time she was able to throw her full weight into her attacker and once again snapped and reached for the throat of the second attacker. Blood spurted forth from his neck wound, his eyes grew wide, and he grabbed his neck as his life left his body. Staggering back once again she assumed her own form. 

Her father was at her side and shook his canine head. “Daughter it is deep, no poisons but they look to be poachers I suppose they thought my hide would bring them a nice bit of coin on the market.” He spit the taste of the blood of the one he had just questioned out of his mouth. He like she was covered in blood. But he had not received the bite of a blade in his back. “Come we will go to the healing waters and cure that nasty knife wound.” 

Chuka picked his daughter up like she was nothing and headed deeper inside the cave they had occupied. Walking for sometime, the blood of his daughter soaking his black clothing he finally arrived where he had intended a deep set pool of crystalline fluid that lay serenely in the center of this part of the cave. Lowering her down to the floor, he stripped her clothing from her and helped her into the pit. Bi’Anka closed her eyes and let the soothing healing waters wash over her body and cling to her hair. Ducking under the water, she closed her eyes, held her breath and let what little light was in the cave disappear above. 

It started with a tingling sensation on her wound, then it became more of a caress and she could feel the muscle, skin, and finally the bone heal with the contact through the water. Inhaling in the water one time, she shot up into the light from the sliver in the roof of the cave and let out a long held breath with the water spewing forth from her lungs. “I am alive father! I am healed!” She called to the light from above and smiled.

Her father waited patiently for her to exit the pool and handed her clothing back to her. “I brought these to change into later if I had not finally lured those pataq out in the open.”

“You knew they were tracking you?” She dressed in the baggie clothing watching her father as he slid a sly smile over his face. 

“I did why do you think I was so visible they had been tracking me most the day, I did not expect for you to show up when you did but thought why not. It could be fun for us both and I see you have lost nothing of what I taught you.” 

Bi’Anka chuckled. “No father I carry your wisdom in me always.” He gathered one of his favorite daughters close and licked her forehead. “Come we need to go see what the runners have found.” He turned to lead her deeper into the tunnel of the cave knowing that no one unless born to the Volkarian nation would dare to try and navigate these tunnels without a guide. The natural minerals kept them safe from being probed and they had been born and lived her for many centuries.

He led her around another corner and they came to a stop to peer below at the scurry of every day activity that was the city of the wolf people. Bi’Anka smiled and whispered softly, “I am home poppa, home.”


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Qo’noS Council Chambers

GowRon slumped in his chair, he watched his feet, the floor, the other members anyone other than Soltar who with that drone and sometimes high pitched voice was beginning to grate on GowRon’ one last nerve. If he whined any more about mining rights infringements GowRon was tempted to offer him some hodak goat cheese to go with his whine. A simple solution would be just to shoot him with his disrupter and the thought was so appealing that at one point GowRon let his fingers ride up to the weapon on his side.

The action was not lost on Soltar and he knew then he had pushed his point past the tolerance of the new high council member. He also knew GowRon was a Warrior not a Diplomat. So ending his side of his argument he allowed Prefeq to stand forward with his defense. At least Prefeq had a lower tone to his voice and did not sound like a whelped carniq pig caught in its own trap before it knew it would die from such a stupid move. 

GowRon let his gaze drift to two empty chairs in the council chambers and that annoyed him more than these two blathering fools arguing over who has the right to mine a shaft that was previously owned by a deceased Klingon businessman. Toasah and Bru Has Maj was not present and he wondered where the senior members were that they could not be present for this session of the council. 

“All right enough!” GowRon roared and stood his hand resting lightly on his disrupter. “I say this matter is to be tabled for today and no one will mine that shaft. I want to see some titles or documentation stating I was a free willed mine that allowed poachers to come in and just take it over.” His eyes grew wide as he saw Soltar was about to protest his reference to being a poacher, where Prefeq just smiled and bowed to the Council head. 

“Did he not have any living relatives that would decide this fact?” GowRon knew that old Kabeq had two daughters and one son, so where were they in all this mess? He waited for an answer from the two that had been squabbling over rights they did not have for a mine that belonged to another. 

“Vultures,” he shouted in Soltar’s face, “are a bird on the human home world that fly over head and scour the bones of the dead. Picking them clean to leave only bone left to dry and burn under their hot sun’s rays. Do not put me in the unenviable position of thinking that is what you are when no one but his next of kin has a right to mine those shafts.” 

Both men had startled when he shouted and then stiffened prepared for a fight when he stood. They watched anxiously as he reseated himself. He sat up and put his bug eyed gaze directly on the two petitioners and spoke softly. “Get me some kind of documentation that the members of Kabeq’s family allows this mining to proceed under your direction and I will then award rights until them no one is allowed into that mining shaft for any purpose. Is that understood?” 

Soltar obviously the more affluent by the way he dressed in the long robes of his house made of the finest blends of material bowed and turned in a huff and marched from the room ready to start calling in favors to try and sway GowRon to his way of thinking. Prefeq was a true minor and not living off the toils of others. He actually did mine the shafts that were being used for punishment for those that break laws. “If I may my Lord GowRon, I have here a signed release of Kabeq’s eldest to mine the shaft on their behalf.” 

He handed forth the pad with the contract signed by all parties involved to GowRon. Taking the pad he glanced at it then handed it back. “Go record it with the public office of mining rights, have one of his children come forth to say they did agree and then you may go ahead and continue to mine. Should that fool Soltar attempt to stop you kill him.” He saw the look of agreement wash over the miner’s face and he bowed to him turned and left the room.

“Where is Tosach and Bruhasmaj?” He turned his attention to his recorder of the proceedings and waited for someone to say something. The room had fallen in an uncomfortable silence when the question was asked. “Well does anyone know where the senior member of council is and our Diplomatic Admiral?” 

One older member of council with grey hair and war weary eyes stood and looked at the younger member and in his voice deep with age and wisdom spoke softly but loudly enough to be heard by all. “Tosach is on sabbatical to the Earth home world. Coucil member Bru has been kept at her duties in her office with the Earth Admiral Lankford. He arrived shortly before this meeting was to start and she had to stay and see to his needs.” 

With the way it was suggested it sounded as if the lovely Bru was entertaining an Admiral as a bozbee woman and that was something that would not be tolerated by the Klingon council. “Explain yourself Toraq, what do you mean by seeing to his needs? Are you suggesting that Admiral Maj is entertaining the Earth Admiral sexually?” He watched the man shift uncomfortably under his gaze.

This question caused most in chamber to laugh. They knew that Bru did not entertain sexually anyone unless she chose them. ”No, no my lord. I mean that he had specific requests regarding placing an Ambassador on Boreth and he needed her special hand in this matter.” He bowed and reseated him self to his chair and looked uncomfortable that he had left the impression the most honorable and highly respected Admiral was considered in his estimation a bozbee girl. He even dreaded the fact that she may hear of this conversation and he even remotely intimated that she was free with her charms. 

With the mentioning of Boreth, it once again set GowRon’s ire on edge. “Boreth! Why does the very mention of that world cause my skin to crawl and my blood boil!” he growled out to the council chambers and sat back in his chair. “Okay, next whiner please enter.” He had about enough and if this one did not have something more interesting to petition he was going to shoot them. He was about to his level of tolerance for petty squabbles. 

His mind was not on the business at hand his mind was situated to the meeting he was going to have with Daedalus. What could that dark worm want from him that would benefit him and rid him of the bane of his existence, the clerics of Boreth? Glancing around the room he held up his hand and commanded, “Tormaq, take over this petition, I need to check on Bru. Hold any important decisions and see I receive them before the day’s end.” He pushed from the chair and stood. Glaring at anyone that would oppose his decision to leave. 

Stepping down from the dais he walked to the entrance to the chambers. Turned and glared at the new petitioner then left walking along the hallway to the front of the building. Exiting the building he felt the heat from the lava pits wash over his body and the sweat that began to roll down his back, he glanced at the belch of soot that filtered into the sky overhead. Sighing he had to admit the skies of the Human world was more appealing than this mess that had just started to overshadow his world. 

He muttered about not being able to walk down the street without being covered in soot or ash from one of the volcanoes that was actively spitting out ash. Another problem they needed to address before much longer. The populace that was not space bound had been complaining of the exact thing he resented. Trade with other planets had fallen off sixty percent since the newest volcano had erupted and sent ashes blanketing the countryside. 

He shoved some hapless pedestrian aside as he stepped towards the Diplomatic relations building noting that there were demonstrators standing outside the building shouting out insults and protests against the Earth Admiral that must be inside. Growling low he shoved his way forward turned and glared at the feint-hearted students who dispersed when they saw him lay his hand on his disrupter. “Go back to school!” He shouted and lifted the disrupter and fired two rounds into the crowd felling two students on the ground.

“Maybe I should put you to work in the mines or on a ship, you might grow a spine!” The students recognized the newly appointed head of the council and they knew his reputation. They scattered leaving a bare spot where they had been before dragging their friends off with them. “My Lord GowRon did you kill them?” A security officer from the building appeared at his side. He made haste to do so the moment he saw the commander draw his weapon.

“No, I wounded them if I wanted them dead there would have been nothing left of them.” He growled and felt his stomach knot with his anger, “Where is the Ambassador and her guest?” He waited to be escorted into the building. As it was one of the more modern buildings that had recently been erected he walked into the cool confines of the building and sighed. Wearing fur and heavy armor of a warrior in this oppressive heat was too much even for his Klingon blood. 

GowRon walked down the hallway to the inner sanctum of Bru, she stood by a window facing him and a man in a federation uniform. “GowRon, how surprising to see you here in my office.” She smiled and it was that smile that was so special. She was a striking woman of dark complexion and he had heard her termed an aging beauty. She smiled and he could tell she was tense with his arrival. 

“My lady Ambassador, we missed you in council today and Tosach. I understand he is on sabbatical and imagine my surprise when I discovered you had Admiral Lankford here making a request that would require a decision of the council to place another diplomat on Boreth.” GowRon watched the Admiral rise from his seat and turn to face GowRon. 

He did not recognize this Admiral and studied him. The Admiral in like fashion studied GowRon and a slow easy smile edged his lips but the humor did not reach is eyes. GowRon surmised this one was a cagey one and had to be handled with a little more decorum than he was used to providing for most humans. “Admiral Harland Lankford at your service.” GowEon noted he must be from the southern section of what was known as the United States on Earth one of the top powers that dominated the planet in the late 21st century. He noted he extended his hand which was customary to shake hands.

When GowRon stepped forward and grabbed his elbow in a warrior’s handshake the Admiral did not hesitate to return it in kind with a show of some strength. GowRon smiled. “At least you have a spine.” He took a seat in front of Bru and study the statuesque female and found she was appealing in many ways. In his mind he did a mental checklist of those qualities, there was her intelligence, her beauty, and her calm when all else had failed and her warrior spirit. Her family was one of the oldest and most honorably established families on this planet.

Folding his arms over his chest he waited for the Admiral to reseat him self. Glancing at Bru he got the feeling he had interrupted something important and he wanted to now be a part of this request and decision. “Well now that we have made acquaintances with each other shall we return to your request Harland?” Bru’s voice had taken on that seductive tone of placating and negotiating. 

Harland reseated himself and then looked at Bru, “Lady Bru I would feel so much more comfortable if you would kindly have a seat. I feel a cad for sitting in the presence of a lady such as yourself.” He smiled and GowRon’s thoughts were he was a slimy devil hiding behind polite manners. Something he never had the patience for or the time for.

“Yes Bru, do sit and let us continue without any further interruptions I am most anxious to hear why the federation feels a need to put another Ambassador on Boreth?” GowRon slid his gaze sideways to study the Admiral. 

“Actually Lord GowRon it is not another Ambassador, it is to replace the one that is there currently and hopefully strengthen our relationship with one of ours that is half Klingon half human.” Harland expressively extended his hand as a way of making his point. 

“I see, and the reason to replace a Ambassador that has obviously integrated themselves into our culture with no problem?” GowRon studied the man and watched him with a intense look. 

Bru stepped forward from her relaxed position against the window ledge. Walking to take a seat behind her console she folded her hands together on top of the console and looked at GowRon, “There is no current Ambassador on Boreth my Lord, the last one was murdered and there is an ongoing investigation into who was responsible and why were they killed as they were.” She spoke softly and with a hint of an apology as she gaze back at Harland. 

GowRon stiffened hearing this and frowned. “Murdered? Why was I not informed?” He looked from Bru to the Admiral. 

“You were informed but it was during a time of conflict with Cardassia and our resources were stretched to cover that war against Cardassia and the Dominion. Unfortunately it was one of those distasteful situations that were not addressed until recently. With the advent of conflict ending and many treaties being signed the investigation was not given as much attention as it should. That and the fact the Borethian council was not forthcoming with what they had done to pursue this heinous act.” 

She did not say it was because they felt one more dead human was not on their priority list. Instead she tried to be diplomatic and explain to GowRon that the Cleric’s were involved with their own problems involving another religious faction that wanted to over throw the current high archy of the Klingon religion. 

GowRon smiled, “Well my lady Bru, why don’t you accompany the good Admiral to Boreth and see if we can light a fire under them to find out why we lost another Ambassador there from Earth?” His voice was filled with a hint of triumph, finally he had something that would allow him to place some of his own personnel on Boreth and on that precious council of clerics. “You will go and tell T’L’th that I plan to send my own emissary to Boreth and place him under T’L’th’s control but he will have a vote on the council of clerics. Make it understood that I will not accept anything less than full cooperation on this matter.” 

Bru knew that this was a gauntlet being thrown down by Lord GowRon and she also knew T’L’th well enough to know he was not going to lightly accept this intrusion into his political forum. “Councilor GowRon,” gone was the polite courtesy of calling him lord instead she had reverted to the title. “I think it would be wise to at least prior to sending someone to sit on their council and place your influence there and thereby creating some friction and distrust between the two worlds to at least give me the opportunity to oversee the situation first.” 

Though her words were said with care and a hint of deference to the feelings of the Borethian Council, she knew he would succeed I placing his own representative there. She just wanted an opportunity to discuss it with T’L’th first instead of shoving he power of GowRon down his throat thereby creating more problems between the two worlds. She accented her suggestion with a smile.

GowRon saw how she had managed to be placed into a position of trust by both councils and sighed deeply. “I allow this only until the next moon’s cycle. See that they understand I do not take lightly the death of anyone for whatever reason while they are on our soil.” He turned and the smile he gave Harland was more of a grimace from heartburn than an actual smile. 

Harland sighed stood and bowed to Bru then to GowRon. “Thank you, would you like to join me on my ship later Lady Bru? We are orbiting the planet and would like to invite you on board for a dinner.” He watched her hesitate only minutely then she smiled graciously.

“I would be honored to join you.” Inwardly she moaned because she knew it would be a federation prepared dinner, which meant the food, would be over cooked and dead. GowRon tried to hide his humor at her acceptance of the dinner. He then turned to watch the Admiral take his leave. GowRon relaxed as he heard what he had expected to hear, and that was the sound of his transporter pin being activated, that was when he knew he was gone. With that thought in mind that their conversation could not be overhead he turned back to Bru, he smiled wickedly at her predicament.

“So, you are going on the ship to eat over cooked food and speak of what Bru? Will it be of your love for the federation and their people? Or will you honestly tell them you have no idea why the cleric’s will not cooperate with the investigation into the death of a federation Ambassador?” 

Bru slapped her palm on the console top. “GowRon! Do you not ever learn? I need this liason with them so we can put more Ambassadors on Earth to see what is going on there. You may have successfully created a diplomatic nightmare for me. This Admiral is from the Intelligence section of the Federation, which means they are snooping around us to find out why they keep loosing Ambassadors on Boreth. This is the third member of the same damn family that has been murdered while serving on Boreth.” 

She leaned back against her chair and sighed deeply, “Even you would not stand for loosing three Ambassadors while in service in the same area and you would be sending out your intelligence officers to find out why.” She folded her arms over her chest and looked irritated that he had interfered with her negotiations with a highly place intel officer with the very organization they had reason to fear or hold a concern in keeping them within their good graces.

“Bah!” he waved his hand. “Since when do we care about the Humans? They have been a source of irritation for our race for sometime.” 

Bru leaned forward and fixed that cold stare on her Commander and Chief and spoke softly, “Because they have always been there to help us and we are now collecting a higher statistics of a half human and half Klingon population from inter species marriages which are producing the mixed blood race. Maybe you should not keep your nose so pointed to the now and look to the future, if they keep up at this rate we will be bred out of existence.” She sighed. “I want to order the Hos Tam back so I can take her to Boreth, I don’t want to be a guest on the Federation Ship Galxais.”

GowRon had to think about what she had just said. “What do you mean we have a half breed population that is growing in numbers what percentage?” He was now willing to listen to what she had to say.

“Thirty-five percent and each year they grow higher, if you want to maintain our heritage you need to make sure you are protecting those on this planet first or we won’t have a plant or an Imperial Klingon race to hold.” She pushed her chair back and stood. “You might also try to locate Tosach and send him to Boreth with me. I am sure that Klaa won’t be happy with a ne assignment but he and the Cloaked Vengeance can cover the quadrant the Hos Tam is currently patrolling.” 

Bru waited for GowRon to stand and she fell into step with him grabbing her satchel slinging it over her shoulder. “You really have become more human than Klingon with the way you adopted their habits Bru, look at you carrying a satchel with all your essentials. I remember when all you needed was your knife, disrupter and communicator pin.” 

Bru sighed, “It is the times GowRon sometimes they require concessions and I have more to carry now with my extra duties. My thoughts are instead of sending a member to sit on that council, send T’L’th a security team with the commander to sit in on council business and report to him. That way you don’t need to strong arm T’L’th and that way you have someone present in council, and you have others able to work their streets and get to know the people better to get an overview of what exactly is happening on Boreth.” 

She paused and looked at the new demonstrators outside the building and sighed. “You may miss an opportunity of actually seeing what is going on and not being reported to you.” She frowned watching the demonstrators lift an image of a Federation officer up and set it ablaze. “Now really that is very old fashion.” 

Pushing open the door she felt her body pelted with rocks, frowning and growling she shifted her satchel withdrew her disrupter aimed it at the post near a group of protestor and fired. The pole shimmered and then disappeared. “The next shot is at the next one that throws another rock!” She called and watched hands open and rocks fall to the ground. GowRon stepped forward and fired at on of the students watching him clutch his chest and fall.

“Oops, I meant to kill him.” He said it loud enough that the others in front shouted and turned and ran from the front of the building. “That always works.” He turned to Bru, “I will try it your way first but if I don’t get the desired affect I am hoping for Ambassador, then I will pull my political disrupter and I will fire it right into the center of that council chambers.” He leaned over and placed a light kiss on her cheek. “You take care of your self while there I don’t want to lose one of our best assets.” 

Bru watched him leave crossed her arms and sighed then turned and noticed that the students had returned to collect their friend. “The next time someone throws a rock at me I promise you, I will not have to worry about whether or not my weapon is on stun, it will be on kill and on my disrupter there are three settings, mostly dead, dead, and really dead. You decide which I shall set it on before I fire?” She walked away from the student. They watched her leave in complete silence. 

Once she was gone they turned to one another and said, “Next time we protest the Mine Union Hall, instead of here we loose to many from them willing to shoot us.” Dragging their friend off they made arrangements to meet the next day at the Mine Shafts offices.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Boreth Capital City  
Temple of Kahless, Supreme Clerics Hall

T’L’th was a large man and carried his robes of his office as if he owned the whole planet, which if one thought about it, he did in a sense he had dominion over the whole populace. He stood all of six feet four inches tall and though he was considered old for a Klingon male, he carried his age well. With his dark brown eyes he appeared to drill into the very soul of most Klingons. He guarded his emotions behind a polite mask of indifference when he sat in the chair of judgment. 

The only ones that knew his true feelings while sitting in that chair were his wife, his father, and his daughter. But the one that knew him the best was surprisingly his daughter. He liked to think that was because he made her just like him. One of the reasons he had seen to her placement in the High Cleric’s chair. Although many planet sides wondered why he had not chosen one of his two sons to sit in the chair. 

The answer was simple neither of his sons wanted the chair and besides they were too hot headed to sit and listen to the petty petitions he was faced with each day. Borak was the mechanical minded one, where he could fix or repair anything set before him, he was really good at warfare and tactical practices. So, he was now a Captain of his own ship operating near the Alpha Quadrant backing up Federation ships when they asked for assistance. 

Then there was Elriq. The youngest son and he was the true warrior. He had excelled in every area of the Klingon Academy. His expertise was in the art of deduction and leadership. The more regimented the situation the happier he was and exceeded every aspect of his training. This accomplishment was much to the chagrin of his brother Borak. Borak had held his father’s hopes and favor. Holding his father’s pride until Borak disappointed his father by his choices.

So, T’L’th held hope that the next child born would be his favor for the chair, and when he was told it was a female he moaned inwardly, she would not stand a chance with the Klingons on this planet unless he enhanced her abilities. So without his ba’nal’s knowledge or permission he had additional DNA added to his daughter. What he had not realized was the clerics had taken it a step further and wondered what would happen if they put part of Molar’s DNA mixed with Kahless’ DNA in equal parts and then the enhancements with her mind were added. 

He was to learn that M’lar was a twin and that Aisha had taken the embryo to implant in her before she took her assignment back on Earth. Upon her return to Boreth, he recalled fondly the night of her return and the passion exchanged between them culminated in her pregnancy with Elriq. He was excited he would have another fine son and perhaps he could take the chair of the High Cleric. 

Unfortunately as time went on, Elriq proved to be another disappointment. He not only wanted to leave Boreth for exploration he wanted to work with the Federation on one of their long term projects in deep space. So, he turned his eye and trust upon his daughter M’lar who was so much like him she was an annoyance to his calm. It was bad enough she turned out to be a real beauty with an exceptional figure; she was also very intelligent.

Now T’L’th sat back and studied the huge Klingon Warrior Captain in front of him. “So K’Ter’r, you will have charge of my daughter who had been given an honorary status as an Admiral but will act as an Ambassador between you and the Federation. I expect you to treat her no differently than you would treat any other member of your crew. However, bear in mind that I will expect and hold you responsible for her safe keepimg.” 

The threat was implied if not said and now K’Ter’r knew he wanted to be transferred. “My Lord Supreme Cleric, may I ask for permission to be transferred to another detail? I find that I may not be equipped emotionally to be diplomatic enough with your daughter to so to speak sit on her if she needs it.” It was the best he could do given he was a warrior and this was a battle that involved words and not fists.

He watched T’L’th for any sigh of his feelings about what he had just said and there was nothing to denote his feelings one way or another. M’lar had stood behind the alter and watched the exchanged between her father and the warrior selected to be her glorified babysitter. She noted the tensing of her father’s jaw and saw he was amused.

“I don’t expect you to literally sit on my daughter K’Ter’r, I expect you see to her safe keeping and your request to be transferred is denied. Nothing short of death will release you from this year in space.” 

The Supreme Cleric shifted his bulk in his chair to get a little more comfortable and to put more affect in his voice he said softly, “This I can assure you, that once you have completed this year with my daughter, then I shall grant you any duty your hearts desire.”

Here he lifted the tone of his voice and put a soft tone to it as a form of persuasion. “I will even accept your retirement and settle you with a very nice pension. It is you I trust along wit HmfiC of course will be on your ship as your second in command, although he is on my daughter’s honor guard he is loyal to me.” 

K’Ter’r sighed softly, his feet hurt, this meeting was beginning to wear on his internal guts and he felt the pressure build and wondered if it would be sacrilegious if he ripped a really loud fart in this chamber and if he did, would the acoustics of this room cause it to echo around the room as the aroma also filled the room. This was the one thing that gave him the patience to hear out the Supreme Cleric. Shifting his wait he hoped he would not accidently let it out and so the look on his face was nothing short of a grimace.

“Captain are you ill? You suddenly have a look that indicates that you might be in some distress.” The Supereme Cleric highly suspected what the Captain’s malaise was but wanted to make him squirm a little longer before dismissing him. 

“No my Lord, it is that I’ve had some gastric distress of late and feel perhaps if you are done and can point me to the nearest facilities it will alleviate my distress.” He curbed his grimace again as he felt his stomach roil with the gastric juices that were at war with the chocolate and serpent worm dinner he had earlier along with the Nintie drink he had taken for courage to see this enigma of a Klingon.

M’lar knew what was going on and chuckled, which caused her father to turn and glare at her. “As you seem to be interested in your new companion on your voyage M’lar why not present yourself to Captain K’Ter’r.” 

M’lar stepped forward dressed simply in a simply robe of grey material with her hair neatly combed and plaited down her back. The Captain and the Cleric eyed each other. “Captain K’Ter’r this is my daughter Supreme Cleric M’lar.” 

She nodded to the poor warrior now struggling not to explode from the pent up gas that was building. “You know Captain go on and just let it go. It will make it easier on you and we have air fresheners to eliminate the odor.” 

He smiled, maybe she as not going to be such a pain in his ass after all. Taking a huge breath he lifted his left leg and it did as he suspected, it was long and loud and it echoed around the room. Just as the odor, which was very heady was detected, the room was flooded with a rush of air wafting the odor away. “Better now?” she asked as she smiled and watched the relieved look come over his face.

“Yes, ma’am much. It is a pleasure to meet you. That was the truth it was at this point a great pleasure to see she would not be spouting the edict of Kahless the whole time and she had a sense of humor. His glance to the Supreme Cleric did not show he was as amused as she was. He still sat with a sterner look on his face.

“Sorry your Lord, now when do you expect my ship will be ready after the refit?” He lowered his gaze from T’L’th because he was glaring a hole through him. At this point it did not matter because he had relieved the pressure on his stomach and he felt a bit better about his assignment and charge. 

T’L’th glared at his daughter for encouraging the Captain to relieve his gas in his chambers, turning his gaze back to K’Ter’r he asked softly. “Are you done now Captain?” He tilted his head and hid his humor at his daughter’s brashness but then again she was very much like he was at that age.

“Yes my lord. Again, when may we expect to leave?” He stood with legs apart and feet locked to the floor and curbed his need to want to rock back and forth on the balls of his feet. 

“Your ship has been taken for a total refit, we originally estimated a week but the condition of your ship was in such a state that the work crew estimates three weeks for a total refit.” 

K’Ter’r nodded, that would give him another two weeks planet side and away from his crew. “Thank you my lord, will there be anything else?” he folded his arms in a relaxed fashion over his chest.

“You are dismissed unless my daughter has any questions.” He turned his gaze over to his daughter and she smiled.

“No father leave the poor Captain to his business you have attempted to bully him enough and I am not going to create a rift between us since we have to share tight quarters over the next year. Captain, I look forward to working with you and will report as ordered in two weeks times to the Havoq.” She bowed her head walked down the steps and stood next to him.

K’Ter’r had not realized how short she was until she stood next to him; he looked down at the petite woman and nodded. “I too shall look forward to our next meeting and it will be a pleasure to work with you.” 

She lowered her voice and spoke confidentially. “I also have seasoned warriors that will be joining us on the ship which should prove interesting considering your crew are all so young and have not been battle proven. Unlike whom I shall bring with me and I am sure that they would love to hear you regale them with your war stories in the cantina.” She winked at him and left the room with a waft her he subtle perfume following her. 

K’Ter’r was beginning to look forward to having her on his ship and hid his smile of approval as he was waved away by the Supreme Cleric. Bowing to him he turned smartly and followed the Admiral out of the door. Looking at her walk away he found it was like looking at one of his small children that he must have fathered at one time or another and he was already beginning to take on a fatherly attitude towards her.

M’lar had not gone far when a tall muscular looking she bitch fell in step behind her joined by a tall muscular warrior that looked like he had been through more than his share of battles. Next to him was a younger version of the older warrior and they all trailed behind her. “Well if nothing else it will be interesting to see what happens once she is on board. I just don’t look forward to working with the Feddies.” He muttered, hit his transporter pin and requested to be beamed up to the dry dock. 

 

Space dock and refit station  
Orbiting Boreth

The dark figure moved along the corridors watching the hustle and bustle of the new refits of the Klingon bird of prey Havoq. He studied the workers that were moving about in their dark grey overalls and carrying various pieces of equipment to be installed. Pulling out a digicam device he aimed it towards the activity and took digital images of what was happening. Hearing voices coming down the hallway he ducked into an airshaft and crawled to the next hallway where he watched what was going on from his vantage point. 

Waiting for the personnel to pass he crawled out into the hallway, slipped off his black robe and tossed it down a dump chute. Standing in a pair of workers togs he walked along the hallway slowly looking for an exit. Hearing raucous laughter coming from the cantina he continued to the entrance where he studied the inside of the room. He noted there were three very young male students drinking and having a grand time slapping each other on the back and talking about their nights conquests. The problem was one was always trying to one up the other with his tales of his nights passion.

The stealthy figure felt his body rudely shoved aside. Reacting as most trained warriors; he turned to draw back a fist and met the ice-cold stare of one of the oldest and meanest looking warriors he had ever seen. “Move or go in, make up your mind but quit acting like a blockade to the room.” His voice was rough and used to barking out orders. Except this time he did so softly before entering the room.

The figure nodded slowly, lowered his fist when he saw the stare go from the startled look on his face to his drawn back fist and immediately saw the old warrior was ready to knock him on his ass. With a softly uttered apology and knowing when the odds were against him, Dulomane dropped his fist, and stepped into the bar walking quickly to take a seat. The last thing he needed was to end up in the infirmary and not doing what he was paid to do. Dulomane tucked his chin and walked into the room taking a seat in the corner so he could sit and observe and vid the room. 

When he entered the place, the laughter stopped and they watched the Captain of the ship walk to a table and sit with a soft grunt. The three men had not noticed the growing silence in the room; they were too caught up in their tales. Their laughter was painfully obvious and it appeared to annoy the newest arrival in the room. With a disgruntle stare at the loudest of the three K’Ter’r took a seat near the viewport. 

As the realization that the room had grown strangely silent the three turned and the one boy that had been boasting the loudest suddenly slumped over his drink lowered his head and grew very quiet. “Is that he?” His buddy hissed watching the old warrior and then looking back to his friends quiet form with his chin nearly touching his chest. The slight nod was enough to give him an idea that it was in deed the one and the same warrior that had sent the braggart to the infirmary the last time.

“Yes, and don’t annoy him he is stronger than he looks for an old man.” He muttered lifted his mug downed his warnog and stood. “As a matter of fact, I don’t court disaster twice, I am going back to the ship.” The hapless crewman walked to the door. Dulomane was tempted to stay and study the old warrior instead he needed that crewman’s identiclip. He needed to get on that ship. Sanding he followed the boy out of the door. Pacing him down the hallway until he saw him get to the outer airlock. 

Rushing up behind him, his movements were quick and painless as he snapped the neck of the crewmember and deftly shoved him down the disposal lock after stripping him of his work togs and identification. Feeling more secure in his position he walked to the entrance to the ship’s hull and made access into the under belly of the interior of the ship. Giving himself a mental congratulatory slap on the back he walked to a ventilator shaft and crawled in. He would wait until shift change and begin his own sabotage on this ship. 

His group was about to send a message to the cleric and his cronies that they were not about to roll over and just be killed off because they did not agree with the cleric, they believed in the secret teachings of Molar and they were just as determined that their religion would be the one that would prevail.

K’Ter’r watched the boy leave. Oddly enough the door block also stood and followed the braggart out of the room. The two friends of the braggart got up to follow K’Ter’r. They knew their friend had upset the Captain before and was no match for his bulk or muscle so they figured if the Captain started to fight with their friend they would jump in to help. Instead they watched him watching another that had just followed their friend into the airlock. 

“Pa’taq!” He muttered as he watched the male Klingon break the boys neck. Turning to fix that cold gaze on the two friends he whispered, “You might as well join me we have a murderer to catch. That pa’taq just killed your friend for his identicard.” 

The two workers stepped cautiously forward and watched the animal that just killed their friend dump his near naked body into the disposal chute. K’Ter’r sighed softly, “You, go retrieve the body. Notify security and have them meet me on my ship. You come with me.” He snagged the one nearest him and they watched as the one left to get security and retrieve their friend’s body. 

“Stay behind me, I don’t want you hurt and this is my ship, I know it like the back of my hand.” K’Ter’r sent the worker to walk past the intruder and instructed him the moment he got to the juncture at the end of the hall to turn and pause and pretend to be checking something to see if he follows and passes him. The young crewman nodded and swallowed hard, he was not sure if the old warrior was using him as the decoy so he might be the next one to die. 

K’Ter’r stood back and watched the saboteur pause and study an air duct and waited for the work crewman walk past him. When he turned the corner he stood and waited to see if he would come back, when no one else came, he quickly ducked down pulled the covering to the airshaft and darted inside and secured the covering to the ductwork. “I got you, you little bastard.” K’Ter’r muttered. 

Looking to the opposite tube, he smiled, it had been a few years since he shimmed through a tube but he was still agile enough that he could fit into these tubes. Removing his jacket, he laid it neatly on the floor then went to the entry into the tube and smiled, it was as he remembered and he began his crawl through the tube to the juncture that would bring him up behind the dishonorable pa’taq that was on his ship without his permission.

Pausing he took a deep breath and then it hit him, the gas was building and again and he moaned inwardly, letting out the air he also let out the gas and this time, it was a long drawn out silent expulsion one he was sure would bring its own nebula when it finally surfaced. Holding his breath his eyes began to water, it was bad. Letting out the breath he tipped his head around the corner to see if the hiding dishonorable one smelt what he had just done and sure enough he watched as the young one’s nose wrinkled and he turned slightly green. 

The newly installed sensors picked up the compact area of an anonymous gaseous anomaly. A rush of air filled the tube setting up a windstorm of fifteen years of dirt and other particles that had not been cleaned from the tubes in that time. Closing his eyes, K’Ter’r moaned then rushed forward shooting out his hand to grab the unsuspecting saboteur by his neck and shoved him forward and through the shafts covering and rolling him out at the feet of the security team.

With a roar and a growl K’Ter’r followed him out and rolled to a standing position. “Arrest this pup, he killed the crewmember’s whose identicard he holds and threw him down the refuse chute like yesterday’s garbage. He is not authorized to be on my ship and if you don’t take him off . . . ” He paused because he was angry. “. . . I will not leave enough for him to be identified by scanning his DNA.” 

The religious zealot cowered before the angry Klingon warrior who now towered over him. “You deserve to be shot out of a airlock and left to float in space.” He growled and turned to take his jacket from the other crewmember. Jerking his jacket from him he mumbled, “If you need to speak further with me, I will be in my quarters.” 

They watched the disgruntled Captain slide his jacket back on and saunter off down the hallway of his ship. The whole time he was muttering indistinguishable words that must surely be expletives about the lineage of the boy that was just captured. The security team roughly pulled the boy up and slammed him into the wall. “I think we should contact Turmoq’s father Lanovaq? Then let him decide what to do with him for killing his eldest and only son?”

When he mentioned Lanovaq’s name Shaloon son of Maquat actually turned far greener than the earlier gas eruption had caused him. “You mean that was Marquat, General of the Kahless guard? That was his son?” 

K’Temoq nodded and smiled, “If you asked me you screwed up royally this time. Maquat is not going to be happy with you my dear boy. I would say your days of breathing are numbered.” He watched the color leave the boys face. “I hope your reason for taking another’s life was a good one, because you are about to die for it.” 

Shaloon sighed deeply, the act one of causing his guard to relax his hold, feeling the pressure relaxed he twisted reached for the Klingon security guards weapon, shouting, “For the glory of Molar I give up my life in the name of the true God!” He then turned the disrupter on himself and discharged a round hoping to feel his life leave him and face the great hall of Molar’s benevolent ones. 

A look of disbelief had covered his features when he felt himself falling face forward in an unbearable amount of pain. Like the misguided attempt, the stupidity of the male Klingon was complete when he fell into the arms of the guard standing in front of him. Chumak sighed. This one is really stupid. Come on lets take him to the holding cells and contact General Maquat.” Instead the disrupter had been set on stun and he managed to stun himself into a state of unconsciousness. 

With a look of amusement both Klingon guards chuckled hefted the stupid Shaloon over a shoulder and walked off down the hallway. “I don’t think I want to be the one to tell the General his son was killed. I think I will let the Commander contact the General, I am sure he will want to come on the station to collect his son’s body and to look his murderer in the eye.” 

K’Temoq agreed, “I think that would be a wise choice, he has been known to kill the messenger.” He muttered carrying the stunned Shaloon down the hallway.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

M’lar’s bedchamber

High season was on Boreth for the Capital City and the nights were as hot as the days. M’lar pulled against her robes threw her cooler sheet from her body and stood up. She had been trying to rest or sleep for the past two hours and now she was wide-awake and angry. Walking to her console she coded in the prefix for Janae. The screen did not immediately go on and all she had was background noises, which were obviously someone caught in the throws of passion a female voice giggled and then a squeal emitted as she reached her climax. “Go shower and I will join you in a second.”

Again there were ruffling noises in the background and finally the screen appeared and there was Jane naked from the waist up. He smiled and ran a hand through his hair looked at the view screen and shook his head. “You are suppose to be asleep and not bothering me in the middle of . . . “

“Coitus?” She said dryly folding her arms over her breasts and giving him an annoyed look of disgust. 

“Look because you have to remain with your legs together does not mean others should follow your pious way of life, I am a fairly young male with needs and you should of all people understand that. So . . . “ From the bathing room came a petulant sounding voice.

“Janae-nae you coming baby?” She watched him roll his eyes and flush, he leaned in close to the monitor and looked her in the eye.

“Look that is her nickname for me so don’t say nothing got it!” He wagged a finger at the screen and waited for a response. He knew she would not dignify that with a response and watched as she sat back and got more comfortable. “You got dark circles under your eyes. What is going on and why are you calling me at 2300 hours?” Again there was that pouty petulant voice.

“Baby you coming I am getting all wrinkly waiting for you.” Which elicited another eye roll and a deep sigh.

“Be there in a moment baby, business taking a little longer than I thought.” He turned back to the screen and noted she was about to terminate their conversation. 

“Why don’t you go take care of baby and contact me back when you are done and can talk, or better yet, just meet me at the Rocco Cantina near QuinLat. I can’t sleep and I am going to check out this new dancer that claims to be able to do the death defying cleric’s blade of death dance.” 

He sighed, “Going to show them how it’s really done again?” He had remembered the last time and it had not been pretty when she got done the bar owner was down one dancer who was injured. He did not like it when she was in one of ‘those’ moods. 

“Maybe, or I might just gut her on the stage and leave. See you there in an ninety minutes.” She hit the command panel and the screen went blank. “Or maybe I will show the little twit how its really done.” She muttered softly and then smiled. Walking to her closet she pressed the panel and walked into the secondary room that was once again filled with clothing.

Walking down the second row she paused in front of this one set of clothing and lifted it from its hook, it was a flashy red halter top style covering and the skit had multiple slits so that when she slid it over her body suit it moved in and around her legs showing a healthy portion of her body. The top did little to hide her upper attributes and she tucked her ‘girls’ away for better support. Walking to the exterior of the room, she opened the panel up on her weapons locker and took out several blades. Using her expertise for adorning her thighs and hips with a belt of blades she stepped back and frowned.

Realizing why she did not look enough like a Bisbee girl she grabbed that long hair and pulled it up on the crown of her head so her hair hung in a ponytail down her back exposing more of her body and the accouterments she had adorned on her body. She had a total of six blades now affixed to her thighs, inner and front, and two on her hips and for good measure she put two more on her belt. Nodding she was satisfied with her plan and her look. 

Seeing her hooded cloak lying on the small stool at the end of her bed, she grabbed it and went to the door, paused and went back to get her transport pin, set her transporter on automatic return to the temple and was finally satisfied with her look and her plan. When the door slid open from the shadows the tall well muscled form of Bi’Anka stepped. She like M’lar was covered in a cloak, however under her cloak she wore the armor of the House of T’L’th. Tork pushed from the wall and walked to her side and from across the hall stepped HmfiC and Dovka. 

“You really going to do this again?” HmfiC asked as he fell into lead step by her side. He was an old war weary Klingon that had seen far too many battles and more than he really wanted with this one at his side. 

“Yes, they have to learn if you want to play at doing what I did when I was six then they need to use real knives.” She gritted out the response and that immediately caused HmfiC to shut down and just stand by her side. His relationship with her had been very much like an affectionate older Uncle. 

Bi’Anka held her own thoughts to herself and she hated these excursions I the middle of the night just so she could make a point that her dance, the one she created and did from the age of six was not to be made fun or by the nightly pay girls or as they were known Bisbee girls did in these bars. Bi’Anka figured that is she did this enough perhaps those silly women would stop trying to impersonate her and her dance.

M’lar stepped out of the temple into an awaiting hoover craft, HmfiC and Bi’Anka piled into the rear of the hoover craft while a secondary guider scooters were brought out for Tork and Dovka. They mounted the scooters and fell into place behind the craft, M’lar set the directions on the craft and then allowed auto pilot to take over.

“Do we do this as we did the last time?” HmfiC asked while they watched the scenery pass them.

“Yes, check her knives then let me do what I do best.” She was not so sure why this was such a problem for her, she should just let it go but she had been proud of her accomplishments and she was one of the very few that she had trained that could actually do this dance of time, trials, and death. She had made this dance almost impossible to most unless they were very adept and there were two of them in this vehicle that could do this dance and one was her, the other was Bi’Anka. 

The party arrived at a neatly kept but garish looking building that was lit up in a colorful array of lights. From the inside it was obvious that some of the patrons were having a good time and the music was loud. Then the huckster began his touting the next performers abilities. “It would seem we are just in time.” M’lar muttered and exited the conveyance. Pulling up her hood she walked with an abundance of confidence into the dimly lit room.

HmfiC wearing his hooded robe followed with Bi’Anka and Tork along with Dovka took up the rear, they took up position at a table near the brightly lit stage. “My fellow revelers come and partake and enjoy our next act, a lovely young thing from the far reaches of Qo’noS who comes with the secret dance the forbidden dance done only in the temples of Kahless. A dance that is death defying and seductive. A dance that tests the skills of the dancer against her knives.” 

“HmfiC when she comes on stage check her knives.” M’lar muttered and waited. The lights went down and a single spot light fixed to a sultry figure in the center of the room. Her green skin glistened under the lights and she had her face dressed with jewels around her eyes and down her neck. From what M’lar could see she was Orion and wondered how these fools in this tavern could believe she had learned a dance that M’lar had perfected. 

She waited and watched HmfiC stand and launch himself agility onto the stage. Those spectators in the audience began to boo and shout. It appeared all of the male contingents in the bar were not happy with their entertainment being disrupted. M’Lar watched as he walked to the woman and grabbed the three knives she held in her hands. Turning he pitched one of them to M’lar and she caught it and bent the blade. “Are they all rubber?’ She asked HmfiC and got a nod. 

The huckster a Feringi flamboyantly dressed like a Naga stepped forward, “Security please remove this man from my stage.” His superior attitude was replaced by astonishment when he saw HmfiC shrug off the cloak to reveal his armor as one from the temple. He smiled tightly and laughed uneasily. “I beg your pardon, I did not know an expert from the temple would be present to see this dance I am sure you have seen practiced many times.”

M’lar stood and as she stood, Dovka and Tork moved forward to deftly lift her up on the stage. Korag the huckster did not know what to think when he saw more coming to the stage. M’lar in her spiked heeled boots walked with a grace and deliberate ease that was hers alone. “Well what have we here?” Korag asked as he watched M’lar walk and face the female that was a good head taller than she. Holding out that delicate hand which indicated to Korag she was female she waited for HmfiC to hand her the other two knives. 

Taking the knives in her hand she balanced them and then pitched them to the floor with force that had they been actual blades they would have stuck in the floor instead, they bounced and laid broken from the force of the throw. 

“How can you defy death with rubber coated blades?” Korag laughed uncomfortably. This was serious enough that it had caught the attention of the Temple. He just was not sure whom it was that was questioning the dancer now. “How did you learn to dance this dance are you one of the temple’s hand maids?” She asked her voice taking on a silken tone. 

“Of course not, I am just doing what he told me.” She nodded to the huckster known as Korag. Feeling this situation was getting out of control and afraid that his bar was about to be torn apart, Korag challenged her.

“Since you seem to know so much about this dance and the right blades to use, why don’t you dance it!” He got applause and laughter from those in the audience. The catcalls began and were now flowing around the room. Pulling from her waistband a digital recording she handed the diskette to the huckster.

“Play that,” she turned to the woman, “the next time you want to perform my dance, you had better learn it from the one that started it as a way to practice the art of blades.” She slipped her robe off and stood resplendent in the shiny skirt and top and that caused the room to fall silent. 

Those that knew here, knew perfectly well who she was and the whispered word, “M’lar.” The hush fell over the room as the whispers reached Korag and he swallowed hard. “Um are you the High Cleric?” His voice shook slightly as he waited for the response. He had his answer when those green eyes shift to him and bore a hole into his body.

“Um, I guess I have my answer, many pardons my dearest High Cleric M’lar please we just wanted some harmless entertainment for our warrior friends visiting from the Home World and thought to give them a little show honoring you of course.”

“if you chose to honor someone you need to do it right. Play the music fool before I gut you on this stage for defiling my ritual with the blades.” M’lar’s temper was beginning to boil with the groveling from this Feringi. He back away bowing to her. Turning he placed the diskette into the machine and waited as the heady beat of the music began and the chants of the monks began to keep a beat that was almost mesmerizing. 

HmfiC picked up the robes and moved off the stage to stand next to Dovka and Tork. Bi’Anka jumped on the stage, which sent others in the audience calling out their approval to three women on the stage. She walked to the Orion slave girl and growled. “Move aside.” Throwing off her robe she stood to the side and waited for M’lar to take center stage. M’lar pulled the knives from her belt, taking each one to throw and stick with a thunk and a waver in the floor so that everyone could see her blades were true. 

Bi’Anka retrieved them and waited for her to extend her arms to her side and tip her head back, Bi’Anka placed one blade then the other blade in each hand then stepped back holding the other four blades. “My mistress will use only six blades tonight to show you the art of the blade.” She spoke to Korag. That is when trying to appear mildly interested he pressed a button so he could record the event that was about to take place. 

With the beat and the chants beginning to speed M’lar waited for the first opening of the very base of the musical instrument, her body flowed into a a graceful arc and she pitched one blade into the air, watching it fly up to come handle over point plunging right for her eye. She reached up and caught the blade to take both blades and throw them into the air. Once again the blades flew into the air to tumble back towards the tiny figure of the woman now spinning in the center of the stage to bend backwards and aim the pointed end of the blades for her throat.

Catching both blades with lightening fast reflexes, M’lar caught them only to have Bi’Anka throw two more blades with the now spinning blades on the tips of her fingertips to launch them into the air again with the two other blades and dance around holding her arms out to her side and not moving but closing her eyes and willing the blades to fall towards her body. M’lar kicked up sent one blade flying into the air, to be joined by another kick and sending another blade with her other foot to dance wildly over head.

The other two blades were deftly caught in each hand to be sent flying back in the air again. That is when Bi’Anka sent two more blades into the air. Now dangling in a spinning dance of their own were six blades spinning and tumbling and arching to come towards the priestess. She smiled closed her eyes bent her back and waited she knew that the timing was what made this the most perfect command over the blades and they not over her. Doing a handless cartwheel and bending she caught one blade, then the second blade throwing them to pinion in front of her in the stage, she moved with incredible speed still appearing to be agile and filled with grace. 

As the final four blades descended with lightening fast reflexes she caught and threw the blades to plant the six blades in a row in front of her. Dovka had gone to the hoover craft and entered with a betleh. Walking to the stage as she finished her knife throwing she waited and then heard the betleh being thrown, flipping over and going into a split she grabbed the betleh and began to twirl it hand over hand to throw it into the air to the shouts and whistles of her audience. 

The dance was about done but not until with the point of the betleh she swept the six blades off the floor from their impaled position and sent them flying to the audience. That is when all six were caught by Dovka, and Tork as they were hurled towards them. Catching them and laying them on the table the turned their attention to the crowd to make sure there were no problems brewing. 

As the music crescendo M’lar spun around on her toes and slid to the floor in a graceful fall holding the betleh over her head. Slowly she lowered her head and lay over her legs. The room had fallen into a hush. Then Korag broke the silence with a loud whistle. “My goodness you are right High Cleric, that is not what Lorel would have done if she had danced. She would have removed the clothing.” He laughed uncomfortably when he watched HmfiC nod to Bi’Anka. 

Bi’Anka disappeared behind the stage and found the recording device that had been used to vid her dance. Removing her disrupter she put it on kill and fired into the device that held the image that was just done of the dance. This created a stir from those behind the stage and a soft wail of disappointment from Korag. M’lar stood walked to Korag. “I only used six blades I still have four on me, would you like to taste the point of my blades?” She spoke softly and fixed him with her steely-eyed stare. 

Korag gulped and backed up. “No one vid’s my performance and usually lives, tonight I allow you to live the one that was to die was your cam that you used to vid my dance. Never insult my house or my abilities again or next time I will destroy your club and your profit.” She had hissed the last before she turned to jump deftly from the stage, Bi’Anka followed her down to the floor turned and glared at the wormy Feringi.

“Do not make me come back Korag, you won’t like what I do to you next time with my disrupter.” He had watched the way the female guard moved and it occurred to him she moved like a feral animal with her muscles moving to accent each step she took. She was adept, coiled and ready to spring forth with a vengeance. 

Then the whispers began again, and this time it was one word that made him shudder, “Volkain” If she were Volkarian born she would be deadly to go against. He bowed to her with a tense smile and held up his hands in capitulation. “No harm intended and should we ever have another dancer come in to dance for us she will not be permitted to call her dance the Cleric’s dance of death since we have actually seen with our own eyes the actual cleric defy the blades and come out unscathed.” 

Bi’Anka growled she hated it when they groveled and pleaded then tried to placate. “I should gut you because I don’t like you.” She muttered softly and turned following behind the cleric and her entourage. Once they were seated in the hoover craft M’lar surprised them both. “I want to stay here for a little while. If you wish to leave you may.” She waved them off she was filled with pent up anger and energy and needed a way to work it off and that dance had just proved how alive she had become. 

“You know we can’t leave you alone.” M’lar started to answer when she felt that familiar feeling of her body being disassociated to be replaced in a new surroundings. She found herself transported to the bridge of the Tori. 

Bridge of Janae’s ship the Tori

M’lar sighed and looked to Modak and then to Marajade. Finally she turned her attention to Janae, “I am suppose to be impressed because you could lock onto my signal and transport me? I thought I told you to meet me at that Cantina.” He watched as she folded her arms over her breasts. 

“I don’t like the company you keep they annoy me when I have a job to do and since you wanted to talk and I need to move on to the job, so I can get paid, I thought why not bring you with me so we could talk while I take care of business.” He smiled that disarming and charming smile. 

“You know this is going to upset my guard.” She walked to a vacant chair and took a seat, turning in the chair she looked at Janae. “We will talk later, just go do the job you have been hired to do and after you have finished then we will discuss what I had contacted you for to begin with. Once we are done then you will need to take me to my temple.” 

Janae turned to Fortunato and smiled, “Will you please take the cleric to a comfortable room other than mine and see she stays there until this job is over?” He bowed to M’lar and she sighed standing he noticed she was scantily clad in one of her kick ass costumes. “Been bar hopping to teach a lesson in the blade of death dance again?’ He observed and saw her stop and smile.

“What do you think?” She turned with a flip of her hair and entered the turbo lift. Looking over at the young man that now accompanied her she could see he was a fairly young Bajoran male that was probably a distant relative of Janae’s. Folding her arms over her chest she leaned against the lift and felt the shift in the ship’s speed. They had just jumped to Warp three and she was wondering where in the world were they going that he would need a speed factor of three for his warp drive.

The door slid open and the young handsome male escorted her to what this ship called the guests quarters. They were comfortable enough but the bed was way to soft. Walking over to the replicator she ordered a drink, “Nintie please.” She watched as the glass and then drink appeared and she smiled. “Might as well be comfortable while I wait.”

As they approached the dark moon of Feriti, Janae waited for them to drop out of warp and go into orbit, and then ordered the cloaking device activated. Turning to Mara and then to Modak he nodded, “Leland, take helm, Forunato, you have the con.” He pushed from his seat and paused. “Make me proud and don’t hurt my ship. Have Moran on standby in the transporter bay.” 

The three-crew members nodded and watched as the three top members of this ship go to the turbo lift. “Deck six.” Janae called out. Once the lift slid to a halt all three stepped into the hallway. “Dress out and be prepared to go into stealth mode. Once we are in the building, head straight to the power core and the security sections to disarm. Then meet me back in detainment.” He had taken on a professional attitude. “Whatever you do. Do not get caught and meet up back here in forty-two minutes. Set your chronometer.” 

All three had entered the room where a series of lockers were inset into the wall, each began to disrobe and dress in dark stealth clothing attaching various instruments to their belts around their waist and secured around the thighs to keep them from bouncing. Turning he looked at his two friends, smiled tensely and spoke softly, “Ready?”

They nodded. Janae along with Mara and Modak walked into the hallway and headed to the end of the hallway where the transporter room waited for them.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sub terrarium level of off world planet   
Near Deep Space 12

The same feeling they always had when the molecules of their bodies were broken down and transported filled them with the ants crawling over their skin sensation. Janae, Mara, and Modak appeared in the deepest recesses of the building and out of sensor range for the internal security. “You sure about this?” He looked at Modak who nodded. 

“Yes. I cased it the other night when I was watching Daedalus man. I was pretending to look for a nice piece of foxy tail and he had no idea I had stuck a surveillance disc in his room, to listen in to his conversations with the asshole Daedalus.” He smiled, “Then I went to the security station and made buddies up with the security chief. Hey he even offered me a job.” He chuckled and waited as Mara worked her magic and bypassed the security locks in the area. 

“So where is this big meeting taking place and is there anything else here we can appropriate before we leave?” Modak smiled broadly at his buddy and followed Mara through the door into an inner chamber. Using her tri-corder she scanned the area. 

“You know if you two keep jaw jacking we are not going to have to worry about by-passing sensors they will pick it up on their monitors. Now hush.” She hissed in irritation as she recorded movement from the other side of the room they occupied. Both men chuckled softly winked at her and then applied their trade to why they were there. 

Janae studied the form in front of him and found she was sexy no matter what she wore. “Day am this woman rockets my jets.” He whispered to Modak, which only caused her to turn and shoot him a dark glare. Putting her fingertip to her mouth she did a shushing motion and nodded her head to the wall. Handing over her tri-corder he saw four blips moving up and down the hallway appearing to be searching for something.

Using his thieves cant to the two he asked, “Are they looking for us?” 

Mara shrugged and sighed deeply and took back the tri-corder and continued to study the blips. In thieves cant she signaled back that if they had to take out, she would take the one in the rear. Modak rolled his eyes and shook his head, canting back to her, “Just lay low, I will take em all baby.” She continued to watch her readings on her tri-corder now on mute to muffle any noise. 

Aboard the Tori  
Cloaked in orbit near Deep Space 12

M’lar frowned watching the console of the three figures slowly making their way through a series of tunnels and sighed deeply, she wondered what treasure he was after now and she was beginning to grow a bit bored waiting for him. Standing she walked to the hallway and coded in direction to the dress out area. Following the instructions she entered the recessed locker room and opened one of the lockers, finding what she was looking for, she dressed in stealth clothing. Fishing around she found a kit that held a tri-corder and some other instruments. 

Packing them into the various pockets of the stealth clothing she slid a disrupter into her pants and found various creative places to slide her stiletto knife and her blade of honor into the top of her boots. Walking down to the transporter room she noticed that it was empty. Being above average intelligence she did not take long to locate Janae’s signature and transported her self down in the center of the hallway where the four guards had been searching for the intruders they had heard earlier.

Turning one brought up his weapon and fired at her, spinning out of the way she did a highflying kick to the side of his head and laid him out. The other three turned to charge her and she flipped over one’s back, to stand behind them and chuckle softly. “You wanna play?” She said in a breathy tone. The three left looked at the tiny female Klingon with a form fitting suit that left very little to their imagination as to the charms she had tried to hide but had failed in closing her top so that the abundant breasts were left for them to view.

One elbowed the other and then the three charged her again, this time she shifted kicked up and hit one knocking him back against the wall to hit it and slide down to the floor, then she flipped up and grabbed the other around the neck with her thighs and said softly, “This is the closest that you will get to this honey pot.” She twisted and off balanced him then snapped his neck sending him to slump down. That left one standing and she chuckled. “Still wanna play?” She was teasing him.

From the other side of the wall, Janae frowned looked at Mara and then Modak, “Is that whom I think it is?” He had heard the voice and thought it was a trick or his imagination.

“Hell no, it is her, and it was your idea to bring her along.” Mara hissed. Reaching forward she coded in and forced the door to open. All three piled out into the hallway to see her dispatch the last guard with another highflying kick to his head and then a hard punch to his chest. The guard looked at the tiny big busted woman and blinked then closed his eyes and fell backwards into the hallway. 

“Damnit M’lar what the hell are you doing down here? Are you tying to get us caught?” Janae hissed back at her with his ire more than displayed by the spew of spittle coming from his mouth. 

“Say it Janae don’t spray it!” She hissed back and sighed dramatically. “I got bored so I decided to see what you were stealing.” She folded her arms over her chest and looked at him with a self-indulgent pout. 

“Mara take her back to the ship and lock her ass in her room. Let’s hope none of them were able to signal their other buddies that there was someone in the hallway.” He glared at her. “I swear if you have ruined this mission M’lar its gonna cost you a shuttle craft and some munitions.” 

 

M’lar rolled her eyes and shook her head. Tapping her transport pin she did not give Mara a chance to send her back to the ship, she transported to the ship. Only to feel her signature captured and found she was no longer on the Tori but on a ship that had been in her father’s fleet. Standing and looking at her with a disgruntled look was K’Ter’r.

“Lady M’lar, I believe you are required back on Boreth, will you come this way so we can see to your comfort and safe keeping?” K’Ter’r had been sarcastic with his tone as he waited for her to fall in step next to him. “You can imagine that your father has been concerned for you and sent me to retrieve you from your Bajoran friend.”

He led her to a turbo lift and slammed his fist against the panel, “Deck four” he growled and looked at her. “I was beginning to like you but if you are going to do hair brained stunts like this, you and I are going to have a problem when you come on my ship.” He noted she was strangely quiet and watched her stand with her chin tucked and her arms crossed under her breasts. 

“So you are going to give me the silent treatment?” He folded his arms over his chest. “If you want some excitement, I can promise you that we will find excitement when I get my ship back.” He leaned against the wall of the turbo lift and watched that chin come up with an arrogant glint in her gaze. The lift stopped and the doors whooshed open.

He waited for her to exit the lift and then followed behind then to her side. “Look, I don’t like the idea of you being on my ship any more than you want to be on my ship. The simple facts are your father has decided to saddle you with me and I have accepted the responsibility to see to your safe keeping for a period of twelve moon’s cycles, so you need to resign yourself to the assignment, I have.” 

“You know I could fell you where you stand Captain. I could take you to your knees and you would not know what hit you.” Her words had been said in a soft and threatening tone she was angry with Janae and was taking it out on the Captain. He studied her and saw that she knew she could hurt him.

“I know you have abilities that would frighten most. I have lived too much life, and been in too many wars to allow some slip of a Klingon female to intimidate me. So if you want to hurt me go ahead.” He had thrown down his gauntlet and waited for her to do what she wanted to him. 

She shook her head. “I cannot hurt you Captain. I like you. I am just mad because it was not my idea to come along on this little foray’s of Janae’s he had transported me to his ship. I wanted to talk to him and well he had a job he needed to do first before we talked so he took me along on the trip. If I had my way, I would have met him later but it was his idea and then I got bored.”

K’Ter’r sighed and shook his head then rolled his eyes. “So you decided to just transport down to see what they were doing and nearly ruined his caper?” He asked with the sound of derision lacing the tone of his voice. 

“Basically yes. That is what I did and I had some fun with some guards that were about to find them. So, I took care of them.” She shrugged and sighed softly. “They were inferior and did not deserve to be guards. I over powered them easily and they were not Klin.”

She waited for him to open the door to the quarters she had been assigned. K’Ter’r did not envy Janae disposing of four bodies but knew he had to of known better than to leave her alone for very long. He knew she had an active mind and did not idle in her quarters easily. That was why he had brought Bi’Anka with him along with Dovka. Opening the quarter’s door she saw her honor guard and they were not happy.

“Hey don’t blame me for that fiasco. You know I had no control over him transporting me to the Tori.” She walked into the room and slumped down on the nearest seat. Feeling petulant and seeing the look on their mistress’s face they knew she did not want them to say one word, to do so would be a detriment to their peace. 

Bi’Anka shrugged and took up position by the door. “We have placed a dampening field around your quarters Mistress, so he cannot transport you from our care. Captain K’Ter’r is heading back to Boreth as we speak.” She looked over at the Captain and he nodded. 

“Sub light speed since this older ship is not really capable of Warp at this time My Lady M’lar.” K’Ter’r knew they would be a full light year from where they needed to be so they would be on this ship for at least the next twelve hours. He was not so sure he wanted to have a cleric with her abilities still angry on this ship. He shuddered to think what could happen.

M’lar waved him away. “I am tired go about your duties Captain, you won’t need to worry about me any more this night.” She looked like she was resigned to her position on one of her father’s ships and sighed deeply feeling put out. Glancing to the Captain she noticed he was studying her intently. “Captain?” 

His eyes had glazed over and the barrel part of his chest and belly appeared to ripple slightly. M’lar knew he was always full of gas and wondered if he was about to expulse another round of methane dioxin. Instead a voice totally unknown to those in the room belched out. “Will you kindly tell this hulking moron to quit eating so much serpent worms? They make me feel ill.” The voice was filled with irritation.

Bi’Anka jumped from her position by the door and took up a protective position in front of M’lar. “Oh really don’t be ridiculous, this is the most barbaric race I have ever inhabited, your thoughts are chaotic, your bodies are strong, and your determination is to be admired but your habits are tiring and filled with chaos for a mind like mine.” 

Dovka had stepped towards the teetering Captain looking at his glazed over eyes. The eyes turned a milky white and the voice hissed. “YOU are as infantile as that damnable Human race we had the misfortune of finding on Seti Prime IV.” The voice had taken on an octave higher than the Captains. 

M’lar stood and looked at the Captain. “Explain yourself now before I send a jolt of electricity through his system and expulse you from his body.” She was not amused and she wanted to know what this creature that now rumbled and roiled around under the Captain’s uniform wanted.

“I would not do that Cleric, to do that you would kill your Captain but I would survive.” The voice was just as condescending as hers had been. 

M”lar nodded slowly, “Explain yourself to me so I can understand what you want and why you have taken this Klingon’s body as a host?” She had to reason this was some kind of alien form very much like the symbiotic relationship that was shared between Trill and their host. 

“Do you mind if I sit? This ones feet are tiring and that seems to be the focus of his mind at the moment and with such distractions I just cannot think properly.” Walking K’Ter’r forward M’lar stepped aside and allowed the Captain to sit.

“Are you harming him being in his body?” M’lar wondered if his body was now a parasitic riddled form and what kind of threat it presented to them or their kind.

“No, I give him gas when he eats things that I cannot tolerate and those damnable serpent worms are an abomination to me and seems to be a staple for him.” For M’lar watching the hulking form of this huge Klingon speaking like an intellectual was half amusing. 

“Can you be removed from his system without harm to you or him?” she queried. The creature apparently found her less barbaric and more approachable. With a half humorous tone to the voice it spoke again.

“I fear that now I am in his system, I have acclimated myself to his body and to remove me from him and not host me in another of your kind would be . . . “ It sighed knowing it was divulging information that would make it vulnerable.

“Detrimental to your living on?” M’lar offered and reasoned. The head of her Captain nodded in an affirmative. “I see, well do go on and tell me about how you became acquainted with Captain K’Ter’r.” She sat across from him watching her captain. He sat bolt upright with the milky white eyes staring at M’lar. 

The voice was resigned and began to tell of a time on a lava pit infested planet that was known as Qo’noS. The host had crashed near the lava pit and had perished. Its life was ebbing and it was desperate to go on, unable to heal or resuscitate the host. The creature had lain in wait to perish. K’Ter’r had seen the crash and had come from his family’s residence to investigate the crash sight. 

That was when a belch of lava decided to erupt near K’Ter’r and he had fallen back and into unconsciousness near the wreckage. That was when the creature had taken a chance and had exited the host’s body and insinuated itself into K’Ter’r. 

“Do you have a name and what is your species called?” M’lar asked and again this creature found her to be intelligent and reasonable. 

“We are what are referred to as Nemotado, in our natural form we are viewed to look very much like those damnable serpent worms you love to eat. However, we are less active in form except through our hosts. My name is Faritili. I would be considered a dominate in your society so that might make me a male version for your thought processes.” 

M’lar smiled, “It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Faritli, now as for my Captain, can you co-exist in him until we can find you a better host to accommodate you?” She waited for him to be as reasonable as she was trying to be in this situation. “You realize we can’t have you occupying his body for much longer because I will need that barbarian to protect me when I have to do a tour of duty on his ship.” 

Bi’Anka wanted to shoot the Captain or gut him and rip out the Nemotado that was occupying this noble warrior’s body. Dovka did not want to make any moves and waited for Bi’Anka or M’lar to indicate what he should do. So both honor guards finding this conversation very odd waited to see what the cleric wanted to do. 

“I would suggest you allow me to make my presence known to this warrior whom apparently is highly respected by most unless they are of tender years and then they do not respect themselves let alone a warrior like him. Then allow him to make the decision if he wants to be rid of me or not. I benefit him greatly by healing him from the inside out. I just do not tolerate that diet of his very well thus why he is always full of methane dioxin.” 

M’lar smiled, “You mean he has to fart all the time, which does not bother me but it does his crew and the gas does cause him some distress. So you can heal him, what else can you do?” She waited to see how he would respond to this request.

“I have my talents but in this body I am somewhat limited, I do give him extra strength, I prolong his life and I heal any injuries or disease he may contract and I filter any toxic poisons or fumes that may not be tolerated by others of your species.” 

“Well it certainly sounds like you are a benefit to our Captain, but do you interfere with his decision making?” She had to know this was very important to her. K’Ter’r as a strategic manipulator was exception in his field. 

“If anything I help him reason it out better, I was responsible for him saving half his ship when you were involved in the barbaric war with that horrible Dominion very nasty situation there. Why do you think he was one of the few that survived the radiation in that power room when he went in to fix the warp core cell? I absorbed it thereby saving him from dying in the process.” 

M’lar nodded slowly. “Well might I suggest something to you so he is not shall we say unsettled by having another intelligent being in his body.” She smiled and saw Faritili smile too. 

“I shall take your council wisely my dear M’lar. If you wish to be the one to break it to him, I would not mind.” He smiled and inclined his head. 

“No, no, no, you must be the one to inform the Captain you are occupying his gut or wherever you are. I just suggest you take your time and slowly let him know that you are there with him. Then perhaps if you have the ability through dreams or such you might show him how you came to be in his body and what you have done for him during this time. That is when you break it to him that he needs to give up the serpent worms or you will continue to cause him to have gas.” She looked down at the floor and smiled.

“You find his condition with the flatulence as a humorous event?” He was amused himself as he quizzed the cleric. He watched her nod her head slowly then look up with that sparkle of humor in her eyes.”

“Very well Madam Cleric, I will take your wise counsel and begin this night to start to alert him to my presence. I would hope though that you allow us to converse more, I find you oddly attractive and intelligent and would enjoy sharing an exchange of culture.” This did sound odd coming from the large burly Captain speaking so formally to her. 

“I would be delighted to have further conversations with you Faritili, it would be an honor to do an exchange of culture and to find out more about you and your species.” She watched the smile spread then the eyes cleared and K’Ter’r was now back in control of his body.

Confused he sat and looked around the room then to her sitting across from him with a smirk on her lips. “Malady M’lar?” He was not sure how he came to be sitting across from her apparently engaged in a conversation he had no recollection of and this unsettled him.

“Yes Captain?” She said it too sweetly and innocently, glancing round at the looks that were now being controlled by her honor guard he was feeling unsettled and somewhat at a disadvantage, which made him, pop up quickly. “Oh and Captain, you might want to lay off the serpent worms for a while. It will help your digestive system immensely.” She smiled and he did not like that smile at all. 

He stood and glowered, “Why did I fart and it did not clear the air fast enough for you?” He grumbled and felt his belly rumbled. Bi’Anka chuckled. He turned and glared at the Volkarian wolf bitch and then looked at the large male guard. He ducked his head, which confirmed for him he must have ripped a good one and they all were having a joke at his expense.

“Not hardly Captain, let us just say that tonight when you sleep will be an interesting eventful night.” M’lar stood and followed him to the door of her quarters. “Pleasant dreams Captain.” She patted his shoulder and he looked at her like she had lost her mind totally being so condescending to her. The captain growled low and turned trudging out of the room grumbling all the way down the hallway and from sight.

M’lar tuned to look at Bi’Anka and both burst out in laughter. “Oh I wonder how this is going to go down once he falls asleep.” M’lar collapsed to the sofa and shook her head. “I wonder how Janae and his happy little group are doing?” 

Tori headed back to Boreth

Janae sat back and sighed, he was not happy but Mara, Modak and he had gotten the information that M’lar needed to protect her back and prevent GowRon from asserting his control over the Cleric’s council. He thought about the vid recordings he had obtained thanks to Modak’s quick thinking and manipulations of getting a disc into that meeting between GowRon and Daedalus. Now all he needed to do is get it back to Boreth. Unfortunately, for Janae, he was not traveling back alone, cloaked and following him was another ship with another on board who had other ideas for the Bajoran and it did not allow for that ship to make it to Boreth or that Bajoran in one piece.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Outer reaches of the Capital City of  
Qo’noS

K’Ter’r was tired, and unsettled. He had never reacted in a situation like he had just now with the cleric. A part of him wondered if he had been duped by the Cleric and she had messed with his mind. She certainly seemed to be amused by something and he knew that it was nothing he had done intentionally to amuse her. Walking down the hallway he entered the door belonging to the captain’s quarters. Flopping down on the bed he closed his eyes. He was tired, he was tired enough to fall immediately asleep. 

He felt his body relax and then his mind began to go into the REM part of sleep. He was falling into a dream and in this dream he felt he was really there and awake. The day had started out as most days for him. He needed to go see Q’dar and check on his new battle armor. He did not like the replicated crap the empire would issue most the warriors when they came in for boot camp and training. He had come from the old school for warriors when going to space meant something and they made only the best for their warriors.

He had been through four battles and the spine area of his uniform was damaged from a shot he had taken from a Cardassian rifle. If it had not been for the durable wear of the spinal protector he would be crippled and ready to lie on his knife. Q’dar was the best when it came to the latest in battle wear. Walking up to her shop door, he noticed the lava pits were more active this day than they had been in the past. Opening the door he looked around at the display of weaponry and battle armor and he was impressed with what he saw. “K’Ter’r good you are here lets get you measured to make sure you have not lost height from the last time you were here. I see you put on a couple more pounds.”

K’Ter’r looked at the woman in front of him, she was almost as tall as he and had whelped two more young ones since last he saw her and showed she had her baby weight still on her frame. Otherwise she was still a striking female Klingon with her fiery red hair, piercing blue eyes and wide smile. She held wide her arms and drug him into a tight friendly hug. “I should have bonded with you instead of Partoq. I think you would have made a better bed mate than he.” She laughed at her own joke over the poor performance of her mate. 

K’Ter’r laughed and shook his head. “I too should have just picked you up and drug you off to Boreth, your business there would have been better than what you get here. The class of warrior we are producing these days are a sorrier lot. I don’t know what this world is coming to when all they care about is getting past their tour of duty and running off to do whatever makes them happy. Warriors are not suppose to be happy unless they are killing or conquering.” He mumbled and waited as she measured him from the back and around his chest. 

It was while she was measuring him that he felt the floor heave under his feet and Q’dar started to topple into him. Catching her he heard the nearest volcano erupt with a loud near sonic boom to belch a ton of ash over the country side and out the window watch it fall like a blanket over the land. “Damnit, it will take me a month of moons to clean up that mess.” She sighed and shook her head. “The council is going to have to do something about this. It is getting worse.” She watched as following the ash came the inevitable soot that covered the ash with its hot embers spewing everywhere. 

That is when in the sky K’Ter’r saw something else and it caught his attention as another resounding explosion rent the air and he watched a fireball erupt overhead and burning shrapnel fell to the ground. “What the . . .” He narrowed his gaze and watched the craft that had exploded crash in burning embers to the ground. “Contact the patrol and let them know I am going out there and check for survivors of that crash, they should meet me.”

Q’dar watched him head out the door as she went to her vid panel and began to notify the authorities. K’Ter’r left her to the domicile as he trudged towards the last location of falling debris he had witnessed. Picking his way over rocky effacement he made his way in knee-deep soot and ash towards the largest burning raiment of the wreckage. K’Ter’r looked at the wreckage and was unable to identify the type of craft. He walked towards the craft when he felt the ground underneath him heave again. 

Once again the volcano belched out rock, burning embers and ash that flew over head to come crashing back down to the ground to pelt him. Ducking he felt his body began to tumble forward and land hard hitting his head on a huge buried rock. Smacking his head he saw a flash of light then a veil of darkness began to descend over his eyes as they filled with blood and unconsciousness. Fighting to stay awake he glanced up to see a body lying in the open end of the shuttlecraft. 

From the body something moved. It appeared to be in the form of a larger than most serpent worm and it slowly inched forward with its thousands of legs pulling its slime covered body over the mounds of rocks and above the ash bed, which K’Ter’r found odd. Finally this thing that somewhat confused and frightened K’Ter’r who was afraid of nothing felt it crawl over his body under his hair and then he felt an odd tingling sensation as it seemed to burrow into the back of his neck along his spinal cord.

In his dream he saw the creature wrap its many tentacle like legs around his spinal cord and work into his brain. It was a pleasantly odd sensation and it made the blood stop flowing into his eyes. Then like a good sedative to relax him he was able to sleep. He was aware that the patrol had finally arrived and pulled him from the soot and ash. Lifting his body to carry him to a hoover craft and throw him into the back. “Is he alive?” One voice asked as they shucked him into the floor of the craft.

“Yeah, just knocked out it looks like. He had blood on him but there is no open wound so not sure if it is the blood from that creature we found in its craft.” That must have been the team leader. 

“We will need to contact space patrol to come and collect the craft and the creature. “ K’Ter’r felt the movement of the craft as they must have headed back to town. He was not alone in his thoughts or his body. He sat up with a moan and looked around at where he was placed. 

Q’dar had agreed to have him brought there and she must have cleaned him up. He shook his head and the hair from his face. “Hey big guy. Lay back down you had a rough morning. You must have killed an invading creature, the whole area is buzzing with the information that you put up a fierce battle.” She sat on the edge of the bed and smiled into his confused gaze.

“I don’t remember Q’dar. I thought I fell and then . . . “ His mind was blank, “I recall hearing the voices of the crew that arrived after me but that is it.” He watched her smile begin to fade then she looked to the window and the black and white soot and ash that lay on the ground knee deep. 

“What prefect Dalmar said it looked like you engaged this creature and it was huge and that you must have killed it before you fell and hit your head.” She watched K’Ter’r look distantly out the window. He shook his head. 

“I just don’t remember.” 

K’Ter’r shifted his dream back to the now and sat up with a grunt. Hearing his gut rumble he rolled from the bed, brushed his hair back from his eyes. Rising he walked to the door and headed to the ships mess. Walking into the room he got various stares from some of his old crew and the cleric’s new crew as they watched him go to the replicator and order serpent worms. Lifting the bowl of hissing squirming worms he sat it on the table and watched the bowl writhe with the squirming worms. His stomach began to roll and burn when he watched the bowl of worms. 

A part of him wanted the quick snack and another part of him curled his lips and wrinkled his nose. “You are with me aren’t’ you?” He muttered and pushed the bowl away from him stood and went back to the replicator and order pipius claw. “Make it spicy.” He growled. The steaming plate with its exotic smelling spice filled his senses and he smiled. 

Sitting down he felt his stomach settle and a relaxed happier feeling over came him and then in the back of his mind a voice. “Yes.” Echoed in his thoughts.

“Are you always there?” K’Ter’r lifted one of the steaming claws and broke it open and sucked the sweet meat that held a bite and pleasured his senses. 

Again there was that voice “Yes.” Then a pause and finally more came forth, “You see how much more pleasurable that can be to your crude senses if you eat what I can tolerate too? I mean the serpent worms are very distressing to my metabolic balance and you really never liked them, they were just convenient to you.”

“So are you the one that has been giving me gas?” He belched and caught the attention of the other diners that shot him a rude look of disdain. It was the fact he appeared to be talking to himself and the smell of his belches were only slightly better than the green cloud of death he emitted when he erupted with a satisfying fart. 

“Yes, because it gave me gas too and as I am a part of you we are together as one.” This gave K’Ter’r pause. 

Frowning he asked softly, “Are you always watching?” He was not sure if he liked that idea. He did have moments where he sought relief from pent up sexual tension. 

“Yes, and if you keep it up you will go blind.” Faritili felt the Klingon barbarian tense so he went to clarify his statement. “I mean if you keep rubbing that hard . . . “ He had hesitated as he felt anger growing along with embarrassment from the host. Tisking him he sighed in his mind and said softly. “You are a barbarian. I do not care if you pleasure yourself or you seek relief of your sexual tensions by touching yourself. If that is how you choose to reproduce, I choose to shut my own defenses down and rest or as you call it sleep. However if you are going to constantly keep rubbing your eyes using your fists you are going to damage your optical nerves and go blind. What then? I can only heal so much or repair damage as it occurs but not to the finer sensory area of your crudely designed body.”

K’Ter’r relaxed as he realized that the being in his body had not witnessed his masturbatory relief. “Good, keep it that way and we might get along just fine. Are you going to become more chatty now that I know you are there?” There was the sound of exasperation in his tone.

“Well the cleric thought I should allow you to decide if you wish to continue to host me. I had to take your body, my other host was dying and I was vulnerable and needed to have a symbiotic relationship to continue my own life.”

“Can we communicate without me speaking out loud.” He glared at those that were watching him talk to himself. They bent over their food and shook their heads and continued with their own conversations with fell beq. 

“Not now we cannot your mind is too chaotic for me to sift through what your thoughts are and what you really need from me. For now we will need to speak with you speaking your more formulated thoughts out loud. I know they will think you have gone crazy talking to yourself but you can explain that you enjoy intelligent conversation since your crew annoys you so much.”

“So the cleric knows of your existence and what? Did she offer to have you removed and then left the decision to me so I could make up my own chaotic mind?” His tone was overflowing with sarcasm. 

“Basically yes. I find her intelligent and easy to talk to and she must care about you as a person or she could easily have over taken your functions and I could not permit that since it would have interfered with my control over those same functions.”

“So are you saying I can not even breathe, do elimination from my body without you?”

“Yes and no, I merely enhance your abilities. I can make you stronger and I can filter out poisons or toxins to your system and I can mend those harden bones of yours and your brain. When you hit your head that day you did suffer a lot of bleeding inside that thick head of yours and you were about to die as well. So I took over for you until they could find you and by that time I had you healed and back to as normal as your kind can be.” 

He wondered if there was a soft chortle in that tone and decided he was imaging that part. “So are you a part of my life from now on?” 

“Only if you desire it according to the cleric she was offering up a different host and personally if I were to chose a host it would have been her, she has been altered to be so far superior to her contemporaries that it would be amazing what I could do for her to enhance those abilities. My race is so far above this race that it is almost embarrassing and I don’t mean to brag but so far she is one of the few of your race I like.” 

K’Ter’r rolled his eyes and sighed deeply. “Great I have a smart assed worm in my body that wants to tell me how inferior I am. Thanks for nothing. Do you have a name?” Again there were those curious and confused stares being shot his way from his beq that now was slowly filling up the mess for dinner. 

“It is too long for you to say so I will shorten it for your limited intelligence, I am called Faritili but you can call me Far, it is a simple one syllable word and easy to remember.” 

“So I guess I owe it to you to allow you to continue to live in my body. How long do you live and when you die do I die?” 

“I have searched your memories and I am very much like the species you know as a Trill. We share a host, the host has a separate life and I survive through him or her. My last host was a Lorgarian from a solar system so far from these reaches you would have to go find the Borg to be in that system. Which would be a step past where the Borg rule. That host was female and of course as she was dying from crashing into your planet, I had to seek a new host. So, I can repair you but if you are hurt too badly and I am unable to fix what was done then you die and I continue to live.”

There was a pause because this being was collecting its thoughts to translate it in a manner that the Klingon male warrior could understand. “However, if I die, you will feel nothing but a momentary weakness and I will not longer be there to repair any damage or cure you from any form of toxic over load.” 

“All right for now I think I can handle you. So we make a deal, when I want to bump nasty or whatever you sleep. Deal?” He looked around with an open glare at his crew. Who dropped their heads and went back to what they were doing when the Captain held his conversation. 

“Oh I heartily agree, I have no interest in seeing you mate. It is not one of my protocols that is required and a part of my natural make up. I do not procreate so I do not care about the process. I know that it is a part of your needs and desires so I will not interfere, participate, or observe. I have no interest.” 

K’Ter’r grunted and taking that as an approval, Far fell silent. K’Ter’r continued to tear into the pipius claws and suck the meat form them. The door to the mess opened and K’Ter’r became aware that some members of the beq had stood and bowed while his beq had stopped talking and was watching the door. 

“Ahh the cleric has decided to join your crew and dine in this establishment.” The voice sounded excited and pleased when K’Ter’r looked at the figure standing resplendent in very striking warriors uniform in the doorway. The eyes of the males were pinned to the medallion that lay nestled between those honey colored mounds now pressed together by her alter she wore under the uniform jacket. 

The jacket was cut to a deep V and plunged to her naval. Under the jacket he could see lightweight body armor that held those attributes pressed closed together so that the medallion now lay on top of the mounds. What he perceived was a black fixture of a firebird rising with a betleh held in its claws. What he knew was the emblem of her house. 

Her skirt was of the same material as the jacket and it was done in muted shades of copper and gold that blended together to accent the tint of her auburn colored hair that was now falling down her back to swing with each movement she took to caress her hips. When she walked her well-muscled legs peaked through the many numbered slits of the skirt and he could see her knives displayed under the slits of the skirt. Wearing thigh high boots of the same make as her skirt she smiled noting that her crew had stood to bow.

Waving her hand they took their seats and went back to dining. Following her was a striking female of imperial blend but not quiet a true imperial Klin but more feral than most and just as M’lar had caught the attention of the beq so had Bi’Anka, many had never seen a changeling Volkarian and many whispers were uttered about if she was a true follower or was she just a ghost to the past that many wondered about. One glance aimed at the hapless observer and there was no doubt she held Volkarian wolf blood in her body. 

It was obvious that her eyes were shaped and colored the same as the wolf people of Boreth. She rarely smiled and she was a contender for any that thought to best her, she would show them what the true Volkain could do when in battle. “Yes, I know what you mean, she does look fierce and she is a very different from your kind. Do you know she has the capacity with her muscle mass to take on five of your size and kind and it would be nothing for her to defeat them.” 

K’Ter’r watched her approach his table and muttered, ”Yes, I know only too well about the Volkain wolf packs of Boreth, their hides carry a high price and the more color they have to their hides the more valuable their fur.” K’Ter’r stood at the approach of the cleric. Bowing slightly to her as her own beq had. 

“Really your kind hunt them a shame, I am sure they are not successful in obtaining such ‘hides’ as you describe their skins. I am sure that many loose their life for such pursuits. Again another barbaric custom I find extremely upsetting and abhorrent.” 

M’lar smiled, “Hello Far nice to see you and the Captain again. Please Captain as long as you are the Captain of this ship I do not require the formalities that come with my office. So sit and enjoy your pipius claw. Bi’Anka why not order us some of the same and then join me and the Captain.” M’lar turned and in uttered confidence of her attire and her stature she dropped gracefully into the chair across from the Captain.

“Really Captain such thoughts about this holy figures breasts is not becoming for you as a Captain of this ship.” Far was chastising him. 

“Well if she did not want them stared at she would not wear that uniform. So pipe down will you and allow me to eat in peace.” 

Far fell silent but not before he got a soft chuckle from M’lar. “Is he berating you for looking at my breasts?” She tilted her head and waited for one or the other to respond. 

In between swallows K’Ter’r muttered. “Yeah, he thinks it is unbecoming because you display them and I want to look at them.” 

“Well assure him that this design is a part of the uniform’s need to distract an opponent and to gain an advantage to either subdue or gut them.” M’lar sat back as M’lar set the steaming plate of succulent claws in front of her and then dropped into a chair next to her and hunkered over her meal to guardedly begin to eat. It was instinctual for her to guard her food and had anyone sat next to her they would have been greeted with a growl and a snap of those sharpened teeth. M’lar loved to tell those that tried her personal honor guard to take care she did bite and it was not pleasant. 

“So what have you decided Captain, do you keep your new partner? Or shall I arrange for a new host?” 

She broke a claw and delicately pulled the claw from the meat and K’Ter’r watched as that tongue snaked out to capture the meat and draw it between those lips.

“Lustful thoughts for your holy image? Really Captain get a grip you did not think you would be able to tolerate her or want her on your ship and your thoughts are very disturbing right now.” 

K’Ter’r broke a claw, sucked the meat out, leaned back and rubbed his hands on his pant legs. “I will keep him as long as he quits trying to monitor all my thoughts and finding fault with them every chance he can.”

“All right I get it. I will withdraw from those thoughts they are very disturbing and having an odd affect on me as well. Please tell the cleric I look forward to another nice chat soon.” 

“The squirt likes you, he wants you to know he finds you extremely exciting and if you were what he was he would grab you and mate with you and have a litter of ten of his kind with you.” K’Ter’r took great pleasure in saying that and the response was immediate. 

“How dare you reference one of her kind mating with one of my kind, you should be . . .”

“Chuckling softly M’lar spoke quickly, “Far relax, you forget I can read his thoughts and that is not what you said but he is have a bit of sport at your expense. I look forward to an exchange of ideas soon as well, you may withdraw from his thoughts now I need his expertise on something and no interference from you.” 

K’Ter’r’s hitchhiker gracefully withdrew from his thoughts and put himself into a meditative trance while M’lar and the Captain continued on with their conversation.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Deep Space near Feteri   
A moon close to Deep Space 12

Janae stood with the audio clip in his palm. Looking to Mara he spoke softly, “Take the command Mara, I am going to my quarters and get this transmitted to T’L’th.” He walked to the turbo lift and waited for the doors to open. Stepping into the lift he commanded “Deck four.” The lift started to move and stopped abruptly the door opened and he stepped into the hallway and headed to the one door on the whole of this deck, the door opened at the pressing of his hand print to the side panel.

Stepping inside he sighed deeply and was perturbed, he had wished M’lar had been left on the ship, he could have given her the clip and been done with this assignment. It had come from her father and he had no choice but to pull up his pants ditch Lalila and head out. But he knew that by not collecting her from their meeting he would be in deep crapola and he was not about to have her upset with him. 

Sitting at his console he put the disc in and began to put in the code that would send his transmission in a scrambled form to directly to the cleric. As the transmission began he felt the ship rock with enough of a jolt that it knocked him from his stool. “Damnit! What now?” He hit his com panel and shouted. “What the hell is going on?” 

Mara was order Modak to evade and go to cloak from the now uncloaked K’vort class ship behind them. “Evasive action and cloak now and drop down from our current location by three clicks to come up behind the ship behind us. Jettison the extra tank of plasma so they think we have been hit and see what happens.” Hearing Janae screaming over the com she hissed back at him. “Get your scrawny ass back up here and take over!” Pressing the intercom she sent out the silent alert for everyone on the ship to go silent. 

Modak ran his fingers with precision and expert ease over his command panel. Initiating the order he went to cloak immediately, dropped them to sub light speed and took the ship down to three clicks and he felt the top of the ship flash by them still thinking they were chasing them at warp two. Everyone went to silent run. Janae knowing they were in silent mode went to manual with everything. Taking the nearest Jeffries tube up to the bridge he climbed with soft-soled shoes to open the panel near the science station. 

Popping his head out he whispered, “Where is it?” He turned to his science officer Fortunato who had been manipulating his scans and now had an outline of the ship scanned into his display. Using his thieves’ cant he motioned that they were about ten light years in front of them. Janae nodded walked to his chair and tapped Mara to move, turning to Modak he signaled for them to reverse and head back to the moon of Fertiri and take up position on the backside of the moon. 

He knew they would need to creep back there so as to not leave a signature for them to trace even in cloaked mode. Looking at Modak he canted to him, “Did you jettison the stored plasma and leave them a wounded bird trail?” He saw Modak nod. Smiling he looked at Mara as she took up her position on security. She kept her attention to the information that was being brought up on her panel as she shifted her delicate fingers over the panel and watching the information as it in rapid fire form sped across her screen and she frowned. 

Janae was worried that GowRon had discovered he had managed to sit in on that meeting between him and Daedalus and was now after him to keep him from delivering the information back to T’L’th. The meeting had been tame compared to what he thought it would be and was not that impressed with the fact that Daedalus was trying to formulate an alliance with GowRon to get back at T’L’th. 

Janae knew that there was no love lost between the two since T’L’th had curtailed Daedalus trafficking to Boreth and the last time had resulted in the arrest of Daedalus’ wife and son where they were sentence to Rua Penthe the prison planet. The last he heard his son had been killed and his wife were not doing well. So this had brought about a rival against T’L’th and the last he had heard Daedalus was supplying the Molorites on their subversive actions against the Temple and Kahless. 

This was not unexpected. Now he needed to just lay low and hide until this new predator, which he wondered if it was GowRon or Daedalus. He waited while Mara worked her wonders with what information she could get from their first encounter. He loved the way her mind worked. She could take a little information, run it through her computer and come up with what he needed and she had not failed him this time.

Feeling a tap on his shoulder she motioned him to her console. She ran her fingers over her console and filtered out the unnecessary information that was being run through her memory banks and came up with what he liked the basics and one name leapt out at him and he knew who his enemy was and was glad he had gone to hide on the other side of the moon. Sighing he leaned over to place a light kiss on Mara’s forehead and gave her a thumbs up sign. Canting to her to send that information to everyone on the ship, he knew that now it would b a cat and mouse game between him and Marstoq. 

Mara frowned her anger was so intense she wanted to hit Janae. She shook her head and sighed deeply and sat back folding her arms over her chest. She wanted to smack him stupid but the night he seduced Marstoq’s sister she knew he was already there. Now he had one hotheaded Klingon Captain of the Red Fleet hot on his tail and would not hesitate to take Janae to the Dark Fleet along with Janae’s crew. 

One look at her face and Janae knew what she was thinking and he shrugged sheepishly then retook his seat. At least his mission had not been compromised and he knew he would eventually have to have it out with Marstoq before he destroyed his ship in his vengeance. He was trying to think of a way to use M’lar or T’L’th’s influence to get Marstoq off his back and allow him to do what he did best. A little devil sitting on his left shoulder was whispering. ‘Seduce more women?’

The other angelic voice was whispering, ‘Steal stuff, and information and sell it to the highest bidder.’ That was more profitable and would give him a chance to seduce the women so mentally he flicked the little devil from his shoulder and set his gaze on the view screen as the star field moved less frantically in front of him. He just wanted to keep Marstoq searching for where they were and not look to the rear of his ship. He could imagine the large angry Klingon screaming out at his crew to find that pa’taq and annihilate him. 

Aboard the Klingon Vessel Tiq’Chal

Marstoq was a huge male Klingon, he stood all of six foot six and weighed a good two hundred seventy pounds mostly muscle. He watched the star field in front of him, “Did you see any debris?” 

“No Commander, it appears that there has been a warp core breech there is plasma a lot of it in the area where we hit them.”

“Keep scanning and when you find him lock on and hit him with everything we have and hit him until there is nothing but debris left.” He growled. Every time he saw Janae or his damn ship the Tori he wanted to destroy that ship and kill Janae. He had dishonored his sister. No one brought dishonor to his family and this Bajoran should never had seduced his sister. That act had cost their family and very strategic alliance with another honorable and well placed Klingon family. Now soiled by that off worlders his sister had little prospects, she was hardly a beauty but she could bear strong sons. 

“Commander it’s gone.” The poor beq that had the temerity to tell his commander that there was no longer any sign of his prey was the worse thing this crewmember could do. Marstoq pulled his disrupter and discharged it into his chest and watched him fall. 

“Take him to sickbay.” He stood and looked at the others. “What? Find that piece of targ dung and kill him!” Marstoq sat back down doing a silent fume as he watched the star field. If he did not get him today then he knew his revenge would be sweeter served up cold. 

Outer Regions of Space near Boreth

Admiral Bru sat in her quarters she had been studying the very limited detailed reports on the death of the last Ambassador to Boreth from Earth and she frowned. “Admiral Bru, Admiral Tosach is requesting permission to beam aboard.” QaP’a alerted her over the intercom to her quarters. Bru frowned why were they asking for permission for the Admiral to be allowed on the Hos Tam?

“Of course he is allowed on board, see to his arrival and make sure he has comfortable quarters and request that he join me for dinner this evening.” The Ensign was immediately contrite for asking and signed off after an barked acknowledgment. Bru wondered at her crewmembers and their inept attitude. She had left this ship for far too long if they did not realize that another Admiral had carte blanche to this ship and its compliment. “What are we coming to any more?” 

Throwing the pad on the desktop she sat back and thought about how far this race had come. They had survived many battles for over thousands of years and they had been a fearsome race at one time. Now it seemed that they had adopted more off world habits. Never in her time would the students form the higher form of education been allowed to come out and demonstrate like they did now. Then they would not consider throwing themselves on their blades to save face if they had dishonored their family. 

Now they whined and begged for leniency and hoped to negotiate for their lives and ask for forgiveness? This is what happens to a race when they intermingle with other races and bred out what it meant to be Klingon. She envisioned that in another one hundred years there would no longer be an Imperial race of Klingons. That if the science officers had their way they all would be Fusion and look more like other races. 

Rubbing her fingertips over her ridge brow she closed her eyes and pinched her rippled nose. A tone alerted her that someone was requesting to enter her quarters. “Enter.” The door opened and a slender Klingon male with slightly greying hair, deep blue eyes and face full of hair under his nose entered the room. He looked around and paused smiling looking to his good friend and compatriot Bru. “Tosach! What a pleasant surprise to see you. I thought you would want to rest and we could talk over dinner.” 

She stood and he marveled at how beautiful she was and graceful. “I wanted to find out why I was pulled from my sabbatical. I did not wish to wait for dinner to find out what is going on in my absence and to ask how well is GowRon handling his new duties?” he had not personally voted for the placement of GowRon as the head of the Council but he had given in to the majority rule and the pressure from others on the council to give him a chance to see how he would handle the new problems that were facing them all. 

Bru extended her hand to the seat across from her and took her seat folding her long slender body to its surface and to take up a relaxed and happy countenance. Watching her old friend walk to the seat offered and flop down looking tired and worn. “I understand the schools of higher education are now allowed to demonstrate and vandalize public building and public officials?” He had received the report on how GowRon had shot into the crowd of students and how Bru had shot one of them that had pelted her with rocks.

“Gone are the old days Tosach. Gone are the days of mayhem and honor and dealing with mayhem in our way. Now under the new rule we have off worlders attending our schools so that they can bring their coin to the campus and finance them to keep them going.”

She paused a moment to think about what all she had dealt with in the past six months and it was beginning to wear on her. She was happy to finally be back in space on her flagship the Hos Tam. “No more do we have just Klingons occupying our world we have off worlders and they are influencing our young. Then we have the environmentalist shouting to the tops of the mountains about the soot, ash and explosions of the lavas and how they are soiling the planet and the atmosphere and the prophets of doom saying unless we get it under control we won’t have a planet any more.” 

Tosach nodded, “What of Boreth? How are things there?” he knew this was part of the reason he had been brought back to the Hos Tam. When Klaa on the Cloaked Vengeance had shown up and had him transported to the ship, with orders from the High Command he knew this was going to be more than a peace mission or a Ambassadorial mission. He watched her look at the pad on the table in front of her and reached for it.

Opening up the first page he saw it was a report from the Borethian Council about the death of a Federation Ambassador. “Ahh, the Federation is requesting another Ambassador be placed on Boreth again and T’L’th?” He looked up to see Bru’s reaction to his summation. Just by seeing her look away from him and seeing her body tense he knew there was more to this than a simple mission to make a request.

“GowRon does not like the Cleric’s he wants to put one of his people on their council and he plans to bully his way into their network so he has a foothold there. T’L’th will not stand for his interference. GowRon’s nephew had already tried to embarrass the family to force a marriage between the two houses.” 

Tosach nodded slowly, “I suppose that went over like a darminon turd in the Nintie bowl?” His reference brought a smile to Bru’s face.

“Oh it was far worse for GowRon he ended up looking like a fool because the chalice that was stolen was a fake chalice and M’lar had control over the chalice the whole time. So it made his nephew look foolish and that left a sour taste in GowRon’s mouth when she used her unique gifts to disable his honor guard and refused to join the two houses.” 

Tosach chuckled softly, “I know only too well her temper. Remember I spent six moons in the temple and got to witness first hand her abilities and her way of handling unwanted suitors. Most never made it out in one piece, if she did not send them screaming from her chambers that honor guard of hers Bi’Anka tore them open and left them for the Frey birds in the outer reaches. I would not want to go up against either of the two.” 

“I know, I have not personally witnessed her gifts but the rumors make her sound like a bepa HurghtaHghach. Which is not true there is no darkness in her and as for being a daughter to darkness that is totally absurd.” Bru stood and walked to the replicator and ordered warnog for both of them, bringing back the drink she handed it to him with a smile. “I remembered you like this better than Nintie.” He took the mug from her hand and smiled.

“I thought that was your favorite drink as well?” He sipped and watched her retake her seat and fold her legs under her. She sipped her warnog and closed her eyes taking a deep satisfied sigh. 

“I actually like the bloodwine much more but for this night, I need the warnog for now. We have a lot of tip toeing to do to get answers and to secure another Federation Ambassador on Boreth, Tosach. My concerns are with what is happening on Qo’noS that we all may end up making an exodus from our planet and have to seek shelter on Boreth and if that happens it could cause a war between the two factions.”

“Can they not figure out how to save the planet from the constant eruptions?’ He sipped his drink and was beginning to worry his own family might be in danger and perhaps he needed to get back and make arrangements to have them sent to Boreth if it was as dire as Bru had said. 

“Not unless we can collaborate with the Federation on how they were able to stop their volcanoes from erupting and destroying earth. Currently, GowRon does not wish to deal with the Federation and has left most of the negotiations to me. Frankly, unless we can secure another Ambassador on Boreth for them, I don’t know if they would be inclined to help us with our problems on Qo’noS.”

“No now there you are wrong Bru, they would gladly send in their experts just for a chance to get someone on Qo’noS.” He chuckled softly. “They are so very helpful when it comes to insinuating themselves into our culture.” 

Bru thought a moment. “Then maybe the next time I speak with one of their Admirals, which they keep sending to talk with me. I will suggest an exchange of ideas and see what happens. It will be a matter of getting it past the council.”

Tosach stood setting his empty mug on the table and laying the pad next to the mug. “Leave the council to me my dear. Now I need a hot bath and a little sleep and I will see you for dinner. We can formulate our plan of approach to T’L’th and perhaps find a happy middle ground for everyone.” He turned and walked to her door paused and turned. “Are things that bad on the home world?” He had asked the vague question but knew she understood what he meant. Seeing her nod slowly he sighed.

“I will see about finding a new home among the famers of Boreth and move my family off planet.” He went out the door a new worry etching itself across his features as he sought his quarters and a nice sonic shower.

Space Dock Space outside of Boreth

M’lar walked with K’Ter’r to one of his favorite hang outs the Cantina and to Grog’s bar. Grog smiled seeing the High Cleric was gracing his establishment and was grateful that she had the Captain with her. “My Lady M’lar welcome to our humble establishment.” 

She looked at him and smiled. “Thank you Grog, it is nice to be off world for a while. So tell me what is good to drink here?” She looked around and found this was an above average bar with more than congenial surroundings. She could see why those that came to the temple from the Refit station had seemed to be content and happy. Mostly due to the congenial bar and its tender. “I have heard nothing but good about this place from most that come to temple.”

Grog was smiling hearing that for once he had done a good thing and was showing a moderate profit for his efforts, much to his father’s consternation. He had been pressuring Grog to raise prices and to cut back on costs so he could show a bigger profit. But Grog had refused to do as his father wanted, it was his bar and his profit and his father needed to tend to his own business.

“Well Lady M’lar might I suggest that you try the newest drink concoction. It is an old family recipe and one that I find personally exhilarating to the senses but not too over powering that you loose control and the taste is rather sweet with a hint of chocolate.” 

M’lar smiled, she loved chocolate. “Really? What is it called.” She leaned to the bar and he got an eye full as her breasts and cleavage was exposed for his view. Avoiding the obvious of looking down her top he turned and spoke with a soft flush to his ears. 

“We call it death by chocolate. But it is a jigger of warnog and a jigger of Nintie, and finally three jiggers of chocolate blended together and mixed with ice.” He turned back and set the drink in front of her. M’lar smiled lifted the drink and sipped it and her face lit up and she nodded.

“This is a great drink, bring me another to our table. Captain? What will you drink, it will be my treat.” She watched him sigh then began to ask the same question.

“What can you drink?” Grog looked confused but M’lar knew he was talking to Faritili awaiting his request. From the depths of his mind a sleepy voice responded.

“Drinking anything you want, if you want to get inebriated I will merely go to sleep, if you drink and I am awake I will absorb your drink and you won’t feel the affects of the drink, so you decide.”

“Look I don’t need to be inebriated. I just want something to quench my thirst.” He was speaking out loud and M’lar knew exactly what was going on and hid her smile behind a sip of her drink looking at the confused and stunned look on Grog’s face.

“Captain, you know what they say about talking to yourself and answering yourself.” He smiled to take the edge off of the implication. 

M’lar turned to Grog and spoke on his behalf. “Give him some warnog and Nintie bring it to the table. I have discovered that the Captain when he speaks to him self he is looking for intelligent conversation.” She lifted her drink sipped then paused, “bring me two more of these too. They are really very good. I think you are going to have a hit on your hands with this one.” 

She passed K’Ter’r and started towards the table by the viewport when she felt a hand snake out and grabbed her wrist, jerking her to the lap of a large Klingon warrior. “Hey have my seat you lovely piece of warmth, how about a little kiss?” 

K’Ter’r had turned seen the cleric manhandled and started forward when he saw M’lar do the most unexpected and highly Klingon act witnessed so far, throwing her head back she brought that boney forehead of hers forward and smacked it hard into the warrior’s head. Grog reached out and stopped K’Ter’r. “Leave her, she can handle him. He is Klin.” 

Watching him rock back in the chair she pushed away did a backwards flip and landed on both feet. Her eyes snapping and her anger growing with each breath she took, which only made her breasts heave. Which then created a lustful desire in the male’s libido. Sanding he smiled and looked at her, “Like it rough fine.” He staggered towards her and she held her hand up and in one word she commanded.

“Paralyze.” The male warrior twice the woman’s size froze in place, he was paralyzed from the neck down. She folded her arms under her breasts which forced them up and more prominent. Walking to him, she then commanded, “On your knees.” Her mind was fixed and she was now playing with him. The large warrior fell to his knees a look of shock filled his eyes and his body. “You made a big mistake with me pa’taq. Do you know who you just mishandled?” she walked around him and leaned over to whisper softly in his ear. “I am M’lar the high cleric to the sacred council of Boreth.”

The wide-eyed look of absolute fear in his eyes and now flooding his brain and his thoughts made her smile. “Oh yes, I am in your mind right now you worm and this I can assure you, that with one simple thought I could make you wet and soil yourself and leave you on the floor of this bar whimpering for death. Is that what you want?”

He grunted, “no, please Lady M’lar I apologize let me go. I will not bother you any more.” She stepped back from him and went to the table she had been headed for when she was rudely interrupted. Sitting calmly at the table she spoke softly, “When you get up you will pay for my drink you spilled, you will clean up the mess you made and you will apologize to Captain K’Ter’r and Grog and then I don’t ever want to see you around me again. Is that clear?” She had folded her hands neatly on the table’s surface.

Again there was another grunt. “Yes.” He watched as she lifted her fingers and snapped her fingers and he felt control over his body once again. She never looked at him again and he did not let much time elapse before he was done with what she had ordered and was gone from the bar. 

“See I told you Captain now go sit and I will bring your drinks to your table.” Grog turned back to prepare their drinks. Leaving K’Ter’r to wonder what exactly he had bought into by agreeing to taking her on his ship.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Northern Region Qo’noS

From the bowels of Qo’noS the lava began to surge and the earth began to crack around it. The signs had been there for the past six decades that a major eruption was about to happen. Those on the surface were too wrapped up in their daily lives to pay attention or care. Now it was too late to take action, the core was beginning to roil and grow and the core was ready to seek a new life of its own. Now the ground rumbled and the poor village on the cuff of the lava flow was no more. The screams died with the hot rock falling, the pumice that sought its own way into the atmosphere and the hot molten lava burst forth in a hot shower of death.

Every man woman and child that had resided nearby was no more, nothing left to even recognize there was a village there at one time. Gone was the culture of that region that was uniquely that village, gone was the life that had begun to flourish and gone was any sign of life for the area. With the alert resounding in some obscure science station over three hundred miles away was even too late. Now a real emergency was beginning to dawn on those that lived near the mass destruction of what had happened and they were afraid. 

Council was in session when a runner rushed to the podium and to GowRon’s ear to whisper what had just happened. The epitaphs that spewed forth from his mouth alerted the others on the council that something tragic had occurred. GowRon had stood shouted the petitioning was over and ordered the council to his ready room. He walked with less confidence and more anger to the room and went immediately to his vid screen and began to code in the region that had just been decimated by the eruption. “That is what is left of ngech VvengHom.” 

The silence in the room indicated their shock. “Did any survive?” That was Palaq third senior prefect for that region. He had relatives there. GowRon turned his gaze to the faithful member and shook his head sadly. 

“None were able to get out before the ground opened up and the lava poured forth. There is nothing left my old friend.” His words were sincere and he could feel the anger and the hurt raging inside of him, lifting his head h howled for those brave ones that died and for his family. Palaq’s howl was long and heartfelt and soon the others on the council out of respect joined him in the howl. Those in the outer chamber hearing the ruckus I the inner chamber knew something catastrophic had happened and it moved them quickly from the room to see what any news station was reporting. 

“I will send out a search and rescue team to see if by chance any survived. It is doubtful that they have and I would welcome any suggestions on how we can handle this growing and obviously immediate problem of another volcano erupting with such disastrous outcome. Lovok was the first to suggest the obvious. 

“Perhaps we should ask the Vulcans and the Federation, specifically the Earthers for assistance. It would be a good time to seek their help do you not think GowRon?’ As much as he hated the idea he nodded slowly.

“I leave that to you to handle, I know you have powerful alliances on Vulcan and on Earth that you might contact.” 

Shumaq sighed and shook his head. “We wait, the Federation will be contacting us offering to help. However, the Vulcans should be approached they take a more wait and see attitude before they involve their race in anything of this scale.” 

GowRon knew he was right but not to reach out first only opened the door for backdoor intrigue by the Federation, which he did not trust. “I would agree for one reason of not letting them contact us first. That is we want to control their presence here. So by contacting them first we can do this without little effort on our part. I want the scientists to be prepared to move in as quick as possible. I want to know why we did not see this coming and what happened that we ignored any prior sighs. We might wish to also check the other active volcano’s and start evacuating the areas so that w do not loose any more of our family.” 

There was a mutter of ascent and those that had family and assignments filtered out of GowRon’s ready room heading to secure their family’s safety and to check on their areas. He knew this day would come now he just needed to focus on saving his planet and his people before he worried about the petty grievances he had with the Clerics, which brought to mind an new plan. Walking to the con panel he began to code in an alert to Boreth. He waited while channels were processed and then watched as T’L’th appeared on screen.

“You know?” GowRon had noted the serious and concern look that edged his features. He nodded slowly and looked down.

“How many dead?” His words were filled with the sorrow he felt for loosing any good Klin. 

“Unknown we lost the whole of ngech VengHom. Palaq’s families are gone. I am sending out search teams when the area is approachable and the lava is not flowing.” 

“Do you require help? I can send specialized teams to assist if you wish. Does anyone wish to take refuge here? I am sure we can accommodate your people here.” T’L’th was trying to offer help to a crippled Empire and was only thinking of the lives that could be salvaged or sheltered.

GowRon smiled inwardly, he could easily send in his moles along with those that sought shelter on the peaceful planet dedicated to the love of Kahless. It was for GowRon a win-win situation. “Thank you T’L’th, I shall go planet wide with a broadcast to extend your offer, I may need assistance in transportation. I am sure the Federation will contact me and offer help. I will ask only for assistance to see about relieving the stress from the core of the planet to redirect the flow of the lava or to transport those that wish to leave. “

T’L’th nodded slowly, “I too shall make an announcement letting those here that have family there know what happened and if they wish to send for those family members they may make arrangements.” T’L’th did not trust GowRon but even he would not be so cold and heartless as to kill a whole village to make his point unless it was war. Feeling an obligation through the teachings of Kahless he had to let his brethren know what happened and allow them to decide how they wished to proceed.

Sighing heavily he knew with those on Qo’noS had a way of thinking, which sometimes was adverse to those on Boreth. Where his population was mostly filled with famers and crew workers and those devoted to the ways of Kahless by humbling themselves and doing the menial tasks. He knew those on Qo’noS looked to the business enterprises, the warrior cast and the military minded. He was sure that once they mingled the two cultures there would be casualties on his end. 

Walking to his privatorium he saw his wife sitting over her console and she looked upset. “They estimate six thousand dead not to mention the property damage, and loss of natural resources. I suppose some will wish to come here?” She looked up at the set features of her husband. Though outwardly she knew he would not show his heavy heart she could sense it from where she sat.

No sooner had her father entered their chambers her console alerted her to an incoming message from one of T’L’th’s ships. It was Captain K’Ter’r. “Husband, Captain K’Ter’r is on line do you wish to speak with him?” She watched his shoulders heave with the weight of what he was about to tell him then stopped. 

“He knows what happened my love, M’lar knows he knows. Put him through.” The vid screen came to life and their daughter stood shoulders back, head held proud and eyes fixed to her father’s eyes. 

“What do you want us to do father?” He did not hesitate knowing he was putting her in danger he needed her on Qo’noS. “Go to the Captial and see GowRon, take the ship to help transport others back if they wish to come. I will send further orders later and will send K’Ter’r’s ship once it is done, I have ordered more work crews on it to get it finished. It is a larger ship than the one you have, you can command the ship you are using now coming back, and K’Ter’r may have his own ship back, you both are to stay there and bring back as many as you can safely. I will contact the Federation, and your friend Janae and send him to you.”

She smiled and bowed to her father. “As you wish my lord.” She had given him the professional title that most gave upon receiving orders from him. She started to terminate their connection when he stayed her hand. 

“M’lar.” He looked into her eyes and to her hearts and spoke softly. “Be careful, know your mother and I love you very much.” He had left so much unspoken. She had read between the lines, smiled and blew him a kiss. 

“From my lips to your lips t I take your words and hold them in my mind upon my lips and in my heart.” He choked up with the thought that his daughter had remembered the simple words he had spoken to her from birth until she was appointed to the chair of High Cleric. 

“I know your words, I taste your lips, and I feel your heart, die well my sweet one, die well.” It was another phrase they had exchanged since she could speak when she would take a day trip away from home. Though what would have been spoken from warrior to warrior, it was what father would wish to his daughter when she went into danger representing what and who she was and carrying the titles of his house with her. 

T’L’th watched the screen for a while longer after it had gone dark. Ashira walked to her husband’s side and ran her arm around his thick waist and rested her head on his shoulder. “She will be fine my love. She is after all a part of both of us and then some.” She smiled into her husband’s eyes and saw the anguish he was hiding from the world and she leaned up to kiss his lips. “Do you wish me to write your speech to the people?” She felt the pressure on her arm tighten as he drew her closer. She nuzzled closer to him and heard his deep voice through his chest. The rhythm of his voice vibrated against her cheek.

“This is something I need to do.” He lowered his chin to the top of her head and closed his eyes. Something in him knew that the moment all those Klin died she felt it to the very core of who she was because of her enhancements and he could not imagine how horrific that must have felt. So many crying out into the space to suddenly find their lives cut off and their travels to the dark fleet filled with pain and terror. “I feel for M’lar now, tonight will be the worse, she will see them you know, all their souls as they cross the river to the dark fleet.”

Ashira did not want to think about it. She knew how painful feeling the death of just one was for her. What could it be like for M’lar whole could feel all the klin’s pain, fear, terror, and death. It had been so hard for her to insulate her self against this in the beginning while growing up. She had questioned her husband’s wisdom in having her altered to be able to enter their psyche to know them from inside out and give her control over their minds. Now this was the hardest part, M’lar would be on the planet that had lost so many in such a horrific way Ashira was not sure how M’lar would handle the situation.

She watched T’L’th leave their personal chambers and walk with leaden feet to the anti chamber to his temple petition room. She knew he would take up position on his chair and then activate the world wide alert. Then all vids would be on him. Walking to her screen she activated it and waited. It was not long until the vid of her beloved ban ‘al came on view, his head bent his shoulders slumped. Hearing the beep signaling him he was live on the screen he lifted his head and squared his shoulders for all to see him grow strength.

His message was short and to the point, he spoke of the deaths and the destruction that had occurred due to a natural disaster on Qo’noS and any that had family in ngech VengHom that there was no hope of them surviving. Those of this world that wished to send for family on Qo’noS they should do so and that there would be others sending ships to help transport those that wished it to their planet. He ended the message somewhat like he would have sermonized the ending to one of his sermons on a high holy day. 

Kahless stood at the bottom of his dais and looked upon a man he had taken and adopted as his son. “You did well son. So now we wait and see if Qo’noS can solve their problem?” With a heavy heart he mounted the steps to stand next to his son. Laying a hand on his shoulder he sighed deeply and spoke softly. “Now we band together to weather this new storm that we face. Never alone my son.” 

Ashira had activated the worldwide alert so all of Boreth could see Father and son consoling each other in a time of sorrow for the Klingon nation. Over the vid screen all of Boreth saw Kahless standing next to his son and supporting him in his hour of sorrow for those lost. “Together son, we lift up our voices and send them to the dark fleet with a cry of victory. Their time has ended and now they walk a new path and fight on the other side. Come join me in the victory cry.” 

Kahless’ voice began more as a keening wail to grow loud and reverberate around the room as the call of the decades came forth now joined by not only T’L’th but by those in the house serving the cleric and those members of the cleric’s family. The room began to fill with howls as more joined in and the howls were taken up over the entire planet as those watching lifted their voices to cry out a victory war cry. Never before had a showing of unity been displayed than it did now. 

Space dock edge of Borethian space  
Grog’s Cantina

M’lar turned to K’Ter’r. We have our orders we need to make way to Qo’noS. In all her life she had been to Qo’noS only one time and now the thought of entering its airspace and feeling the anguish of those that had passed was weighing heavily on her shoulders. Walking from K’Ter’r’s ready room she headed to her quarters and slumped down on the sofa. Closing her eyes she was already empathically sensing the cry of a thousand. She felt ill and knew it would not get any better the closer them came to the planet. 

It had been a horrible feeling that had washed over her body when the deaths first occurred. She was disoriented and afraid. Looking pale and drawn she staggered to the table nearest her in the cantina Grog had watched her with a degree of concern. “Captain, your cleric is ill I think.” He had walked towards her to see her look up at him blankly. She put her hand to her forehead and then staggered forward. Stretching her hand out she gasped.

“They are dead! They are all dead! There are so many. Now there is so much confusion. So much . . .” M’lar collapsed to the floor and curled into a fetal position. Her mind was being over whelmed with the screams, the terror, and the pain. If she could cry she would be wracked with sobs. Instead she lifted her head back and howled. It was heart rending and filled with seeking peace for souls lost. 

Grog looked from M’lar to Captain K’Ter’r they had not expected that howl to also be a summons. Bi’Anka hearing her mistress’ call for the dead and the pain that filled her knew instinctively there was something seriously wrong. Thrusting her hand forward she knocked the unfortunate detail worker out of her way sending him flying to the wall to crash and slump to the floor. Picking up speed she was met my HmfiC, Dovka and Tork in the hallway. “Where?” They all looked to see a gathering around the opening to the cantina.

The hapless onlookers glanced up to see the cleric’s enclave heading at break neck speed to the door. HmfiC was the first to arrive and pushed through the door. He was stricken seeing his charge lying on the floor writhing in pain of an unknown source. Bi’Anka followed by Tork and then Dovka. They formed a barrier around their mistress. This was serious. Lifting up her hand she sent out to those that surrounded her the images she was seeing.

Hot lava flowed over the land; burning rocks fell from the sky with a ton of pumice that now suffocated the town and its inhabitants. They all laid dead and now their bodies were burning and they had no chance for survival or for a chance to escape. HmfiC was the first to block the images of the burning dead; he turned his back to M’lar and looked at K’Ter’r. “We must contact T’L’th. Qo’noS is burning.” For M’lar’s sake at least the majority of those that were now seeing the images she was projecting, they had seen similar before in war. Although it was not on this scale it was a lot for their mistress to endure. 

Bi’Anka now clamped down her mind to the images and the feelings that would be overwhelming for most. She had the background of the Volkain so she could handle the emotions that were being projected. Turning to Dovka she spoke harshly. “Find the doctor, bring a sedative she needs to have a blocker.” Dovka turned and walked briskly from the room heading to sick bay. 

Tork lifted his mistress from the floor and cradled her close walking out of the cantina to the docking bay of the ship. Bi’Anka followed. Pausing briefly by K’Ter’r she spoke softly. “She will be fine in a few minutes, once she has the blocker administered, she just witnessed thousands die on Qo’noS from a volcanic eruption. She hears them screaming as they die and can see how they died. We need to let her collect her self. Once she does she will need to speak with her father, I am sure there will be orders for us.” 

K’Ter’r was not sure what to make of the display he had just witnessed. “Can you imagine how horrific it must be for her Captain to have to witness the deaths of each and every one of those that died on that planet?” Faritili was being the voice of reason in his mind and right at this moment K’Ter’r did not wish to hear him. “Be quite!” He growled only to have Grog defend him self.

“I said nothing, it is horrible and I am sure that with such a disaster a lot will change for both these worlds.” Grog backed up from the angry looking Captain. 

“I was not talking to you, I was talking to Far, the voice in my head. Look I got family on Qo’noS I need to find out what happened and I am worried.” He turned sharply and left the cantina following the honor guard of the cleric. His concern was now two fold. He had family in the Capital city and was not sure how much had been affected and who all died but he needed to get to Qo’noS. Walking towards the ships docking port he paused to look around at the docking station that had almost taken on a familiar feel since his refit began. He looked to the view port to see work had stopped briefly on his ship. It appeared everyone’s attention was fixed to the vid screens and then GowRon’s announcement was made over the viewer screen in the hallway.

Cleric’s ship   
Captain’s Ready Room

As soon as the head of the council had quit speaking he knew he needed to get to his ready room on this temporary ship and wait for M’lar to join him. A pale and lethargic looking cleric entered his ready room and sat at his table, when the vid screen flickered to life and activated and the Supreme Cleric made the announcement. His voice strong and filled with sympathy for those that had lost their lives. She watched as her grandfather joined her father and together they howled the death howl for those that had lost their lives. 

M’lar sat stoically through her father’s announcement, then the howl for the dead between her grandfather and her father was telecast to the world. A part of her was still back on Qo’noS lying under the lava flow that had claimed their lives. The blocker had helped her get control but the pain was still there and it was burning in her body for release.

Cleric’s Quarters shipboard

M’lar laid staring past the pain, past the images that had filled her mind flooding her with raw emotions. She clinched and unclenched her fists waiting for it to pass. As she thought she would get past one round of painful images another set of images would flood over her. Bi’Anka sat watching her mistress shift through her grief and her pain. She had already insulated her mind against what M’lar was seeing. The last thing she needed was her guard over whelmed by their mistress’s emotions. 

As the hours passed and the small cleric was able to sift through her pain she gave a long heaving sigh and closed her eyes to sleep. The mediation had been worthless. Now she needed to focus on what she was seeing. Through all the pain and anguish she saw something. It began as a flicker, if not a small glimmer of hope. A pocket had been formed and there were survivors and they were running out of good air to breathe. Rising up she turned and looked to Bi’Anka. “How soon until we get to Qo’noS?”

Bi’Anka looked at the view port then back to her mistress. “We should be arriving within the hour.” M’lar nodded stood from the sofa and walked to the console and began to run her fingers over the panel and finding what she needed she set the coordinates and transmitted them to the transporter bay. “The minute we get within transport range, we need to transport those in that location out of their hell and into a new life.” 

Bi’Anka nodded and walked to the console to see what she had discovered. “They can scan that area and will find there are survivors maybe close to a hundred survived.” Bi’Anka looked at her mistress.

“if they survived is it possible there are more?” M’lar closed her eyes and began to search further, the efforts starting to show on her face as the sweat beaded her forehead. She nodded slowly. 

“We need to hurry, there are others that did survive. They are trapped and will not have long if we do not get to them.” Bi’Anka with determination set and her goal in mind followed her mistress to the transporter room. Where they waited to get into range to bring out survivors.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Transporter Room  
T’L’th’s ship

M’lar paced the floor of the transporter room. She wanted to be there now, she needed to be there now and this bucket of bolts and polymer steel was going too slow. Sighing softly, she turned her gaze that had gone haunted and filled with anxiety to Bi’Anka, “The minute we get within transporter range, make sure they start with the transport and see that the medical team are on standby!” 

Bi’Anka had never seen her mistress so distraught, she had always represented the epitome of calm in when she was in a rage, she hid her anger well from others. The only ones that knew her well would see the flash of fire in her eyes and the tightening of her jaw. Bi’Anka knew this was her biting the inside of her mouth to avoid saying something she should not. 

Bi’Anka nodded, she knew this was not the time to speak, her mistress was concentrating on locating other survivors. Tork walked through the doors seeing M’lar and Bi’Anka he stepped to Bi’Anka’s and whispered in her ear. “We are nearly there, the cleric needs to find a peaceful place and meditate so she will be more beneficial to our cause.” 

Bi’Anka snagged Tork’s arm and jerked him through the door and glared at the war proven warrior. “You should guard your tongue, she heard you and I can tell she was about to rip your head off. She is fixated on finding those survivors. She will want to be present when we transport the first recoveries to the ship. I suggest you find a place to stand and be useful.” 

Bi’Anka had watched the body language of M’lar as Tork was speaking with her and her eyes had flashed fire and that jaw had locked in place. Tork was not going to be much longer for consciousness if he continued in her presence. She did the next best thing she could think of for the moment and that was remove Tork from her presence. Tork turned and looked through the door and saw M’lar watching him hands on hips and eyes narrowed.

Bowing to her, he backed away. Very little made this huge warrior afraid but a small female cleric with big heaving breasts made him believe in the Dark Fleet’s coming. “My pardon’s cleric we will be arriving you may wish to go to the shuttle bay and await the first arrivals.” He turned sharply side stepping the arrival of the transporter team. All eyes turned to the one lone female in the room. 

“I have coded in the locations of the survivors. See to it now!” Her words were softly uttered but the impact of them was felt through out the room. Hands scrambled to the controls and eyes were fixed to the coordinates that were keyed into the console. In a matter of moments, M’lar heard the reports of the first survivors being on board. Closing her eyes she reached out to the others minds that were filled with panic and mayhem. 

Exhaustion was beginning to set in when she heard a cry of a child, distant, filled with fear and panic. Going to the console she keyed in the coordinates and heard the words she did not want to hear. “We cannot get a lock on that location.” M’lar’s eyes snapped and she tried to put the lock on it. Closing her eyes she smiled, and pressed two more buttons on the control and her body shimmered from view. “Mistress!” The transport chief shouted. 

Bi’Anka was following close behind her mistress. She knew as she stood where she was that M’lar was going to use her body as a locating beacon for the lock. If M’lar was hurt and it was on her watch, Bi’Anka would throw her self on her blade rather than see her mistress injured. K’Ter’r entered the transporter room and growled. “What the hell has happened?”

“Captain, I suggest we follow, it appears your cleric wishes to use her transporter pin as a way to bring out the three children trapped in a cave just below the surface of the lava covered area. The gas that is seeping into that cave is going to kill them all if they are not brought out soon.”   
K’Ter’r did not hesitate he looked at the transporter chief growled, “You had better be able to bring us all out or I will personally rip your head off and shit down the hole!” K’Ter’r cursed his luck with being saddled with a headstrong over endowed hot tempered cleric and muttered a prayer to Kahless as he shimmered from view. 

Cave near ngech VingHam

M’lar arrived in the center of the room and saw four pairs of wide frightened eyes peer up at her from the floor. “Calm yourselves children. I am here to help.” In the corner she heard the weak wail of a infant, spinning around she saw the mother holding onto her baby. “Come we have to get you out of here. This is not a healthy place.” She had spoken to the female who had sat with eyes wide and now going into shock. 

Walking to her side, she gently edged the baby from her arms. The female looked up into M’lar’s eyes and smiled, then closed her eyes and gave up her life to Kahless. With a war cry for a brave warrior M’lar howled as Bi’Anka appeared in the room with her. The children edged towards Bi’Anka and she growled softly looking at the frightened children raging in the ages of three to six. Something she did not handle well. She moaned inwardly why could this not have been Ayesha to be here with these wormy needy little brats? Ayesha was at least the mother clan and knew how to relate to these miniatures Klin. 

The baby amazingly had slept through the tribute to his brave mother who had just passed through the veil and now walked to the shore to await the Dark Fleet. M’lar turned just as K’Ter’r materialized in the cave shortly after Bi’Anka and watched Bi’Anka’ flex her leg thinking she was going to kick the hands of the children from her thighs. “Come children we must be away there is a gas pocket building that will explode unless we leave.” K’Ter’r lifted the oldest in his arms, turning he pushed the second oldest to Bi’Anka.

Bi’Anka looked at K’Ter’r in askance. “What?” She looked down at the pitiful look the child gave her. Sighing she rolled her eyes and lifted the child into her arms. The male child laid his head on her shoulder and spoke softly, “Thank you mommy.” Bi’Anka held the growl she had started at the back of her throat and then coughed. K’Ter’r then lifted the last child. Turning to M’lar he ordered. “Activate the transporter lock now Malady.” 

Shifting the baby in her arms, she tapped her badge and spoke softly into the communicator pin. “Transport now.” Bi’Anka, K’Ter’r and the baby all began to shimmer and disappeared. M’lar was the only one left behind. Frowning she looked around at the pocket of air and could taste the bad air that was now beginning to seep into the room. What had happened? Why was she not on the ship with the others?

Shuttle bay one  
T’L’th’s ship

K’Ter’r set his charges down. Turned to see Bi’Anka setting down the child she had held and where M’lar should have appeared there lay a small quiet bundle that now kicked its blanket off and cooed softly. “Where is M’lar?” He turned to Bi’Anka and they both bolted for the transporter room. Rushing down the hallway K’Ter’r pushed the transporter chief out of the way and with hands that flew over the control panel he tried to lock onto M’lar’s signal which was growing weak. 

“Captain, please allow me to use you to retrieve the cleric.” Faritili spoke with calm reassuring tones wanting desperately to restore some sort of order to the frantic way he brain synapsis was firing. It was exhausting trying to sift through the mess that was being calculated in his brain. 

“Do you think you could do any better?” K’Ter’r was growling low while his hands moved dexterously over the panel. “If you think you can do any better than what I am, then by all means,” His voice cut off, K’Ter’r’s eyes went that milky white, he stared straight a head and without looking down his hands began to manipulate the control panel. 

He spoke to Bi’Anka, “This device is very outdated. We will need some power redirected to this console so that I can punch a hole in the area where the cleric is located, then we will get a better lock on her and can transport her then.” Bi’Anka nodded turned to the hallway and she barked out an order to Dovka.

“Go to Engineering and have them redirect more power to this console.” Dovka bowed turned smartly and was gone. In a few short minutes with the sound of a disrupter being discharged, the console that was now under the control of Faritili was fully charged and beginning to smolder. The hands that now rushed over the panel moved with lightening like speed. A smile edged the large Klingon’s face and that was a frightening sight. “Do you have to make him smile, it does not look right.” Bi’Anka looked away from the grimace that would have been a smile.

Faritili smiled inwardly. ”I just wanted to see what it felt like and looked like.” Faritili mused softly. “You are right it looks rather frightening does it not?” Far relaxed the muscles in the big Klingon’s face and a soft sigh issued. “Much better. That was almost as bad as the gas.” Relaxing the body of the huge Klingon Far moved the lever up and the sound a hum from the transporter filled the room.

A figure began to shimmer into view. It was in a fetal position as the body of the cleric began to form, then disappeared and finally reform again only to disappear. “Oh dear, we really must fix that buffering system.” K’Ter’r shot his hand forward and punched the button and waited. The sound of the photon torpedo’s discharging rocketed the ship, at the point of impact he slid the transporter lever again. Once again the figure of M’lar shimmered into view. She lay in fetal position and  
unconscious. 

Bi’Anka hit her communicator pin and shouted. “Medic team to transporter room.” Shifting to protective mode, Bi’Anka rushed to her mistress’s side and bent to check her for life signs. 

“She has strong life signs, I believe once they filter the noxious gas from her system, she shall have a full recovery.” Far nodded to Bi’Anka then released his hold over K’Ter’r. K’Ter’r’s eyes cleared and color returned to his eyes. He shook his head and turned walking to M’lar’s side. Lifting her he turned as the floating medical bed appeared with a trauma team. K’Ter’r laid her limp form on the bed. 

“Take care of her.” He growled and turned to push past those that now surrounded the cleric. Bi’Anka watched anxiously as they used hypo spray injecting it in her neck. M’lar’s eyes fluttered open she looked blankly at the ceiling. “There are more, they are still trapped. We need to rescue them!” M’lar struggled to rise only to be pushed back down. Throwing her hand out, she commanded, “Paralyze limbs.” 

Rolling from the cart, she fell to the floor and crawled to the transporter panel. She pulled herself up to the console and began to weakly code in the locations of the others she could see fighting to stay alive. After a full five minutes and having placed over thirty co-ordinates into the console she slumped to the floor and said weakly, “Release.” 

Those that had been frozen into place were able to move. Rushing to the side of their cleric, the gently helped her to stand and led her off to sickbay. K’Ter’r leaned against the wall in the hallway. He was unsettled. Each time Far took over his body he was left with that feeling of a loss of control and he did not like it. If anything he was very upset at feeling so useless. “You need to not take this so personally Captain. I do nothing more than what you would if you have the capabilities and I don’t make you do what you would not normally do.” 

“What about the smile?” He quipped and pushed from the wall and walked towards the cantina on the ship. He had grumbled about the smile and heard a soft chuckle. 

“Oh yes, that. Well I was happy for accomplishing what I had so I smiled and unfortunately it was with the use of your body and frankly, I will keep my smiles to myself, your smile was more like a gas build up grimace and it was not as pleasant as I thought it might be.” 

K’Ter’r snorted, “Now you know why we don’t smile.” He entered the doors to the cantina and slumped into the nearest chair at the bar. “Warnog and make it a large one.” He slammed his fist on the top of the bar and watched as the Norlast tender turned to peer at him with his purple cylinder shaped protrusive eyes. His skin color was a muddy orange and his mouth was a wide as his head. K’Ter’r likened him to a insectoid type species with homid intelligence. His voice was high pitched and could be thought annoying by some. For K’Ter’r it was a musical type of chirping with intelligible words thanks to the translator. 

K’Ter’r watched the creature sit a long and tall mug in front of him and waited for any further instructions. “Will there be anything else Captain?” 

“No, this is fine.” He slid from the barstool and walked to a table by the view port. Below he could see Qo’noS and it was shrouded in a heavy layer of dust and lava particles. He sipped his mug and sighed. He knew he had to get down there and check on his family. He was already prepared to bring them back to the ship and to his quarters. Talking a big gulp, he felt a gas bubble and sighed. “You don’t like the warnog either?” He waited for a response and when it came it was surprisingly a little slurred.

“Nooo, I realish likes th warnogsh.” He could have sworn he heard a hiccup. “Ish realish goooods.” K’Ter’r burped and the taste of the warnog was once again visiting his senses. 

“Are you drunk?” K’Ter’r could not believe his symbioses was drunk on warnog. 

“Jush a little.” The voice was soft and giggling in his mind. 

“Oh for the love of Kahless how long with this last? Maybe you need to shut down for now while I make plans to go to the planet.” 

“I shink yours right, night.” Then the voice was gone and K’Ter’r was sighing with relief only to be annoyed with a soft snore that now echoes through his mind like a buzz saw. 

“For the love of all Klin kind.” K’Ter’r muttered sipped his drink and looked down at his mug and shook his head. “I hope you roll over soon so I won’t have to hear that all the time.” There was a soft snort and then silence. “Finally.” K’Ter’r finished his drink, stood and walked from the cantina, now he had the unpleasant job of beaming down to the planet and going to those that he claimed as family.

Planet Qo’noS Home world of the Klingon Empire.

From the view port, K’Ter’r was surprised to see so many ships in orbit surrounding the planet. Mumbling about the crowded air space he walked to the transporter room and saw that they were busy fixing the console panel. “So how are we to get to the planet?” K’Ter’r was beginning to hate this ship more than his own. The transportation chief grumbled back. “I will let them know you are ready to be transported and the main transport room on Qo’noS will transporter you Captain. Or you can take a shuttle.”

M’lar stepped into the transport room followed by Dovka and Tork. “Tork fix the console, Captain I have a shuttle ready to take to the planet would you care to join HmfiC, Bi’Anka and myself? I believe GowRon is expecting me.” K’Ter’r let his shoulders heave expressively. 

“It would be better than allow those fools on the planet to transport me. How many ships are out there.” He nodded to the outer regions beyond the hull of the ship. Walking to M’lar’s side he fell into step next to her as she turned and walked down the hallway headed to the shuttle bay and to the roughly one hundred seventy-five they had been able to rescue. They walked among the injured, the ambulatory and the dying. M’lar sighed noting that some were not going to be saved. 

They walked to the shuttle near the bay doors and in the background there was another howl sending another soul off to the Dark Fleet. M’lar cursed softly and hung her head in sadness. “You could not save them all M’lar. You could not possibly have saved them all.” HmfiC had seen the look of defeat filter across her face and she shook her head.

“We should have arrived sooner, if we had arrived sooner there were more I could have saved and those might have a chance to life to fight again some day!” She was so passionate that HmfiC was proud of her. “You gave them a chance to be here on this ship and not die alone in some hole waiting for the dark fleet to come. You gave them a chance to be with other Klin and to be sent off as they should have been.”

M’lar squared her shoulders, she wore the traditional dress of a visiting dignitary to another planet. She stood in a long robe, light veil on in a circlet that surround her head and held the veil over her hair, which was pulled through the circlet. Under the open robe she wore a simple jumpsuit of black and grey, around her thighs were her knife band that held her blades in place. Strapped to her waist was a disrupter. Her boots came to below her knees and afforded her an extra four inches of height. She balanced well on her feet in the high heeled boots that were heavy and had square heels. 

Feeling someone tug on her rob she turned and looked down, finally someone shorter than her. There stood the young boy that Bi’Anka had carried to safety. “My mom died?” He waited for her to respond and she nodded slowly, she watched him take a huge gulp then lift his small head and cry out for his mother’s soul. Standing behind him was his older brother. He joined his brother and then little sister with a howl for their mother. 

“How is your baby brother?” In her mind she knew she had saved four small warriors but was angry that she was unable to save the mother who must have been proud to have produced such a large clan of fine Klingon warriors. 

“He is being cared for by the medic team. Are you the cleric?” His words were said with a hint of awe. She smiled and nodded then looked into his mind. There she saw panic, fear and uncertainty.

“Fear not little one, you will join me on Boreth and become a member of my house and my clan we will care for you and your baby brother and you will be fine warriors for the Temple of Kahless from this day forward.” She had gently entered his mind to let him know she understood his fear and his uncertainty. 

His eyes widen and he smiled and flushed looking up at her with reverence. “How can you do that? I thought only my sister could enter my mind and talk with me.” M’lar stooped down and looked at his sister, she pushed her thoughts out to the little girl and was surprised by a block that had been put in place. It was an awkward block and M’lar easily navigated past the block to enter her mind.

“You tried to keep me out and I see that you have not learned how to properly shield your mind against those that would try to harm you or your mind. When you join me at temple, we shall teach you how to use that power and to help others and yourself.” 

M’lar watched her eyes sparkle with recognition of one like her. “You can talk to people in their minds too?” She watched M’lar smile and nod.

“I can do so much more but that is because I was designed to do these things. You will be trained you are still very young and your mind I am sure right now is over run with the voices of those that cried out and died.” She watched the smile fade and disappear and a solemn look of fear crossed her pretty delicate features. “Do not let that hurt you any more, what is your name?”

The little girl turned as two female medics walked to the three children detaining the cleric. “Wait.” M’lar stayed them from removing the children from her presence. “Your name child, give me your name.” She watched the little girl turn back to M’lar and smile. 

“My name is Mora.” M’lar smiled and stood stepping back she held out her hand offer her a warrior’s hand shake.

“My name is M’lar. It is an honor to meet you little brave warrior.” She moved her hand to the child’s elbow and grasped her forearm in a firm but gentle warriors handshake. “You go on with K’tel and Banaq, they will take you to my quarters and see you are fed and given a place to rest. “ She knew she would be busy trying to locate any surviving family members to have permission to take this small family to her home on Boreth. 

The others had boarded the shuttle and patiently for some waited for M’lar to join them. For K’Ter’r he just wanted to get planet side before Far woke up and became a boil on his butt again. 

Taking her seat at the helm, M’lar expertly maneuvered the shuttle out of the docking bay and headed towards the atmosphere of the planet. Her mind was set to what exactly GowRon expected from her and her crew. She certainly was not about to take orders from him no matter what position he held, she was there as far as she was concerned on a diplomatic mission. 

Setting the shuttle down at the nearest landing point near the facility that had been designated as the main council hall. She could see the area was swarming with panic and worried filled Klingons that were there to get some kind of news as to what had happened and if this was going to happen again. The shouts and the cries for attention were over powering. M’lar frowned and shook her head. The emotions being displayed by those around her was starting to wear on her and with one single word she spoke a single command. “Calm.” The area felt the wave of calm fall over those that had been in a period of unrest and anxiety. 

“Go home.” Was her next command and she watched as the rowdy crowd began to calm, look around, and then walk off leaving a hole for her to pass through. Walking up the steps she entered the building and saw those guards that had put up a barrier between the entrance and the council chambers. “You can relax, they are going home. Where is GowRon, you may tell him M’lar is here.”

From behind the tall backs of the council guard a voice floated over their shoulders. “I would know that scent and that voice anywhere my dear. Come join me in chambers your presence would be appreciated in this world of chaos.”


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Beneath the surface of  
Ngech Venghlom

Time had no relevance for the male warrior that huddled against the mine wall. His brothers were dead and he was alive, that did not say much for him. His air was running out and his resolve had been to prepare for death. Looking around he saw the dead bodies of his six companions that had worked this end of the mine. Closing his eyes he thought of his life so far and how he had not been an exemplary example for his smaller ones. He had worked hard and felt he had a right to drink and womanize when he got home. He ignored the requests of his mother and did not know where his father was or did he care. She had chosen a life mate that would take him off world to the farthest reaches of space.

Baynar, son of Choloth was ending his life so much differently than he thought. Closing his eyes he took one long lasting breath and wondered would it be his last. It was a soft scent that filled his senses. A soft touch on his shoulder and he opened his eyes and saw what surely must be an Duy standing over him. The soft light from the mining lights surrounded her hair giving her a halo affect; she stooped down and touched his forehead. “I know you can hear me in your mind. I am here to save you.” He smiled and a part of him felt a revelation had been given to him to survive this horror. “Come with me.” She spoke and her voice was filled wih the heavenly promise of Kahless’ promises.

She helped guide him up, and that was when he realized that others had come with her and they were collecting the dead bodies of his brother miners. She had held his arm and watched as a floating bed was brought over and his to lie on. For that he was glad, his legs did not wish to support his body. She stepped back and he noticed she was in a hazard suit. Her small body was encased in the white material that protected against the gas from the mines. Her encouraging voice and smile gave him hope that he would live today.   
M’lar turned from the male she had found and motioned for Bi’Anka to follow her, she had walked past the main tunnel and was now walking further into the area that had collapsed when the eruption had occurred. Pausing she closed her eyes and stretched her palm forward in her mind she heard shallow breathing and moans coming from beyond the wall that had collapsed. “There are more behind the wall. She turned and accepted the tricorder Bi’Anka handed her. Locating the coordinates she touched them into the device. “Transmit those coordinates to the rescue team and have them lock on to me and transport us to that location.” 

M’lar was once again traveling through metric tons of rock and debris to find herself in the center of a dimly lit area. There were at least ten that were alive and six that were already traveling to the dark fleet. “We need help here now Bi’Anka, we need to either have them come or we can have them transported out.” M’lar was checking each member of this crew that was alive. “Help is here.” Closing her eyes she pushed out her gift to the chaotic minds of those that still lived. The moaning had stopped and there was now a feeling of hope that swelled around the cave. 

Just the sensation of hope filling the cave was enough to renew M’lar and to push her self on to try and locate others. So far, since their arrival they had rescued a paltry one hundred fifty souls. She felt there were more out of the ten thousand that was thought to have perished. She looked around and saw another collapsed part of the cave; walking forward she tried to sense others that were alive. 

A part of her knew she needed to push forward but another part of her was feeling the exhaustion from so much death that overwhelmed the area. She needed a blocker to filter the residual pain that permeated the area. She knew to take that blocker would allow other senses to be impeded and then there could possibly be others that would not be save. Turning she saw Bi’Anka’s face and knew she was filled with disapproval. Not only was she putting them at risk with the reckless pursuit she was exhausting her mind and body and that could prove dangerous for them all.

“Mistress, I only suggest that you take a couple of hours to rest. I promise to awaken you, perhaps in sleep you will feel them more and be able to . . . “ There it was that stubborn streak that etched itself across her face. The look of exhausted determination and a look that told Bi’Anka her mistress was going to push herself to find every last Klingon soul that still lived at the determent of her own health and well-being. So resigned to stand by her side regardless of what would happen, Bi’Anka waited. Her own senses told her that the area reeked of death and the coming of decay. 

For a Volkarian it was hard to be around so much death and the heat from the lava was over whelming. Her natural senses were being overwhelmed and if they were she could only imagine what someone with M’lar’s talents was feeling, smelling or experiencing. If her Mistress could stand this so could she. 

Aboard the Tori

Janae sat watching the ship search the area by sections. Then as suddenly the ship was gone, it had turned tail and was no longer in the area. Not only that but there had been a flurry of activity from the outer regions of all ships that were now destined away from this area. With the disappearance of Marstoq’s ship, Janae ordered the ship back on line and set heading to Boreth. With the systems off stealth mode the channels was now flooded with incoming urgent messages from Boreth and from T’L’th.

Mara turned to Janae, “Sir, there is a priority message being directed to our ship from T’L’th.” Janae assumed his position in his command chair and nodded. “Put it on screen.” What flooded the screen caused all crewmembers to stand in shock. The looks that spread across the crew’s faces told the story of what they felt seeing the destruction being transmitted from Qo’noS. Mara whispered “By all that is sacred and sure, what has happened?” The broadcast was in Klingon. Mara hit the translate sensor and waited as the voice over was translated. 

“So, reports have been coming in that they fear no survivors, the Planet is on a statewide emergency protocols and all ships are being recalled to the planet. Again, all ships are to return to Qo’noS we are affecting an evacuation of the areas and will need assistance in transporting families to Boreth.” Janae waited and continued to watch as T’L’th’s image came on the viewer.

“Captain Janae, I have already dispatched Captain K’Ter’r and M’lar to Qo’noS, I would ask you follow them and report to Captain K’Ter’r, you will transport safely as many as possible to Boreth’s induction center so we may disperse these newly placed families to location that will be able to support them during this time of their need. Your standard fee is waived and I have placed a considerable amount of funds in your account to see to this mission.”

T’L’th looked down and there was a long protracted silence. Looking up he said every so softly, “I know you have enemies on Qo’noS and this is not what you would accept as an assignment but I am asking this on behalf of my daughter and my station as the Supreme Cleric to do this and see those families safely brought back to a home where they will not have to worry about being covered in lava.” T’L’th nodded to the camera the screen went blank.

“Well you heard him, we have new set of orders and an assignment, heading to Qo’noS warp two, don’t want to get there at the same time as Marstoq.” The crew scrambled to make ready to take on boarders heading at warp speed for the Klingon Home World.

Ngech Venghlom

The lava cooled to the night air, teams in protective gear walked over the area avoiding the hot spots and searching for pockets and hoping to find more survivors. So far with the help of the Cleric they had located over two hundred. It was a small amount for a village that had housed many. The frozen animals in form of ash stood where they had died and jus a slight breeze the ash would crumble and fall to the ground nothing remaining to say this life existed. 

The occasional shout as someone was discovered alive would react around the area and the searchers were filled with hope perhaps more would be found. As the hours passed and less and less were discovered, hopes were beginning to fail, when another announcement came that a whole family had been discovered under ground sheltered. They were in poor condition but that family had found a way past this hot hell that was consuming the area. 

The crews pressed forward shifting through debris and looking for holes that might indicate someone was alive and trying to send out a call for help. The odds of that happening were growing dimmer. The fact the area was not safe from the intense heat and the gas that was belching from the volcano, which had slowed with its flow there were the occasional tremors that shook the ground, sending some searchers unable to hold their balance tumbling to the ground. 

M’lar finally was too exhausted to go on any further, she had been up for nearly three days and her body was starting to show the stress of her exertions. Bi’Anka had taken her mistress back to the ship and placed her in bed. “Stay and sleep, once you have rested we will resume our search.”

M’lar was too tired to argue. She nodded slowly and that effort as enough for her eyes to flutter shut and her chin to tip forward and she was asleep sitting up. Bi’Anka pushed her back and covered her. Taking up her position by the door, she slipped to the floor and closed her eyes. She would rest for a short time and then check on her mistress again. The area around them had grown more than silent; it was as if the two that now occupied this room were in a void.

Orders had been given that they were not to be disturb and any work that would be required in the area would need to cease until the Cleric was awake. So the crew had tiptoed quietly around her quarters. They had heard how she was responsible for finding those alive that the sensor could not pick up due to radiation over the area. That with the last count over the past three days their mistress had been responsible for finding and rescuing approximately two hundred thirty people adding to the two hundred found by ground crews.

M’lar’s own sleep was still filled with the cries of thousands as the volcano erupted and those below were caught in the shower of debris and lava that flowed down the ash covered mountain. She knew in her subconscious that there were more to be found and they had little time left. Filled with their anguish she awoke and stood, walking to the door, she was prepared to go below to the surface, in her mind she could see them and there was little or no time left. 

Bi’Anka hearing her mistress stand jumped up grabbing her arm. “My Lady M’lar you must rest, if you collapse you will be of no use to any one.” M’lar tugged against her hold turned to look into the hallway and noticed it was empty. 

“Where are the beq?” M’lar stepped into the corridor and looked around. “Bi’Anka, get me to transporter terminal, I know where fifteen are and they are running out of air!” Bi’Anka knew better than to argue with her mistress when she is in this possessed mood, guiding her down the hallway, M’lar walked into the transporter room, and pushed the chief out of the way. Running her fingers over the panel, she programed in the coordinates and ordered the chief to transport those in that area.

The chief looked with concern to Bi’Anka who only nodded for him to do as she said. Once again figures began to appear in the transporter room. Lying stunned and barely breathing on the floor. M’lar counted and turned anger burning in her heart. “Continue to transport we have only ten there are fifteen down there, do it!” 

The chief saw that there were no life signs left and sighed softly and transported, what stunned him were there were five more transported in rough shape but alive. A scramble was made by the medical personnel as they collected the injured and hurried them off to the make shift medic bay that had been set up in the shuttle hanger. “My Lady we are at capacity, we simply cannot bring more on board.” The chief had taken his life in his hands to tell this to the cleric. 

M’lar spun around on him and growled, “Then transport me to another ship so I can bring on those that are still alive!” She was angry not at the chief but at their inability to save more. 

The chief nodded, stepped back and waited for he to assume a position on the pedestal. Noting the arrival of three more ships he selected the nearest ship and transported M’lar before Bi’Anka could stop him to that ship’s transporter room. Bi’Anka rushed forward and jumped into the transporter beam locking her arms around M’lar before she shimmered from view. Both female Klingons appeared on a Federation ship, the Intrepid had not expected to see two female Klingons appear on their ship and when they did the klaxon for intruder alerted the captain on the deck. 

“Mr. Simmons explanation?” Captain Reynolds stood prepared for battle if they were being invaded. He snapped his shirt down over his hips turned to his number one officer Commander Triard. “Take the con Triard, Samuels and Colton with me.” He headed for the turbo lift.

M’lar walked to the transporter chief Simmons who looked at her with suspicion and concern. The female behind her was growling at the back of her throat and had narrowed her eyes giving her a very feral look. “Stand aside, I need to rescue some more Klingons trapped below.” She shoved him out of the way and began to run her fingers expertly over the panel, then activated the transporter. 

Just as ten more wounded Klingons appeared in the transporter room, Captain Reynolds barged in with an explosive exclamation, “What the blazes is going on?” Bi’Anka had taken up a protective stance with her mistress as she programmed in more locations and began to transport more injured Klingons. 

Without looking up and moving her fingers rapidly over the panel she spoke softly, “Are you or are you not a part of the rescue operations sent by Star Fleet to help?” She watched as five more wounded and nearly dead Klingons were beamed on the ship. 

Reynolds knew he was in the company of someone more important than a tiny female Klingon that had obviously taken over his controls for his transporter and from they way she worked the panel knew what she was doing and where there were injured they had not found on the ground. The last he had heard they had all but given up hope of finding any more alive. However this female was finding them and it appeared they were a small pocket of those and her hands were still working.

“Captain Reynolds I have Admiral Jensen wishing a word with you.” Triard had contacted the Captain over his communicator pin. 

Tapping his pin he Reynolds commanded, “Send him through to the transporter room and dispatch medics to this location and shut off the klaxon.” Reynolds stepped to the panel near the door and hit the receive sensor. It took only seconds for a distinguished looking grey haired man with soft wrinkles around his eyes to appear on screen. 

The Admiral glanced to the control panel for the transporter and sighed. “Good she is there, that Captain is High Cleric M’lar she has some kind of ability to locate Klingons, allow her the use of your ship to continue her rescue efforts. I understand she had already recovered thirty-five more than we were able to do from our location. Give her whatever she needs and think of her as an Ambassador while on your ship.” 

Captain Reynolds had heard of the infamous Klingon cleric and now he had a chance to watch her in action. She was running her fingers over the panel, her eyes fixed and distant seeing things that they could only imagine. She would pause for a moment then she would begin again running her fingers over the panel. When it was all said and done, their ship had held over seventy-five more rescued souls from that horror below. 

With the last beamed on board and taken to a triage area in their hanger bay, Reynolds watched the cleric turn then collapse in exhaustion to the floor. Bi’Anka stood guard over her and growled at any that approached. Captain Reynolds sighed deeply stepped forward, “My dear nobody wishes to harm your charge, we merely wish to see her comfortably situated in our Ambassador’s suite and if you wish to join or even carry her to that location it is up to you. However if you are not going to carry her please step aside so we can see to her and your comfort.”

Reynolds bent to the floor and easily lifted M’lar. “Follow me please.” He was surprised, she was well muscled and not that heavy. Lying limply in his arms he could see the vulnerable side to her and was touched by how dedicated she had been to this rescue mission. Walking quickly to the exterior hallway e carried her to the turbo lift and ordered “Deck six” Bi’Anka no matter how tired she felt there was no way she was going to let her mistress out of her sight while on this federation ship. 

Reynolds carried her into the room, over to another door and waited for it to open then he walked into the bedchambers and placed her on the bed. Stepping back he turned to Bi’Anka “Will you need your own quarters or share these?” 

“I stay where my mistress stays.” Her words were low and near guttural. She did not trust these federation people and she sure as hell was not going to leave her mistress alone in a sea of strangers that she did not trust. Assuming a defensive pose she watched the Captain leave the room and listened for him to leave their quarters. Going to the door, she slumped to the floor and put herself into a meditative pose. Closing her eyes she allowed her body to relax. Sitting like that she did appear to be asleep but all her senses were attuned to what was going on around her.

From the scents to the sounds she could pick them all out. The federation contingent on this ship favored scents to disguise body odors anything from the soft woodsy smell to floral scents and something else, she was not sure but she thought it was a beauty concoction that the females favored. She wrinkled her nose she never understood the need to smear coloring on your face and color on your eyelids. That was not practical. Shifting her body to take the tension off her hips she leaned against the door and resettled and once again sought a higher order of her mind. 

The communicator pin on M’lar’s top chirped, Bi’Anka sat up alert listening for the one trying to contact her mistress. It was an insistent alert on her pin. M’lar was totally gone, she was so gone there were no dreams, nothing that would allow her consciousness to respond to any stimuli. Bi’Anka stood walking to her Mistress’ bed she hit the pin with her fingertips. “Nuq?” 

“Lovely to talk to you too Bi’Anka where is she?’ A voice she could have gone a century not hearing. “Bi’Anka, you answered her communications pin so she is nearby where is she?’ 

“Captain, she has collapsed and is in ja eghqalghech and cannot be awakened. She has exhausted herself to the point of death Captain, so what do you want?” 

She waited and then saw a form beginning to form in her chambers, Bi’Anka took up a defensive stance at the end of her bed as the Bajoran appeared in her quarters and with the appearance of an unauthorized transported individual the klaxon of the ship sent off a red alert for an intruder.

Reynolds had been sitting on the bridge when the alert went off and the computer started announcing a breech and the appearance of unauthorized transported individual. Security was being dispatched to the Ambassador’s quarters, Reynolds stood, “Mr. Panquin, take the con Triard with me to Ambassador’s quarters. It would seem she has a visitor and we should find out whom it was that did not follow protocols and how they got past our defenses.”

Janae looked around the quarters and saw M’lar completely out of it on the bed. “Oh she is going to hate that. The bed is way too soft. Come on wolf-bitch, time for us to go back to my ship where you will be a lot safer than here of goody two shoes land.” 

Bi’anka had her weapon drawn and at his throat before he knew what had happened. “No one calls me a wolf bitch toad. If you think I am going to allow my mistress on your ship when she is not able to make that decision for yourself, you can just take your scrawny butt out of here and go back to your ship and disappear into an abyss as far as I am concerned.”

Security breeched the front entrance to the Ambassador’s quarters and the Captain was close behind. “Madam Ambassador? It is Captain Reynolds are you all right?” 

Janae smiled and winked, “NO Jake I am in here molesting her and will cut her throat if you don’t throw down your weapons and come in here with your hands up!” 

Jake Reynolds immediately recognized that voice, raised his hand to his security team and dismissed them. “Put your weapons down gentlemen, I happen to know who is in there and he would not harm on hair on her head because . . . “He had raised his voice. “It would hit his pocketbook too hard. Come out Janae. And tell me how you breached my security?”

Janae popped his head through the door and then felt a foot on his ass as he was kicked through the door. Bi’Anka shoved him into the main common room of the Ambassador’s quarters. She stood barring the entrance to her mistress’ quarters. “Take that one and shoot him out of an airlock. Whatever you do, do not allow him near her again while she is in he death like sleep.” 

Stepping back she locked the door securely and took up her position of guarding her mistress. She growled low about vermin and the likes in a Bajoran skin suit. Settling down she heard the soft voices of Captain Reynolds and Janae as they got reacquainted. She smiled because she knew Reynolds had to pick him up from the floor. “Forceful isn’t she?” Reynolds laughed softly.

Janae moaned. “More like the ultimate bitch. She is Volkarian and a wolf at heart, she can rip you apart in a matter of seconds if she is forced to do so. She is protecting her mistress and had been with M’lar for twenty plus years”

Reynolds had only read of the legend of the Volkarian born on Boreth the originals that were a part of that planet from the beginning. “Really they do exist?” 

Janae nodded, “Yep, you just met one.”


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Federation Ship  
Ambassadors Quarters

Bi’Anka smiled and it was a very feral smile as her eyes went to a mode that allowed her to track in complete darkness. Sitting back in her mistress’ room she could hear Captain Reynolds and Janae talking about her. She knew she was a legendary myth to most and she relished in the idea that her background was as mysterious as she had managed to keep to her own self. Walking over to the side of M’lar’s bed she slumped to the floor and watched the door and her mistress. Her ears were attuned to the conversation going on in the common area of the quarters.

“Her people are sought after and their pelts bring high prices on the black market.” Janae had walked to the replicator and ordered a drink “Ginger tea with a splash of vermouth.” The drink appeared in the replicator. Picking up the tea he walked to the sofa and flopped down. Taking care not to spill his drink. He watched Reynolds walk to the door and he cautioned. “I would not bother her right now she is dead to the world. She will be that way for a few more hours before she is up and at it again.”

Reynolds paused and looked to Janae. “Why not check on her to make sure she is fine? We have heard nothing from her since they carried her in here and put her to bed.” Reynolds leaned against the door folding his arms over his chest and looking curiously at Janae with a hint of a smile.

“Because tht she bitch will tear you apart. I told you she will protect her against friendlies or enemies, you saw what she did to me a while ago.” He sipped his tea and sighed then smiled. “Perfect. But don’t take my word for it, open the door and see if she does not growl like a true wolf and be prepared if she just want to warn you it’s a growl, if she is in full protection mode it’s a growl and a pounce and the pounce will not be pleasant.” 

James Reynolds was not a stupid man he was a captain and took risks but he was not stupid so taking the advice of Janae he walked to his friend’s side and flopped down next to him. “So, is she normally this over protective?” He lifted his feet and rested them on the coffee table and looked sideways to his friend.

“Yep, and as long as I have known them both, nothing gets past her unless she is dead or unconscious and I don’t trust her even if she has been declared dead she is a wicked piece of work and I feel sorry for any male that tries to cuddle up to her, they take their life in their own hands.” Reynolds had found her attractive for a female Klingon and very well built, that butt was tight enough he could have bounced his communicator pin off it. 

“So, how did you by pass my security to get on my ship without asking permission?” That was the main reason he had decided to stay and have a chat with his old friend instead of having him thrown in the brig and he was not sure he would not still have him detained. For all the good it would do because he knew Janae knew his way around most security cells. That was not why they were here; they were here to transport refugees to Boreth.

Janae sighed softly, “You know I don’t divulge my secrets but in your case I will tell you, the safety wall that is suppose to be engaged for this ship has been tampered with and it was a simple matter of by passing your security defenses and pin point her and beam directly to her side.” He smiled, sipped his tea and winked at the Captain. “If you want, I can show your analyst and your security chief where the breach occurred and you might be able to find out who disabled your system to begin with and reinstate your protocols. But do me a favor let me get off this ship first before you reinstate.”

Bi’Anka frowned hearing they were on a non-secure ship and she was suddenly very alert to her surroundings. Taking M’lar’s pin off of her shirt she slipped her pin on in its place and put M’lar’s on her chest. If anyone tried to transport on her lock they would be in for a rude awakening when the very pissed Volkarian she wolf appeared and made them sorry they had even attempted to take her mistress. Checking the area around her, she walked to the view port and raised the shielding to look around at the star field outside the viewport. 

Walking to the door she looked one last time at her mistress and entered the common room. “I would request the rest of her guard be allowed on this ship. This ship is not secure and she is not secure and that makes all on the ship a threat to her safety.” She glared dangerously at Janae.

“Oh don’t get your leathers in a bunch Bi’Anka, I can get Tork, Dovka, and HmfiC here like that.” He snapped his fingers and to show that he meant it he had preplanned a demonstration to James to show him how vulnerable his ship was. When his fingers snapped three figures appeared in the common area by transport. Mara had locked on to the three security honor guards of M’lar and when she heard the snap she transported them to Janae.

The three males took up immediate defensive positions standing back to back with each other. Bi’Anka folded her arms and narrowed her eyes. “This way.” She nodded her head to over her left shoulder. Turning she walked to the secured door and opened it to stop and frown. Her mistress was not in the bed and that was not a good situation where she was concerned. “She is gone Captain and if she is not found by the time I get back from tearing your ship apart looking for her, I will then tear you apart. Alert the others on her ship she is missing and see if we can locate her.”

Janae chuckled, “Oh goodness gracious me Bi’Anka you are trying to be a super bitch today. Relax she is on my ship. I just did a demonstration with those three and M’lar to make my point to James me boy here.” He clapped the Captain on the shoulder. Snapping his fingers again, a very befuddled half asleep M’lar stood in the center of the room. 

“What is going on?” She looked exhausted and then nodded to Janae. “Oh, never mind. Look wake me in twelve hours and we will begin again.” She turned and walked to the room that she had previously occupied. Walking to the bed she fell face forward and was sound asleep again. 

It was as she hit the bed that the klaxon went off alerting of an unauthorized intruder report being broadcast ship wide. “Now see my point is someone did not want your protocols in place to prevent someone from beaming onto your ship with your knowledge. I believe with that delay it would have given someone enough time to plant some delayed bombs and transport off.” Reynolds was minorly upset over what he had just discovered.

“Who would want to . . . “ then he stopped his question it was obvious, by the way the three male guards now stood guard in the room and outside the room. “Never mind. So she has a few enemies is that what you are saying?” He had found her to be very attractive too, a short thing that did not appear to be much of a threat. She certainly was no warrior or of the warrior cast but there was strength about her with those peculiar powers she seemed to possess. 

“Yeah you could say that and she is a royal pain in my ass, but she pays good and so does her old man. So, I offer up my special talents and help when they need me and apparently they needed me tonight.” He watched the door open and three security officers burst through the door with weapons drawn.

Seeing the Captain relaxed and sitting comfortably in the common area of the quarters they snapped to a salute. “Captain, we traced the breach in here are you all right?” 

“I am fine Greene, you might send Mr. Trammel to me we have a problem with our protocols and security. I have witnessed three unauthorized transports because I am told our system to prevent these from happening have been disabled, so I need a full diagnostic run on the entire ship and make sure all security protocols are in affect and you might take Mr. Janae with you he is an expert in disabling such protocols and could possibly show you where the breach occurred.” 

The young man snapped another salute nodded and turned to leave taking his team with him. 

Six hours later Ambassador’s Quarters

“Mlar . . . M’lar . . . Help us M’lar . . . find us and help us! We are all dying and we need you M’lar . . . “ The voice was distant but she could hear it in her deepest sleep, sitting up she looked around the room and saw Bi’Anka sleeping lightly by the door, with Tork on the other side. He had his eyes closed but he was alert he opened his eyes to see his mistress sitting up. 

“We have to go, there are others calling to me, come we need to get back to my ship.” She slid from the bed and grabbed her cape. Bi’Anka stood up in one fluid motion and stood poised to follow wherever she was directed. M’lar walked to her common area of the quarters she had been assigned and stopped short. Reynolds and Janae were still camped out in her living room. 

“Gentlemen, I need to get to a terminal that will allow me to lock on to locations and be prepared to beam aboard more survivors they are calling out to me and I don’t know how they know I am here but they are calling to me by name!” She was in a frenzy to help and she was still hearing the voice calling to her. 

HmfiC stepped forward and shook his head. “No one but those you already rescued are aware of you and your name my lady. I would be very careful of what you think you are hearing.” 

Reynolds found it odd that they would be calling out to her by name when he had not learned her name until she was beamed to his ship. “I have to agree, I will take you to a terminal but I would suggest you direct us to pin point the location and allow my officer to transport for you.” M’lar sighed and then nodded, she was exhausted and knew she was not reasoning this out very well. 

Together they walked down the hallway to where Janae had just installed the new protocols for security and waited while M’lar directed the ensign to key in the coordinates and be prepared to beam. “Wait, beam them directly to the shuttle bay and we will be there transmitting the coordinates back to you here.” Reynolds nodded to Janae who now took on a more serious attitude than he had before. 

“I am going to put her in a shuttle and we can transmit from there James. Tell your man to transport them now.” Janae along with Bi’Anka , Tork, Dovka and HmfiC walked rapidly to a shuttle and entered as the first to transport began to shimmer into view. As the large Klingon males appeared on the ship they drew their weapons and began to fire at Reynolds. Hitting his pin he called for a security lock down and red alert with security to his location. 

M’lar frowned she noted the male leader and stood up and directed her thoughts to him, she found he was blocking her and then he was in her mind. “You thought you could escape us? I don’t think so. You will die this night along with that wolf she bitch you have protecting you.”

M’lar smiled lifting her hand she held it forward and concentrated on the index finger, “Paralyze from the waist down cease breathing.” She waited and the power surged forward and the four male warriors that had appeared with the leader were suddenly frozen in place, their eyes going wide and the ability to breathe gone. “You may be able to block my abilities to enter your mind but you can’t block me from manipulating your body functions pa’taq!” She heard him call her a few choice names and fall forward on his face.

“Release.” She commanded as She dropped her hand and watched as they were swarmed over by a flurry of Federation officers securing them and their weapons. Janae cautioned them to remain in the shuttle. Exiting the shuttle he walked to the security team. Removing their communicator pins he smiled.

“Now we have you and your ship Lorq, you will regret this and then some you tried to attack an Ambassador on a Federation ship and they do not take lightly to that breach plus I am sure that we can find a nice little bed for you on Rura Penthe.” He watched the rage boiling on the male Klingon’s face. “Be glad I did not release the Volkarian on you she wanted a piece of you really bad. Do you honestly think once she was done with you that you would have anything left that identified you as a Klingon?” 

Bi’Anka stepped out of the shuttle, she had heard every word he had said and she walked as any predator stalking its prey, Lorq saw her eyes and they were no longer the deep blue but had turned wolf yellow and were elliptical. He swallowed hard and Janae was pretty sure he had just soiled himself. “Keep her away! Don’t let her near me.” He watched her mouth open and he saw her teeth had elongated and she was slowly beginning to revert to her wolfing shape. She no longer walked on two legs but had bent over and was now walking as a large wolf with a growling slathering mouth. 

Reynolds would not have believed it if he had not witness this himself just now. The whole body was no longer that of a female Klingon but one of a wolf with long fur, yellow eyes and a scent for fear and death. “Bi’Anka, you don’t want to do this. I know you are mad but you should return to your mistress she is very distressed you just revealed your true nature.” 

The wolf’s large head turned to peer over at the tiny Klingon female standing in the doorway and she saw her smile. Turning she lunged for the male Klingon throwing him back on the ground, the others walked away as she sat on his chest and growled and each time he tried to move she would snap at his face and throat. Slowly she began to transform back to her Klingon form. She leaned over him into his face. “The next time, I won’t let anyone stop what I wanted to do just now. Consider yourself lucky. However, I promise nothing for the crew on your ship. If I get there it will be bathed in their blood when I am done.”

She flipped off his body into a standing position and walked with the grace of a wolf back to the shuttle and took up her position in front of M’lar. “Did he wet his pants?” M’lar asked under her breath.

“Yes, and he is not about to forget he was just given a reprieve by a Volkain wolf she bitch. He will have that to take to his execution because I fear your father will be wanting his life before this is said and done.” The security officers escorted the males from the room. James Reynolds had seen a lot of things in his life time but he had never seen anything quite like he just witnessed. 

“You weren’t kidding earlier.” He spoke softly to Janae. Janae had held his breath he had seen the nod and the smile on M’lar’s lips when Bi’Anka had looked back to her mistress. She knew that M’lar had just authorized her to do whatever she wanted to this male and he was not going to stay around and watch her rip him apart. 

“I told you she is an original and she is a higher order of the wolf people, she can shift from one form to another they are rare and their pelts come at a higher price on the market unfortunately no one has been able to skin one because they rarely live. Those like Bi’Anka rarely live to be an old age if they do they assume their wolf form and go underground and are never seen again. I have seen some try to say they have a shifter’s pelt but they never are and those poor unfortunates that make that claim rarely live long enough to poach again.”

Reynolds sighed deeply, “So should we locate their ship?” He turned to his security chief. 

“Not necessary, I already sent the information to Mara and Modak and I suspect they are already on that ship and disabling it as we speak. They should be visible in about five minutes and you can send a security team to the ship. You will probably find around six more males and females on that ship. They are zealots and were looking to take a chance with M’lar being weakened by her exhaustion. They had not expected to see her guard with her on this ship.”

Reynolds nodded, “Well I will get back to the running of my ship. I believe that your Cleric wishes to return to her own ship.”

Janae frowned, “Not possible it is at capacity and I feel she would be safer here in your keeping Jim. I know she will kick up a fuss but you just tell her she has ambassador status and you would be happy to send her back to the surface of Qo’noS if she so desires but I have a feeling she will stay here now she has her main guard with her.” 

“So we are transport detail . . . “ The words were cut off when the ships alert went off again. “Shit, now what!” Reynolds walked to the com panel and hit the button. “Captain Reynolds to the bridge.” 

“Captain there has been another eruption on the surface. A less populated area but a massive explosion has ripped apart the western region’s mine sections. I believe there are reports of injuries and there is a request to start evacuating the areas around this newest eruption.” 

James turned and saw M’lar squatting down rocking on her heels she had her eyes closed and her face had gone a deathly pale color. “What the . . . “ 

Janae stepped away from Reynolds. “She hears them when they die, their souls pass through to her and she sends them to the dark fleet. I am just as sure there were several deaths that occurred with this last eruption. We are going to have to get her near the area so she can pin point any survivors.” 

HmfiC shook his head. “There were no survivors this time. She feels at least five hundred died in that explosion. She is unable to feel anything but their confusion and pain.” 

The room was filling up with personnel that had been ordered to report to the Captain in the shuttle bay. “We will be transporting from the surface to the ship refuges to be taken to the planet Boreth, I want this an organized evacuation and I will expect you to be sensitive to those that we transport. You have your orders lets get on it.” He watched with pride as his crew scrambled to make way to collect refuges to be transported. 

“Bridge to Captain.” 

“This is Reynolds.” 

“We have a Captain K’Ter’r on line and he wishes to speak with the cleric he says it is of some urgency.” 

“Put him through to here in shuttle bay two.” 

K’Ter’r appeared on the view screen and he looked annoyed. “Where is the Cleric?” His demand was forceful and intimidating to most. 

He watched M’lar step forward. “What is it Captain?” She looked bad her face was drawn and pinched and her eyes showed the pain she was feeling. 

“I am going to the surface to collect my family and would request you come to my ship and sit in my chair until I can return.” M’lar turned to Bi’Anka, and nodded to her and then turned back to the Captain.

“Transport me now.” The captain nodded to his transportation chief and they watched as Bi’Anka disappeared and appeared at K’Ter’r’s side. “What is this!” He growled and watched M’lar sigh and then nodded again. 

“She exchanged pins with me, transport me now Captain and be quick, to also bring over Tork, Dovka and HmfiC or they might get annoyed.” She felt the static on her arms and the hair to stand up and she shimmered from view along with Tork, Dovka and HmfiC. 

K’Ter’r’s ship

K’Ter’r stood on the helm of his ship, turning command over to the Admiral he felt a slight relief as he waited for her to appear and when she had he was off the bridge and heading to the shuttle bay. “Bi’Anka go with him he may need help. I have Tork, Dovka, and HmfiC.”

HmfiC stepped forward, “If you don’t mind my lady I would like to go with the Captain and help him. I think I would be more agreeable as a companion than our dear Bi’Anka.” 

M’lar waved her hand and nodded. “Then go on and hurry back we have a lot of work to still do.” 

‘Iw Blng

“Do you really need to be so apprehensive Captain? I mean let us face it if you don’t settle your anxiety you will give yourself a stroke or pop a blood vessel in your brain which would be very bad.” Far had fussed to much and now it was making his host even angrier. “All right I will be quiet but I am going to start directing your blood to another part of your body to preserve your strength.”

Captain K’Ter’r was growing anxious and he was mad that the pipsqueak was becoming annoying. “Look do what you want but I have family in that area that just blew up so be quiet and let me do what I need to do to save any of my family before its too late.” 

HmfiC knew what was happening and kept quiet, he manipulated the shuttle and set it down on the outskirts of the area that had just suffered an eruption. The town was covered in ash and the area was still being pelted with rock from the explosion. There were towns people moving out into the streets checking on one another and their neighbors. Seeing the shuttle they rushed to the shuttle seeking help.

“I think I will have them line up here and start having them transported to the ship.” HmfiC was taking charge of those in this town that had been situated almost forty miles from where the eruption had occurred. 

“I am going to search for my family, they live six blocks over and two down.” Captain K’Ter’r was worried at least he had seen this section of town had only suffered from the fallout he had hopes that his family was safe and he could get to them.

“Listen good Klin, gather what you can carry, and come back here ad we will transport you to the ship we came from to take you to wherever you wish to go.” HmfiC stood so tall amongst those humble people that had gathered around their shuttle. He was a tower of strength and calm in a sea of chaos.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Iw Blng

HmfiC coordinated those that were wishing to flee the village, lining them up by family groups. He had instructed them to pack what they could carry and be back by the shuttle that had brought K’Ter’r and him to the planet’s surface. They came carrying bags, blankets rolled to hold precious memories of their life in the village. They came with children clinging to their shirttails, eyes wide and filled with fear that the next eruption would take them like it had their neighbors in the village near the foothills. 

K’Ter’r steadily walked the two blocks down and six blocks over to come up short. In the center of the street a large boulder blocked his path. Growling low he felt his blood pressure rise. “I am telling you now Captain, if you do not get your temper under control you will pop a blood vessel in your brain and I will be seeking a new host. I can do only so much.” Far’s voice was beginning to annoy him. Taking out his disrupter he aimed it at the center of the boulder set it on high destruction mode and depressed the trigger. The beam shot forth hit the center and at first appeared to be resistant to the burst of forced energy. 

“Would you allow me to direct your hand to the proper locatiom to get the maximum damage?” Far could see he was not hitting it center mass and its weakest point. 

“You think you can do better runt?” K’Ter’r growled let the symbiotic creature take over his hand, K’Ter’r’s hand lifted moved one quarter of a inch to the left and his finger again depressed the trigger, this time when the energy blast hit the center of the boulder it began to crack then he heard Far. “Duck Captain the shrapnel from the boulder will strike us if we are not prone and it could cause a lot of damage I would be unable to repair.” 

K’Ter’r dropped to the ground and covered his head holding his weapon over his hand in his hand The boulder sent shards flying in all directions hitting houses and imbedding into trees and other unfortunate immovable objects that stood in the way. Waiting a few more sections for the sounds of flying debris to subside, K’Ter’r heard Far’s voice. “It is safe now to stand and resume your trek to your families house and my calculations show you are about five minutes from that location. “

K’Ter’r grumbled, “Just how do you know so damn much about my family and where they live?” He stood dusted his uniform off and continued forward. His gaze was darting about at the near deserted area. Some families were still standing outside their abodes trying to decide if they would go to the point that most had been directed or if they would just ride it out and hope the lava flow did not make it to their houses. K’Ter’r shouted at them, “The shuttles will pick you up at the west end of the main entry to the town. I would advise you to go now, that volcano is going to erupt again and next time there won’t be anything left of this town!” 

“I know because of your memories Captain. You have been to your brother’s house on numerous occasions and I can see who they are and where they live in your memories.” There was an annoyed sound to his voice as he spoke to K’Ter’r. Because K’Ter’r was worried about his family by shear osmosis Far was beginning to feel his anxiety too. “I would ask you try to calm yourself Captain, your emotional condition is beginning to affect me and I will be of no use to you if I am equally upset.” 

“Look this is my family and I am worried they are hurt so will you quit yelping at me to be calm when I don’t feel calm. That is my brother and his wife and two daughters that are in that house and I hope in sound condition.” He was growling all the way up to the door of the house when the door flew open and Betra and Kateria flew out of the house and wrapped their tiny arms around his massive legs. “Vav loDnl’! Vav loDnl’!” The two girls shouted in relief and excitement! “Father’s brother! K’Ter’r you have come! Mother was so worried, Vav has not come home!” That was Betra with a quiver in her voice as she spoke of her father. 

K’Ter’r scooped them up and held one in each arm carrying them back in the house. He found their mother Lariq packing cases for each girl and her self. Looking up she saw K’Ter’r come through the door and she dropped what she was doing and rushed to him grabbing him and laying her head on his chest between her daughter’s legs. “K’Ter’r! I am so glad you came. Are you here to take us out of here?” She looked up with a half plea in her gaze. 

He nodded setting the girls down gently to the floor he turned to put both hands on her arms. Looking into her eyes he asked, “Where is MalaQ?” He was worried since Betra said her father had been missing. “Betra says he has not returned when did he leave and where did he go?” He was using his strong intimidating command voice. 

“MalaQ left before dawn he was going to the northern city of Blng Veng. We have heard nothing of him since the explosion.” Her concern was for her daughters and then her husband. She turned to the girls and told them to go get their cases and be ready to leave. 

“You will be transported to my ship directly from here, I need you and what you can carry to be ready in less than one wa’maH minutes. I will see if we can locate him by his bio signs from my ship. Take only what you can carry, you and the girls can share my quarters on my ship.” 

Lariq nodded and turned nodding to the small bundles that laid neatly piled on the family’s dining table. “We are ready when you are. I am just concerned we have not heard from MalaQ.”

K’Ter’r hugged her and spoke softly in her ear, “You leave MalaQ to me. I just want you away from here and safe. Now come along we have to get to my shuttle and then from there I will have one of my crew transport you directly to the ship.” 

On Board VoqmoH Qaless

M’lar paced the bridge she was beginning to feel the cries of those that were trapped again but a part of her was afraid to listen what if it was a trap like the last time? “Mistress you need to calm yourself. You are wearing a hole in the floor from all your anxious pacing.” That was Dovka trying to calm his mistress down, she had little sleep and now she was beginning to get hyper. He glanced around and found a crewman, barking an order to him to find Bi’Anka she was the only one that could calm M’lar and she was needed now. When the hapless crewmember took to long to move, Dovka sent him flying up to the turbo lift doors activating them with his contact against the doors. 

“When I give an order jup I expect you to move when I give the order.” The crewmember heard him call him friend but a part of him thought it was not so friendly to throw him across the room. Scrambling up he saluted and disappeared quickly into the turbo lift. M’lar turned and sighed softly stomped over to the control panels and began to key in coordinates. 

“There those are the locations I can hear cries for help. If it is a trap, I would suggest send down landing parties prepared to fight, then kill whomever is trying to interfere with me saving more Klingon lives.” The crewmember that had allowed his control panel be commandeered by the cleric peered at her with a questioning look.

“You want me to send down landing parties to these twenty locations and see if they really are survivors?” Again there was a low growl this time from Tork who had come over, lifted the unfortunate ensign from his chair and unceremoniously tossed him to the turbo lift.

“You heard the cleric, since you have problems understanding the Admiral’s orders perhaps you should be in the first landing part, report to the transporter room now.” Tork looked at the locations she had keyed into the panel and transferred them to the transporter room’s console. “I will take Dovka and we will go to these locations my lady. Will there be anything else?” 

M’lar glared at all the young faces of this beq and frowned. “I want seasoned crew on this bridge, send these untried ones to clean out air ducts or Jeffries tubes. If they can’t understand how true Klin vessel is run then they can be servants!” Those on the bridge turned and made haste to continue to do their jobs as she expected, they did not wish to join the other two crewmembers that had shown a lack of courtesy or abilities to take orders. 

Federation Ship Intrepid

Ven sat in the cell watching the federation guards change shifts. He had failed in his attempt to kill the cleric. He should throw himself on his blade but they had taken it. He was amazed he still lived despite the fact he had seen and was attack by a female Volkarian wolf. Even now he still had the scent of her over his body. Lifting his arm he sniffed and then wrinkled his nose. It was a pungent odor and it had left him feeling less than in control of his body functions when she landed on his chest and snapped at his throat. The only thing he could see was his throat in her mouth being ripped apart. 

Laying back on his bed he closed his eyes, at least the cells were comfortable enough that he could get some rest, he just wondered what was happening to those on his ship. Ven forced himself to relax, which allowed him self to find a little relief in sleep. At least for now he could wait this out and see what would happen next. 

Ghojwl’pu Molar ship 

The beq of the Disciples of Molar ship had received word their mission to subvert the mu’Squ’ M’lar and end her rein of supremacy had failed was a damaging blow to their cause. The crew had held themselves in cloak and was awaiting word as to what they should do next when the next explosion had hit the planet. A secondary eruption had put them in a position to finally use Ven and his abilities to contact her through telepathy. It had seemed easy enough and when they were transported to the ship the crew had cheered.

Now they wait for word that she was dead and headed to the dark fleet where she belonged. The ship remained cloaked and out of range of sensors for the Federation ship Intrepid. The waiting was the hardest part, they had hoped to hear that Ven had been successful and they could report back to their leaders on Boreth that the House of T’L’th was minus one family member. Instead what they discovered was the alarms on their ship were announcing an intruder.

Bi’Anka had locked onto their location through Ven’s com pin and had managed to get herself beamed on board the ship. When she appeared in the bridge it had startled most that manned the main part of the ship. They were startled at first seeing a well muscled female Klingon standing in the center of the bridge’s main deck area. She smiled and her eyes shifted from the green color to a yellow elliptical shape. She turned and as she did, her mouth began to transform into an elongated snout and large long teeth, she ran forward and as she did she was no longer on two feet but four and she hit the helmsman dead center on his chest and ripped his throat out sending a spray of blood over the view screen.

Disrupters were pulled but the panic crew that had only heard rumors of such a creature was so startled that they were firing wildly at each other and two crewmembers had managed to shoot one another. Bi’Anka in wolf form leapt from the dead body of he helms man and landed hard on the communications officers chest and ripped his arm from its socket, using the bloodied end to beat him in the face with the arm. Spitting it out she ripped his throat out and turned those yellow blood lust filled eyes on the one remaining member who was desperately trying to crawl to the turbo lift. 

She slumped down low on her belly and she was waiting for the crew member as he made it to the turbo lift, she pounced, jumping on his back, she tore into the back of his neck and severed the head from the body. Looking at the blood covered deck she walked to the communications console and pressed a paw to the ship wide communications channel, lifting her blood covered head she let out a long mournful howl over the panel then in a guttural voice she spoke. 

“You thought to kill the cleric and I am here to seek my own revenge. No one harms what I protect. You can run and you can try to hide but I will find you and I will kill you.” Backing off the console she padded towards the turbo lift, leaving bloodied paw prints with each step she took. The smell of blood was on her body and the lust for killing was in her eyes. Waiting for the turbo lift to open she began to shimmer and return to her Klingon form, smiling she stepped onto the lift and pressed the control panel she would go from deck to deck until all that was left was a bloodied pool of dead traitors. 

There was little any of the beq of this doomed ship could do, they had totally pissed off the Cleric’s personal guard and now before they died they were going to witness what was only thought to be a legend or rumor. What they saw before they died was the yellow elliptical eyes that were near pinpoint with the pupil and bloodied fur covered body of a wolf. Before Bi’Anka was done she had killed over twelve members of this ship and left them in a puddle of blood. Her last kill she collected the head of the Klingon male and stuffed it in a bag. Walking back to the helm she noticed there was an incoming message, walking to the panel she kept her side off and watched as a face of someone she had known by reputation come on the screen.

“Ven please report that you succeeded in taking care of that little cleric problem.” Bi’Anka smiled depressed the key to the channel and just growled. She watched the look of confusion and then concern appeared on his face.

“Ven? Repeat and why do you have your screen off?” Bi’Anka reached into her bag pulled up the severed head and placed it on the beck of the command chair and stood behind it, commanding the computer to put them on screen she watched from behind the head of the Klingon male as Daedalus grimaced seeing the gruesome scene before him. “Who the hell is on that ship?”   
Bi’Anka stayed hidden she spoke with a low guttural voice.

“You have failed in your attempt to destroy the cleric. The next time I come for a ship it will be yours Daedalus and this head will be your head. Think long and hard again before you think to take the life of the cleric.” She cut off communications bagged her trophy, set the photon torpedoes on self-destruct and transported off the ship. 

Arriving back on the VoqmoH she went to the control panels and requested permission to come aboard the Intrepid. Having that permission granted she was transported to the shuttle bay where Captain Reynolds stood still coordinating his rescue efforts with his crew who were using the shuttles to bring more from the planet surface to the ship. When Bi’Anka appeared she was covered in blood. Janae looked up and moaned inwardly. “James give her whatever she wants, she been on a rampage.”

Reynolds was shocked seeing the blood starting to coagulate in her hair, on her face and her clothing. “Madam?” He stepped towards her and she reeked of death. “Are you injured?”

Bi’Anka was annoyed and showed it with her eyes going from green to yellow and elliptical in shape then back to green. “Where are you holding the male Klingon that was captured earlier?” She glanced to Janae and frowned. “I thought you were going to help with rescue efforts.” Then waved him off as unimportant.

“Look Madam, that Klingon tried to assault a protected Ambassador on my ship and you are not going to harm him, he is entitled under Federation laws to be given a fair trial and a hearing.”

Janae stepped forward looking at the bag she held and noted it was dripping blood. He sighed leaned into Reynolds. “James, take her to him, she is not going to hurt him, she is going to make a point. You really don’t want to piss this one off she is bad news. You saw what she did earlier and I think she had now exacted the revenge she sought that was why she let him live, it is their code.” 

Far be it from Reynolds to interfere with another cultures customs so he motioned one of his security officers to escort her to the brig. “You might want to go and witness this. I am sure it will be memorable.” Janae rocked back on his heels and folded his arms over his chest. He had only seen her this angry one other time and thank the gods that it was nothing he had done or directed at him. He suspected what was in the bag and wanted to warn his friend but thought it best to let her show what she meant by satisfaction over an affront.

Commanding his third in command to continue with the retrieval efforts he turned to Bi’Anka and nodded, “Follow me.” Leading her into the hallway he walked her to the turbo lift and waited for Janae and her follow him. “Deck five.” He commanded he computer. The turbo lift stopped on one deck, when the door opened there were two crewmembers ready to step on until they saw the blood covered female Klingon holding a bag dripping blood. 

“We will take the next lift sir.” They stepped back and watched the doors close on the angry face of the female warrior. 

“I think you scared them Bi’Anka.” Janae quipped with a little humor at the reaction she had caused. Maybe next time you ought to change before you make a call.”

Bi’Anka turned those hazel eyes on Janae, and once again they went from green to yellow elliptical then back to green. “Shut up Janae or this could be you.” She slightly lifted the bag and smiled and he saw those teeth that wanted to grow and become deadly. “You continue to annoy me. I thought you had Daedalus under control.” She turned to watch the doors open and the floor was obviously a detention area by the number of security personnel that now walked cautiously around the female Klingon warrior covered in blood. 

“I know what he is up to. Why do you think I don’t?” He folded his arms and walked behind her in a defensive manner. Reynolds led them to the far end of the corridor and paused outside a door that was electrified with sensors. Stepping aside he nodded to the male Klingon sleeping on the single bunk bed. 

“Let me in, and stand back, I won’t harm him. I am going to make my point.” She turned to Janae and poked her finger covered in dried blood on his shirt. “Because he set this up and now I have a blood oath to get him.” She pulled her palm back and showed him the healing line on her palm.

Janae moaned and rolled his eyes. “Captain, she won’t hurt this one she needs him to full fill her blood oath and he is no good to her dead so you don’t have to worry and I am pretty sure once she is done, he will confess to robbing his own mother if she asks him to do so.” Janae’s tone had taken on a flippant tone as he stood back to watch what Bi’Anka was going to do. 

Reynolds was interested in all things involving this particular culture of the Klingon Empire and motioned for his chief of security to vid the proceedings. They all watched as Bi’Anka walked into the room and kicked the bed the male Klingon set on. “Wake up.” Her voice was low and gravelly. The male Klingon opened his eyes and looked at her warily and realized she was covered in blood.

Sitting up slowly Ven planted his feet on the ground and sat up looking at her and the bag she held that still dripped blood. Bi’Anka opened the bag, reached in and pulled the head out by its hair and flung it in his lap. The head landed with a sickening thud on his lap and he gasped, and clawed at the severed head. His eyes were wide and his disgust and revulsion as what she had done was evident. “It’s a present, the last one that died on your ship. He died without honor.” 

Ven watched the head plop to the floor and roll to his feet, the unseeing eyes of one of his friends peered up and the expression on his face was one of pure horror and shock, his mouth was still open in a silent scream as death clamed him. “That could be you in the future if you ever come after the cleric again. Now, I think you will need to know that you don’t have a ship waiting for you any more and all the beq are dead, they died like the cowards you all are. I am going to ask you this once and only once and if you don’t give me the answers I am seeking, then it will be a pity because I will go after your family.”

She watched the look of incredulousness cross his face, “I can smell you and smell your bloodline, and once I have tasted your blood, I can easily find those that are related to you, once I do, they all will die like that one.” She nodded to the head on the floor. The look she held on her face was one of deadly intent. There was nothing but hatred and anger in her eyes as she dissected the male in front of her. 

“Is Daedalus behind this whole operations or are there others?” Ven was making peace within his heart. He knew he was about to die if he did not answer this mad female’s questions. Swallowing hard he was about to do the unthinkable and that was betray his trust to Molar’s followers. He thought he was a seasoned hardened warrior but this she bitch made him rethink his loyalties and his foolishness to have agreed with Daedalus to take on the clerics of Boreth. 

“No, it was a liaison between Daedalus and the Molarites on Boreth to kill M’lar to send a message to T’L’th.” He had swallowed hard to push back the taste of bile that had made its way up to the back of his throat. Bi’Anka stepped forward and leaned over grabbing his arm she bit into his wrist and tasted his blood. 

Smiling she spoke softly, “Now I know you Ven, I know you so well I can smell you, hear you and all your family from this day forward. My last question now rests on your head, I have taken a blood oath to take down Daedalus, where is he?” 

Janae had watched this with an intentness that was not normally something he did or cared about but she was getting her information and it would ultimately benefit him and once he was no longer under orders from T’L’th he would be going after Daedalus. Ven had taken a deep breath and let it out slowly the bite had hurt it was deep and he was bleeding down to his fingertips. He knew she was only a bare hair’s breath away from a major vein in his wrist she had deliberately avoided hitting it when she bit deep into his wrist.

“We were to meet up with him after the mission on the Fracas space station near the neutral zone. If he knows we failed and you were on my ship then he won’t be there and I am not sure where you can find him.” Bi’Anka smiled and there was absolutely no humor in that smile. 

“You are doing good now for the final request, and I make it a request this time because you have been so forth coming. If you ever use your abilities to harm my mistress again, there will be nothing left of you to identify.” She turned and walked from the room, past Reynolds, past Janae and tapped her pin. “One to beam to the VoqmoH.” With a shimmer and a high pitch tone filling the air, she was gone.

“Wow, that is one bad assed female. Do you think she would . . . “

“No, I don’t think she would James and if you are smart you won’t even go there.” Janae said with his tongue in cheek candor.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

M’lar sat on the edge of command chair, leaning forward she watched the view screen and a part of her knew when the next eruption was going to occur. “Dovka!” The young seasoned warrior stepped forward and stood at attention next to his mistress. “Mistress!” He stood erect, silent, and at attention at her side. The normally rowdy warrior had irritated her earlier by suggesting she should leave the bridge and go rest. The single look she had shot him was enough to make him tuck tail and slink off. He had retreated quietly to the science station. 

She turned those cool appraising eyes over her honor guardsman. “Relax, I am not going to make you wet your pants today. I can see from the way the atmosphere is shifting that nature is giving a warning as to the next eruption. Pin point that volcano in the northwest right quadrant and send those coordinates to GowRon with specific instructions that is the sight of the next explosion and if my calculations are right it will be in about forty-eight hours and they either need to relieve the stress or pressure from that volcano or start evacuating the area.” 

Dovka saluted her. This annoyed her and made her roll her eyes, she slid back bracing her back to her chair.. She was not sure how much more she could handle with all these desperate emotions and fears that were surrounding her. She had to have a respite soon or her own body was going to start failing her. The desperation of those that had died, trapped, or was dying was beginning to fill her with a sense of self-destruction. “My Lady M’lar there is an incoming message from the Intrepid, Captain Reynolds is requesting a private conversation with you aboard your vessels. Also K’Ter’r and HmfiC are heading back with family.”

M’lar smiled finally something happy regarding one member of this crew. “Did he locate his brother?” She did not look at Tork who had relayed the message to her. 

“No, he is bringing his brother’s wife and two children back with him and then he plans to go and look for his brother.” Tork knew the precarious position his mistress was in and she was beginning to display the symptoms of exhaustion with her irritability factor the highest at this point and when she was irritated someone usually found themselves frozen in one place for twenty-four hours or sleeping for a week. If she was really angry someone usually found the loss of control over their bladder or their bowls. 

“I see has Bi’Anka reported back to the ship?” she leaned forward again, planting her feet on the floor. She was cross and she knew she was cross and she was anxious because she was feeling the anxiety of her crew and those on the planet. They were all concerned by the thought their planet would explode and they all would be walking a river of blood to the dark fleet and that was not how Klingons wanted to go to Kahless. 

Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Waiting for an answer to her question. “Captain Bi’Anka arrived back on the ship five minutes ago my lady. She is in her quarters changing clothing and preparing herself for duty.”

M’lar stood, stepped down from the command chair. “Tork take the command. I want Bi’Anka to meet me in my war room when she is done and tell Captain Reynolds he is welcome aboard this ship.” M’lar walked with all the command and authority she had to the turbo lift, when she was halted by a command from another that had just beamed onto the ship. 

“Die you she bitch from the depths of hell! Die!” The klaxon’s and alerts were fired off at the intrusion and M’lar spun around to feel a blast hit her full in the chest and she was thrust backwards against the door to the turbo lift. She slid and sat stunned but not dead. She was grateful for the armor she wore. Had she not worn that armor she would be dead.

Disrupter fire was being exchanged on the bridge, Tork had rushed forward catching a blast of disrupter fire to his left shoulder while Dovka rolled and fired at the feet of the intruders. The crew were diving for cover and firing back at the three males that had entered the ship’s bridge. The males were obviously Klingon and wore black coverings to obscure their features. They wore a uniform of black sensor dampening mess over their regular uniform and from what M’lar could discern from her position on the floor they were from Qo’noS. Centering her tired mind on the center male that was the largest she concentrated found his weak mind was bent on one purpose and that was to kill her. 

He thought he had succeeded when she was hit in the chest with his first shot. He was now mad with victory watching Tork fall and was intent on hitting Dovka and the other members that had successfully found safety behind various panels of the ship to return fire. When his second in command had fallen he had been momentarily startled and that left enough room for M’lar to do what her father had given her to use. With one word she focused on the center of his brain and spoke softly. “Mind blank.” The leader was in the middle of firing his round from his disrupter when suddenly his mind was no longer functioning and he stood still in one spot looking blankly around the room. 

The third member of the party discovering he was outnumbered and was feeling something tickling the back of his mind dropped his disrupter and gave up. Too little too late, Bi’Anka hearing the foray on the bridge had taken the Jeffries tube to the rear section of the tactical station and had come out behind the man and charged throwing herself forward she knocked him to the ground and growled, her eyes shifting to those yellow elliptical coloring. The man threw his arms over his face and screamed.

“Bi’Anka, don’t kill him. I want to interrogate them. Secure the bridge and take them to a holding cell. “ M’lar had pushed up from the floor and found she may have broken a rib or two from the impact of the disrupter. “That must have been on really kill.” She quipped. Walking to Tork she helped him up and looked at the damage to his shoulder. “Report to sick baby. Dovka take the command chair until HmfiC gets back.” 

M’lar walked towards the war room fully expecting to see Reynolds waiting for her and when she arrived she found he was not there. Frowning she walked to the control panel and sat. “Dovka, who sent that message from Reynolds get him on the view screen for me now.” 

Dovka was running his fingers expertly over the panels and frowned. “My lady the transmission came from the transporter room of the Intrepid. I have Reynolds on the view now shall I transfer him to your war room?” 

“Yes.” She watched the screen shift and saw that Reynolds must have had some problems too; the bridge teams were pulling dead Klingons from the bridge. “Captain I see now why you were delayed, do you still wish to have that conversation with me?” She grimaced as she slid back in her chair and looked at the damage that had been done by the surprise attack.”

“I thought you were coming to my ship My Lady Ambassador. Imagine my surprise when Klingon’s dressed in clerical honor guard garb arrived and began shooting and killing two of my crewmembers.” M’lar pressed the button and began to play for his view the three male Klingons that arrived on her bridge dressed as GowRon’s guard. 

“As you can see someone is playing a game with us Captain. So were you wishing to talk with me or was that part of the deception that was perpetrated to get onto both our ships. Apparently they used the same ruse with you that they used with me.” She frowned. “Someone wants me dead.” She muttered softly.

“Why did they attack my ship?” Reynolds was taking his seat on his command chair sliding back and looked at the view screen studying the female in front of him. He had found he was at a disadvantage, to his knowledge he had not made any enemies in this quadrant. 

“I think they sought to create a conflict between Boreth and the Federation Captain. I will know more once we interrogate the two that survived on my ship.” She had sounded disgruntled and annoyed.

“You had survivors? We had a suicide squad that hit our bridge.” Reynolds watched Bi’Anka walk into the room and take a seat. “You are not going to allow her to interrogate them are you?” He watched Bi’Anka look around the room dispassionately. Then fix those blue eyes on him. He suppressed a shiver when she looked at him and then looked to her mistress.

“He is secured with the other one that looks like you scrambled his brains much like the eggs I had for breakfast yesterday.” She turned to peer at the Captain. “I thought you were joining us here on the ship Captain Reynolds.” She folded her hands together and looked with no emotion on her face to the tabletop. She had wanted to rip that one apart but bowed to her mistresses demands to leave him for questioning. “HmfiC has turned the ship’s command over to Lamoq. He is taking over the interrogations.” 

M’lar smiled, HmfiC could be as effective as Bi’Anka or herself. “Would you care to join us for the interrogation Captain. I am sure you could get some of your answers that ou so desperately are seeking.” 

Reynolds nodded, “Remick, take the Con, transport me to the Klingon vessel VoqmoH.” Reynolds began to walk to the turbo lift and his body shimmered from view and reappeared in M’lar’s war room. 

“Welcome to my ship Captain, Bi’Anka, take the captain to the interrogation chambers and allow him to witness the way we treat those that betray us.” She stood and sighed. “I suppose I should come to release the fool that tried to kill me.” She walked to the door waited for it to open and stepped through to her bridge. “Follow me Captain. I will give you an experience you have never had before.” She smiled and there was a hint of mischief in her gaze. 

Taking the turbo lift to the fifth level she stepped off and walked down a row of cells that held others in it. They all looked on in abject fear when she made her entrance. Waving her hand over those detained she spoke softly, “Calm. Sleep.” Reynolds watched as they all suddenly went from agitated to sitting complacently on their bunks to sliding over and falling asleep. 

“That is amazing. How can you do that?” He spoke softly into M’lar’s ear. 

“It is something my father placed into my genetic design when I was conceived. I have the ability to enter their minds and manipulate their emotions or their body.” She had said it as a matter of fact and not as a boast. “It gives me an advantage over my opponent. Some Klin have natural resistors or have acquired the ability to block me either by chemical means or by their own natural talents.” She stepped to a large window that sowed a huge older male Klingon with greying long hair, grizzled features of experience and determined to get his answers from the younger smaller Klingon.

“Observe, it is rather interesting how HmfiC my father’s oldest and dearest friend has in getting information from those that dare to try and kill my family. He like Bi’Anka are trained at birth to protect those that follow Kahless.” She watched the young male studied the man that sat in front of him. The older male Klingon smiled, reached for his knife on his leg and pulled it out. Looking at the detainee with lightening fast reflexes for a man his age grabbed the boy’s wrist and jerked it forward Slamming his fist down on the table, HmfiC forced the boy to open his palm flat on the table top. 

Taking the knife’s pointed tip, HmfiC began to in rapid fire succession not taking his eyes from the boy’s eyes moved the blade deftly through each finger digit. “Who sent you to attack the ship and the cleric?” The boy’s lip trembled but he held his tongue and by not answering HmfiC missed and cut off the end of the boy’s finger. Letting his scream out in pain. Once again in rapid fire succession he went to driving the point between each finger in a rhythmic game of hit or miss. The blood from the bleeding finger seeped onto the table. But HmfiC did not bother to look.

“Each time I have to ask the same question, I am going to take a piece of you from this hand. Now, who sent you.”

“DAEDALUS!” He screamed out in abject fear and anxiety. HemfiC put his blade away. He had all he needed. 

“Wait, I want to read his mind.” M’lar had stopped HmfiC from leaving the room and she pushed into the room. Walking over to the boy, she took her delicate fingers and gently lifted his chin so she could look into his eyes. He lowered his eyelids and tried to turn away. “No, you can’t turn from me, look at me Panall.” She spoke his name in a soft seductive voice and the boy found he was powerless to do other than she had directed. Slowly he turned his head back and lifted his gaze to peer into her hazel eyes. 

Pushing forth with her gift and feeling the exhaustion of these days events she probed his mind and began to sift through the bits of information that he had stored in the synapsis of his memory. There she filtered through and found what she was looking for and smiled. “Sleep Panall, sleep and forget that you were on this ship.” Turning to HmfiC she spoke softly so no other could hear her. Reynolds frowned and watched the older man nod his head. 

Turning she walked out of the room and down the hall to the large male Klingon that had shot her in the chest. He sat on the bunk, his eyes blank and staring ahead. M’lar waved her hand over his face and spoke softly. “Paralyze limbs release mind blank.” She stepped back and folded her arms under her breasts and waited. From the exterior of the room, she was aware that Reynolds was behind her with Bi’Anka watching her. He had asked Bi’Anka if she was aware her mistress had these abilities and did she abuse them.

Bi’Anka had looked through the Captain when he had questioned her about her mistress. She had spoken in low guttural tones. “My mistress abuses nothing she protects those that are weak and are unable to defend themselves, she is a good mistress and she was made to be thus, watch human, watch and learn the justice of the cleric’s of Boreth.” She had already sensed what her mistress had learned while probing the young man’s mind. The fact that M’lar had entered Bi’Anka’s mind and told her that there were a young family on the surface being held by Tormok’s henchmen and Daedalus to make sure Panall used his talents of decoding the Federations ships transporter codes.

“When I am done here Bi’Anka you and HmfiC, Dovka will go the surface and free that family and bring them back to this ship. Any others you find in that house you have my permission to eliminate. I know they forced him to watch what they did to his mother and it was not pleasant nor what happened to his sister who is being held. You will then take his family to Janae and have Janae relocate them to Boreth and tell him not to bullshit you with any excuses of being at capacity I know better.” 

The only reaction she had noticed in Bi’Anka in receiving her message was the slightest of a smile and a slight nod of acknowledgement. Now she waited in anticipation and Bi’Anka spoke softly, “Watch what is about to happen. This pa’taq over stepped his authority and harmed innocents that had no play in his deadly game. Now he is going to learn what it means to sell his talents to the wrong side.” The words had held no emotion and her manner had been one of anticipation. Reynolds surmised she had witness this many times before and now her nostrils flared as M’lar released the male warrior from his trance. 

“Tormack, you picked the wrong ship and the wrong cleric to attack this day what do you have to say in your defense before I pass judgment?” M’lar watched the arrogance of the warrior when his eyes blinked and he came back to the reality of his surroundings. Seeing the one he had been paid to kill standing before him unharmed he tried to spring forward but found his limbs were frozen and he was unable to move them. “That is right you are paralyzed and unable to move. I gave you back your mind because I want you alert to what is about to happen.” 

He had heard about her and now he was about to experience her talents. “I am not afraid of you witch.” He snarled and nearly spit at her. She smiled. Looking into those hate filled eyes she entered his mind. She found what she needed and slowly she began to implant a suggestion in his mind. Then she slowly allowed him to have movement back in his legs. Stepping back she watched, and felt Bi’Anka join her. The male warrior eyed Bi’Anka and smiled. “I bet you would fetch a nice price on the market. You would be a easy one thousand gold latinum just to feel between your legs.” 

Bi’Anka felt her whole demeanor begin to boil with anger at the insult he had just labeled her with. “I am no Bisbee girl pa’taq watch your mouth or you won’t like me when I am angry.” She did not look at M’lar and asked softy, “Just one bite? I want his clan’s taste in my system so when I meet them I can finish what you started.”

M’lar raised her hand and shook her head no. “Wait he is about to face his worse fear.” M’lar then slowly released the paralysis on his arms and as the Klingon male warrior realized he had movement back he stood prepared to strike at them both. M’lar smiled and did not budge an inch as he threatened to charge her and Bi’Anka. Reynolds stood watching and prepared to defend if the male warrior tried to charge M’lar or Bi’Anka. He had seen Bi’Anka is battle and knew she could handle herself but this guy was huge. 

He watched M’lar lift her hand and the male Klingon warrior that stood all of seven foot tall and had to go a good two hundred seventy five pounds of muscles collapse to his knees and cover his eyes screaming out in fear. M’lar turned sighed softly and walked from the room. “He will slowly be driven mad with his fears. I will leave him that way for another forty-eight hours after he has worn himself out with fighting his fears he will be sent to rehabilitation on Rua Penthe. He will think twice about hiring his services out again to someone as low as Daedalus.” 

M’lar started back to the turbo lift she knew she had given HmfiC and Bi’Anka orders and now she needed to speak frankly with Reynolds she turned and motioned him to follow her. Passing the room where he previously saw Panall he noticed the room was empty. “What happened to the boy?” He nodded to the room and noticed M’lar look put out. 

“Do you think we are so cruel and heartless Captain? I can assure you the boy is having his finger repaired as we speak and will be sent to Boreth with his family. Who by the way were being held hostage to assure that Panall could break your transporter codes. “ She stepped onto the turbo lift held the door for the captain to join her. “Come there are some things you need to know about your own crew and your ship and the reason it was targeted.” 

Outside peremieter of Tormul one of the moons  
Oribit the deep recesses of the airspace of Qo’noS

 

The atmosphere was very similar to Qo’noS, the area had been used previously by many a privateers. Mostly it had been used for smuggling purposes. Someone had finally gotten smart enough to have a small Quonset type hut set up for storage. Now huddled in one corner of the room that had boarded over windows over the hut sat three members of Panall’s family, his mother, sister, and youngest brother. The mother and sister had been obviously poorly used and it showed by the bruising, fresh cuts, and bloodied noses they sported. They had been the sport of the five males that had been put in charge of their safekeeping until their brother; son’s mission was completed. 

The five men were rude and built big and used their size mostly for intimidation. They had been boasting of the good time they had shared with the mother and daughter and how they had made them worthy of a warrior’s love. One such warrior stood shifting his pants and smiling at the young girl, who trembled in her mother’s arms. “I think it is time for some fun again.” 

Two figures had stealthily maneuvered their way to the outside of the boarded up windows. Hearing the girl was going to be abused again, Bi’Anka growled low. “I think they need our presence don’t you Bi’Anka?” She growled again and he saw her eyes had gone yellow. “Remember let me have at least two.”

HmfiC used his shoulder and punched through the boarded up windows to roll to a standing position in the room. He stood glowering at the five me and smiled, “Prepare to die Pa’taq.” The five men looked at one another then directed their gazes back to the old warrior standing tall before them.

“Old man you have come to the wrong place. What makes you think you can take the five of us?” The one that had decided to go for the young girl now postured himself in front of HmfiC. “There is just one of you and five of us.” 

He noticed one Klingon male had reached for his disrupter and in a flash HmfiC had his disrupter out and had hit the man’s hand, burning him. “Who said I came alone?” From behind he had felt her shift into wolf form and now she stood on her hind legs and growled, her teeth bared and her thirst for blood filling her. She bounded over HmfiC’s shoulder and caught the man that had thought HmfiC would be a push over in the chest knocking him back. One frightened warrior had pulled his weapon to fire at Bi’Anka and found much to his astonishment found the old man was on him and the last he remembered was hearing his neck snap before he too joined the dark fleet.

“Leave me at least one more Bi’Anka.” He snapped and watched her sniff the air looking for another quarry. Then she saw him slipping out the back door and she went bounding after him. He had been the fool that had tried to draw him weapon and fire on HmfiC. 

Panall’s mother seeing that a fight was to break out grabbed her children close and huddled into the darkness against the wall, trying to protect her children from the fight. She had pulled their faces into her breasts to protect them from what was happening. But it had been too late when Bi’Anka had ripped the one warriors throat from his body. She had lifted her head and howled in victory then turned her gaze on the one escaping through a back exit. 

HmfiC turned to the last warrior who was half his size. The old warriors eyes glowed with victory as he advanced on the boy, saw him draw his weapon and aim. HmfiC reached his hand forward knocked the disrupter from his grasp picked him up by his throat and threw him across the room. Turning the ‘old one’ walked menacingly towards the boy and saw he was not as seasoned as he had thought and watched a puddle form under his body. “Take this warning for any others that prey on the weak and unable. We will find you and we will kill you. Now go!” He barked watching the boy skitter back on his haunches stand and then dart out the door.

The mother was outraged. “You let him go? You are letting him go after what he did to my daughter and me? “ She was angry and she wanted him to pay, grabbing for HmfiC’s weapon she ran to the door and looked for the boy’s fleeing figure and not seeing it she crumpled to the floor and began to wail. “Why?”

HmfiC bent to the floor lifted her up and took his weapon. “Because he is the only survivor and when he gets back to the one that sent him, he will be killed for failing to keep you from us. Now come we will take you to your son and a safe place.” He turned and hefted the small boy up on his shoulder and headed back to their shuttle. He sat and waited. 

“Why are we waiting? I thought we were leaving this place?” She held her daughter’s body close and looked around anxiously. HmfiC looked through his viewer and saw her coming to th shuttle in an easy sway of her hips and the blood of her kill still covering her uniform. 

HmfiC smiled turned and watched Bi’Anka in her Klingon form enter the cabin and walk to her chair next to him and take a seat. “Now we can go.”


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

K’Ter’r too the land rover over the rough terrain of what was left of the road to Blng Veng. His gaze traveled over the roadway looking for his brother. “You know Captain, if you allow me to take control, I can scan the area faster than you and since I know how your brother appears will spot him a lot faster than you and will be more apt to react less hysterically.” K’Ter’r growled.

“I do not get hysterical. I get angry there is a big difference.” He mumbled and sighed closed his eyes and let the runt have the controls.

“In your vocabulary you get angry, in mine your mind goes chaotic and you become overly sensitive to any suggestions and then you get hysterical.” There was this infinite patient sigh. “I for the life of me do not know why I even considered bonding with you. You are never rational, your thoughts are always set on a self destruct course of failing in every endeavor you hope to accomplish and is near impossible to predict your reactions when you are in this state of mind.”

Again there was that low growl, “Shut up runt and do the job before I show you what my version of hysteria. You would not like me in that mode at all. So do what you said you could do and leave me in peace.” He was beginning to slip into that unreasoning part of his mind and Far could not have that if he was to help the Captain. Shutting down the cognitive part of his brain function, Far stepped in, causing K’Ter’r’s eyes to go milk white. His hands worked expertly over the controls. 

“This species is really barbaric and their equipment is about as outdated as they are. I don’t know how they managed to survive for as long as they have. For instance the problem with their volcanoes is relatively simple. They just need to take the stress off their tectonic plates and allow the shifts to go in another direction and they would never need to deal with eruptions again. It’s like those damn fire serpents you like to eat.” Far using K’Ter’r hands moved fast over the sensor board pin pointing various signatures of deceased and alive figures along the roadway, he was looking for one that had the same genetic markers as K’Ter’r. While he was fussing he shook his head, “You put something in a contained area that will cause a gas build up and you are going to erupt much like those awful farts you used to do. It is really simple, allow the gas to escape, you could harness it for fuel and use it for so many things.” 

In the back of K’Ter’r’s mind he could hear the running dissertation of the runt. K’Ter’r growled. “Oh quit growling you are distracting me from . . . “Then the sensors picked up one male Klingon, in a prone position on the side of the roadway. “I found your brother and he appears injured.” Far sighed deeply, “I am going to allow you control so you may attend your brother.” 

On Board VoqmoH Qaless

HmfiC sat before the view screen, the Supreme Cleric did not look happy. It was the look of someone that wanted the worse kind of vengeance in the worse kind of way. HmfiC had not been a member of this family’s guard as long as he had without knowing the moods of the top cleric of Boreth. “You know what needs to be done.” T’L’th’s voice was soft and filled with contained rage. 

“Yes, my lord. The whole family?” He asked knowing the answer before he finished. He watched the head nod. 

“Start with his father, then his mother, then his three brothers, savor him for last.” T’L’th had not been cleric for as long as he had without knowing how to deal with his enemies. The sins of the one usually marked the entire family for death. It was the way on Boreth. “Take Bi’Anka with you when you go for him. When it is finally down to him and he has no more places to run or hide, then you bring him here so I can watch him take his final breath.” 

HmfiC knew no one messed with his family. “The Klin is a coward, sending others to do his dirty work.” HmfiC could tell that it was all T’L’th could do to contain his anger. No one was allowed to harm his family and this day someone tried to assassinate his daughter. He knew heads would roll but he was not sure how far T’L’th was willing to go. “You know his mother is in Rua Penthe sent there by you. That is why he is on this revenge against you. He blames you for the death of his son.”

T’L’th waved his hand. “He was smuggling and peddling innocent flesh to the other worlds. I could not have that and she hid him, she was as guilty as he was and still is and I want him and his line dead.” That was how angry T’L’th supreme cleric of Boreth was at this moment. “How did M’lar survive the disrupter fire?”

“She was wearing the prototype of the body armor that Janae brought back from Xenolith.” HmfiC was surprised she had survived such a force discharge from that weapon. T’L’th smiled.

“The techno planet, I am sure they are still after his hide for that. Were we able to replicate it?” He sounded surprised. 

“Yes, and the first generation of it was given to M’lar.” HmfiC was about to order that armor for the rest of his beq. “She did have a large bruise and broke a rib but she lived.”

T’L’th smiled, “Be sure we have that armor for all our guards. I want to make sure that we are covered from more attacks from Molar’s followers. 

“Finally my lord “T’L’th there is the matter of Panell’s family. Janae is bringing them to Boreth and M’lar requested they be given sanctuary in one of our temple grounds. They went through a lot the mother was violated repeatedly in front of the boy to make him do what they wanted. His sister suffered at the hands of the pa’taq that took them. She said to tell you Panell can be an asset he is technically gifted and would be of use to put in charge of our security systems under Director Korfu.” 

“Of course I will welcome and honor them for assisting us against those that would oppress the innocent. I understand that Tork took a hit to his arm, is he going to be well enough to continue to execute his duties?” 

“Yes, it was nothing more than a flesh wound. He was back on duty after visiting the ships medic. M’lar has laid down for the rest of this shift. She is exhausted and it was beginning to show. She was growing more like you in a fit of anger.” HmfiC chuckled. He watched T’L’th smile.

“I think we will have twenty ships of refugees. Do you have specific disembarkation points for the ship to bring those families seeking shelter?” He watched T’L’th turn to his assistant. There were words exchanged then T’L’th turned back to the view screen. 

‘I have been informed that all arrangements have been made we have volunteers that are offering places for them to live and of course for those that have family will go to their family’s homes. Those that are displaced will be sheltered at various temples around the area. We can accommodate them all once they arrive.”

HmfiC was glad to hear that they were organized and awaiting the arrival of the refugees. “K’Ter’r is looking for his brother. We have his sister in law and her children on the ship. Once we have collected the rest of any survivors we will be heading back to Boreth. My Lord T’L’th, you would have been so proud of your daughter. She was able to locate many survivors once we had their locations we brought them out. She has even pin pointed where the next eruption will take place and I understand the Federation is sending in Vulcan experts to help with resolving the pressure build up and a way to release the gas.” 

T’L’th smiled, “I am very proud of her, I have ordered her brothers to Qo’noS immediately. They should be there to help with the evacuations.” HmfiC held his thoughts about T’L’th’s sons.   
“We await them with much anticipation. Until we see you again, walk in the shadow of Kahless my lord.” The screen went blank. He had been given his missing and now with determination he would take Bi’Anka and they would track down the family of Daedalus and deal with his treason. 

 

On Board VoqmoH Qaless  
Transporter Room

K’Ter’r had transported his brother and him aboard the ship. The medic team was standing by to take his brother to sickbay. K’Ter’r turned looking at beq Torboq, “Where is the Admiral?” The crewman looked at him with a blank look. His sarcasm could barely be contained. “The Cleric, M’lar the Admiral.” He felt he had to paint him a picture. “She is about this tall, has a huge set of, well never mind. Short can make you shit your pants if you piss her off.”

He had thought of all the attributes that designated M’lar for this fool. “Oh the councilor. She was exhausted and went to lie down. We have transmitted the coordinates of the next eruption to the home world, GowRon has been requesting a meeting with her in chambers the moment she awakens. He sounded upset.

“Why?” He kept it simple so that the beq would not be overwhelmed.

“Because we had a breach on the bridge and the councilor took a hit to the chest with a disrupter . . . “ The beq did not have a chance to respond further because K’Ter’r mad as hell walked smartly out of the room and headed for the bridge to find out what the hell was happening on his ship. HmfiC met him as he was about to step on to the turbo lift. 

“Captain may I have a moment of your time?” He waited for the Captain to acknowledge him and noted he was fuming silently. 

“Only if you will tell me how the hell someone breach our bridge and attacked the Admiral. Otherwise get out of my way.” He watched HmfiC’s jaw lock into place, his chest heave, and his eyes roll to the heavens. 

“I am about to explain everything if you will but allow me time to do so.”

“I would listen to him Captain. That look he has is far more fearsome than any look you could possibly conjure up. He is very scary looking without all the hysterics.” 

“I told you I am not hysterical. Now shut up and let me hear what happened.” K’Ter’r had growled low and was about to blow up when he felt the nudge against his mind and he saw what Far was seeing and that was one old, very seasoned warrior loosing his patience with someone he felt was a pup in his eyes. “I did not mean you HmfiC I meant that thing in my head talking about how scary you look. He even tried to make me smile when I was under his control. You know how that looks and made me feel?”

That was enough to set HmfiC into a loud guffaw. With the tension broke between the two warriors, they turned and walked to the cantina on deck ten. Entering the bar area, HmfiC led K’Ter’r to a table by the view port. Sitting down he ordered two nineties drinks and waited for the tender to deliver their drinks. HmfiC outlined what had happened and how the two ships had been boarded and attacked. He spoke low and confidentially. “I am going to let you know Bi’Anka has sworn a blood oath against Daedalus, T’L’th wants his entire line extinguished. We are to leave immediately. So, I am leaving Tork, and Dovka to continue to protect M’lar but if I were you I would find her doppelganger and start using heron these diplomatic missions to GowRon.” 

HmfiC shut down when the tender walked to their table and sat the drinks down. They waited for him to leave. “She is still finding those that were trapped and alive buried under the rubble and the lava flow beneath the ground. As long as she is here she is vulnerable. Use someone that might be expendable but would do a good job of looking like her, sounding like her and essentially being her so she can rest and gather her strength back. I can personally tell you now, if she gets too tired and exhausted she gets more than just cranky she is reactionary and someone ends up in some kind of problem.”

“Ask him to define problem Captain, I feel this would be important to avoid her taking her ire out on you.” Far was concerned hearing that there could be dire consequences that got in the way of an irritable cleric. 

“Why not pipe down runt and let me handle this.” He grumbled and looked apologetically to HmfiC, “He wants you to define problem.” He sighed softly looking down at his drink. “Truth is HmfiC I think I should know what you mean by problem.” 

HmfiC looked around. “Well you know she can enter the mind and she can manipulate some Klin?” He watched K’Ter’r nod. “Sometimes, when she enters their minds she is apt to find out what their deepest fears are and force them to live out those fears over and over in their mind, or she will freeze them in place for hours or she will do what she calls mind blank which is wipe their minds and they are left sitting in a puddle of their own excrement or urine. Not a pleasant thing to wake up from.”

“Sounds like she has a sense of humor to me, has she blown their minds up?”

He watched HmfiC turn with a smile. “Only when she is really pissed and they deserve it.” HmfiC walked off leaving K’Ter’r to finish his drink. 

Aboard the Tori

Janae growled he had not appreciated Bi’Anka’s message from M’lar. He was at capacity with his load and to take on four more was pressing his quarters tightly. When Bi’Anka had appeared on his ship with the four that M’lar had placed under her protection, she had said, “The Mistress says these are your charges and not to bullshit me and say you don’t have room. You do have room and she knows it. They are to be taken directly to Boreth and turned over to T’L’th’s guard.”

“I don’t have room you unforgiving she bitch.” He had flustered and blustered his position in front of his crew. “I am not bullshitting where am I suppose to put them?” He was beginning to pace back and forth. He glared at Bi’Anka who impassively watched him act more childish with each pass he made in his pacing tantrum. 

“Why not put them in your quarters you usually don’t have a use for them even when you are on your ship. It is a ten-hour flight from here to Boreth. You can stay on your bridge for all I care, we have triple what you have here on your ship. If you have a problem.” She stepped in front of the pacing Bajoran and stopped his pacing, placing herself nose to nose with him. “Take it up with her, she pays you well for your services so I suggest you do this service as she requests.”

Bi’Anka stepped back turned and then stopped. “The next time you call me a she bitch you had better be prepared to taste your own blood. I will cut you.” She tapped her communicator pin and was immediately transported form the Tori back to M’lar’s ship. Where HmfiC met her.

On Board VoqmoH Qaless

“We have orders. We will be going stealth so dress appropriately.” He rarely saw this Volkarian smile but in this case he knew she had the scent of blood in her system and she was ready for a rampage. Rarely was she given carte blanche to do as she wanted but now she was under orders. 

“Blood oath?” She asked reaching for her blade and waiting to draw it across her palm. 

“Blood oath for the Supreme Cleric, we are to start with his wife, then his kinsmen one by one sending him a clear and obvious message that we are coming for him.”

“His wife will be dead by night fall. I will contact my people inside Rua Penthe. I have tasted the blood of his breather and I can track them on the ground. I will know them by their scent.” 

HmfiC smiled, “I knew you would not disappoint met. But the Cleric wishes him to be the last to fall and he wants him before him when his time comes to be condemned and then put to death.” 

Bi’Anka nodded, “Let it be so shall we meet in one half an hour in the shuttle bay? I feel a need to hunt.” Bi’Anka turned and walked down the hallway heading to her quarters to change and to find the weapons she would be using on this mission.

Council Chambers Qo’noS

M’lar made a grand entrance into the chambers of the council of the Home World, she threw the dead body of the guard still wearing GowRon’s uniforms on the floor and lead the other one in by a chain leash. “I brought you a present from Daedalus GowRon.” She threw the chain lead to the nearest guardsman. GowRon looked at the man and then the dead one on the floor.

“What is this?” He stepped off his dais and walked to the tall male warrior with a look of defiance painted on his face. He glared at the warrior. “Who are you and what are you doing in those uniforms?” He was now embarrassed in front of this female for a second time in so many days and it was beginning to get old. 

“This one tried to kill me on my ship, wounded two of my warriors and one beq. Daedalus sent him he says under your orders to kill those on board the Intrepid and me. They were told to make it look like it was a deliberate act of terrorism. They had even infiltrated the Intrepid crew and had done some damage in hopes of making the Klingon world look bad to the Federation. You know what that would have done to your negotiations with Star Fleet? It would have done irreparable harm to all those that follow the Klin way.” 

GowRon did not want to hear any more, he pulled his disrupter and fired it directly into his heart watched him fall and die at his feet. “I want Daedalus found, I want a Fleet wide alert put out for his mangy ass and I want him brought here either dead or alive and post a bounty on his head.” Two of GowRon’s adjunct had scrambled to follow the head of the councils orders. 

M’lar sighed deeply, “Do you not think you should talk to my father first GowRon? I am pretty sure he is already on this situation and will be making Daedalus pay the way he should and that is the death of his line.” M’lar wore her most provocative power gown she had brought with her. Standing in her spiked thigh high boots, with knife bands around the upper thigh, a slit in her dress that went from the floor all the way up to just below her girdle that held her leather holster with her disrupter dangling on her hip. The long sleeves went down to her wrists and were caught in a v with a loop around her middle fingers. On her right finger she wore the ring of her office. The front of her dress was cut low to her naval and around her neck she wore an ornamental necklace of a bird rising up with flames on its wings. 

Her hair had been pulled up on top of her head to cascade down her back and over her shoulders to curl around the delightful curve of her breasts. Her clear body armor was unseen and only those that knew her, knew she wore it now in front of this assembly. Dovka and Tork who stood looking menacingly around at those in chamber flanked her. Her mind shifted around to those in chamber and they found her very desirable and some had wished they were the necklace around her neck to be able to lay between those huge mounds would have made them die a happy warrior.

She glided over those thoughts and continued to listen with half an ear to their thoughts as she waited for GowRon to respond to her question. “I have talked with your father M’lar, he has told me of his plans to send HmfiC and your Volkarian she bitch to hunt down his line and end their lives. That is what the blood oath is for and it will be respected. I however am as betrayed by this as you. I demand my own satisfaction in this vendetta.” He had reached for his blade and drew it from his hip band and dragged it across his palm. “I will not rest until the blood of thine enemy tastes the sharpness of my blade!” 

M’lar knew he had done this to preserve his standing and his honor on this council. “I respect your blood oath, I would suggest you contact my father and tell him what you pledged this night GowRon, I leave in an hour’s time to take our precious cargo back to Boreth.” She turned bowed to the council knowing she gave them a great shot of her boobs, turned and walked regally from the room. 

“By Kahless that is one vengeful female.” Balaq Tor spoke from behind GowRon. “She would make a fine mate.” He muttered. GowRon turned and backhanded the male warrior.

“Watch your mouth she stands at the foot of T’L’th and will succeed him. She deserves your respect and not your snide remarks. I meant it, I want Daedalus found, post his image Planet wide and put a sizeable bounty on his head. I am sure that in no time someone will bring me his head.”

GowRon turned and walked to his war room. The top ten council members followed him into that room and out of sight of the others. He sat wearily on the chair in front of his view screen. “Who would be that damn dumb to try this when she is responsible for rescuing over six hundred souls that would have been lost to the lava pits?”

No one answered because they knew it was a rhetorical question and not meant to be responded to by anyone. GowRon slammed his fist into the console and shouted. “Get to it! I want that bastard found and I want him found now!” Those in chamber began to dart out of chambers and head to their resources to try and locate Daedalus or members of his family. They knew once a blood oath was issued that no one rested until the blade was whetted with that ones life’s blood

Within one hour’s time the whole network Planet wide news stations were showing the image of Daedalus and the bounty offered for him dead or alive.

Aboard the Tori in route to Boreth

Janae saw the news report and smiled, if he had his way, before he was back on the job for the cleric he would be collecting that handsome reward for Daedalus and it would be not only a pleasure but it was now personal. He had history with the male in question and now was his time to pay him back for all the misery he had forced on him when he was but a lad.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21  
Space between Earth and Boreth

In the deep recess of space, time really had no meaning. For Margo Jennings it was limitless and timeless. The whole of Boreth had been put on alert for the receipt of several refuges from Qo’noS and when M’lar had been sent away to help with the crisis. Margo had been left behind in a house filled with those she hated. Walking along the hallway she had found that the one person that she wanted to relate with was M’lar’s mother who had held a familiar feel for her. She was Klingon through and through but she had a feel about her that was nurturing and giving not at all like a Klingon. If anything in some respects Ashira reminded Margo of her mother.

She had spent days talking with her and finding she was almost more human than Klingon, it was almost as if Ashira had wanted to be with her to talk with her and get to know all about her. So, it was not much of a surprise when Ashira had come to her and asked her to take two diplomats that had come to Boreth on a tour of the temple and the surrounding areas. She was surprised to hear that it was Tosach and Bru Ha Maj that had come to ask for another position for Starfleet Command to put another Ambassador on Boreth. Margo was upset until she heard they had also come to make official inquiries as to what had happened to the other Ambassadors that had been placed here. 

In her mind it was finally long over due and about time that they were going to find out what had happened to her mother, her grandfather while here on Boreth. She had spent one week with Bru and Tosach. In her capacity as pretending to be M’lar while showing them around she got a better feel and a more soften attitude towards the Klingons. She had been wrong in thinking they were barbarous and should be blow up with all their volcanoes. She had kept mostly to a script that was written for her to practice at night while dealing with the diplomats and when things got sticky it always seemed Ashira would appear and help smooth things out for them, sending Margo on some contrived mission in the temple. 

When word had gotten back to Boreth that M’lar had saved over a thousand Klingons from the lava gas and pits, Bru and Tosach were only mildly upset that they had been duped into believing she was he High Cleric. That was when T’L’th had finally come out of his war room to speak with the two diplomats and offered them and their families’ safe sanctuary on Boreth away form the problems that were rising on Qo’noS. That was when they finally made headway into getting a new Ambassador placed on Boreth. 

Ashira had already been working behind the scenes and knew exactly who it was they wanted to represent Star Fleet on Boreth. For Margo it had been a surprise, when of all people her father had shown up. She had been summoned to the temple room used by M’lar, she had assumed she was playing M’lar and had walked in to take her seat on the dais and looked down at the man that stood at the foot of the stairs. She held her emotions in check not sure what was going on. “Admiral Pressman what a surprise to see you here.”

He bowed, “It is all right Margo, I know its you. I have been to Qo’noS and met the real M’lar. However my business is with my daughter and the Captain that is a part of Starfleet Command. Will you be so kind as to join me?” Margo stood and walked down the stairs to stand next to her father. 

“Father? What is this about?” She felt the hair on her arm rise and they were transported to his flagship. She stood with arms folded glaring at him. “Well you going to tell me what is going on now?” She walked to the nearest chair and slumped into it wondering why he just risked everything to bring her on board his ship.  
Flagship Quantico

“You have a new assignment. You are officially the new Ambassador to Boreth. Your presence was specifically requested.” He knew she was about to explode and take his head off and found it odd that she sat silently fuming. “Well?”

“I am waiting for the other shoe to drop. For instance why not just leave me there and allow me to be the Ambassador as I am?” She tilted her head and stared into his eyes. 

“Because you will need to be in human form to assume the duties, but there is an underlying assignment to this. We know that with this tragic eruption on Qo’noS that GowRon will be placing his own spies on Boreth with the influx of refugees. We need you to keep a close eye on what is going on, and because you have a good rapport with the House of T’L’th they request the new Ambassador be you.” He sat down across from his daughter. “When you leave here, we are sending you to a medical facility to have your original image restored. Then you will report to the Academy to the Ambassadors Training Unit. That will take you about a week with your intelligence it will be a walk through.”

She studied her father and she was mad. Not just mad she had gone through all this for what purpose to be jerked around and then reassigned. “You know I should resign my commission and leave Star Fleet and walk away from this now. I am beginning to feel like I am being played a fool. You knew how I felt about Klingons and yet you forced this assignment on me. I have been here less than four months and now you want to jerk me out, send me to another school then send me back to play ambassador when you know damn good and well I am a deep cover operative.” 

Pressman had been prepared for this argument, he knew his daughter pretty well. “If you quit now you won’t have the resources available to you to find out what you really want to know.”

“Oh and what do I really want to know?” She snarled back at him her reasoning becoming more Klingon than she wanted to admit.

“Who killed your mother and your grandfather.” Those words were like a bucket of cold water dashed over her over heated body and it deflated her immediately. She slumped down in her chair and sighed deeply. He was right she did want those answers and more. “Mar, do you really hate them that much? Is this assignment so horrible that you can’t spend another minute in their company? Because if that is truly how you feel then I will immediately withdraw you form this assignment and give you a desk job somewhere safe in the outer reaches of the Seti Alpha Quadrant so that you won’t be troubled with them.” 

“I’ll take the assignment.” She muttered softly looking down at the floor and her feet encased in those ridiculously tall high-heeled shoes that did nothing but make her look taller. She did not have to look up to see the pleased smile that had to be etching his face. If she did look up she would want to slap him. 

Rising she turned took a deep cleansing breath and asked “How do I get to the medical facility?” She then looked up to see he had schooled his features and nodded his approval.

“Report to the shuttle bay, there is a shuttle waiting for you, it has been programed and will take you where you need to go.” He walked over and placed both hands on her upper arms, kissing her forehead he spoke softly. “I am very proud of you my dearest one. I will see you in three months.” He watched her leave his ready room and then he slumped. 

Looking distant he knew what he knew and that Ashira was his supposed deceased wife and she was now married to T’L’th. A part of him wanted to go down there and stake his claim another part of him knew she was working a dangerous game she had played with him and now with T’L’th what he needed to know was who did she work for and why had she done this? He also knew now why Margo looked so much like M’lar, it was because they were half sisters. He just hoped that Margo would not be the one hurt in this mad game of her mother’s.

Deep Space between Earth and Boreth

Margo was drifting on a sea of memories, her childhood, her teenage years and finally her Academy Days. Her ship had been attacked, and she had to jettison her pod from the ship before it was blow up. She had not seen who was the attacker, it had come so fast and the little shuttle she had used stood little chance to survive the type of barrage that it was receiving. Now she was adrift in her pod waiting and wondering if she was going to be just like her mother and grandfather, the next Ambassador for Boreth to die. The difference for her was she would not die on Boreth. 

There was a subtle feel to her conveyance, she had sent out her distress signal and shot her pod into space with her enclosed inside. She had to get under the radar of whomever it was attacking her shuttle and perhaps be noticed as debris. She felt the shift in the small pod and then she knew someone had attached a tractor beam to her pod and she was being brought on board another vessel. What kind she had no idea; her sensors in the tube had been damaged when she jettisoned it into space. There was a rocketing bump as she felt her pod brought in and obviously picked up by a conveyor and now they had it positioned on a stationary containment area. 

She strained to hear the voices that sounded more human than anything else. She could attribute that to the translator pin she wore. The eject shield was pressed and she was exposed to a face peering over the pod and looking into her eyes. No one was more startled than she when she saw it was Janae. He smiled and winked. “Hey it is you. This time though you look more like you and less like her.” He nodded to M’lar standing over his shoulder. 

Aboard the Tori

M’lar smiled with relief. “Welcome back Captain, please someone get her out of that thing and help her get comfortable.” M’lar stood back and the one person missing that Margo thought she should see at her mistress’ side was Bi’Anka, Janae scooped Margo up and lifted her from the pod.

“Good thing we found you before the Merck found you. They were the ones that blew your shuttle up. They hate Starfleet. Come on I know you have to be feeling cramped and cranky so we will get you settled in with M’lar. The ship is full with some more refuges and this is our last load and then it is off we go into the wild dark spaces for a little adventure and some cash to put in our pockets.” He slapped her ass as they walked down the hallway. 

Margo spun around and sidekicks Janae hitting him in his side sending him sliding down the wall when he hit it with a resounding thump. “Don’t touch or play. You were not invited.” She continued to follow M’lar down the hallway and noticed the halls were strewn with families huddling against the walls. She did not bother to look back at Janae; she knew he was fine she had only tapped him. But she got her point across. 

M’lar smiled but kept walking past those in the hallway. “Quarters are cramped but you should be comfortable in here with me.” She stepped through the door to a nice room that also held two more families huddled around there were two bunks that were available across the room. “Unfortunately we are sharing our space.” She smiled and nodded to the two families that were occupying the space with them. 

Janae pushed himself up and muttered, “Touchy woman.” He sighed and watched them disappear into his quarters and frowned. “I can’t wait to get these people off my damn ship so we can get back to business.” Mara had stepped out of her quarters and she was sharing with several Klingon females that were rescued. She walked up to her boss and whispered in his ear.

“Tell me about it, I will be on the bridge if you need me. I am not into sharing space, I am kind of a solitary type.” She walked to the turbo lift and waited for the arrival. Janae was behind her.

“I think I will go with you. It is really too close for comfort for me too. I am thinking of taking a shuttle and heading back to Boreth. I need to get some information to T’L’th and then I think we have to go back to Xenolith and see what the Xenites have for us. I am sure M’lar was glad I got her that invisible body armor. It kept her alive this time. That has to be worth something. “

Mara was almost desperate enough to beg him to take her with him but unlike Janae she held her duty to the highest part of her honor status. “I would ask you to take me with you but I can’t think of a good reason to duck out on my duty to this ship and its compliment unlike its captain.” She had gritted her teeth when she spoke. 

Janae clutched his chest in mock hurt. “Oh such venom coming from such a sweet and lush mouth. Well my dear, if you want a paycheck, you should be happy to see me go.” He leaned over and kissed her nose. “Otherwise we could be dry docked for a while.” He smiled rakishly turned on his heel and felt something hit in him the middle of his back. She had taken off her shoe and throw it at him. “Now, now, temper, temper.” He cautioned.

“Like I don’t know with what you have placed away in various banking institutions all over this part of space that could not retire and live comfortably for the next thousand years? You got to be kidding me.” She hobbled down the hallway to collect her shoe and called over her shoulder. “Turdblossom!” She heard him laugh and it made her mad. Turning she narrowed her eyes and ran full force down the hallway and tackled him. Knocking him to the ground she captured his neck between her legs and she smiled down at him. 

Until she felt him knock her over on her side and it was his turn to pin her to the floor, she was just playing before but now he had made her mad. Holding her trapped on the floor he chuckled. “When will you learn? You can’t get the better of me.” She wiggled enough to free her hips then she surprised him and herself, when she lifted her hips off the floor, threw her legs around his neck and flipped him backwards. Getting up she was panting and she was feeling triumphant. 

“Go, Janae, and we will finish this later. I have duties to attend and responsibilities on the bridge and I don’t want to hurt you.” Janae bowed with a mocking salute to him and turned walked to the shuttle bay. Then stopped the shuttle bay was full of refugees. He sighed and looked around for a way to get the shuttle out of the bay and then decided what the hell. “Okay I am going to Boreth, in this shuttle who wants to go with me?” He watched seven burly male Klingons and one female stand. 

“May we go, we would be happier trying to help back on the cleric’s planet.” Janae nodded then motioned them to follow him to the shuttle. Entering the shuttle, Janae set course for Boreth. He was going to travel a lot faster in this shuttle than his ship traveling with a heavy burden. He plotted he course and set it on auto and leaned back in his seat. “Might as well rest up. We will be arriving in six hours.” 

Six Hours Later Borethian Space

Janae set the shuttle down on the pad outside the great temple. Shutting down the engines he smiled. “Okay follow me.” He opened the back hatch and his passengers followed him down the ramp onto the tarmac, two hoover cars floated over the ground surface stopping to pick up the passengers from the shuttle. “H’liq good to see you old man. How are the family and how are things for you at home?” Janae slid into the seat next to the tall older honor guard. 

H’liq laughed, “Nice try old friend, but the Cleric has requested you come with me, these others will be taken to the importation hall where we can record them and put them to use.” Janae had expected he would need to see T’L’th but not this soon. 

“I see am I in trouble?” He asked tongue in cheek. H’liq laughed.

“No, not quite this time, I would be on my best behavior he has been a bit testy lately. What with all the new arrivals coming in and he is worried about her ladyship. I suppose the Lady M’lar is still on your ship?”

“Oh yes, I left her in charge, I do have some news for T’L’th, so what is going on?” 

“The cleric has ordered all Honor guard and warriors are to be issued those invisible body armors. It seems that is what saved M’lar’s life when she was fired on.” Janae smiled. He nodded the cleric would pay him well for that and maybe he would finance his next venture to Xenolith.

A small stealth ship near the Nadrian Moons of Klaplo. 

Bi’Anka smelled the air and she smiled, “A brother I think is our next target.” They had received word that Daedalus’ wife had been strangled in her sleep and he was informed she died quietly. She wished she could have been there to be the one to end her life but she had to turn it over to her friend Qu’anto. Qu’anto was a guard that was like her, a shape shifting Volkarian wolf. Bi’Anka knew she could trust him completely. They used their locator and smiled, the geno match they were looking for was in a cantina on the planet moon below. 

Fine tuning their parameters they zeroed in for a close up of the geno match. He was a younger version of Daedalus and just as bad. He was slowly torturing this poor maid that had the misfortune of waiting his table and had brought him the wrong drink. “I want him HmfiC, you can have his three friends, but I want him.” She was growing angry watching how much fun he was having slowly peeling the skin off her hand. 

Bi’Anka’s green eyes began to shift to yellow and go elliptical. HmfiC knew she was changing. He fixed their coordinates then transported them down to the outside of the cantina. Bi’Anka had changed completely and she stepped forward and nudged his palm.

They heard the girl scream. HmfiC was he first to react; he rushed through the doors and paused in the center of the room. With his appearance in the middle of the room appeared to be much to the surprise and amusement of several large Klingon males. “Well what have we hear? What do you want old man?” His eyes were fixed to Ordain. Daedalus’ younger brother looked up to see the menacing stare of the old warrior blocking the door.

The biggest of the four Klingon males that had stood at the entrance of HmfiC stepped in front of him. “You want something old man?” HmfiC never spoke a word, his hand shot out and caught the male by his crotch squeezed and twisted, taking him to his knees. Another male charge HmfiC and he smiled releasing the male’s genitals he turned and physically lifted the warrior over his head sending him flying into the bar and the bottles stacked against the tiled mirror wall. Two more piled onto HmfiC and that was when an ill wind blew through the door and one pissed off Volkarian she wolf bitch jumped over the three fighting Klingon males landing on Ordain. She leaned forward snapping at his face.

He jumped back releasing the poor waitress letting her stumble back from his hold and out of the area. Bi’Anka lunged, grabbed for his throat and attempted to tear it out. He blocked with his arm and she sunk her teeth into his arm and pulled. He screamed because her teeth had gone to his bone. She held on until she felt a crack up against her head. Yelping she fell back and began to transform back into her Klin form to the astonishment of Ordain. 

Bi’Anka stood and smiled, her eyes flickered between green to yellow. She heard his startled gasp, “Volkarian!” He then began to beg as he skittered back on his haunches. “No, I did not do it! It was all Daedalus! It is him you want, I know where he is.” Then he realized she had bit him and he paled. So many rumors had been spread about the mystical Volkarian wolf beasts and what might happen if you were bit by one. 

She could sense his fear more than what he thought and she decided to play it to her advantage. “Do not worry Ordain. You won’t have to worry about becoming a wolf; I plan to kill you before then. T’L’th ordered all of Daedalus family to be killed, so you won’t have to worry about joining me on my hunts.” She advanced on the hapless foolish man who had struggled with one good hand to draw a peace bound weapon.

“Die you stupid bitch! Die!” He struggled but it was too late she had launched herself over the table landing on his chest and pinning him to the floor with a squeeze of her thighs she twisted and heard his neck pop, watched his eyes bulge and then close. Bi’Anka stood and looked to HmfiC he now had finished the last warrior when he plunged his blade into his gut and twisted it. The room now lay in a shambles. Bi’Anka walked to the tender, laid a bag on the bar. 

“This should cover the cost of the damage, I do not care what you do with these.” She looked around at the room at the dead bodies. “Feed them to the vultures on this moon.” She with HmfiC in tow walked out and transported back to their stealth ship. HmfiC coded in the transmission to T’L’th that they had taken care of Ordain. When T’L’th received the message he smiled, turned and put a mark on a board with a series of names written on it. 

Bi’Anka drew up her list on her control panel. “We need to set course for Mazarin. She put in the coordinates set back and smiled. She rather enjoyed this part of her job, but a part of her did worry about M’lar. 

Far moon from Qo’noS

Daedalus looked at the incoming message and a part of his heart felt ripped out. His beloved Shaq’in was dead and it had been while she was incarcerated on Rua Penthe. “This is your fault T’L’th and your loved ones are no longer off limits.”


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Night drifted over the planet’s surface, sending a feeling of tranquility and calm to the small settlement near the foothills of Mount Tomalk. Paraquin, mother to Daedalus watched the darkness filter around her and pool like a inky blackness and she smiled. Tonight would be a good night to raid the outer reaches and seek out the tribute of new slaves to her mining camps. She was a hard looking woman of middle to late years and her eyes had seen a lot of death. She had not raised six boys to be less than what she expected, and she expected a lot. A grizzled old dishonored warrior Marquant stepped to her side, his wounds from his last battle had not healed completely and he had developed a deep sucking wheeze from his lungs. 

“Do we raid the outer villages tonight my lady Paraquin?” He wheezed, coughed up some blood and wheezed some more. Spitting the blood on the ground he let his rheumy old eyes search the farthest reaches of the area around their compound. His grizzled old features had shown many battle scars from fights that had not be exactly what would make a mother proud. Paraquin had kept him on because he was her oldest brother. Her mother’s first born from the rape of another Klingon male that had passed himself off as a Cleric. Thus why she hated most clerics. 

“We leave at the height of the moon’s apex, gather the other warriors Marquant, we have more bodies to gather to work our mines. We lost how many in that last mine collapse?” She turned her head and her long hair that laid in a salt and pepper colored plat over her shoulder flipped the plat off her shoulder. She listened to her brother’s cough and watched him spit up blood. “Are you going to make it or not? Should I give you my blade and let you end your miserable life now?” Her voice dripped with sarcasm as she waited for his response from her less than sisterly concerned tongue. 

Marquant resented his sister’s attitude more than he resented being stuck at her side. He had no choice he had a bounty on his head in most quadrants and this was a safe haven. “I will make it my loving sister. I can see your charm and your sympathy are as they have always been kept for those worthless boys you call your sons.” He turned paused and spoke over his shoulder before another round or wracking coughing took his breath. “We lost twenty.” He walked away leaving her to fold her arms and watch the distant hills. She was sure she saw something land there earlier. It mattered not, whatever it was it could be taken hostage and used as a slave as well as the others she narrowed her gaze and thought she saw something looping along the ground lying close to the shadows. 

Blinking she looked again and saw shadows moving. Frowning she felt the chill of death cross the moon overhead as another cloud joined the one dark cloud in the sky. The clouds now covered the half moon over head. Darkening down the area, she smiled. “Good no moon cover, then we will be able to take more for our mining business. Get the men together, I would say we could easily take twelve and bring back twenty- to twenty-five slaves.” She had turned looking for Marquant. When she turned she felt the weight of something large hit her in her back and she fell forward tucked and rolled to come to a standing position. Feral yellow eyes watched her every move.

“What have we hear a brave stupid wolf?” She snorted with her amusement seeing the large wolf on all fours pacing her every move. “Smart things aren’t you?” Paraquin chuckled softly. She stepped to the right, the wolf paced to her right, she stepped to the left the wolf stepped to the left, she backed up, the wolf stepped forward. Paraquin had never seen an animal mimic the actions this creature was using to corral her in her own compound. Paraquin drew her disrupter, and was surprised when the wolf launched and landed on her chest, knocking her backwards and sending her disrupter spinning in the air. The wolf with deliberate and calculated movements, pinned the Klingon female to the ground, if she moved, the wolf’s eyes narrowed, her jaws opened and her saliva dripped from her teeth giving the wolf the appearance of a hideous grin. 

From the interior of the cavern, Paraquin could hear shouts and screams. The sounds were definitely sounds of battle, with disrupter fire, an occasional sound of a body hitting a wall or the floor. HmfiC had carefully transported his body to the center of the compound, noting his arrival had drawn only minor attention at first. Three of the guard that had been posted on the natural stonewalls had seen him appear and fired on him. Which would become obvious it was much to their regret. HmfiC had rolled to cover, took deadly aim and carefully picked off the three that had held their posts. 

With the firing of the disrupter fire and the call to arms of the three guard, the area was filled with six more warriors of dubious nature and obviously not adequately trained to take on a war proven warrior of HmfiC’s training. The first three that tried to breach his covered area found they lost their lives to a very well placed step, the right pressure against the neck, and a snap of the neck. One such hapless fool had dared to challenge HmfiC to a knife fight. HmfiC shook his head; why did these silly young fools always want to bring a knife to a disrupter fight? Seeing he had pulled his blade of honor, HmfiC sighed softly and shook his head, whipped out his disrupter and stunned his sorry ass. 

Pulling the felled warrior wannabe to the side of the arena area walked into the shadows and pressed the button on his bracer and faded from view. He smiled and waited, he could hear running feet and the first such warrior that broke into the arena area found his neck snapped with a quick movement of HmfiC’s well placed hands. His fellow compatriots watched the warrior lifted in the air by an invisible force. His body was turned in the air and they scrambled as he was hefted to land on top of them. One felled warrior found the force of what might have been a boot coming down on his back and shattering his spine. He screamed out in pain, took his last breath, and met Sto’vo’Kor. His last prayer was the barge of the dead would not come instead to take him to Gre’thor.

Those that met their death that night had died honorably in battle before they passed so they had been accepted into the battlefield of Sto’vo’Kor. HmfiC knew that Kahless had blessed this mission so he was not worry about loosing his battle this night. Leaving the dead in the arena, he entered into the building and listened. He was glad for this new piece of technology that Janae had stolen on his last trip to Xenolith. With the body armor and this new cloaking device that hid the person and not a ship had worked out pretty good for him so far. Once they were done with their blood oath, he would ask T’L’th to ask their techs to make more of the devices for his intelligence guard. 

Hearing the sound of possibly three more pairs of running feet he stood in the center of he room and waited. Three more of the house guard appeared in the doorway and peered around the room. One guardsman stepped back into the shadows of he alcove and HmfiC knew he had finally met someone worth his attention. Smiling HmfiC walked slowly to the steps and put his foot on the top step and felt it was not right. The guardsman had activated a pressure plate on the step, grunting he knew to remove that foot would cause the step to explode with whatever was explosive device was used. Sighing softly, he shifted his hand to his bracer, pressed the transport button and felt his body dissolve as the area was ripped apart with a massive explosion that sent mortar, rock and timbers falling in on the common room of the building. 

Paraquin heard the explosion and noted the wolf’s head jerked up, her attention distracted, Paraquin drew up her knife and slashed at the wolf’s breast. A small yelp, the wolf fell back and began to shift and reform to one very pissed off Volkarian wolf bitch. “Wrong move stupid woman. I was going to make your death worthwhile, now I am through toying with you.” Bleeding from a gaping chest wound across her chest, Bi’Anka threw her body at Paraquin, wresting the knife from her grasp, turning it to drive it down through her throat and then up into his chin. The wound was severe enough that Paraquin died before she knew what had happened and the sad part was she died by the new blade her son Daedalus had given her. 

He had boasted how he had taken it off one of the highly placed priests of Boreth and watched him die with the same blade. Pulling the blade from her dying body, Bi’Anka looked down to see it held the family crest of Shoaq, a highly respected man of the brotherhood of Boreth. His death had been a tragic loss to T’L’th, now Bi’Anka could report he had been avenged and she would be bringing home his blade. Knowing she was wounded and would need to go to the caves to heal, she turned, placed her fingertips over the bracer she wore o her wrist, pressed the button and transported to the ship. 

Staggering to the co-pilots chair she looked over to see HmfiC too had been injured in the blast. Bi’Anka noticed he had suffered burns on his face and arms. “Time to go home old friend, then we begin our quest again.” Bi’Anka grabbed a medical laser and closed her wound on her chest; looking over to HmfiC she noted he had already closed the wound on his leg. “Let me get us home. Come lie down and rest.” He would have argued but he felt too bad and had fell for one of the oldest tricks in the book. Allowing Bi’Anka to take him to the compact quarters area designed for sleep or stasis, he watched her close the lid on his stasis chamber and closed his eyes as the chamber filled with gas to anesthetize him. 

Aboard the Tori Borethian Airspace

M’lar waited for the last of the Klingon refugees to be transported to the surface of the planet, she watched anxiously wondering how many they had brought that were some of GowRon’s spies. Margo stepped next to the cleric and now that they were alone she had to ask. “Where is your guard Bi’Anka?” 

M’lar smiled, “She has been given another assignment by my father. I think it really is the kind of assignment she is well equipped to handle and she is with HmfiC one of the few male warriors she can tolerate and is almost her equal.” M’lar walked down the now near deserted hallways of Janae’s ship and entered into his quarters. The room had been hastily cleaned but still looked as if a herd of wild coloquins (baboons) had run through the room almost destroying it. M’lar sighed softly. “I should send up my maids to clean this place up and return it to the glory of his preferences.” Her words were filled with sarcasm as she spoke of ‘his’ preferences. 

Margo looked the room over and smirked. “He was a playboy after all. I guess he felt he had to have all the right contrivances to seduce his intended date for the night. I find this place wreaks of him and his ‘preferences’ it holds that subtle odor of cheap perfume and nasty females that wanted to lay in his bed and please tell me I was not using his bed as my bunk?” 

M’lar chuckled. “Actually, he had his bunk taken out and put in storage when the room was taken over by our refugees. Which to my great relief he had used some wisdom in doing that. I don’t think he wanted me to see how well worn his own bed had become with all his debauchery.” She shook her head. “For all his faults he is a good pirate my dear and he saved my life on many occasions. So, I allow him his distractions when he needs them.”

Margo looked around the room then to the cleric. “You have never um you know done the bump nasty’s with him have you?” She had to ask she had noticed how close they appeared to be with each other. She watched M’lar double over in a fit of laughter. 

“Oh by Kahless no! He is more like a brother than a lover. I could never think of him in that way. Why have you?” It was M’lar’s turn to shoot that glance her way.

Margo nearly choked on her own saliva. The thought of her and Janae together locked in the throws of passion was more comical than insulting. “I would think not. He slapped my ass and I sent him flying on his ass. I don’t mess with other species than my own. Frankly, I have not found a man that is worth my attention to spend enough time together with him in that way.” 

M’lar found her amusing. “I see, so you have not thought of giving up your exciting career in Star Fleet to settle down and perhaps have a family?” They continued to the transporter room, waited for the last of the refugees to be transported to the planet’s surface. 

“No, not really. I find most men are tedious and fussy and they expect you to bow down to them and cater to their needs. I am perfectly capable of handling my own life and be accountable to me and me only.” It was finally their turn and together they entered the transporter room and assumed their positions on the disc. M’lar nodded to the transporter chief. It did not take long and they were transported to the center of the temple to her father’s chambers. 

Upon her arrival there was a flurry of calls and spontaneous applause for her return as the heroine of the disaster on Qo’noS. Margo noted M’lar was embarrassed by the attention she was receiving. She bowed to them all and walked towards her father, watching him open his arms in an open embrace she rushed into his hold and laid her head against his chest. “Father, I missed you.” She whispered softly feeling the security of that hold. She inhaled the scent that was uniquely her father and she smiled feeling him take his chin and rub the top of her head in his affectionate hug. 

Margo stood back watching the reunion of father and daughter and a part of her ached for that kind of reception from her own father instead of him using guilt on her to talk her into a new assignment. Turning she walked from the room, and headed to her old assigned quarters she would have to wait to be shown where the Ambassadors’ quarters were situated from the temple. Walking down the hallway she head the approach of another from behind. “Margo?” It was Ashira and she was walking quickly towards her.

Margo stopped pivoted on her feet and looked at the woman that had become something more than just another Klingon since her arrival here. “Yes?” She waited patiently for her to catch up with her. 

“I heard about your problems. I am glad they were able to rescue you from that pod. I am sure it must have been horrifying for you.” She had laid a hand of compassionate comfort on the young woman’s forearm. “You were unharmed when Janae retrieved you were you not?” 

Margo nodded slowly and was a little confused by the show of compassion for her and her feelings. “I was just mildly bruised and was confused as to whom would attack a Starfleet shuttle. I really don’t like confined spaces and was glad that I was placed almost immediately into a stasis like condition upon my entering the pod. I guess I was fortunate that Janae and his crew were able to hone in on my ping and find me.” 

Ashira stepped next to the young lady, hooked her arm through hers and smiled. “Well now you are the official new Ambassador of Starfleet on Boreth, you have your own house on the compound with the other Ambassadors. Allow me to show you your new quarters and to let you know your personal items arrived a week ago and have been put in your home.” The friendly woman walked with Margo in tow towards a side exit of the temple. “We found after the last Ambassador was lost and it appeared that the factions of Molar were more inclined to attack those that are here to promote peace, well we felt it was only right to place the Ambassadors’ here on the compound grounds under our protection while they are in residence on Boreth.” 

Rear Gardens and back section of the Temple grounds

Ashira guided her into a nice quiet area designated as Ambassadors Quarters. The neat and tidy houses were placed far enough apart to not impose on one another. Margo moaned she saw some children playing in the back. Ashira smiled, “Not to worry my dear, your house is located down here.” She continued to walk her to the end of the row of houses to a nice quiet home that set apart some what from the other houses. There were with her count a total of twenty small or moderate sized houses her house was considered moderate to larger than the others. It was a white structure with open air verandas, a pretty garden situated in the back. She noticed the trellis had some kind of pretty floral flower that had wound its way around the openings of the structure holding it. 

The scent was pleasing, she followed Ashira into the house and paused, it was actually very pretty and was a structure not unlike those on earth. Entering the front door, she found it was an open living arrangement, a beautifully appointed common room, with dining room and kitchen attached, with sliding doors to the back garden area. There were a couple of hallways off of the common living room area. “Your bedroom and bathroom are down that hallway and you have your own step out patio to the rear garden from your bedroom. That way are two bedrooms for guests and they have a shared bathroom.” 

The home was mostly done in shades of cream and soft blues and pale greens accents. “This is very nice Ashira, thank you for your assistance. I was going back to my quarters in temple but now I see I have my own private home.” She was smiling and for the first time she felt she was home on earth and not some barbaric planet filled with vicious murders. 

“You must know that at any time you wish, you may always join us for dinner or visit with us in the temple. I would suggest that should you go into the city, take a temple guard with you. Not all are friendly and reception to our Ambassadors as you are aware.” Her voice had grown soft as she spoke of the past ambassadors. 

“Yes, I know, thank you I will report to the temple if I make any trips out to the city. So, my bedroom is down there.” She nodded to the hallway and watches Ashira nod. “Then if you will excuse me, I think I would like to take a hot bath, change and is the kitchen stocked or does it have a replicator?” 

Ashira smiled, “Both, I had them stock your kitchen with some of your favorite foods from earth. There is also a replicator. So it is entirely up to you.” 

On impulse Margo stepped forward and hugged Ashira. Putting her arms around her daughter’s shoulders she hugged her close, closing her eyes she smiled. It had been far too long since she did this with this child she had left behind with much regret. Speaking softly she said, “If you need anything, anything at all. You come to me Margo. I will be here for you.” Stepping back from the hug she smiled turned and walked from the room. She was caught up in her own emotions. If she could cry she would have cried. 

T’L’th’s inner chambers

“So my dearest one, how are you really?” T’L’th did not want to turn loose of his daughter, he wanted to hold onto her he could feel her exhaustion and her pain she must have suffered around so much death. He saw the darkness under her eyes and the way she carried her normally proud frame said it all. She was barely holding on standing with him in his private chambers. 

“I will survive father. What are the total count of the numbers we have received?” she walked to a chair and slumped into it and finally gave into her exhaustion of the past few days. 

“We have a total of twenty-two thousand at last count. I believe by the time the last ship arrives, we will have over fifty thousand to come here and live. Have you heard any further word on how they plan to fix the problems on Qo’noS?” He sat and studied his daughter. She smiled tightly and nodded.

“The federation had sent several specialist along with the Vulcans and they assessed the problem with a build up of pressure on the tectonic plates causing the earth to shift and thus unsealing the long closed volcanoes. Faritili was the one that thought of it first that is why K’Ter’r is not here with us now. He with Far stayed behind on the planet.” She rubbed her fingertips over her brow and closed her eyes pinching the bridge of her nose. 

“I see, and GowRon?” He studied her closely he had full reports of everything that had been going on with her while she was on Qo’noS. 

“I believe he will be sending some under cover operatives to try and infiltrate our defenses. I don’t trust him. But he came under attack too. So, I am just as sure that he will be cautious but for now he is occupied with the specialist trying to save his planet from total destruction. What of Daedalus? What have you done about him and his constant interference, it was his men that attacked our ship and got a blast off into me.” She shifted her shoulders showing she still felt the pain of that blast. 

“I have sent Bi’Anka and HmfiC to fulfill a blood oath and destroy his line. He will be brought here and I will pass judgment on him. There is a bounty on him thanks to GowRon so he will have to run to ground to hide because the amount on his head is pretty substantial. I did receive word from Bi’Anka that HmfiC was injured and they were heading back to Boreth before they continued on their assignment.” 

M’lar was concerned. “What of Bi’Anka she was not injured was she?” M’lar had stood and walked to the console to view the communiqué that had been sent. She frowned deeply seeing Bi’Anka had taken a hit to her chest and was injured. “Why not have them take Dovka and Tork on the next mission father. You put too much on HmfiC he is getting old and should not have to worry if he comes back from a mission or not.” 

“Because Daughter, HmfiC would not take the help if I ordered him. He is a proud old warrior and prides himself on his abilities. Would you insult him by ordering younger warriors to go with him. Then there is Bi’Anka, would she accept them with her? I doubt it. The only reason she tolerates them the way she does is because of you.” 

M’lar nodded and had to agree, “I know just make sure she has safe passage to the home mountains, she will need her father waiting to take her to the healing waters.” M’lar stood walked to her father and bent to kiss his cheek. “I am going to my chambers and plan to sleep for the rest of today. I love you father.” Turning she walked from his room and no father had been prouder than he was at that moment.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Healing Water’s Cave   
Boreth

Bi’Anka set the shuttle down near the foot of the caves that housed her family and brethren. Feeling the sting of her wounds, she sat back, closed her eyes and let out a shuddering breath. She should not have played with Paraquin she should have killed her. Her first mistake was over-confidence. Turning her seat around, she walked to the stasis tube where HmfiC lay. Opening the tube she waited for the mist to clear from over his body. Opening the back of the shuttle bay doors, she waited. She did not have long to wait, he came as she knew he would.

“Father, I am wounded and so is HmfiC we need the waters.” The grey haired male wolf grinned seeing his daughter stood but the war tested old warrior was lying in his semi conscious state. He walked to his daughter, lifted her from the ground and let her lay her head on his shoulder, turning to those behind him he ordered they bring T’L’th’s guard and follow him. Four large male wolfs looped into the shuttle and lifted the old man from his stasis tube. 

Together they walked to the mouth of the cave and entered , following footsteps of those of many years passed had laid to the ground, they carried their two burdens to the pool that looked like a rounded mirror in the center of one cavern. Slowly, the old father wolf set his daughter down. Allowing her to remove her clothing. Guiding her into the waters, he turned and ordered HmfiC stripped. Bi’Anka waited for them to hand HmfiC over to her. Wrapping her arms around his neck she spoke softly. “Hold your breath old one. We need to submerge our bodies to be healed.” 

Bi’Anka watched him open his eyes and his grizzled features marked by years of service to the empire was marked on his face. “Once you go under, continue to hold your breath. Once you feel your body begin to tingle kick up to the surface and the clan will be waiting with a robe and help you out. You will need to sleep for a day before we begin our hunt again.” 

HmfiC looked into her hazel eyes and smiled. “I won’t tell if you don’t tell.” He took a deep breath and held it. Bi’Anka had been in the pool before she had already taken her breath. Sinking them both down to the bottom of the pool she watched the old man’s look of surprise when he felt his pain relieved and his body regaining its strength. When the tingling began he did kick to the surface. Once his head came through the water he staggered towards the edge of the pool where others to cover his naked form with a long robe met him. The male wolves gathered around HmfiC supporting his weak legs. 

He looked down to see there was no sign what so ever of his injury ever happening. Leading his large body to a rock chair, they seated him and waited for Bi’Anka to surface. She had been under longer than HmfiC because her wounds had gone deeper than even she realized. When the wounds sealed and the poison that had been introduced through the blade was cleared from her system, she kicked up to the surface and rose like a goddess from the pool, the moonlight shimmering over her wet body. Her hair plastered to her back she stepped forward, lifted her chin looked to the moon and howled. 

The others joined her voice and they howled with her, she was giving their blessed one a tribute and honor of allowing her to be returned to full health. Her father stepped forward and covered her with a black robe that dropped to her ankles and covered her from head to toe. “Rest little one you and the old one need to rest and then we will see you safely to your temple in the Capitol city.” 

The small group walked on softened bare feet along the sandy floor to the rocks and into the deepest recesses of the cavern. HmfiC was taken to a small cavern and laid to rest on a bunk and made comfortable so he could rest and finish his healing. Bi’Anka found her own home among her people and entered the cavern that had been her sanctuary for years. Walking to her bunk she collapsed on the bed. Looking up at the stalactites on her ceiling she smiled. She was home a place that had belonged to her people for over a thousand years. 

Closing her eyes she smiled, she was ready to embrace her heritage once again. Drifting off to sleep she began to dream walk through her life from the time of her birth to now. In her dream-walk she recalled her mother panting to give birth to her. It was something from her distant memories. The sweet face of the beautiful she-wolf was contorted and she began to pant again, grimacing she pushed and the sound of the howl of a newborn pup came forth. The mewling sound was not normal for most wolves bearing a single pup. The midwife that made the delivery became concern. 

“It has no fur, it is not true Volkarian wolf as we know. Go get the father now!” She had turned to her assistant and looked at the newborn pup with concern. “Valania, your pup is not full Volkarian!” She had held the small pup up for her to see and waited for the mother to make a decision to have the pup killed. Instead she saw the mother reach for her new born female pup and pushed gently open her eyelids. She smiled. 

“We have another Greka, another shape shifting pup that will be bonded to the Cleric. Find her father and tell him the line continues.” Greka had taken Bi’Anka and held her close to her chest, allowing her to root and suckle against her. Feeding her the milk she had made for her during her pregnancy. As the little pup began to nurse, her body shifted and she changed into full wolf form to the astonishment of Greka, the delivering midwife. 

Valana smiled watching the old woman fall to her knees before mother and child and bow. “Then it is true, we carry the gene that was set down from the old ones?” Valana had whispered that the prophecy was fulfilled with the birth of this pup. She glanced up to see the mother of the first one nod. 

“In her sixth year we shall take her to the fathers of the past and she will prove she is worthy to stand with the cleric and protect his young.” She took her furred covered fingertips and gently brushed against the soft newly formed fur of her pup. “I pray to all our old ones she is strong enough to stand her test.” Her words had held a thoughtful tone to them as she watched the lips nuzzle against her teat to draw her first nourishment into this life. 

Bi’Anka rolled to her side and continued on her dream walk. She remembered her father entering the cave and most of what he and her mother had discussed was distant and soft, so soft she could not hear what they had said to one another. Her first impression of her father was the feel of his calloused pads lifting her from her mother to hold her aloft, allowing her legs to kick and the fear of possibly being drop going from her natural instincts to one of trust for this wizen face one that peered into her startled hazel eyes. “You will bring honor to our family my little Bi’Anka, for that will be your name, the name of the Honored Trust.” Newly forming synapsis registered his voice and the words sounded important.

Six Years Later

A young and growing female Volkarian Wolf trotted excitedly at her father’s side, she turned to peer back at her mother looking at the worry that was etching her wolfing features. Watching her father walk along the worn pathway they deviated to take a path she had never seen before. Her youthful play had always taken her in another direction. She followed happily by his side, finally noting he had seemed distracted and worried. Her small voice spoke with some newfound concern edging it. “Poppa? Why are you acting so different?” She had assumed her wolf form for this trek with her father who walked on two legs along the narrowing pathway. 

He turned and lowered himself down on all fours and placed his nose close to her nose. “Bi’Anka what is about to happen depends on how you handle your abilities in the next day cycle. This is serious. I am taking you to the ancient ones in their hall and they will be testing you. You have aged faster than most you know and you are about to meet because of your special abilities. Have you not wondered about the fact that you are different than most you live with and those that you play around?” 

The little one looked thoughtful and smiled. “It is because of whom I am poppa, and for that I owe it to you and momma for all I am and will be.” Her answer had come so naturally he had to wonder if it sounded rehearsed. “Poppa, what happens if I fail.” It was inevitable she would ask and he turned and rose up on his hindquarters. 

“You die. That is why you cannot fail. There is one your age that will need you for companion and guard. She is vulnerable and will need your steady hand and keen mind to help her eventually rule in her father’s place.” The thought of someone like her, close to her age excited the young pup. She trotted along not giving one further thought to what was about to happen. 

The walk seemed to last forever and eventually they arrived in a huge cavern that seemed to go on forever. Bi’Anka had stood in the center of the cave and looked around. From above in various alcoves she began to notice there were others watching her and her father. She shifted to Klingon form and stood glaring around the cave at the yellow feral eyes that seemed to devour her. A deep hallow voice echoed about the chambers. “STAND FORWARD BI’ANKA OF CLAN VOLKARIAN WOLF PACK FALCOR.” She wanted to cringe but she was more interested in the voice that was trying to make her afraid.

Stepping up to the center of the cavern, the voice then ordered. “LEAVE HER TO US PACK FALCOR!” She turned and smiled at her father as he bowed and backed out of the cavern. She was not afraid, she felt she should be but a part of her was upset over them making her father leave. From overhead a huge bat like creature with leathering huge wings dove towards her with his talons extended. She did not flinch or over as the winged creature reached out with his razor sharp talons to cut her. She dodged the feet, rolling to the left and jumping up with amazing agility to turn and face the second onslaught of another attack by the creature. 

Her father on her fifth year had given her a blade of honor after her initiation through the river of blood ritual. She had not liked going through that because it had annoyed her. The pain sticks were more of a nuisance than a ritual to accept pain into her young life. She had been forced to assume her Klingon form while undergoing this strange and stupid ritual but it seemed important to her father. What had made this worthwhile to tolerate this treatment was her father had given her the really great knife. Drawing that knife now she turned to face the large creature that tried to torment her with its wings hitting at her and the sharp talons that tried to cut her.

Timing its next action she used her instincts to wait and smile as the large birdlike creature dove straight over head and then towards her, having assessed her surroundings she rolled to a larger rock, put her knife in her mouth, climbed and launched herself in wolf form changing in mid air to land on the creatures back and she dug her claws into his neck and back and snapped at the face that had turned to peer at her. Bi’Anka held on and felt the bird turn upside down dislodging her, falling towards the ground she shifted to Klin form and balled herself up to land and roll to a standing position. 

From over head a soft pitched whistling noise filled the cavern and the bird in mid dive swooped down and then up and disappeared back into the cavern. She was barely winded for one so young. She had shown an amazing command over her abilities and her reasoning was so far impeccable, she had two more tests to complete before she could be sanctioned as the true bearer. She stood in the center of the cave and felt her feet slip from under her and she was falling again, this time below the floor she had just done her battle with the winged creature. 

Standing up she looked around and frowned. This was different; she appeared to be in the center of a maze. “YOU DID WELL BI’ANKA, NOW YOU MUST AVOID TRAPS THAT WILL END YOUR LIFE AND FIND YOUR WAY BACK TO THE CAVERN YOU WERE JUST IN.” The deep hallow voice from earlier now called down from above and she looked around where she was. This was ridiculous. She smiled, ran and used the tall walls to run up them, flip over backwards and land in the center of the cavern where she just had fallen. Avoiding the maze all together and accomplishing what they had asked of her. 

This unorthodox way of solving the maze sent a clatter of arguments from the upper caverns until once again the deep voice called out. “SILENCE! SHE ACCOMPLISHED WHAT WE ASKED, WE SAID AVOID THE TRAPS AND COME BACK HERE AND SHE DID IT WITH LITTLE THOUGHT!” 

From the number of voices she had heard, she surmised there were at least ten of them in those alcoves and it was their yellow eyes that peered down at her watching and assessing her and her abilities. She folded her little arms over her chest and sighed finding this all very boring to her overly bright mind. As suddenly as she relaxed, she was knocked to the ground, and two large male wolves stood over her with snarling curled lips. Her father’s body was dragged into the room and she watched in horror as they cut his arm. “YOU HAVE LESS THAN ONE HOUR BEFORE HE DIES BI’ANKA, FIND HIM AND WE WILL HEAL HIM.” They drug her father off and she was now beside herself.

Her father’s life was the one at risk and this was frightening to her, she loved her father and she wanted to make sure he did not die, when they told her to go for him, she shifted to Klin from sniffed the air, shifted again to wolf form and began to follow the blood of her father. She paused in the middle of her tracking and shifted back to Klin form. 

The scent had changed and now she was not sure what she should do. Then she remembered something her mother had done. When she went for her ritual of the river of blood, her mother had bitten into her arm and tasted her blood. “My little one, if ever you are lost, mother can find you now, your blood has been tasted, you can find me or your father just by biting your arm. Once you taste your own blood you are a part of us you will find us with no problem as we can find you too.” 

Nodding remembering that little talk, she bit into her arm and drew her blood, then it all became clear, she could shift her direction and she began to run, sniffing the air and smiling she was closing in fast on her father’s bleeding form. She arrived in under forty-five minutes, finding him in a weaken state. “Poppa! Come we will get you healed.” She tried to lift him and found he was far to heavy for her. She frowned. Looking around she saw the mat he laid on was big enough she could tug on it and began to pull him as fast as her tiny little legs could move to get him back to the center of the cavern. She was aware that the clock was ticking down and she felt frustrated but not distracted from what her objective was. 

She shifted to wolf form and began to tug on the blanket and found she was stronger in Klin form. Shifting back she was tiring from shape shifting so much but she was determined to save her father. The clock was sounding the one-minute count down as she tugged his body into the center of the room and demanded in her firm and angry voice. “Fix him now!” 

The four Klingon males that had attacked her and her father earlier stepped into the room walking to pick up her father to carry him from view. She started to follow and the voice halted her steps. “HALT AND MOVE NO FURTHER OR WE WILL NOT HEAL HIM!” Bi’Anka about had enough of that pompous sounding voice from overhead and she turned to glare up at the eyes that peered down at her. 

She growled low and glared around the cavern when from the far side of the cavern two men stepped walking with a little one at their side. Bi’Anka looked at the two large male Klingons that led the young one by her hand. Bi’Anka looked definitely at the three until she looked into the young female Klingon’s eyes. She smiled and then she felt it in her mind a nudge. “Hello. My name is M’lar and you are Bi’Anka. You were very brave and you must love your father very much.” 

Bi’Anka frowned and then she felt the feeling of elation wash over her. The feeling was coming from the small female child. “We are going to be very good friends Bi’Anka.” She withdrew her blade and slid it across her palm bring her blood to the surface she handed the blade to Bi’Anka who without flinching or blinking her eye drew the blade over her palm, looking at the little female Klingon she watched her extend her hand. “Together we will travel and together we shall be as we are suppose to be, and now we can do it as sisters of blood and heart.” She took her hand and pressed her bleeding palm into Bi’Anka’s.

Kahless smiled slapped his father on the back and turned to the watching ancient ones. “To you we give tribute and thanks, we have another Volkarian to tie to the House of Kahless and T’L’th.” There was a smattering of voices that hissed and hummed from overhead and Bi’Anka wanted to climb those walls and see who they were. She was filled with anger at those silly old ones that had hurt her father and she felt a wave of calm sweep over her tiny form as she released the had of the small female Klingon before her.

“You should not worry about them, they are silly old ones that have to test and they have been alive longer than most. I accept you and so does my father. That is he, the younger one, the other one is my grandfather, and only he is a clone. He is not the first Kahless but the second one to be brought back by the priests of QuinLat.” Again she was in her mind speaking with her and she smiled and winked. “Poppa tells me that when you turn on your twelfth year that you will come to live with us. I am happy then I will have someone my own age to be friends.” 

Bi’Anka felt she was sad and very alone; she studied her by tilting her head and studying the young one before her. “You are not like the rest of your kind.” It was said in typical Bi’Anka fashion. She stepped back and folded her arms and studied the two men who were to her nothing more than older Klingon males and not that important to her or her race. From overhead the voice spoke again but not in a booming commanding form.

“She is filled with spirit and will do your house honor. We thank you the Supreme Cleric and you oh Holy one for bringing the little cleric to the temple of the ancients, we sanction this bond between the two young ones today and know they will bring honor to the empire by their good work together. Two spirited young ones with the heart of a Volkarian and the heart of the Empire cannot go wrong.” There was a shift and from overhead the huge large bird creature that had attacked her earlier began to descend. Bi’Anka without thought or concern for herself, threw her body in front of the young female ready to take the swipe of the leathery wings or the crush of the razor sharp claws. 

What had caught Bi’Anka by surprise was the fact the little one had stepped forward past her protective form, held her hand out and spoke softly, “True form!” The bird began to shimmer and transform into that of a young and handsome male warrior in golden armor and a huge bird headdress. He smiled looking at little Bi’Anka then to the Cleric. She smiled and bowed to him. “Hello Janqin. It is nice to see you again.” She curtsied to him. 

Janqin lifted her up in his arms and hugged her. “Hello my little cleric, I see your powers develop more and more each time we meet. So do you like our newest initiate?” He set her back down feeling she was uncomfortable in such a compromising position. 

“I like her Father Janqin, she is like me different.” She turned to her father and her Grandfather. “I wish we could let her come live with us now. I like her to live with me.” She had been so open and honest that she did not sound like a spoiled little rich child.

T’L’th turned to M’lar. “My little one she has to learn her trade and to do that she needs to continue her training until she reaches her twelfth year then her father will bring her to us at Temple and she will begin to train with you. Now we must allow the ancient ones to complete their initiation of one so young so she can be reunited with her mother and her father.” 

Present Day Caverns of the Volkarian

Bi’Anka’s eyes opened and she sighed, she had remembered how sad she had looked when she turned while being led out of cavern she had given Bi’Anka a small smile as she disappeared into the encompassing shadows. Bi’Anka was taken to her father after that meeting and her father had been healed and had in stoic silence brought her back to the cave that was their home. Her dream walk was nearly complete as the last of her wounds began to heal. The purpose of her dream walk she knew was to heal herself emotionally to prepare for the next leg of he journey. 

If anything she was ready to go on the hunt again she just needed HmfiC to heal so they could complete the blood oath. Closing her eyes, she finished her dream walk and found her spiritual healing was complete. Her concerns were her separation for such a long time from M’lar and her duty to the one person that had been there to help her and protect her after she was separated from her mother and father and the pack. It had been a painful separation and she was not sure she wanted to leave and go be with the two grumpy Klingon males and the spoiled little girl, but she did as she was instructed and had not regretted one day of her duty to her friend.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Boreth Temple of Kahless

M’lar paced to the inner sanctum of her temple, she paused, and frowned. Something was wrong, Bi’Anka was hurt and she needed her. M’lar spun around and darted down the long hallway to her father’s privatorium. “Father! Mother!” She skidded to a halt teetering on her high heels. Looking around she felt she was alone, no that was not her feelings, it was Bi’Anka’s feelings. Turning she closed her eyes and stretched out her power and frowned. She could no longer feel her friend. 

“M’lar?” Her mother Ashira walked from the inner area of the privatorium looking at the pale features of her daughter. She frowned, tilted her head watching her try to access an inner power. “M’lar?” She stepped to her side, gently placing her hand on her daughter’s arm. The reaction was immediate. M’lar with lightening fast speed grabbed her mother’s wrist, and started to flip her over her shoulder, only to feel her mother break the hold she had placed on her wrist and twisted away. “Well not that I have your attention, what is going on dear one?” 

M’lar blushed deeply seeing she nearly flipped her mother. “Bi’Anka, where are she and HmfiC?” She blinked, smiled and closed her eyes. Reaching out she searched for HmfiC and saw in the deepest recesses of her mind the figure of a somewhat changed HmfiC, “What the . . . “ She muttered then smiled, he was with Bi’Anka and her people. “Oh my, he will not be expecting that.” She turned kissed her mother’s cheek and walked off to her temple. 

Air Space of Xenolith

Janae slipped down the long hallway of the Techno Laboratory. His stealth suit concealing him and allowing him to blend into the walls and surroundings, shifting with each change he made while working his way to the test lab. He ducked down into an air shaft, worked his way along a clean tube, getting covered in all kinds of dirt and dust, and smiled. He knew no one would be stupid enough to think he would not go down the dirt trap to get to the main vault that held the top of the line developments. He hoped there was something equally as impressive to take this time like the armor he had taken the last time. 

T’L’th had been very pleased it worked well enough to save M’lar’s life. Working his way around a bend in the shaft, he sighed as he found the ladder that would bring him up to the ventilator shaft right outside the vault. Shifting his weight, he pressed against the shaft’s covering and felt it give slightly. Then all hell broke loose. “Crap.” He muttered softly, pressed his transporter pin and waited for the familiar feeling of being transported, when it did not come he sighed. “Well Plan B.” He muttered softly. 

Backing into the shaft, pressing against the side panel he estimated was on the other side of the vault, he smiled, pressed harder felt the wall give with the pressure of his body and he fell backwards into the vault, setting off more alarms. Looking around he saw three covered items lying on a table. Grabbing all three he pressed back against the wall closed his eyes and felt the wall absorb his body into the interior. “They never freaking learn.” He muttered and with the pressure of his suit displacing the molecules of the wall, Janae tumbled out of the confines of the vault building of Xenolith. The moment his body hit the outside of the dampening field, he felt the pressure of his transporter encompassing his body and he was gone by the time the first Xenites arrived to see who had breached their security. 

Arriving back on the Tori, he dropped his haul on the floor, turned to look with a rakish grin to Mara and nodded. She turned and together with Modak they began to run their fingers over their console and the Tori cloaked, and was gone at warp five, the pressure on their hull and bodies was feeling the press of a g-force as they headed out of the air space of the Xenolith’s planet. Janae held tightly to the captain’s chair until they were thirty parsecs away. Dropping down to warp 2, the area around them stabilized, Mara sat back with a sigh. “I hope this was worth it, you won’t be able to go back there for a while Janae, you might as well face it, they got wise to your last trip and increased their tech security around their toys.” 

Modak chuckled. “You know boy, you are gonna get your ass blown off one of these times and that will leave us hanging high and dry!” He turned and looked at his console, “So far no tracking or pursuit.” Modak leaned back locked his fingers behind his head and closed his eyes. Mara, propped her feet up on the console and smiled, this was going to be a good payday after all. 

Everyone was very relaxed and happy until a voice spoke from the front of the viewport. Everyone sat forward to see a slender but lovely woman dressed in a skintight silver one-piece suit, her long blond hair pulled into a high ponytail on top of her head. Her eyes were pure blue. She smiled. “Janae, so nice to finally meet you.” Janae saw she was a Xenite sitting upright he smiled. 

“Hello and you are?” He was attempting to put on his best charming smile and persona. He stood from the captain’s chair walked behind it. Resting his hands on the back of his chair, he studied her and found her to be very attractive.

“Who I am is irrelevant as to why I am here. You have for the past three years taken some of our tech and sold it. We knew you would be back, and we waited, and imagine my delight in seeing you actually did come back to steal some more tech from us.” She walked around the console, letting her fingertips dance over the front of the console while she looked down and the up at Janae. “We want to hire you Janae, and in exchange we will give you some of our prototypes that we have developed for your use.” 

Janae was not sure if he wanted to kiss her or run. She was too self-assured to be a woman he would find an interest. She certainly was beautiful. “Okay, you want to hire me, to do what?” He stepped back around to sit in his chair. Folding his arms over his chest, he nonchalantly crossed his knee over his other knee and studied the female in front of him. The Xenite female walked around to the front of the console, leaned against it folding her arms and crossing her ankles. Tilting her head she smiled and for some reason, Janae found that very unsettling. 

“We need a fast ship and a person that can get past most security systems to go to a moon base about one hundred twenty light years from here. On that moon base is one of our pieces of tech we want back. It should be fairly easy for you to get in and get out with what we want and need. As I said in exchange we will provide you intelligence to get past their security, you will go in and bring out our latest project. Do we have a deal?” 

Janae looked back at his crew and smiled. “Lady, gentlemen? Do we have a deal?” He looked to Mara who had been studying the woman with some intensity she nodded slowly. Turning to Modak he asked, “Well? Partner?” He nodded, and then he turned to Felix who looked dumbfounded.

“You mean I get a vote?” He sounded unsure and watched Janae laugh.

“No but it sounded good. All right mystery lady, we have a deal, now what do we need to do and where do we go from here?” She smiled, walked to the navigation console, pulled out a slender long disk, slid it into the navigation panel and watched as the ship began to process the new information and set course for the moon base. 

Ambassador’s Quarters Temple of Kahless

Margo stretched lazily in her bed, looked at the clock and sighed. It was 0300 and she had only slept 3 hours since she lay down. Punching her pillow, she tried to find a new comfortable spot. Moaning she rolled over, turned on her light, slid to an upright position, setting her feet on the floor when she felt the hair on the back of her neck rise. Reaching under her pillow she carefully pulled out her phaser holding it close to her body. Using her instincts, she tumbled forward turning to fire at the figure that had breached her bedroom. Hearing a grunt, she rolled to a standing position, hit the wall lights and the room sprang into full light. Lying in the doorway was a huge figure with a mask over his head. Walking to her night table, she picked up her communicator pin. 

“This is Captain I mean Ambassador . . . “ 

“Margo? What is going on? Why are your lights on and someone said they heard disrupter fire in your chambers.”

“I have an intruder, I just shot him could you please send someone over to pick him up?” 

Ashira had been up late working and from the rear of her window she had seen her the lights in her unit. Hearing she was nearly attacked, she frowned and pressed the alert button for the temple guard, speaking clearly over the internal communications system, “Guards to the Federation Ambassador’s Quarters Now!” She had tried to remain calm, turning she grabbed her jacket, pulled it on and headed to the Ambassador’s quarters. “Torvok, Lareth with me now!” She called as she entered the private exit for her and T’L’th’s house, grabbing a disrupter on her way out. 

Margo sat on the edge of the bed watching the unconscious man lying on the floor. He moaned softly, rolled onto his back, reached for his mask and pulled it off his head. “If you make one false move, I swear, I will. . . “ She twisted her disrupter to kill. “Blast a hole in you so big you will be able to see daylight for the next part of your life’s journey.” She aimed the disrupter at the young faced Klingon male. 

The room was suddenly swarmed by a bevvy of Klingon Temple guard as they entered jerked up the Molorites and escorted him none to gently from the room. Ashira smiled, “Good, now we can see you are fine. I am posting you some of the temple guard outside of your home. Unfortunately, you have become a target of the other zealots that oppose our order. I should have foreseen this happening and had guards posted before now. I am so sorry my dear. Would you like to come back to the temple for tonight?”

Margo smiled, of all the people she had met here, this woman had become important to her, she had reminded her so much of her mother in so many ways. “No I should be fine. I was not able to sleep so I had just tried to lay down when I heard something and saw him in the doorway. Thank you my lady Ashira. I appreciate you so much.” She leaned over to hug the female Klingon and felt her tighten her hold on her. 

“As long as I live, as long as I hold power over this temple, you will never have to worry about another attack, I promise you that.” Margo closed her eyes and for a moment she was ten again, and her mother was holding her. From the open doorway another figure appeared, she stood watching her mother with her sister. On quiet footfalls she turned and walked out of the Ambassador’s quarters. 

Walking to a hoover craft, she set the controls and plotted her course to the Volkarian mountain hold. Sitting back in the craft, she sighed she needed to see Bi’Anka, and find out what her father had sent her and HmfiC to do while she was rescuing those trapped in the Qo’noS disaster. She had seen what had happened to HmfiC while in the waters. She smiled wondering how he would react once he saw he had lost some of his grey and wrinkles. He must have inhaled some of the water while he was being healed. She wondered how that would go over with the ancients.

She knew HmfiC would never seek the waters for his youth, unfortunately, he had found it and now there would be a great debate. She could hear the arguments now amongst the ancient ones. She sighed softly. It had been far too long since she had been to the great hall. Now she suppose she had to give her word of honor that HmfiC should be spared and allowed to continue on in her father’s service. She would she suppose have to make a boon for them and bring them an offering. 

Placing a small diskette into the deck player she sat back to listen to the opera she had last heard before the Qo’noS disaster. Closing her eyes she allowed the music to fill the hoover craft and her mind to relax, this next argument was going to be a long one and she wanted to be on her toes and sharp of mind. Janquin was always in her corner had been from the first time they had met. She had found him to be rather show offish and would smile at his antics. The other one that had stood out in her mind was his brother Toloroth. He was a bully at times and she did not like bullies, but he never tried to challenge her on her decisions. He was just jealous of Janquin. Toloroth was the younger of the two but both were over a thousand years old and were around when Kahless had been in charge. 

The other four were old poops in her mind, they were harpies that wanted to gnash their teeth, cry out foul over anything she felt it was because they were getting too old to be in charge, they were at least three thousand years old and had been here since the time of the beginning and the birth of the first Volkarian wolf. She had grown weary of their nattering’s when she had been forced to sit in on a dispute between Nolorid and Falomor. They were like old biddies fussing over the most innocuous things. 

Her reverie was interrupted she her conveyance suddenly ground to a halt and was stopped in its forward movement. Frowning she opened the view screen to see a rather large Klingon Bird of Prey hovering off the ground and in front of her conveyance. She frowned and watched as K’Ter’r beamed down in front of her hoover craft. With a look of terminal gas on his face, he walked to the rear of the craft, waited for her to open the door. Placing the craft on hoover, she opened the door and glared at K’Ter’r waiting for him to enter.

“I believe sir, she does not look to happy with our arrival. I think you should not say what you were planning on saying.” Far was expressing his thoughts when he heard the captain growl.

“Pipe down pip squeak, this is between me and this little lady and I should take her across my lap and spank her for taking off without any guard.” He had muttered and M’lar had heard him and she folded her arms over her chest and looked at him with a degree of irritation. 

“I did not take a guard because where I am going only a select few are permitted, since you have chosen to join me, you might as well sit down, send your craft back to space and we will finish what I had started.” She turned and waited for him to send his ship back to the docking port. 

“I believe sir, you should listen to her, she is very upset and if I read what she is about to do, it is official business even if she did not take guards with her.”

K’Ter’r growled low again, “Look if I wanted to be nagged, I would have gotten a mother or married a mate, I don’t need to be nagged by you Far, now shut up and let me find out what is gong on.” He sat heavily in the chair hit his com badge, “Take her back to docking port, I have her attention.”

M’lar silently fumed at his high handed way of ‘getting her attention’. You know a simple call would have made this so much easier. It would have saved you a trip in your newly refurbished ship to find me. Where I am going you are lucky that I am the one taking you otherwise we would never see you again.”

“And where are we going?” He sounded half bored with her minor threat she had just issued. He watched her turn and speak into the control panels.

“Continue to the Volkarian Mountains advise on arrival.” She turned and noted for a change he did not have that sarcastic or bored look on his face and he was even contemplating what he had heard about the Volkain wolf people and their sacred birthplace. “Yes you heard correctly, and now I must go and argue for HmfiC, he was injured and Bi’Anka had taken him with her to the healing waters, which I am sure you only thought they were legendary. I can assure you they do exist. The problem is, I detected he did something he should not and that was while being healed he inhaled some of the water. Now he is suffering from the affects of inhaling that water and that is strictly forbidden. If I am lucky, I can negotiate with the three I know that will be in my corner against the two fuss budgets”

“Might I offer my negotiation abilities for the cleric if she should need one. I am after all trained in such protocols and from this messy memory you have of these people, they would appear to be mere wolf people.” Far had sifted through his memories of the Volkain wolf people and knew that Bi’Anka was Volkarian. Although she was violent and reacted to the whole of any dangerous situation with violence, she was a smart female with a good thinking head on her shoulders. 

“The runt wants to help you negotiate if you need him. Personally, I would put him to sleep, he sounds like the two you just described.” K’Ter’r was not sure whether or not he should go with her but she had no other guard and she was vulnerable on the road. “So what is going to happen to HmfiC if they don’t agree to your terms? Will we end up at war with them?”

M’lar laughed, “Goodness no. We will never see him again, he may be kept here until he dies, but they have never refused me any request. They are responsible for seeing I had only the best guard in the house to be my personal guard. Bi’Anka and I have been together since our twelfth year. I saw her take her test at the age of six. She was magnificent and she never followed their rules but made her own. She and HmfiC were injured seriously on their last mission so Bi’Anka brought them here to be healed. Unfortunately, HmfiC in his years must have reacted to the healing and inhaled the water, now he has discovered the waters have other properties and that information has been guarded for over ten thousand years.”

She sighed softly looked to the view screen and shook her head. “Very few outsiders have been allowed to partake of the healing waters, it usually is reserved for the Volkarian wolf people who guard the holy place of those of the beginning.” M’lar had closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. 

“I wish I had taken her body instead of yours, I am sure her mind is not nearly as chaotic as yours captain although you do present interesting aspects in your life, she would be a better source on this culture and how it operates.” 

K’Ter’r wished he had gotten another body instead of his too. “That was not polite captain if I did not have a strong sense of self I would have easily gotten my feelings hurt just then. Now, she needs to explain this culture to me and who they are so I might be able to assist her when she needs to negotiate.” 

K’Ter’r moaned. “Why don’t you just let her tell you if she wants or needs your help, and leave it alone if she does not? She may not be able to tell you about those she calls the ancient ones. It may be one of those cleric type things that is not to be known outside the circle of those that embrace Kahless.” 

M’lar had heard K’Ter’r’s side of the argument and could only imagine how that conversation was beginning to annoy him because the tone of his voice had grown increasingly disgruntled with each sentence he spoke. “Look, I am speaking of the holy ones, the great ancient ones that were here when the first Volkarian was born, they are steeped in tradition and they will not tolerate hearing from an outsider and sorry Far you are an outsider to them. You must understand this culture allowed Kahless to call this his home, we have always had a treaty with them and they have always placed a changeling Volkarian in our family’s charge binding the two houses together.”

K’Ter’r snorted, “See told you to butt out now shut up and let her explain what is going to happen.” 

“Well you do not need to be so rude about it, I only offered because I am very much a protocol symbiotic entity. It is a part of my genetic make up.” He had sounded petulant and offended. 

“Do not get your feelings hurt, this is something between the clerics and these old timers. Now my suggestion is to just sit back and if at anytime she wishes to seek your council you can pip up your little thoughts and tell me what to say.” 

“Oh really Captain? I would not think of letting you translate for me, you would surely mix up the vernacular and then it would be a disaster. Thank you I will just observe from this point forward.” He had grown very quiet while he waited for M’lar to continue to explain about this ritual and the impending meeting. 

“You see this culture was protected by these ancient ones and to the original Volkarian they thought of the old ones as their gods. Since then they discovered they are just wise and all knowing. They can remember back to the formation of this planet and those that came afterwards. “Janquin fought beside Kahless against Molar and brought about a change for his people when he was the first to make his presence known. The problem is not going to be that big for me to handle, and do tell Far I appreciate his offer and may some day take him up on his generous an much appreciated offer some day but not this day and not with the ancients. This will be between those sitting on their council and myself. They will complain, I will grovel, they will make a demand for a tribute or boon, I will give it to them and we will take HmfiC back to temple. It will be that simple.” 

“So its not that trying a situation?” K’Ter’r was glad to hear this. He almost heard Far purr when he responded.

“Tell the cleric she is generous with her compliments and I thank her for her kind words.” 

K’Ter’r grunted, “The runt says thanks and if he does not get out of my mind for now, I am thinking of making myself some serpent worms for a snack and some Romulan ale for later.” All K’Ter’r had heard after that was a subtle but soft moan.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

On board the Tori

Janae watched the rearview of the female Xeno as she walked down the hallway to his ready room. She walked to the table she reached forward and placed a diskette on the center of the table. Pinching her fingers over the diskette she drew it up from the center of the diskette and around the table a projection of space and two planets emerged. Taking her index finger, she poked the one planet that sat in the center, "This is Abarra, she is the tech planet our people would raid to get their inventions and enhance them." When she poked the planet, an image of a bustling technologically advanced city appeared with sleek tall buildings. The people were humanoid with a bluish cast to their skin.

"They are peaceful and rely heavily on their technology to keep them safe from . . . " She turned and poked the second planet. "This is Minorit, they were originally Abarrath's they fractioned off much as the Romulans did with Remus and the Klingons did with Qo'noS and Boreth. The difference was they went further with their tech and they are the ones that took the blueprints for a cyborg human and made the Borg. They are a lot more darker with their tech and they are best left alone."

Mara, Modak, and Janae studied the two planets, Janae poked the planet that she had called Minorit and watched expectantly as the planet's main tech city came into view and there they saw something similar to the Borg cubes. "So you are saying the Borg originated here and what, how did they get into the galaxy that they originally made contact with Picard and the Enterprise." He looked up at the attractive female waiting for an explanation.

She got a guarded look and appeared to be weighing her response as she thought about his question. "Here," she pinched a dark obilisque shaped looking building and enlarged it in the three dimensional hologram. " . . . That is not a building but a portal. It can open up in just about any section of the various galaxies in deep space. It is like a stable worm hole that they use to go through and search for tech. They went to the Delta Quandrant looking for a race that they could conquer and use for experiments. There they found a group on an isolated planet, they were like the ancient amazons mostly females with male drones to do their work. When the Minorit approached the race of female warriors, their Queen made a bargain with their Queen and she was the first to go and receive what they called upgrades. After that you know the rest of the story in your archives."

She stepped back focusing on the planet Abarra. "Now this is the ones we are the most interested in forming an alliance. Your job will be to go to them on our behalf and offer a peace offering." She smiled and watched the reaction to the crew. Janae was considering his options.

"Why? What kind of peace offering are you making?" He looked at the neatly kept city of Abarra and then to the Minorit. Glancing up at her he noticed she had a smirk on her face. She cocked her head and considered his question and he got the feeling she was thinking about lying to him then she sighed and shrugged and said.

"Me. You will offer them me. I am the most perfect of their creations being returned to them fixed." She bowed low. "I am Sineri a perfect protocol android that has the ability to shrink or enlarge at will. I also have been given free will in my programing and they will wish my return." Janae, Mara, and Modak were dumbfounded.

"You mean she is like that Android Data?" Mara looked form Synergic to Janae and then Modak.

"I am far superior to the Android that is a part of the Enterprise crew known as Data. I am Synergic a synthetic humanoid protocol android. They were on the right track when they first developed me. But when the Xenites stole me from their lab and brought me back, they made improvements on me. Unlike the prototype that the Minorits used to make their Borg, I am the complete and perfect blend of two technologies."

"Then why not just present yourself to them. If they want you back, they should welcome you in your prototypal form with open arms and jubilation!" Janae spoke sarcastically. He was beginning to get the feeling he was being used and he did not like th feeling edging up his back.

She smiled and walked to a chair and sat with strict posture, folded her hands neatly in her lap and tilted her head. "Because they would not trust that I am not programed to be destroyed if they try to take me apart. They have trust issues with the Xenoliths. You are a neutral party and they know you have been stealing tech from what they feel are their enemies for years now. Surely you did not think you were getting in and out clean? I mean that body armor and those other little trinkets were left for you to steal just like I was. Except this time, in my reduce form you brought me back so I could hire you for this job."

"Damnit, I told you we should bypass that planet Janae now look what you have us involved in and for what?" Mara did not trust the synthetic human android. She wanted to unplug her power cell and shoot her out an airlock.

Modak sat back, his dark face set in a stone like look of contemplation. He folded his arms over his chest and stroked his chin. "I think we give this little lady her due and see what comes out of this. If we get some high polished Tech we can sell it to the cleric. The armor saved M'lar the last time."

Janae sat down and propped his feet up on his desk. "So you want us to negotiate with the Abarrath with you as our bargaining chip. What will I get in return?" He was looking at the bottom line.

Syn smiled. "I will give you the tech to my prototype, and in that tech is the ability to enlarge or shrink your form. It is up to you if you think that is valuable enough to barter. With that tech you could shrink yourself down small enough to get past any security system and breach about any secured place. Or you could enlarge yourself being enough that you could squash an opponent. It is up to you if you think it is valuable enough to do our bidding."

Mara harrumphed and stormed from the room muttering about foolishness and idiotic ideas and getting them all killed. Janae watched her leave then turned and nodded. "It is a majority vote and I am saying yes. What about you Modak?"

"I say we give it a shot. I am sure the cleric would like to give some of his warriors that tech and then they could go into after the Molarites and appear in their tunnels and attack. It might be amusing to see their reaction to seeing all those Cleric guards appearing from no where and beating the crap out of the upstarts" Modak's laugh started at the pit of his chest and grew up and became a rumbling guffaw just thinking about them almost craping their pants.

"Then I guess we are in. You want to program in the coordinates?"

Boreth Outside the Caves of the Volkarian Wolf People

The hoover craft drifted to a stop, M'lar closed her eyes, took a deep breath, squared her shoulders, stood, nodded and exited the vehicle. She wore a robe over her cleric's gown. Taking the robe off, K'Ter'r noticed she had worn her red metallic gown with the low plunging neckline, the split in the skirt showed her thigh high red leather boots with spiked, heels, and on her head she now pulled her crown of her office. Around her neck she wore the bird of prey rising from flames bearing a bat'leth.

K'Ter'r saw the entrance to the caves and was perplexed as she walked to a solid wall to the left of the opening. Lifting up her hands she called out. "I HAVE COME! ALLOW ME ENTRANCE JANQUIN!" K'Ter'r had followed behind her and stopped at her side as her guide and guard.

"Sir, overhead look!" That was Far that had watched the crevasses from above. K'Ter'r looked from above and stepped back watching a huge winged creature take flight and dive right for M'lar.

"M'lar watch out!" K'Ter'r had pulled his weapon when he felt his hand stayed with a flick of her hand. His hand was frozen so he could not fire at the huge bird that dove with talon claws extended heading straight for M'lar. She stood her ground and did not move, as she bird grew closer she called.

"True image!" Her words were softly uttered and before K'Ter'r and M'lar the figure of the huge bird shimmered and the image of a male Klingon of about forty appeared floating down to the grown in golden robes. He stood before M'lar and smiled.

"You have grown into quiet the beauty my dear Lady M'lar. I take it you got my summons?" He turned and studied K'Ter'r but addressed Far. "I see the symbiotic species had trapped himself inside the barbaric captain. My apologies for you dear Faritili, I am sure you wished you had chosen M'lar over Captain K'Ter'r but he is an old and trust warrior."

"Oh my he is good, he can see through to your mind K'Ter'r and he knows you fairly well having never met you before. Give him my sincere and appreciative gratitude for his felicitations."

K'Ter'r wanted to growl, instead he started to tell Janquin what Far had said. "The run say to tell you. . . . "

"Not necessary to tell me I heard him in your mind. Just as you I am sure dear Captain does not find sharing your body with another he is there to do you more good than harm and he is as irritated with your dietary selections as you are with him wanting to talk all the time in your mind. I would say you should learn to get along with one another because I fear you are stuck with each other until your demise Captain. Far is a lot older than you or for that matter some of my brethren and we have lived for over ten thousand years."

He turned waved his hand in front of the solid mountain and an opening appeared. "Which is the reason we shall have to parley for your HmfiC my dear." He waited for her to step in front of him, "Which is why you are here, come my dear and you Captain may take up your position as her guard at the entrance of the great testing hall. The others would not wish you to be present for this meeting. They know M'lar they do not know you and I apologize dear Far, should you have come in your normal form they would have I am sure welcomed you with open arms."

"Oh my well I cannot disengage from the Captain it would surely be the end of his life should I do such a thing. So, I will just monitor it from the outside in the doorway if that is acceptable?" This treating K'Ter'r as an outsider was beginning to upset K'Ter'r

"I might as well not be here at all. Treating me like an outcast or worse like I was not even here at all." He mumbled and this sent Far into a hysterical chuckle.

"Not hardly dear Captain. You should not take this personally, they don't and I surely don't either. Now quit pouting and let us just follow to the chamber door and take up position there. I can monitor what is happening through the door." The voice had a placating but disciplinarian tone to it.

M'lar entered into the great hall of testing and remembered it well the first day she had met Bi'Anka. Standing in the center of the room was Bi'Anka looking irritated and next to her was a handsome, strong and much younger looking HmfiC. M'lar sighed deeply walked to her friend's side and took up her position as arbiter. "I have come, shall we get this over with and ell me what you want in return for releasing HmfiC back to my father?" She did not bother to look up but noticed Bi'Anka was glaring at the dark cave entrances that lined the ceiling

"They are there and they are arguing with one another. I won't do it M'lar. I will not be their incubator, and they should not penalize HmfiC for inhaling the waters, he only took a small amount and he would not tell anyone of his lapse, he has sworn an oath on his life and your life for that. They are petty and they want a female to bare them children. They are dying off and they need to start a new generation. I refuse to be their incubator for their young." She folded her arms over her chest and stood defiant before them. "I SAID IT BEFORE AND I SAY IT AGAIN! I REFUSE! DO NOT EVEN GO THERE WITH ME! DO NOT THINK YOU CAN FORCE ME INTO THIS ALLIANCE TO BE YOUR INCUBATOR FOR YOUR WORMY BRATS!" She was angry and M'lar cocked an eyebrow and turned looking at her.

"Then the offer is not going to be for you. I will offer another for them to inseminate. They will need viable eggs and sperm to accomplish this and from what I heard Bi'Anka your eggs are not viable." She turned and looked at the handsome faced man before her. "Is that the deal to get my younger HmfiC back?" She had drew herself up to her full height of five feet two inches and in her heels now stood at five six still far shorter than the man in front of her. Her bearing was noble and her eyes were narrowed waiting for him to respond.

"We need two females to bear us sons. We shall inseminate them artificially and they will deliver. Then on the sixth moon of each calendared year, you will provide us two more females to be inseminated artificially until we have replenished our race. The last of our female ancients has passed the time of child bearing. She still bears eggs but cannot give birth. We have but three females left and we need to use their eggs and our sperm and have a surrogate until such time we have a thriving race once again. We estimate this will be complete after sixteen years of your calenderer time. At that time the females that will be birthed will be able to take over the process of bearing our children and producing their own viable eggs. We keep the race pure."

M'lar nodded. "Let me take this request back to my father and I shall personally select your female surrogates. My question is will they stay here or will they be allowed back at Temple where we can monitor their pregnancy to make sure nothing happens to them and then return them here for the time of the birth?"

From over head there was a buzz of softly whispered discussions being carried on between the high council of the Volkarian ancients. K'Ter'r wondered what was going on and he got his answer from Far's ability to disseminate what was being said overhead. "They are wrestling with the idea of having the vessels out of their control but they know that M'lar will secure them safely and if anything goes wrong with the pregnancy they can handle saving the child better in temple than here."

"You can hear them arguing?" K'Ter'r was impressed as he heard Far translating the buzzing and whispering hissing noise over head.

"Oh yes, and they know I am here with you and they just asked me to ask you to step into the center of the room at M'lar's side."

K'Ter'r appeared in the doorway and stepped into the chamber, feeling awkward and suddenly, the control of his body was taken and his eyes went milky white and he walked into the room and looked up bowed low to those over head and waited for the question they had for him."

A deep hallow sounding voice called below. "How is it that you found yourself in the body of the barbarian captain little one?"

"My ship crashed on Qo'noS and my host was killed on impact, the good Captain was investigating the crash and he was knocked unconscious and he was about to perish when I found myself in him repairing his body. I apologize for interrupting your discussion but if I might interject my thoughts on this matter if it will please you." He bowed again and smiled and on K'Ter'r's face it looked like a grimace from a lot of gas he was about to expel. "Oh dear I forgot he does not like to smile." He apologized to the Captain and the group and from over head there was a sound of chuckling.

Another deep voice echoed down below. "You have a thought on this little one please enlighten us as to your thoughts."

"I was merely going to suggest that the remaining females which I detect are five and not two as you indicated have viable eggs but are unable to bear the children. You should harvest the eggs, inseminate them, then place them in an incubator and you could have your female population quicker and it would not put the women from the temple at risk of loosing your children."

Again there was a hiss and a buzz and M'lar sighed deeply and spoke to Janquin. "We have found incubator born babies do not have the right temperament for what we wish them to do, they loose something by not hearing the heartbeat or the emotions from the mother. They are usually devoid of that special part that makes them Klingon, in your case Volkarian. There is a reason that the female was designed to bear the children. The child learns from inception from the mother." She waved her hand expressively and turned to Far. "I apologize Far but we are not looking for automations to fill a gap they desperately need to fill. My suggestion is we provide you with the mother that can nurture your young from the time of conception until birth. How long does the mother need to carry your young?"

Again a hissing buzz and Far smiled and that grimaced look made K'Ter'r look sheepish with his grin. "It was only a thought my dear Madam Cleric. Not meant to be a perfect solution just an idea if you cannot find females to volunteer for this request they are making."

Janquin turned to peer up and then to M'lar. "Gestation for our kind is up to six months, then the birth will occur. Much the same as you Klingon females carry your young for six months because you are a warring race your births if you mate with one another go for six months. Of course if you cross breed then it will be longer. Our kind just as your kind only needs six months to develop."

M'lar nodded, looked at K'Ter'r, "Please far quit making him smile is really does look like it is painful for him and its more a grimace than a smile. My postulants will volunteer because it is necessary to keep our race relations between the Volkain healthy and in tact. "With the influx of those from Qo'noS I am sure some of they would gladly step forward and volunteer to be a surrogate. We've had surrogates on this planet for years so it will be a matter of advising them they are needed and why. So if this is acceptable, and as my father's head guardsman has pledged to die before he reveals where he found the fountain of youth to anyone may we call this an agreement and see my personal guard and my father's guard back on their mission?"

She smiled at Bi'Anka winked at her and turned to look at Janquin. Janquin turned to peer up at the darken recesses and waited. Once again the room was filled with a hissing buzzing noise from those overhead. "They are debating, this could take a while, we might as well have a seat." Janquin nodded to the shadows to his left and three wolf males walked out carrying seats for everyone to take a seat. Bi'Anka growled when she was offered a seat. HmfiC shifted uncomfortably. He was still adjusting to being a forty-year-old warrior instead of a sixty-year-old warrior. He shifted and declined the chair.

M'lar's back was hurting and her feet were not happy in her spiked heels so she took a seat with Janquin and watched as Far accepted the seat for K'Ter'r. "His feet are hurting and his back is moaning and he is feeling grumpy while I have control." Far had relaxed the smile on his face and sat primly awaiting the debate. "They are nearly done with the argument for now they are arguing for the against and there are only two against the twelve. But they are diplomatic enough to allow them their say."

It was so odd to hear that prissy sounding voice coming from K'Ter'r it almost made M'lar chuckle and she ducked her chin o hide her amusement. She slowly let a deep sigh escape and glanced to Janquin. "Will you be a donor Janquin?" She watched him shift uncomfortably and look down. "I will be one of the twelve that will donate but we will not know whose child has been placed in the surrogate that was part of the agreement that was made between us all. We need to treat them equally, even though I am the head council member, my brother Marquin will be a donor too and we do not always agree on all issues. In this case we both agreed it would be wise to not show favoritism to the younglings. They should all be treated as equals."

M'lar nodded, "I understand. I just recently found out I have a sister that I had no idea existed until my mother confessed she gave birth on Earth to a daughter. To think that it could have come down between her or I as the Supreme Cleric. In this case it was my birth that was first and here on Boreth. My father did not think I would make a good cleric and had hoped one of my brothers would take up the mantle but they chose other careers. With my brothers seeking careers outside the temple it left the post open for me to assume on reaching my sixteenth year. The sad part of this is, my sister has no clue that we are related and she thinks she is full human and she hates Klingons." She sighed and wished it had been different between them.

Janquin could feel her conflicted emotions over this dilemma in her life. She had not noticed that HmfiC had reacted to her confession with surprise and Bi'Anka had sighed whispered softly to him. "Margo is her sister. Ashira had her frozen fertilized egg altered so she could give birth to her on earth. That was while she was working undercover on earth spying on the head of Star Fleet."

HmfiC hid his surprise and nodded and continued to stand stoically erect and quiet. Finally overhead the room had grown silent. "They are taking the vote now and soon should have a decision as to how this will be handled." Far had spoke softly since the buzzing had ceased he felt it respectful to keep his tone low too.

Janquin stood and helped M'lar to stand. "They have a decision and they are requesting that one of your female family members be a surrogate, she will need to bare only one youngling but that will secure the treaty between us and make peace for your guard's inhaling the life waters."

Bi'Anka stepped forward. "No, the cleric cannot bear a child for the Volkain ancients she is the Cleric and must remain pure." She was growling low knowing exactly what they were trying to do and she was angry. M'lar lifted her hand to silence Bi'Anka

"They did not say me, they said someone from my house and I have cousins that would gladly step in and take that position and would consider it a debt of honor. So be it, we shall bind the agreement by blood sharing?" She looked at Janquin and from over head a glowing form of another giant bird appeared and drifted down from the deep recesses of the caves above. He floated down in a less intimidating way. Once again M'lar lifted her hand and spoke softly. "True image!" The form shimmered and another that looked like Janquin took up position next to his brother. "Marquin? What brings you down from overhead?"

"The blood sharing must be done by two council members with you Madam Cleric." He withdrew his blade and drew it across it palm, handed the blade to Janquin who drew it across his palm and then to M'lar who drew it across her palm. From the darkening recesses on the left another Volkain wolf brought a bowl out and held it in the center of the three who had formed a half circle. One by one they lifted their hands and squeezed the blood into the bowl allowing their blood to mingle. When the blood sharing was ended, each took the bowl and drank from the bowl.

M'lar found the taste bitter but it was done and she had secured her friend's release, held the treaty between the Volkain and the Cleric's. Stepping back she bowed to those above and walked regally from the room. Janquin and Marquin smiled and watched her leave and waited. "Bi'Anka and Far you might wish to go to you mistress, she is about to fall unconscious. She has taken the blood of two ancients and her system is about to go into shock. Once she has passed the test and is awake, tell her we will expect the first female from her house before the waning of the next moon."

The three nodded bowed to those above and hurried after their mistress. It was up to M'lar to separate the poison from the blood she had just drank to survive the test of the ancients. They had no doubt she could do it, they just hoped they she knew she could survive the blood of the ancients.

This ends the Klingons of Boreth; join me for the next installment of Klingons of Boreth, For a Father's Honor. Where we pick up with Bi'Anka and HmfiC continue to hunt down and destroy the bloodline of Daedalus. Will Janae find out he has bitten off more than he can chew when he meets the Abarrath? With the Havoq outfitted will Far drive Captain K'Ter'r over the edge of sanity? Finally how does M'lar adapt to being on the Havoq and under the command of Star Fleet what lies in store for them as we continue to the story of Klingon's of Boreth!


End file.
